YuGiOh! Return of the Pharaoh
by AtemsDestinee
Summary: Yugi and the gang are in their final year of high school. However, the sudden return of a long lost friend thrusts them into their newest adventure. But who brought him back? And why is he drawn so much to the new girl? Welcome to the newest Yu-Gi-Oh Saga
1. Prologue

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Welcome to the recesses of my mind, where the Yu-Gi-Oh story NEVER ends. Welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh saga :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Prologue: A New Threat**_

The night was dark. The night was young. People strolled throughout the city, never alone, for they were advised to always travel with an escort. It was for their protection, and since the advisors were also their protectors, this rule was never broken. If they followed this one simple rule, they could continue living life normally. This fact was strongly supported whenever the citizens of the city looked up to the star-filled sky and saw the hazy electric-blue aura that outlined the city's impenetrable barrier…

On the city's outskirts, a magnificent tower loomed over the city, a well-acclaimed symbol for hope and safety. The beautiful tower, built 500 years before but still standing tall, was magnificent. The material it was built of made it glow brilliantly, giving off a crystallized bluish color. The locals always marveled at this strange occurrence, but the creators of the tower never revealed the name of the mysterious material. The tower climbed forever into the sky, seeming to never end. But it is not the building that the people loved and adored, but those occupying it…

_Deep within the core of the daunting tower, the occupants were all gathered into a large conference room, the heart of the building._

"_The time has come…" The man, seemingly in his late thirties, spoke to the others in the room. "We have protected this city for 500 years, despite the huge possibility of the humans revolting against us."_

"_Yes, but thankfully the citizens of Neo Domino City welcomed our help, despite what we are, Nubaru," a young woman, seemingly in her mid-twenties, replied._

"_Yes…" Nubaru murmured, his brow slightly furrowing. "We are thankful, Estena, for the humans' kindness, but due to the great evil that they were oblivious to, we had no choice but to reveal ourselves." Nubaru looked at her, as well as the two others in the council, and they solemnly nodded their heads in agreement._

_Turning to look at the individual in the middle of the room, he examined the young lady down on one knee, her head bowed, and the only individual in the room that was not a part of the council. Turning his attention back to its members, Nubaru continued the speech he hoped to never deliver._

"_My dear council members, we have fought this great evil for as long as we were able, but because of resources we cannot obtain in this millennium, we shall not be able to hold it off much longer." Pausing to look at the young lady again, still in her bowing stance, he added, "So I believe now is the time to call for… an ancient ally, so to speak."_

_Estena turned her eyes to Nubaru, surprise but understanding etched across her delicate features. "Yes… but do you believe she is ready?" All members turned to face her, appraising her strength and experience._

"_Yes," Nubaru firmly replied. "She's been ready for a long time- she just needed to learn the latest skills. But her destiny in this lifetime has finally come upon us, so the fate of Neo Domino City now rests with her."_

_Mentioning her fate, Nubaru glanced yet again at the young lady. Knowing that she was the most powerful of their kind, Nubaru suddenly didn't feel that she should be on her knees._

"_Arise, young Sorceress. You have more power than the four of us combined, and you are only forced to bow because we are your superiors in this lifetime; we should actually be the ones bowing."_

_Following orders, the sorceress slowly began to rise until she was standing erect. However, she kept her head bowed slightly, showing her respect. Her long silver hair cascaded about her, stopping just above her lower back. Her silver bangs caressed her forehead, hiding the mysterious eyes that the sorceress owned._

_Pleased, Nubaru turned to Estena. "We have discussed what she must do, so explain to her what her duties are."_

_Nodding slightly, she approached the sorceress. Nubaru dismissed the two voiceless council members, and they quickly disappeared. Apparently, they have no say when it comes to the young sorceress._

"_Now Sorceress, you have been with us since your arrival in this world, and we have taught you everything that you needed to know for this millennium. You have an immeasurable depth of knowledge about past millennia, as well, but that still isn't enough to stop this evil."_

_Stopping momentarily, she placed a hand onto the sorceress' shoulder. Estena watched in awe as the young girl's immense power released a static aura around her, causing her to glow a startling electric-blue._

"_So your mission in this life," Estena continued, "is to travel back to the 21st century. From there you will visit the site in Egypt where the nameless Pharaoh crossed over to his final resting place. Afterwards, you will do whatever it takes to get him to agree to helping us."_

_The sorceress raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, the first physical sign she showed to her own personal thoughts._

"_Yes, I know. It is puzzling why we need help from an Egyptian Pharaoh, but I'm sure you have knowledge of his accomplishments."_

_The sorceress nodded silently at Estena, recalling quite well what she learned of the Not-So-Nameless-Pharaoh. She knew that Pharaoh Atem was the great Egyptian Hero that protected the world from the destructive rule of Zorc Necrophades- twice._

"_I thought so. Pharaoh Atem is the missing link that will help us destroy this relenting evil. He plays a major role in helping you defeat it," Estena finished._

_The sorceress nodded once more, understanding the fate that she has been awaiting._

_The time has come…_

"_One more thing, my dear Sorceress." Estena turned from her and with a wave of her hand, a vision of a group of human kids lit up the dark conference room._

"_There," pointing to the vision, "is the key to the Pharaoh's trust. Befriend them, and there is no way he will refuse." Pointing to a certain human male in the group, Estena added, "This is Yugi Motou. Focus on him the most, because not only is he Pharaoh Atem's reincarnation, he also shared a soul with him, and Yugi is the reason that the Pharaoh defeated Zorc for the second and final time."_

_The sorceress studied the face and features of the boy. Within a half-second, she had everything memorized: his school uniform; his choke collar; his big lavender eyes; his strange but exotic hairstyle. She admired the five bold points that were nestled on top of his head, black but outlined in a deep red. His blonde bangs finished off his bizarre hair, adding an edgy look to it. However, what puzzled her was the fact that the edgy look was somehow softened… but by what? It may be those eyes, those set in a matured face, that still retained a child-like gleam. After scrutinizing his friends for another half-second, the young sorceress redirected her gaze to Estena._

_Sensing she was done, Estena continued. "From what I've told you, I'm quite certain you understand how important Yugi Motou is. That is why he will be your first objective. Gain his trust, and then gain the trust of the other three: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner. Once that is accomplished, you will visit Pharaoh Atem in the afterlife and free him. And no matter how long it takes, do whatever that is needed to complete your mission. We, of course, shall be here if you are in any need of help." Off to the side, Nubaru nodded in agreement._

"_Do you understand what is needed of you, young Sorceress?"_

_The sorceress turned her gaze sharply onto Estena, and Estena felt the full impact of her stare. Those mysterious eyes… the silver bangs swept away and revealed their electric-blue pupils- matching the aura surrounding her._

"_Yes," she replied, the first word she's uttered since the meeting began._

"_Good," Estena said, quickly recovering and returning to the vision still burning brightly in the room. With another wave of her hand, the vision vanished and in its place a dark, infinite vortex appeared._

"_This is a portal to 21st century Domino City. Now since this is the 25th century, their mannerisms will be quite different. So quickly run over their 'lingo' and adapt quickly. One more thing," Estena paused, giving an address to the sorceress, "This is the address of the sorcerers living in that period of time. You shall lodge with them and they will provide you with any extended information that you shall need on the 21st century."_

_The sorceress nodded, the address already added to her infinite pit of knowledge._

"_You shall begin your mission immediately. Earning the trust of the Pharaoh and his friends is the only way we can finally get the answers we've been searching for since you've arrived. If that is all…" Estena stole a glance at Nubaru, "…then you may enter the portal."_

"_One moment." After running across the room, a blur of black-and-blue, Nubaru planted himself in front of the young sorceress and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "Your success on this mission determines the fate of Neo Domino City. But because of who you are, we have no doubt that you will succeed. Good luck."_

"_Thank you," she softly replied before turning to enter the portal._

_The time has come…_

* * *

**A/N: This is a re-write of my original prologue. I didn't change much, but I did switch up a few things. The setting of the future is Neo Domino City, not to be confused with the Japanese 5D's Neo Domino City. Like I stated on my profile, I build my fics based off of the English adaptation (but don't worry, no needless editing here haha). Basically, the city is first known as Domino City (original and GX), then New Domino City (5D's- English), and now Neo Domino City (YGORoTP).**_  
_

**This story has a slow start, but plot and character development were needed before I could get down to the nitty-gritty. Please don't let this prologue discourage you from reading. It really does get more interesting.**

**Let me know your thoughts! Shoot me a message or chat with me on Facebook or Twitter! I love hearing what my readers have to say! And if you love this story, don't forget to share it in your YGO community! (^_^)**

**Written with Love,**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	2. A New Friend

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 1: A New Friend**_

"Hey, Yugi! Wait up!"

Yugi turned to see two of his three best friends running towards him.

"Hey, guys," he said as they finally reached him, bending over and trying to catch their breaths. "You guys actually made it to school on time today," he added, jokingly.

Both lifting their heads simultaneously, they stared at Yugi, flabbergasted.

"On time? We thought the tardy bell rang!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah! We were gonna walk in with you and make up an excuse, and they would have had no choice but to believe us, seeing as you're never late," Joey added, still panting from the clearly pointless run.

Yugi shrugged. "Sorry, guys, but you're not late. And the tardy bell doesn't ring for another five minutes." Yugi shook his head. "You guys really need to get a watch so you won't keep having so many close calls."

"Keh! Maybe next week. I mean, since this is the first week of school, they gotta go easy on us," Joey brushed Yugi's suggestion off, folding his arms behind his head and looking casually up at the sky.

"Don't ya mean our first week as SENIORS? We made it, guys! We're the kings of the school!" Tristan shouted, striking a pose befitting of royalty.

"Yeah, as well as the other 300 senior guys at Domino High," Yugi joked, poking a hole into Tristan's balloon of fantasies.

"Oh, right," Tristan murmured, "but a man can still dream."

"Well, the point is, we're still seniors!" Joey interjected. "Even if we have to share it with the other guys, we still rule this school."

Yugi smiled, but a familiar aching pain in his heart made him change the subject. "Yeah, well, we won't be ruling anything if we're late to first period."

"Good, thinking, Yug," Tristan replied, before all three jetted to homeroom. Luckily, the Gods of School Schedules placed them all in the same homeroom- Téa included.

_RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!_

"Phew! Just in the nick of time," Joey gasped as they threw themselves into Mr. Hoji's Mathematics class.

"Yeah, well, thanks for almost making me late," Yugi choked out as he quickly took his seat.

"Sorry, man," Tristan said. "We owe ya one."

"In your seats, everybody," Mr. Hoji ordered as he closed the door to his class. "Now until we all get acquainted, I still need to take attendance." Pulling out his pad, he scrolled through the names.

"Asher." A boy raised his hand.

"Ashumi… Barnes… Benson…"

"Hey, where's Téa?"

"She isn't here?" Yugi looked over at Joey before scanning the room for her… no Téa.

"Where can she be?" Yugi thought aloud, his brow furrowing with worry.

"I don't know… hey, Yug… Yugi! Look! I think that girl's checking you out, man," Joey whispered loudly to his friend, momentarily forgetting his missing friend.

"Huh?" Yugi looked in the direction that Joey indicated. Overhearing, Tristan looked as well. Sure enough, a girl was staring with awe at Yugi. Catching Yugi's gaze, she blushed and looked down. The girl was very pretty, with short-cropped brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a face that was adorned with delicate features. But despite her attractiveness, Yugi wasn't interested. He was only interested in one girl- and said girl was still missing.

"Fuji… Fyerson… Gardner… Gardner?" Mr. Hoji raised a brow, but marked his first student absent.

"Dang, where is she? She was in class yesterday," Tristan pondered.

The trio exchanged worried glances, because they all knew that ever since they met sophomore year, Téa was almost always at school, and she always let them know if she would be late.

"Yea, it's weird…" Joey was interrupted by his sudden spurt of laughter.

"What's wrong with you, Joey?" Tristan demanded.

"She's staring again," Joey snickered. "Yet another fan girl."

"Oh no… and I don't have fan girls!" Yugi groaned softly before looking in her direction. Catching her gaze yet again, she turned away quickly. Yugi sighed. Ever since his 16th birthday, Yugi encountered this problem every year because he finally met up with the growth spurt that had evaded him. Now 17, Yugi was a staggering 5'11", and his torso was smoothly cut with nicely toned muscles. His face matured in a way that gave off 'sensuality' to Domino High's female population. Not to mention he was the King of Games, Yugi had quickly become one of the most sought out boys at the high school.

Yugi groaned again, this time thinking about the face he saw in the mirror every single day. It was almost an exact replica of Atem's, minus the golden bangs that shot up like lightning in Atem's hair. The only true difference that could immediately be seen was that Yugi's eyes still retained their child-like gleam, even after losing Atem to the afterlife.

"Morrison… Motou…" Yugi raised his hand, finally brought back from his silent reverie.

"Quit tryna play matchmaker, Joey. You know Téa's the only girl for him," Tristan snickered.

Yugi tensed up, still regretting ever letting that one secret slip from his lips. But shouldn't you be able to trust your feelings to your closest of friends? After several emotional jabs from Joey and Tristan, though, Yugi quickly realized the answer was no.

"Taylor… Toshimi…" Mr. Hoji moved on after Tristan raised his hand.

"Yeah, thanks for the support," Yugi grumbled, hiding his slight brush as he lowered his head.

"Hey, Yugi, don't look so down. You know I was just…" Tristan's voice abruptly cut off, his eyes widening, his jaw dropping.

"Hey, Tristan! Earth to Tristan! Anybody home?" Joey waved his hand in front of Tristan's face, trying to wake him from his daze, but Tristan's eyes didn't even blink. They remained locked on whatever captured their attention.

And like Tristan, soon the whole class was staring in the same direction. The humming buzz of the quiet conversations in the classroom quickly dissipated, leaving only Yugi and Joey confused. Sending quizzical glances at each other, they turned to see what captivated the class… what they saw was not what they were expecting.

'_Oh no…_' Yugi guiltily thought as he looked at the room's newest occupant. '_Forgive me, Téa._'

For just a moment, Life paused. All of the students had their eyes glued to their newest classmate. Not one dared to utter a word.

Surprised at the sudden silence in his class, Mr. Hoji looked up from taking roll to see what his students were up to. He noticed that they were staring at a spot next to him. Turning, he found a young lady standing patiently next to him- and like his class, he too froze.

The young woman that stood next to Mr. Hoji, the young woman who stood at the head of the classroom, was a beautiful sight to behold.

She had a lithe body that stood at an even 5'10". She had curves in all the right places, but they were evenly proportioned on her tall frame. She had flawless skin, and a natural skin color that any envious girl would covet. Her skin glowed from its beautiful light-brown Earth tone, the color being dark enough to accentuate her facial features. Her perfect heart-shaped face was adorned with a luscious set of full lips, each tinted a deep pink. From a distance, it appeared as if she wore lipstick, but that amazing tint was purely natural. On top of her mouth set a full and straight nose, one that was regal enough for royalty. Her whole face, unmarred by 'puberty bumps', screamed strength and agility, but also grace and modesty. Long and beautiful hair shaped the lady's lovely face. The color was as dark as the dead of night, yet it shined brilliantly under the fluorescent lights. Straight-cut bangs fell softly over her smooth forehead, but what really set off her simple and elegant hairstyle were the five blue streaks coursing through her dark mane. The contrast in the colors of her hair was what really set off her most beautiful and enchanting feature: her eyes.

Under perfectly arched eyebrows, the new girl had the most unusual eyes known to man. The female population in the room prayed that they were contacts, but unfortunately for them, just like everything else about her, the eye color was natural. Both eyes held pupils that were a sharp-yellow, but what made them very unusual were the tints of an emerald green color that spiraled throughout the yellow pupils, its origin at the dark centers that laid in the middle of her eyes, its green arms stretching and swirling out. The dazzling green pattern could easily be thought of as our galaxy, the Milky Way, because that is what everyone saw as they got lost in her exotic eyes.

Finally regaining his senses, Mr. Hoji cleared his throat and turned his gaze elsewhere, trying to find an object of interest to look at instead of the young lady's lovely eyes- he settled with the floor.

"Er…umm… you must be a new student." Holding out his hand, Mr. Hoji gestured for her schedule, teacher-mode finally resuming. The young lady handed the schedule over to him, and he searched for a name. "So you are…"

"Miller. Desani Miller," the young lady softly spoke. The melodious tune of her voice shocked the class, who almost forgot she was human and instead an exquisite statue.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Hoji replied, grateful that she offered a pronunciation. "Welcome to Year 4 Mathematics. It's a pleasure to have you in my class," he said, reciting his professional greeting that he perfected over the years.

"Now before I ask you to take a seat, I would first like you to introduce yourself to the class and say a few things about yourself."

"Yes, sir," Desani replied, a small smile resting on her lips.

Normally the class hated it when Mr. Hoji made them perform 'bonding exercises' at the beginning of the year, but today, they all shifted forward, wanting to hear everything Desani had to say.

Surprisingly, Desani seemed to be at ease with introducing herself. Anyone else would have felt awkward and self-conscious introducing themselves in front of complete strangers, however, this didn't seem to faze her at all. With a soothing calm about her, she turned her lovely eyes in the direction of her new classmates and began.

"Hello. My name is Desani Miller, I am 17 years old and I have been home-schooled all of my life. I decided to attend Domino High my senior year because I wanted to experience the high school life before I moved on to college. I love to read, sing, write, and run, and my main goal for my senior year is to make good friends and join Domino High's track team." Signaling to Mr. Hoji that she was finished, she bowed slightly, and started her search for a seat. Finding one, she lowered herself gracefully into it, afterwards getting out the needed instruments for her current class.

As it so happens, she chose the seat behind Téa's normal one. To the left of Desani was Yugi, sitting behind him was Joey. Tristan sat across from Joey, which was located right behind Desani.

'_Wow… she's so beautiful… and she sat next to me._' Yugi blushed, looking down at his hands, folded in his lap. '_Well since she wants to make friends, hopefully she'll give us a chance…_' Yugi thought, referring to his circle of friends.

"Waters… Wheeler…" Joey raised his hand as Mr. Hoji continued attendance.

After a few more names, Mr. Hoji closed his roll book and looked at his class. "Now that the attendance is out of the way, take out the review packets that you received yesterday. We will be working on those for the rest of the period."

Joey groaned. "Aw come on, Mr. H! It's the first Wednesday of the first week of school! Can't ya hold the hard stuff off 'til next week?" Several students nodded in agreement.

"It's Mr. Hoji to you, Mr. Wheeler. I do not tolerate nicknames," Mr. Hoji replied, already learning the name of a student he quickly deemed as potential trouble in the new school year. "And besides, I am holding the 'hard stuff' off until next week. Let's just call this packet a brainteaser that will show me how much you remember from last year."

Groaning at Joey's failed attempt, the kids pulled out the packets that they received at the end of yesterday's class.

"Okay, Ms. Miller, Here you go. Don't want to leave you out of all the fun," Mr. Hoji joked as he handed her a copy.

"Thank you," she replied softly as she quickly retrieved her assignment.

"Now, class, I want the first 20 of these problems done 15 minutes before the bell so that we can go over them," Mr. Hoji ordered. "If there are no questions, then you may begin."

* * *

"Phew! Boy, was that review a killer!" Joey exclaimed as he plopped down with Yugi and Tristan at their table in the cafeteria.

"That's only because half of last year you were daydreaming about Duel Monsters while the lessons went through one ear and out the other- the other half was spent sleeping," Tristan snickered.

"Whatever, man. Can't help that Duel Monsters was, is, and always will be the greatest card game of all time!"

Yugi laughed, taking in the harmless quarrel of his friends. Turning his gaze to the rest of the cafeteria, he searched the room for the one friend that he still hadn't seen. Where was she?

Yugi sighed, thinking back to his decision. Despite their frequent playful jabs at him, he knew that Joey and Tristan were proud that he finally admitted his feelings for Téa. But what they didn't know was that today he planned to tell Téa his true feelings- but up until now, said person was a no-show. Eyes scanning the rest of the room, his search ended with disappointment- until he laid eyes on her.

"Hey, guys, look. It's the new girl." Stopping their quarrel, Joey and Tristan turned and looked in the direction Yugi was indicating. Sure enough, Desani sat at a table on the other side of the cafeteria, eating her lunch- alone.

Yugi's brow furrowed into a frown. "Maybe we should go give her some company. She looks…" Yugi was cut off as the three boys looked on in shock as the cafeteria's male population seemed to surround and engulf the poor girl.

"Oh no," Joey growled. "A Damsel in Distress. Let's go, guys," he quickly said.

"Right," Tristan and Yugi simultaneously replied as all three got up and rushed to Desani's aide.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed the (revised) first chapter. Now that we're back on track with the gang, I believe that from this point forward there will be little confusion. As for my OC, Desani Miller, get used to her because she isn't going anywhere. My plan is for all of you to eventually fall in love with her character, however, if she ends up getting a few haters out there, I am already forewarning you that I do not tolerate flaming of her. If you don't like her, just say so (a reason would also be greatly appreciated). I have a lot of character development for her in later chapters, so I'm working hard on making her a lovable character. But if she doesn't appeal to you, do not flame or thrash her. Name-calling is not necessary for a character that doesn't even exist, so that is why I will not tolerate it. Anyways, this is the beginning of a very amazing story, so add it to your alerts, for I plan on updating very quickly throughout the story. And thank you to all my reviewers that decide to leave their thoughts. You're awesome! :D**

**For anyone interested in what I edited, I changed my descriptions for Desani. Though she's the most beautiful girl to me, the description I gave her was nauseating. I wanted to tone it down. **

**~AtemsDestinee**


	3. Study Date

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 2: Study Date**_

How the new girl survived the onslaught of the rampaging boys will forever be a mystery.

"Hey, beautiful! Can I get your number?"

"How could anyone as sexy as you slip under my radar?"

"Hey, Desani! Sit next to me tomorrow in 2nd period!"

"Since you were home-schooled, does that mean you've never had a boyfriend?"

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan finally made it over to her table, expecting a very flustered new girl, her eyes filled with shock. But they were the ones in shock as they instead saw a soft smile on her face, her eyes filled with tranquility and control. Even though the boy's questions kept coming from left and right, she swiftly answered their questions.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to give out my number… It's probably because I've recently moved to Domino, and I doubt your 'radar' can reach further than its city limits… 2nd period is Ms. Misuki's class, and she's already assigned seats…"

"Okay, we have to get her out of there, or the questions won't ever stop," Yugi whispered to Joey and Tristan. They nodded in agreement.

"We'll be the distraction, and you'll get her out," Joey whispered to Yugi. Nodding, Yugi positioned himself closer to Desani. Before she could answer her last question, Joey and Tristan barged into the middle of the semi-circle formed around Desani.

"Hey! You guys are crowding way too much. Tristan and I already called dibs!"

"Yeah!" Tristan added, joining into their little charade.

"Oh, yeah? When did this happen? And why do you think we care?" One of the boys in the crowd retorted as all of the boys shifted their attention to them.

"During homeroom, idiots! We laid eyes on her first, so get over it! And ya don't? Well we're about to fix that." Glancing at each other and nodding, Joey and Tristan quickly pulled out their Duel Monsters decks.

"Anybody who can beat Jumpin' Joey Wheeler and his good pal, Tristan the Terminator, at a little game, then you can have a chance at her. Any takers?"

The boys hesitated at this challenge. Just about everyone at Domino High knew that Tristan and Joey were good friends with Yugi Motou, the reigning champ and King of Games. They also knew Joey was a top-contending duelist. But just because they were friends with Yugi, didn't mean they dueled like him. And who takes Joey as a duelist seriously, anyways?

"Yeah, me and my pal here," a boy with dark-brown hair accepted, indicating the boy next to him with dirty-blonde hair.

Joey's lips curled up into a smirk. "Ok, let's duel."

As the crowd bunched together to watch the tag team duel, no one noticed Yugi taking Desani's hand and quickly ushering her out the cafeteria's exit.

Stepping into the hallway outside of the cafeteria, Yugi quickly ducked his head back into the room to see if anyone had followed. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Yugi turned back to the awaiting girl.

"Um, sorry about that, but my friends and I saw how the boys came out of nowhere and started bothering you. We created a distraction so that you could get away," Yugi quickly explained.

Gazing at Yugi warmly, she softly said, "Why, thank you. It really was a surprise the way those boys behaved. I am indebted to you," slightly bowing to show that her 'thank you' was sincere.

"Umm…well…that's okay. It's what anyone would do for a new student. Just trying to be of assistance," Yugi replied, rubbing the back of his head as a slow blush spread across his face.

"Well, thank you again…"

"Yugi. Yugi Motou," he finished for her, extending a hand.

"Thank you, Yugi Motou. I'm Desani Miller." Taking his hand, she shook it firmly, properly introducing herself.

As Yugi came into contact with Desani, he felt a tingly sensation go up his arm.

'_Wow, her skin is so soft… and I just can't stop staring into her eyes._'

"Yugi… you look familiar," Desani commented as she studied his face. "Aren't you… aren't you the one I sit next to in Mr. Hoji's class?"

Expecting her to recognize him as the King of Games, Yugi became flustered as he tried to think of a response.

"Um, yes. I sit to the left of you."

"And I believe your friends sit near me as well, correct?"

"Uh… yeah. Joey is behind me, Tristan in back of you," Yugi replied, surprised that she made that observation so quickly.

"Well, that's wonderful. That means I will have someone to talk to in the mornings," she happily said, a soft smile adorning her beautiful lips.

"Oh yes, of course," Yugi stammered, flabbergasted.

'_Did I really make friends with her that quickly?_'

Smiling again, Desani began to walk down the hall. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later, Yugi. Next period will be starting soon."

"Right…um… OH!" he jogged to catch up with her. "Um, well, my friends and I are going to head over to my Grandpa's game shop so that we can help each other with the next 20 questions Mr. Hoji assigned us from the review packet, and I, um, was just wondering if you'd like to come… you know, since we're all in the same class?"

Desani turned to look at Yugi, pondering his invitation. "Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do." Pulling out her review packet, she added, "However, I don't think I'll be needing any help. I'll gladly offer it, though."

Confused, Yugi looked at Desani's outstretched review packet. His eyes widened in shock as he looked it over.

"You're… done? With all of it? There are almost 50 questions in here! And you finished it before lunch?"

"Actually, there are 48 questions," Desani softly corrected, "and the material covered in here is pretty easy. I learned most of this a while ago. I'm also a diligent worker, which is why I completed it so early."

"Wow… well your help will be greatly appreciated at our study group… if you can call it that," Yugi replied.

"No problem, sounds like fun. Where would you like to meet after school?" Desani inquired.

"Well we always meet at the school's main entrance. Is that cool with you?" Yugi asked.

Desani smiled. "Perfect. See you then." She turned to go, but looked once more at Yugi. "By the way, I've been intrigued with your hair ever since I stepped into homeroom. I believe it fits your face well, Yugi."

Startled by this sudden compliment, Yugi blushed. "Um, thank you very much. But if anyone has the intriguing hair, it's you. Are those blue streaks your natural hair color?"

Desani nodded in reply. "They've been mistaken for highlights many times before, but I believe you're the first to guess that they are natural. And," Desani added, sensing Yugi's next question, "this is my natural eye color. They are bizarre and seem like contacts, but they are real."

"Amazing…" Yugi thought aloud. "I've never seen eyes like yours before."

Desani smiled and nodded. "It may just be the result of faulty genetic coding in my DNA…" Desani stopped as she saw Yugi's eyes fill with confusion. "My apologies. I meant that the color of my eyes just may have something to do with a mutation. I can't say the mutation was a bad one," she added with a soft smile.

"Wow," Yugi simply replied, finally understanding what she meant.

Desani smiled. "Well, unless you are in any other of my classes, then I'll see you and your friends after school." Smiling again, she waved and turned, heading off to meet with her teacher before class started.

"Bye…" Yugi said, surprised at how fast their friendship had begun.

* * *

In a slight daze, Yugi made it over to his friends. Noticing the lack of a crowd, it was clear that the tag team duel was over. And from the high-fives Joey and Tristan were giving each other, Yugi had a strong feeling on who the victors were.

"All right! We totally OWNED them! Hey Yug! You missed all the fun, man!" Tristan happily bragged.

"Yeah, we sure did, Yugi! My Baby Dragon and Time Wizard combo may be the oldest trick in my deck, but it still kicks some major butt!"

Yugi smiled, immediately recalling his giving Joey those two cards on their way to Duelist Kingdom. He also remembered Joey's first victory with those cards in an official duel against the beautiful and cunning Mai Valentine.

"That's great, guys! Hopefully this keeps Desani safe for a while, at least."

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed, immediately remembering what the duel was for in the first place. "Where is she? We haven't properly introduced ourselves."

"She had to go to her next period… which is what we should be doing," Yugi replied, suddenly realizing the time. Joey and Tristan nodded in agreement, and the trio began to head towards their next period.

"Good thing we have Study Hall next. We can talk about what happened after you saved Desani, Yugi," Tristan commented as he lightly nudged Yugi in his side, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Yugi blushed as he knocked Tristan's arm away. "It wasn't like that! I just introduced myself and told her about our rescue plan, and now she's going to help us with our review packets today at my Grandpa's shop."

"Wait… what? Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Joey demanded.

"Um…well… I was just really shocked that she accepted. Honestly, I don't even know why I invited her. It was just that she was walking away- and I wanted to get to know her better- so I kinda just blurted it out," Yugi answered, his cheeks flushing red.

"Ah hah! I get it now," Tristan remarked, a devilish grin plastered on his face. "You like her, don't you?"

"Wha- what? NO! I mean, yeah- cause she's my friend- but not like that!"

"Then how come you're so convinced you two are friends after only one conversation?" Tristan replied, smirking.

"Well she seemed like she wanted to be my friend… and I just assumed- gah! I know she's my friend, I just know it!" Yugi childishly exclaimed, momentarily losing his new-found maturity.

"Leave it alone, Tristan. Even if he did like her, it doesn't matter because we know his heart belongs to Téa," Joey interjected.

Yugi, at first grateful for Joey's interruption, quickly turned beet red.

"Dang it, Joey! Don't say it out loud like that! Somebody could've overheard you!"

"Yeah, Joey," Tristan added, his eyes twinkling. "We wouldn't want Yugi losing all of his fan girls."

"Stop it, Tristan! I already told you I don't have fan girls," he replied, frustrated. His only response were sly grins and snickers. Trying to calm his frazzled nerves, he turned his head away from his friends and looked around the room they just entered- their fifth period. However, the person his eyes first settled on made his heart skip a beat as he stared at the slightly lowered head hovering over a book- a head covered in jet black hair, embellished with beautiful blue streaks.

Looks like Desani Miller will be joining the trio for Study Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be more plot development (sorry), but guess what? Téa's coming back! Yay! This should shake a few things up a bit. How do you think she's gonna react to the new girl? **

**You'll have to read to find out ;)**

**If you like my story, tell your fellow YGO fans to come check it out! And don't be too afraid to say hi to me! Would love to chat it up with all of you!**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	4. Unraveling of the Minds

**Here's the newest chapter!! And please forgive me for breaking my one-week deadline. My computer got corrupted by a nasty virus, and I'm just now getting back. I really hope that everyone will forgive me for the long wait, and I will try my hardest to keep problems like a virus from surfacing. Just to let you all know I am doing a double update today and tomorrow. This will be the first time I will post two chapters BACK-TO-BACK. So here's the one for today, and one shall be posted tomorrow. So make sure you check back. And now, without further ado, happy reading!!**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 3: Unraveling of the Minds**_

"I- I can't believe it…" Yugi trailed off, not believing the fortune bestowed upon them.

"Yeah… now we can go introduce ourselves," Tristan grinned, pleased that the opportunity came so quickly.

"Um… yeah- let's go," Yugi replied. After recollecting himself, he led Tristan and Joey over to the table at which Desani was seated.

"Ah… hey, Desani," Yugi said, mentally reprimanding himself for stammering.

"Oh, hello again, Yugi," Desani said with her soft and velvety voice, looking up after realizing he and his friends were standing in front of her. Redirecting her gaze, it was almost as if warmth encompassed her entire being. "And this must be Joey and Tristan, my gallant saviors. I am grateful for your help."

This being the first time she had ever spoken to them, Joey and Tristan found themselves awestruck that she even remembered their names.

"Ah, well, it ain't a big deal," Joey spoke up after a few moments. "Just tryna help a Damsel in Distress. R-right, Tristan?"

"Um, yeah, just tryin' to lend you our assistance," Tristan added, rubbing the back of his head, slightly flustered.

Desani raised an eyebrow to them. "Damsel in Distress?"

"Oh, no, Desani! It's not that we meant that you couldn't- err- handle yourself," Yugi quickly said. "It's… uh…well what they meant was that they just wanted to keep you from getting… um… flustered by all those guys. I mean, it's not like we were thinking you were gonna be flustered or anything, its- um- yeah, I'm just gonna shut up now…" Yugi hushed, upset that he seemingly made matters worse.

To all of their surprise, Desani giggled. Being their first time to hear her laugh, they became enraptured by its beautiful and melodious sound.

"Do not fret, Yugi. I am in no way offended. I am actually flattered that all of you were willing to help me, a girl you barely even knew."

"Oh, um, we just wanted you to feel welcome since it's your first day," Yugi softly replied, relieved that she still seemed to like them.

"That is very kind of all of you. And I would like to properly thank you, Joey and Tristan, for I was unable to earlier after the incident."

"You're welcome," Joey and Tristan simultaneously replied, joy and pride emanating from the looks on their faces.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please sit down. I did not mean to have you standing for so long," Desani softly exclaimed, an apologetic blush spreading across her unearthly, yet beautiful face.

"It's no problem. We didn't know if ya wanted us to sit with you," Joey assured, not wanting her to feel guilty.

"Yes, but still…"

"Don't sweat it, Desani," Tristan interjected. "It would've been rude if we had just plopped down without your permission."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Desani, so it's ok."

Desani rewarded his response with one of her breathtaking smiles.

Blushing, Yugi redirected the conversation. "Well, in homeroom today, you said that you've been home schooled…" Yugi quickly trailed off, frustrated at how stupid he just sounded. "Um, I meant to ask you if you could tell us why you were home schooled."

"Gladly," Desani replied, graciously not admonishing his mistake. "My parents are historians that have traveled all over the world and studied the cultures of many civilizations. They purely did it for the fun and knowledge of discovering the lost secrets of different people. However, because of their constant travels, they couldn't ever stay in one place long enough for my siblings and I to be enrolled in school. Thus, they decided to home school us so that we could accompany them on their journeys. I do not regret it, for I was able to learn many languages and go through many life-changing experiences."

"Whoa…" the trio exclaimed, amazed at how different her home schooling was from what they were expecting.

"Yes, yes, but please do not misconstrue my feelings. I really am looking forward to learning what it feels like to attend a real school. I am sad to say that my siblings have already become adults, so they will not be attending with me. However, I hope that all of you will get a chance to meet them."

"Yeah, it would be really cool if we could. Maybe one day you could tell us more about them?" Yugi asked. Desani responded with an affirmative nod. Blushing, Yugi dared to ask yet another question.

"Well… if your parents were home schooling you because you constantly moved, does that mean you're here to stay?" Yugi asked, hoping that her answer wasn't no.

"Yes," Desani said softly, he voice barely above a whisper, "this is my home."

"That's awesome! Now we can show you how we _regulars_ do school," Tristan said with a grin. "I got a question, Desani. Of all those things you've learned, did ya learn any good kick-butt fighting moves?" Tristan asked, pounding his fist into his other hand, a sly grin plastered on his lips.

"Why, yes. I have had the opportunity of learning many different forms of combat."

"Wow, you really aren't a distressed damsel. You know how to handle yourself… hey!" Joey suddenly exclaimed, an idea washing through him. "Ya think you can show me and Tristan some of your moves?"

"Yes, of course," Desani replied, appearing to be caught off guard by his request.

"ALRIGHT!!" Joey and Tristan shouted, jumping up and giving each other high-fives.

"Sssshhh!" The cold and silent glares of the other students in the room quickly reminded them that they were in Study Hall.

"Calm down, you guys," Yugi said, trying to hold back his laughter. "We don't need to get kicked out."

"Our bad, Yug," Joey replied as he and Tristan took their seats.

A comfortable silence fell over the table as Desani returned to her book and the trio pulled out their notes, Joey and Tristan doing so reluctantly. Ten minutes passed before the silence was broken.

"I believe that since I answered all of your questions, I should be able to ask one myself," Desani said.

"Sure, Desani. Shoot," Yugi replied.

"Well…" Desani drawled out, a sensual tone to her voice, "I was just wondering if there was an extension to this little group of friends of yours."

"Oh, yeah," Yugi answered. "There's Téa Gardner, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hopkins…" Yugi listed, counting them off with his fingers, "Mako Tsunami, Duke Devlin, and Marik and Ishizu Ishtar. The last two we don't see much because they live in Egypt."

"Egypt? How did you make friends with people in Egypt?" Desani asked, staring deeply into Yugi's eyes.

"Well, uh, we actually met them through Atem, another friend…" Yugi trailed off, surprised that he just mentioned the Pharaoh to Desani. He- nor the rest of the group- had ever spoken of Atem to anyone who hadn't partaken in their adventures. Why then, did he just reveal his lost pal to Desani?

Yugi snuck a glance at Joey and Tristan, their faces marred with confusion at his slip.

'_Oh, no… what have I done?'_

"Atem… you didn't mention him earlier. Who is he?" Desani inquired.

"He's… er- well he is actually my… cousin. Yeah, that's right. And, um, he used to live here, but he- moved," Yugi replied, not finding a better generalized explanation of Atem's crossover to his afterlife.

"I'm sorry. I hope he is able to come and see you often," Desani said softly.

"Well he does- when he can," Yugi lied, feeling slightly guilty about it.

"That's good. And I apologize if I have upset you," Desani replied, lowering her head slightly.

"No, its no problem, really," he said, his guilty pangs growing larger at Desani's remorse.

Smiling softly, Desani nodded. "OK… how about your other friends?"

"Well we don't see them often because they're busy, but Téa, Ryou, and Seto Kaiba go to school here, so you should meet them soon."

"Oh… I don't know about you, Yug, but I don't think Kaiba includes us in his little circle of friends," Joey interjected.

"And by little, we mean nonexistent," Tristan added, exchanging snickers with Joey.

"That's kinda harsh, guys," Yugi reprimanded. "He's difficult, but he knows that we're his friends, whether he likes it or not."

"If you say so," Joey commented, nonchalantly.

"Ignore them," Yugi said, turning to Desani. "Kaiba isn't as bad as he makes out to be. We've learned that his bark is worse than his bite."

"If that's so, then our first meeting should be quite interesting," Desani replied, a soft smile yet again settled on her lips.

Chuckling, Yugi nodded. "It will, indeed."

"How about your other friends, Ryou and Téa. What are they like?"

"Oh, Ryou? He's really cool. He's quiet and supportive of his friends. He wouldn't hurt a fly," Joey said, volunteering the information. Even when Ryou was being possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Ring, this proved to be true. He helped the gang through their turbulent adventures at Duelist Kingdom, and even though he was completely taken over by the spirit during Kaiba's Battle City Tournament, the gang still knew that he was in trouble and were determined to free him from his Yami's control. Ryou was a loving and gentle soul who was just unfortunate enough to have to bear the burdens of the Ring and Yami Bakura. Had it not been for Yugi's and Atem's defeat over Zorc, Ryou may still be plagued with the horrible doppelganger.

"Ah, I like him already. Cannot wait to meet him," Desani commented. "And how about Téa? What is she like?"

"Oh, well…" Yugi started, not sure how to describe his crush without revealing his feelings to the beauty in front of him. "Téa was actually like my first friend. I met her when I was 15, and Joey and Tristan came shortly after. She stuck up for me because I used to get bullied a lot," Yugi unintentionally pausing to glare pointedly at his two friends, who lowered their heads in shame, "I think it was because of my small stature, but luckily that problem's been fixed recently."

"That's interesting. She seems like a very lovely girl. I cannot wait to meet her," Desani said, pleased by Yugi's assessment of Téa.

"Yeah… you could've met her today in homeroom, but she's been missing all day," Yugi responded, worry crinkling his brow.

"Yeah. It ain't like her to miss school without letting us know why," Tristan added.

"Wow. You four must be very close," Desani softly said.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot," Yugi replied, thinking about the adventures they had to go through while trying to uncover the Pharaoh's lost memories.

Desani smiled. "Well hopefully one day you will be comfortable enough to tell me about it."

Realizing his slight mistake, Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, sure. Does that mean you-"

_**RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!**_

"There's the bell," Desani said, gathering her things. "I'm glad I had the chance to get to know you all more. We'll talk some more after school. Bye for now." Waving, Desani turned and headed for her next class.

"Bye…" the trio replied in unison.

"Well, we better get to class before we're late," Yugi said after Desani had left their view.

"Yeah, but it was so cool talking to her. I feel like she's already one of us. And I'm sure Téa's gonna be happy that we added a girl to our group," Joey replied.

"Uh huh. She's been complaining a lot lately about how she doesn't have enough female friends," Tristan jokingly added. "Can't wait to talk to her after school. Later, guys."

"Later," Joey and Yugi replied before all three stalked off to their designated classes.

* * *

"YUGI! JOEY! TRISTAN! Hey, guys!"

School had recently ended and the guys were surrounded by three girls who were positively fawning over the scrawny-turned-hunky Yugi. Turning from their conversations with Yugi's 'fan girls', they saw Téa running towards them at an incredible speed.

"Phew! I- I thought… I wouldn't… see you guys… 'til tomorrow," Téa burst out, trying to catch her breath.

"Téa! Where were you today?" Yugi asked, happy to see the sapphire- eyed, short- cut brown- haired girl in front of him.

"I was in… the Dean's office."

"Ms. Goody Two Shoes at the Dean's? Looks like we've finally rubbed off on ya, Téa," Joey jokingly commented, slapping skin with Tristan.

Téa glared at them, finally regaining her composure. "As if, Joey! I actually wanna get somewhere in life!"

"Heeey, what's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing at all, my dear Joey," Téa sarcastically replied. "Anyways, there was a reason for why I was at the Dean's all day," Téa continued, her smirk quickly being replaced with an excited grin.

"Well? Are you going to tell us?" Yugi asked, happy that Téa was showing so much excitement, for that meant the reason was a good one.

"Yeah, that was my intention when I first got here, but then Joey had to go and say that stupid remark," Téa answered, pinning Joey with another one of her infamous glares.

"Keh, whatever. Now are you going to tell us or not?" Joey asked, ignoring her remark.

Hey eyes brightening, Téa nodded. "Last night, I got a call from the school wanting me to report to the Dean's office first thing this morning. Since school has been in session for only two days, I knew that it wasn't because of a behavioral problem. However, I was still nervous. So I went to his office this morning, and a teacher of mine was already there, and after sitting down, they told me that… that I…" Téa's voice trailed off, her excited expression replaced by one of shock and wonder.

Noticing her eyes deadlocked on a position behind them, the boys exchanged knowing glances, understanding that only one force could cause such a speechless reaction.

"Hey, guys, I'm ready… oh, hello there. You must be Téa. I'm Desani Miller. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bestowing Téa with one of her extravagant smiles, Desani offered a slim and flawless hand for Téa to shake. Absentmindedly, Téa took it, her thoughts in a daze as she too became enraptured by her eerily beautiful eyes.

"Uh… hello, um, Desani. Yes, I'm Téa. Uh, Téa Gardner," Téa responded after finally regaining her voice. "How do you know my friends?" she inquired, extremely curious as to why a dazzling beauty would want to talk to her friends- no offense intended.

"Oh, they haven't told you about their courageous stunt to save little ole' me?" Desani asked with a slight accent, batting her eyelashes at her three 'saviors', who all blushed at her praise.

"Well… we haven't had the opportunity, Desani," Yugi replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Téa just arrived and she was explaining her absence today."

"Oh, well I apologize for the interruption. Carry on, Téa," Desani said, smiling yet again.

"Um… sure," Téa replied, eyeing her warily. _'Did she just give me an order? That's what it sounded like…'_

"As I was saying, the reason I was at the Dean's office was because… because…" Tea's slipped away, suddenly not wanting to share her news just yet. Not wanting to lie, Téa settled with just telling them half of it. "I was there because they wanted to inform me that- that I won a scholarship."

"You did? That's great, Téa!" Joey exclaimed, happy for his friend.

"Yeah, we're proud of you!" Tristan added, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, that's great, Téa… what school is it for?" Yugi asked.

"It's, uh-" Téa cut off again, knowing that if she told him that, then she would have to tell them all of it. So, she evaded the truth again. "I was so caught up in the excitement of my winning the scholarship, I guess I didn't catch what school it was for. But I'm going to be meeting with them later this week, so I'll have the 411 for you guys later," Téa finished, hoping that her smile had reached her eyes.

"OK, Téa. Can't wait to find out about it," Yugi said, not catching her little white lie.

"Yeah, we don't need this scholarship splitting our gang up after high school," Joey added, jokingly.

"Uh huh," Téa simply answered, guilt beginning to knock on the walls of her heart. Turning her eyes from her friends, she took another glance at Desani; she immediately wished she hadn't.

Desani was looking at Téa directly, an arched eyebrow slightly raised. The expression on her face clearly read that she knew Téa was lying, and she was going to get the truth whether Téa liked it or not. After several moments, Téa had to avert her gaze from Desani's glare, for her strange eyes gleamed of knowledge, and it was as if they were burning right through to her soul.

"Hmm… well now that we've all become acquainted- and reacquainted," Desani added, staring pointedly at Téa, "shall we go? I am very interested in seeing your grandfather's game shop, Yugi."

"Yes, of course. Let's go, guys," Yugi replied. "Oh… and we will continue our conversation tomorrow, ladies," he added, remembering the 'fan girls' they were talking to before Téa's arrival.

Feeling bummed at Téa's, and later, Desani's appearance, the girls quickly perked up after regaining Yugi's attention.

"OK, Yugi. See ya tomorrow!" The girls ran off, giggling.

"Now that they're gone… let's go! I'm hungry now," Joey said.

"Yeah, me too, and it's gonna be awhile before we get to your gramps, Yug," Tristan added, afterwards exchanging glances and groans with Joey.

"You guys are always hungry," Téa mumbled under her breath.

"Hey! We're growing boys. We gotta eat!" Joey replied, exaggerating his hunger pains even more by wrapping his arms around his stomach. Téa simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok, ok, we're going," Yugi replied, laughing. "And on the way, perhaps Desani and Téa can get to know each other better with- er- girl talk and all that…"

"Sounds like fun to me," Desani agreed, looking at Téa.

"Yeah… tons," Téa replied as she fell in step with Desani, the girls leading the pack.

'_Who knows what Desani wants to talk about. All I know is that I got a bad feeling about it… and who is she? Maybe I'll get some answers as well.'_

Téa sighed, not quite sure about this new addition to the group.

* * *

**Well there you have it! You all learned a little more about Desani, and the appearance of Téa must have raised a few questions in all of you. Scholarship? Heh heh, if you know Téa like I do, then I'm pretty sure you know what that's all about. But why is she hiding it from the others? Will she ever tell them, or will she wait until it's too late? All questions will be answered in the next chapter, and you all will find out if Desani and Téa do strike up a friendship. Do you think it will happen, or do you believe I'm planning a small rivalry? Leave your thoughts quickly, for the next chapter will be up tomorrow as promised!! :D**


	5. Love, Games, and Magic

**As promised, the next chapter. So please... Enjoy!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 4: Love, Games, and Magic**_

For the first few moments of their walk towards the game shop, it was relatively quiet.

Still walking next to Desani, Téa warily eyed her again.

Even from a side view, Téa quickly confirmed what she had first observed. The girl walking next to her was definitely the most stunning woman anyone has ever seen. The afternoon sun radiated off of her Earth-tone colored skin, gradually darkening it to a rich bronze. The darkening of her skin only made her spiraling eyes that more dazzling. Téa wondered what genetic phenomenon could cause such peculiar eyes. What could cause emerald-green streaks to spiral throughout her sharp yellow eyes? Wanting to think about something else, Téa turned her gaze to Desani's hair and marveled in its deep ebony color. The strange blue streaks complimented her hair, but Téa felt they were out of place. Perhaps they were highlights? Clearing her throat, Téa decided to ask.

"Ah… Desani?"

Desani's eyes were deadlocked in front of her, but upon hearing her name, she turned to give Téa her full attention.

"Yes?"

Not wanting to be distracted by her eyes, Téa concentrated her gaze on the dark bangs resting upon Desani's frontal lobe.

"Well, um, I was just admiring your hair. Those streaks- I was just wondering if they were… natural?" Not wanting Desani to think that she thought the streaks were fake, Téa quickly altered her question.

"Yes, they are. But please do not be embarrassed," Desani replied, catching sight of what Téa really wanted to ask. "Many people have mistaken them for highlights." Sending Téa a small smile, she redirected her gaze back in front of her.

Surprised, Téa blushed, wondering how Desani caught her slip.

"Oh, yes… I apologize. So what do you like to do?" Téa asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Do you mean my interests?" Desani asked.

"Yeah. Interests, hobbies, stuff like that," Téa replied.

"Hmmm… well I read a lot, and I like perfecting my combat skills. I also meditate when I want to think or am stressed. Is that what you mean?"

"Uh, yeah, if that's what you like, I guess," Téa answered, a little shocked at her strange answers.

"What about you?"

"Oh, me? Well I'm into- I mean I'm a…"

"Dancer? Am I correct?" Desani asked after Téa became speechless, starring wide-eyed at her.

"How… how did you know? You don't even know me!" Téa slightly cringed, feeling that last part was a bit harsh and not really necessary.

"Just on my observations. Your body has a physique of a dancer, and you're a bit too agile for an ordinary athlete."

"Oh. Well, thanks," Téa replied, surprised that Desani could determine that just from looking at her.

"Yes, of course. But something confuses me. May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Shoot," Téa agreed, but her bad feeling immediately crept back into the pit of her stomach.

"Earlier, when you caught up with your friends, you seemed to have had very exciting news."

"Well, yeah…"

Not wanting the guys behind them to hear her question, Desani leaned in closer to Téa.

"I was just wondering… why did you refuse to tell them your good news?"

"What? I told them the good news. I am getting a scholarship-"

"That wasn't all of it."

"Wait… huh?" Caught off guard by Desani's abrupt statement, Téa looked at her with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure from your interest and your excitement that it was a dancing scholarship. Was it not?"

'_Wait. How did she…?'_

"How did you know?"

"Another question," Desani continued, blatantly ignoring her question. "You refused to tell them because I was there."

It was meant as a question, but Desani said it as if she already knew the answer.

"Well…" Téa sighed, knowing that if she lied, Desani would just find a way to get it out of her. "Yeah. No offense to you, but it was something that I just wanted to share with my closest friends."

"None taken," Desani replied, smiling. "So now that the new girl knows your secret, when do you plan on telling the others?"

"Actually… I'm not just yet." Téa shifted her gaze guiltily away from Desani.

"May I ask why?"

"Please don't," Téa replied.

"Fine…" Téa started to smile, but the motion was cut off when Desani added, "… but I believe I know what the reason is."

"Oh, you do? Well humor me and tell me what you think," Téa replied, somewhat drily.

'_Why must she poke her nose where it doesn't belong?'_

"I've done extensive research on the colleges in and around Domino City, and I haven't found one that has a prestigious and excellent dance school. So I'm guessing that the school you will be attending will separate you from your friends. Am I correct?"

"… Yes…" Téa forced out through gritted teeth, not wanting to believe that the new stranger guessed right yet again.

"That explains why you do not wish to tell them. May I ask you one last question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Realizing that Desani had already figured everything out, Téa had a hunch on what she was about to ask next.

"Seeing that you seem to be a dancer of great caliber, you must definitely wish to attend the best dance school around. Does this mean that you received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Juilliard, located in New York?"

'_Bingo.'_

"Yes."

"Well, congratulations for your achievement." Stopping her steady gait, she turned to look at Téa, her eyes boring into those of the other girl. "I understand your fears, but you must not keep such good news from your closest friends. Yes, they may feel sad at first, but they will also be very proud that you have realized your dream. And you must not wait until it's too late to tell them, for if you do, then they will be unable to appreciate the time that they still have with you," Desani finished, wisdom emanating from her being.

"Yes, I understand, but I can't…" Téa cut off, thinking back to everything that she went through with her friends- almost getting teary-eyed at the memory of her lost friend, Atem.

"Look, I'll tell them soon, but please let me do it on my time. And PLEASE keep this a secret." Téa returned Desani's gaze, a pleading look etched across her face.

"Of course, Téa," Desani softly replied. "I would never do that to you."

"Thank you," Téa said, happy that she could trust Desani.

'_She isn't as bad as I thought. Sure, she may know a lot more than she needs to, but that only shows how intelligent she is. I'll give her a chance… and besides, I've been wanting more female friends, anyways…'_

"Hey, Desani! Téa! Why did you two stop?"

The two girls turned their gazes to the boys behind them, already knowing that Joey was the source of the question.

"Oh, no reason," Desani replied, a giggle escaping her lips. "Just a little bonding time between us girls," she added as she wrapped her arm around Téa's shoulders.

"Yeah, that's all," Téa reassured Joey, her doubts about Desani finally dissipating.

"Well, it's a good thing you two did stop," Yugi said. "You almost passed the game shop."

"Oh, we did?" Téa followed Yugi's finger in the direction it was pointing, and she saw that it was indeed true. The Game Shop was directly across the street from them.

"Heh heh… I guess we did," Téa abashedly exclaimed, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Well, come on! I wanna show Desani around!" Joey said, taking Desani's hand and leading her across the street.

"Uh… sure," Téa replied, following Yugi and Tristan to the store.

* * *

Yugi squirmed in apprehension as he watched Joey give Desani a one-on-one tour around HIS game shop. With just about every card Joey showed her, he always had a story for it.

"…and this right here is the Harpie Lady! One of the friends we mentioned- Mai Valentine- has her deck revolved around this card. But just because it's one of the few monsters in her deck, don't make the mistake of underestimating her strategy. Oh! And this one right here is…"

Finally succeeding at drowning Joey's rant out at last, Yugi fixed his gaze on Téa. He watched as she tugged on the ends of her soft, short brown hair, her beautiful sapphire eyes laughingly following Joey and Desani around the shop. He smiled softly, glad that Téa took a liking to Desani. Although Téa would never know, Yugi could sense her uneasiness with the new girl. He was unsure at first if she would be able to bond with Desani, but after catching up to them and seeing Desani wrap her arm warmly around Téa, Yugi was reassured that they would be fast friends in no time.

Still watching Téa, Yugi realized that this would be the perfect time to tell Téa his true feelings for her. The setting was perfect: they were at the game shop, the gang's comfort zone; they were here with all of their friends, who would immediately offer their congrats and loving support; and with the addition of Desani, Téa would have someone that she could finally dish out her innermost feelings to. Why miss out on this chance?

"Hey, Téa…" Yugi started, in what he thought was a husky voice, as he repositioned himself next to Téa, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Yugi. What's up?" Téa replied, turning her eyes toward him.

"Well, you see… you know you are my best friend, right?" Yugi asked her.

"Yes, of course. Is something wrong?" Téa asked in return, concern filling her eyes as she pondered on why he would ask her that.

"Well, Téa, I just want you to know that I've always admired you. You looked out for me even before the days that I was graced with for solving the puzzle," Yugi replied, rubbing the location of the not yet forgotten weight that once hung around his neck. It was a habit that he developed after the separation between him and both his puzzle and closest friend, the two treasures that he found so early in life that were abruptly taken away. His friends caught on to this involuntary gesture, but knowing how Yugi had had such a close attachment to Pharaoh Atem, they never pushed the matter. Why be the cause of more unwanted pain?

"And you've been there with me for all the adventures afterwards," Yugi continued, finally allowing his arm to silently drift back down to hanging by his side. "I've admired your courage, your strength, your constant enthusiasm, and you're just… amazing."

Téa stared at Yugi, surprised at his emotional outburst. Did he really mean that? And what was he getting at?

"Um… Yugi? What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Téa asked, a slight blush slowly staining her smooth cheeks.

"What I'm trying to say…" Yugi started, trailing off as he tried to find the right words. "You know that I will always value our friendship, right? And I would never do anything to jeopardize it," Yugi finished, his voice lowering as it became husky, he unknowingly leaning in closer to Téa.

Téa caught her breath. She observed the intense gaze Yugi was giving her from his sparkling lavender eyes, as well as the close proximity between them. She saw the look on his face that Yugi was constantly met with from his faithful fan girls, yet something deeper lied beneath the surface. Could it be…?

"Yugi, are- are you trying to ask me…?" Téa stopped, not sure about what he was saying, but more importantly, how she felt about it.

Yugi took in a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Téa's slightly flushed face.

'_It's now or never…'_

"Téa, what I'm asking is if you'll-"

"Yug! You're not going to believe this!"

Yugi and Téa quickly pulled away, finally noticing how close they really were. They were so fixated upon on another that they didn't even realize that they're lips were only a hair-breadth away from each other. They turned their now burning red faces to Joey, both feeling bittersweet about his intrusion.

"What's got you so excited?" Yugi reluctantly asked, frustrated that his long-awaited attempt to ask Téa out was ruined. By his best friend, nonetheless.

"Excited?!! I'm almost dancing outta my clothes over here!!" Joey exclaimed, suddenly turning and giving Desani an extremely huge hug.

"WHAT?!!" Surprised at what Joey just did, his friends immediately wanted to know what was going on.

"Desani plays Duel Monsters!!" Joey cried, happy to finally meet a potential opponent.

"You do?" Tristan asked as they all turned to face Desani.

"Yes, I do," Desani replied. "A while ago, my father starting collecting these very valuable cards. He then gave them to me and I completed the deck. However, we never asked about the name nor the origin of the game, so we simply believed they were trading cards. As Joey was showing me around your shop, Yugi, I instantly recognized many of the cards, and now I know that I have a complete Duel Monsters deck at home."

"That's amazing! So you've never heard of Duel Monsters?" Téa asked.

"No, I haven't… but I did grasp the concept of it and now I believe I'm very experienced for a novice. Now all I need is an opponent," Desani replied, smiling.

Everybody froze. They were very shocked that Desani had never heard of Duel Monsters, but that wasn't what stopped them cold. For if she had never heard of Duel Monsters, then that means…

"You don't know who Yugi is, do you?" Téa asked, the same question running through all of their minds.

Giving them a seemingly blank look at first, Desani finally answered. "I'm sorry… am I missing something here?"

Stunned, the gang froze once again, their first suspicions finally confirmed.

"Well, yeah… you kinda are," Tristan replied.

"So you're saying that you don't know that Yugi's the King of Games?" Téa asked, being the one to answer Desani's question.

"King of Games…" Desani softly repeated, as if memorizing every word. "so this must mean you are the reigning champ of Duel Monsters, I presume."

"Yes, in a sense," Yugi replied, blushing at the fact, still not too comfortable hearing it out loud. Actually, Yugi didn't like hearing it at all. Ever since the Pharaoh left, Yugi started to feel that the title shouldn't be thrust upon him, especially knowing the fact that with almost all of his duels, he had to rely on the Pharaoh for help. Of course, Yugi defeated Atem in the Ceremonial Duel, but that was only because he wanted Atem to be free of the Puzzle and to finally take his place in his long awaited afterlife. It killed him to see his closest friend leave, but he had promised that he would do everything in his power to release Atem's spirit. After everything he did for him, it was the least he could do. But now, Yugi felt that he was undeserving of the title 'King of Games', and he would continue to feel that way until he could have a rematch with his greatest opponent, but this time with no strings attached. That, however, would forever be impossible.

"Hmmm…" Desani raised an eyebrow as she slowly waked over to Yugi, moments later standing face-to-face with him. With her beautiful mouth slightly turned up, she sent a challenging gaze towards Yugi. Staring right into her hypnotic eyes, he immediately saw her challenge. But what came out of her mouth wasn't what he was expecting.

"If you are the King of Games, then that means you're only half of a whole. No King can rule without his female counterpart. So tell me, who is the Queen of Games?"

Taken aback, it took Yugi a moment before he could answer. "Well, you see… there hasn't really been an official Queen of Games declared."

"So the title can still be claimed?" Desani countered.

"Uh, well, i guess so," Yugi answered, becoming wary of the look coming from Desani's eyes.

"And the only way it can be claimed is if the Queen-to-be defeats you in a duel, correct?" She took a half-step forward, making the space between them even smaller than before.

"I don't know the official rules about that, but I think so… maybe," Yugi replied, the realization of what she was saying finally hitting him. Desani took another step forwards, but this time Yugi faltered back.

"Well then… looks like I have some work to do," she said, loud enough to where only Yugi could hear, her friendly challenge finally uttered.

Pulling back so quickly that not even Yugi could catch the movement, Desani smiled.

"I can't wait until I can actually duel you, Yugi. It should be quite interesting."

"Yes," Yugi agreed, "yes it will."

"Whoa…" Joey interjected, sensing the small rivalry between Yugi and Desani, "You and Yugi dueling? Now this I gotta see."

"Yeah. When do you guys plan on dueling each other?"

Before either could answer Tristan's question, excited shouts rippled throughout the shop. Rushing outside, everyone looked in surprise at the crowd that almost immediately formed in front of the game shop. Loud music was playing, and everybody was cheering. It was as if they were waiting in anticipation for something.

"What's up with all this raucous?" Solomon Motou irritably asked as he made his way from upstairs after hearing all of the noise.

"Oh, Grandpa! I didn't even know you were home," Yugi greeted. "I would like you to meet a new friend of mine. Grandpa, this is Desani Miller."

Offering her hand, Desani quickly charmed the elder Motou. "Hello, Mr. Motou. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Entranced by the young lady, Mr. Motou took her hand into his own, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. Yugi and the gang gasped, but Desani smiled at the gesture.

"My, well aren't you just a charmer. You know how to treat a lady well, Mr. Motou," Desani said, giggling.

"Well a beauty who befriends my grandson deserves nothing but respect. I am glad to make your acquaintance. But please tell me, how did my grandson haul you in?" Mr. Motou asked.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Oh it's no problem, Yugi," Desani replied. Turning back to Mr. Motou, she answered his question. "You see, Yugi did a very honorable task and helped me out of a certain situation. From the short time that I've known him, I have already confirmed that he is a very handsome, sweet and magnificent young man, and my newfound friendship with him is exactly what I have been searching for."

Stunned at the praise Desani had told his grandfather about him, Yugi flushed bright red. He never fully realized how much Desani had determined about him in such so short of a time.

"Now that's my boy. That's what I've taught him all these years, and I gotta say he's a pretty good chip-off-the-old-block." Mr. Motou replied, proud that Yugi received such a huge commendation from his beautiful new friend.

"Huh, I thought what you've been teaching me all these years was to stand up for myself and to believe in the Heart of the Cards," Yugi said, fully realizing that his grandfather was only doing this to impress Desani.

Mr. Motou cleared his throat. "Why, yes, those as well. But being a gentleman is the only that will get you closer to finding you a girlfriend."

Yugi's face was still flushed from Desani's praise, but Mr. Motou's comment about his love life reddened it even further.

"Grandpa!"

"Oh, calm down, Yugi. Your old gramps was just having some fun," Mr. Motou lightly chastised, chuckling at his grandson's expression- one of both embarrassment and horror. "And besides, ever since you became famous, every girl in Domino has been after you." Walking over to Yugi, Mr. Motou had to lean back just to keep eye contact with tall grandson. "And look at you, my boy! You certainly aren't the bashful squirt you used to be. Ain't that right, Téa?"

"Uh… of course. He definitely looks different." Téa, caught off by the sudden inquiry from Yugi's grandfather, answered it as best as she could. Truth is, she had noticed how different Yugi looks, but his transformation was quite familiar. Yugi was almost an exact replica of Atem, from the hair to the voice, all the way down to the way he acted. He was more confident than ever before, but the same couldn't be said for Téa. Now that he looked so much like Atem, Téa started to find it hard to talk to Yugi. Every time she tried, Yugi would look at her the way Atem used to when he was interested in hearing what she had to say. She'd get lost in his lavender eye and immediately start feeling something that wasn't there before. After Yugi's 16th birthday, Téa found herself developing feelings for her best friend. However, she had been trying to conceal her feelings for him, because she thought that he only saw her as a friend. But after the way he acted only moments before, as well as the new addition to the group, she was even more confused and afraid of her feelings. Not wanting to get more descriptive, she quickly averted the topic. "Hey, what do you think is going on out here? What's happening?"

"I think I know. They mentioned it on the news earlier this morning, but I didn't know it would be happening this soon."

All eyes turned to Mr. Motou, curiosity spilling out of almost everybody. Desani, however, suddenly seemed to have her attention directed elsewhere, for her eyes seemed to glaze over.

"They said that a parade was being put together at the last minute for the sudden arrival of a new store. It seems to be the manufacturer of a magic kit that has become a big hit. I believe it's called House of Illusions- wait no, Dream Mirage-"

"Mirage of Dreams," Desani corrected out of nowhere.

"Wait, Mirage of Dreams is opening a store here?! That's awesome! They make the only magic kits that actually WORK!!" Joey exclaimed, already planning a trip to the new store.

"Yes, it seems to be," Desani said, her mind still somewhere else. Her lips had barely settled from these words before a scream arose from the crowd. Turning, they saw a large van painted in brilliant colors driving down the street. Strings and confetti erupted from the crowd as they watched the van, inviting the occupants to Domino City. The loud music became louder, and it truly did become a parade. As the van drove past the game shop, it did indeed proclaim that the "Mirage of Dreams" had arrived.

"Cool," Tristan remarked as the van began to leave their eyesight. "Maybe one day we can go check it out."

"Yugi," Desani said out of nowhere. Turning to him, she asked, "Is there anywhere in your game shop that is quiet?"

"Uh, sure, Desani. Follow me." Confused by her request, he shot a look to his friends. They appeared to be just as confused as he. Shrugging, he turned and headed back into the game shop.

Walking upstairs, Yugi headed to a door that was slightly ajar, Desani quietly following behind. Being the first time he had been alone with her since the incident in the cafeteria, the sensations he had felt before came rushing back.

'_Just calm down. Sure, she may be the most beautiful woman to ever live on planet Earth, as well as the smartest and kindest, but that doesn't mean you have to go completely bonkers over her.'_

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and gestured for Desani to enter his room.

"This is my room, and it's by far the quietest room in the store."

Allowing her gaze to sweep across the room, Desani smiled at him. "I really can see why you're the King of Games. Puzzles and trading cards are strewn all over your room."

Rubbing the back of his head with slight embarrassment, Yugi replied with a nervous laugh. "It's the quietest, but I didn't say it was the cleanest."

"It's no problem, Yugi," Desani assured as she walked over to his bed and sat down. Bringing her legs up, she quickly put herself into a cross-legged position. "After I finish meditating, I would gladly clean your room for allowing me to use it."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. You using my room is no trouble at all." Yugi quickly scurried out of the room, not wanting Desani to see the blush that crept into his cheeks.

'_Meditate? I wonder why she's meditating. Maybe she'll tell me once she's done.'_

Confident that Desani would tell him, Yugi quickly went downstairs to return to his friends and give Desani some privacy.

_Unbeknownst to Yugi, deep within his faithful deck that sat on top of the desk in his room, his Dark Magician card began to shine in a brilliant glow of gold._

* * *

**A/N: WOW!! That was a pretty long chapter. I think i'm finally getting the hang of this lol. But can you believe all the things that happened in this chapter?! And no i didnt!- that was a serious cliffhanger i plagued upon your minds. Please forgive me, but i had to throw that in so that I could wrap up the plot development and finally get into the good stuff. What do you all expect in the next chapter? If your memory serves you correctly, then you may end up with a pretty good hunch. Anyways, this is the chapter that I've been avoiding to write because I have no idea on how it should be organized. But dont worry, for it SHALL be written in posted within a week. Until then, ima be a little mean and let ur minds fester over the ending to this one. heh heh heh. Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Resurgence

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 5: Resurgence**_

_The darkness was unfathomably deep._

_The shadows that danced upon the walls seemed to be warnings, warnings that were paid no heed. The silence was unbroken, but silent cries of "Turn away!" ran rampant throughout the corridors of the dank and ancient edifice, enclosed by stone and ruins._

_Deeper and deeper the interloper traveled, the hallways they walked sending them deeper into the cold earth. A flight of stairs broke out in front of the unwanted visitor, plunging down into the deepest level of the structure. The level entered out into a rectangular opening, its walls solidified by stone. Rubble was everywhere, as if an earthquake had shattered the room. The ceiling had caved within itself, but the contents of the room were miraculously unharmed. Into the room the visitor ventured, their eyes unmoving on its target ahead._

_Two colossal doors stood before the interloper. The mysterious individual lightly brushed delicate fingers along the doors' smooth surface. In response, the whole room began to shake and a bright light cascaded from the doors. This was the visitor's final warning to turn back, for their presence was not wanted. Sacred grounds they walked upon, and if allowed entrance past the doors, history itself could be altered._

_Yet again, the warnings were paid no heed. In fact, the golden light that erupted from the doors only confirmed to the visitor that this was the place that they had been searching for. Two arms reached up and touched the doors yet again, but this time, the room had no time to react with a forbiddance action._

_For a static blue light quickly illuminated the dark room, and the visitor disappeared…_

* * *

_A realm has been opened._

_In this realm lies the spirits of powerful kings. Kings that knew little of their world, but ruled their kingdom with an iron fist. These kings would forever be the example for all civilizations following, their kingdoms revered and their ritual ways remaining mysteries that many would attempt to unravel._

_This is the Afterlife of the Pharaohs._

_~*~*~_

_Atem looked around his afterlife. He did this quite often, still not believing that, after 5000 years, he was finally at peace._

_In his afterlife, he sat upon a throne in the central room of his royal palace. The royal palace is an exact replica of the one that he had when he ruled Egypt. Ladies danced on the floor in front of him, oblivious to the fact that they would dance an eternity for him. The six priests of his royal court stood beside him. Seto, Mahad, Karim, Isis, Aknadin_, _and Shada chivalrously stood next to their Pharaoh, proud to serve him and protect his life at all costs. However, Atem had no need for such protection- no threats existed in his afterlife._

_Sighing, Atem turned his attention from the dancers and searched for the one person who could help him when he started to feel this way. Thankfully, the person wasn't too hard to find._

"_Mana," he called, needing to talk to his childhood friend. She quickly appeared by his side, finally mastering her powers as a true magician._

"_Hey, Pharaoh. What's up?" Mana asked, wondering what was on his mind, though having a slight hunch._

"_I'm thinking about them again. Despite my finally getting what I've wanted for more than 5000 years, I still wish that I didn't have to give up the friends that I made in the 21st__ century."_

"_Poor Pharaoh," she replied, her eyes filling with the sorrow that she knew he had to be feeling. She had the pleasure of meeting his friends once, when they traveled to ancient Egypt to help Atem regain his memory, so she knew how hard it must have been for him to leave them in order to cross over._

"_Yes," he replied, feeling guilty for plaguing his best friend with his distress. She knew of his friends, but he was sad that they all couldn't be together; in a perfect world, they would be. "Please forgive me, Mana, for always bestowing you with my unhappiness."_

"_Oh, its no problem, Pharaoh. What are best friends for?" Mana answered, trying to cheer him up. "But sadly, I am unable to think of a solution to relieve you of your pain."_

"_I know. If anything, I should be alone right now, to clear my mind and do away with these feelings."_

"_I understand where you are coming from, Pharaoh," Mana replied, sadly nodding, "but there is no way that I am going to let you be alone. However, what I will do is exonerate you of this façade."_

_With a wave of her wand, Mana did away with the scene around them. The dancing ladies disappeared, as well as the royal palace and Atem's six priests. Before disappearing, they turned to look at Mana to see why she was doing this, but from the expression that they saw on Atem's face, they all knew that their King needed to be alone and Mana had to do this. Once the scene cleared, Mana and Atem stood alone in a separate realm, a realm that was built around the Pharaoh's memories._

"_Thank you," Atem softly said to his friend._

"_Anything for you, my Pharaoh," Mana replied, smiling._

_Atem softly groaned. "OK, will you please stop calling me that? Just because I'm the Pharaoh doesn't mean you have to constantly remind me."_

"_Well, sorry! I can't help the fact that your high and mighty priests keep telling me to call you 'Pharaoh' while in your presence! Mahad almost had a heart attack that one time I called you 'Atemie' in front of everybody in the palace!" Mana exclaimed, giggling at the memory._

_Atem reluctantly smiled, knowing that his 'high and mighty priests' were only looking to protect his honor. But even he wanted them to know that Mana would never compromise his honor on purpose, and as long as she was his closest friend, he wanted her to act like it._

"_If that's the case, then I will simply have to tell them that you are the only one who may speak to me in an informal style. So let it be written, so let it be done," Atem jokingly added, using the libretto that were usually reserved for showing that his word was law._

"_Well if it is what my Pharaoh wishes of me, then I happily oblige," Mana replied, adding on to Atem's little game. "From this day forward, I shall only address you as 'Atemie', and whoever tries to stop me shall be in discordance of the Pharaoh's law."_

"_Yes, and they shall suffer a punishment that is befitting of the crime. Shall we say that their retribution will be to serve YOU for a certain amount of time, and they in turn will have to address you with the formal title of 'my omnipotent Magician'?"_

"_It's your call, Atemie," Mana replied, pleased that she could use her nickname for him once more. "But I don't think Mahad would be too happy about that 'omnipotent' part. Hmmm… how about 'my enchanting Magician?' Makes me sound all mysterious and powerful."_

"_If that is what you wish," Atem agreed in a very solemn voice._

_Atem shot a glance at Mana, and seeing the expression on her face, he burst out laughing. Mana quickly followed._

"_There is no WAY any of your priests will take us seriously. But then again, since you are Pharaoh, they just might have to heed to your commands. It would be so funny to see what they would do." Mana commented as she continued to laugh._

"_Yes, indeed. It would be a grand sight to see how my priests would react to my newest law, especially Seto. I can already envision it." Seeing his visual depiction of Seto becoming red in the face and an unbelieving expression plastered on his features only made Atem laugh even harder at the thought._

_After finally subduing the laughs caused by their outlandish joke, Mana studied her best friend. His face, even if for a moment, was free of the sadness that constantly plagued him. She was happy that she could rid him of his pain for even the slightest trice, but she knew that in the end the sorrow would only come lashing back. Was there anything she could do to help her friend?_

"_Atem…" Mana called out, unaware that she didn't use his nickname._

_Finally over his laughing spell, Atem looked towards Mana, wondering why the sudden seriousness._

"_Mana? Is there something wrong?"_

"_Yes, there is." Mana took a deep breath, scared of what she had to say, but knowing that it must be done. "Atem, you cannot imagine the joy that I had felt when you had finally crossed over and rejoined us in the afterlife. Being without you for 5000 years wasn't the greatest experience. I missed you horribly, but I knew why you were unable to return to me. Being the great Pharaoh and even greater man that you are, you sacrificed yourself to save Egypt, and your soul was sealed away in your Millennium Puzzle. But," Mana paused, feeling herself about to cry and trying to calm herself, "there were times when I waited for you that I wished that you hadn't done so. It was very selfish of me, but I… I…" Mana stopped, not wanting to go further. But with tears filling her eyes, she did. "I just couldn't live without my best friend! I know that you did what you did in order to save Egypt from Zorc, but the pain I felt upon losing you went further than mental grief. My soul was in shambles, and everyday afterwards proved to be a tremulous feat." She stopped yet another time, however this intermission she used to clear her thoughts. She glanced at Atem, and an overwhelming sense of happiness and understanding radiated from her being. "The joy that I felt when we were finally reunited was beyond immeasurable. After waiting for so long, I had finally obtained what I had been missing, even when I was still alive. And this is why I understand how you feel when you speak of your futuristic friends. It killed you when you had to separate from them, but you knew that it had to be done. And now you must wait for them until they cross over, but even in the afterlife you shall be separated, for your soul lives in the Afterlife of the Pharaohs, a realm that they will not be allowed to enter. This is why I must do everything in my power to find away to reunite you with your friends. For just as I was unhappy until I was reunited with you, you shall be unhappy until you are reunited with them." Finishing, she beamed at Atem, knowing that this was the only way her closest friend would ever be jovial again._

_Atem stared at Mana and the smile that adorned her lips. He knew that he constantly expressed his sorrowful thoughts to her, but he never realized how much she dwelled upon his despondency and how badly she wanted to mend his heart._

"_Mana, I…" Atem let his voice trail out, not sure of how he wanted to continue. "Yes, I do miss my friends terribly, but I had no choice but to leave them. They knew why I had to leave, and being such good friends, they didn't want me to suffer anymore, much less remain locked away in the Millennium Puzzle. Also, my presence within Yugi's soul would have only made his life even more complicated, and I didn't want to plague him with anymore of my troubles. My leaving was in the end the best thing for all of-"_

"_Oh for Ra's Sake, shut up!" Mana exclaimed, making Atem stare at her with surprise. "I'm sorry, Atemie, but you have to stop doing that! You are ALWAYS thinking about others before yourself, and in the end you're always the one that misses out. I met your friends before, and I could sense how much they cared about you. They loved you the way that I do, and it must have hurt them when they found out that they were going to lose you, the same way I had! So I don't know how long it will take me, but I WILL find a way to reunite all of us."_

"_Please, don't do this, Mana," Atem replied, the sorrow finally coming back into his face and voice. "I thank you for your valiant efforts, but I do not wish of you to waste your energy on a project that will, in the end, prove to be futile. My friends will live a long and happy life, during which they will one day forget about the pain of losing me, and when they cross over, they will finally be at peace. I do not wish to cause them any more pain."_

"_There you go again! Still thinking about others before yourself." Exasperated, Mana suddenly waved her wand and the realm that she and Atem were in quickly became encompassed with scenes._

"_What… what is the meaning of this? Mana, what are all of these illusions?" Atem demanded, surprise etched across his features._

"_This is the realm of your Memories. This is the only realm in the Afterlife of the Pharaohs that solely belongs to you." Turning, Mana searched through the scenes, appearing as if she was looking for something._

"_Here they are," she said, floating to a section of the realm. The scenes that she was looking at began to circle her, showing her in a 360-degree domain what she had been seeking out. Turning, she motioned for Atem to come to her. Confused, he cautiously approached her._

"_Look here, Atem, and see all of the great times that you had with your friends."_

_Turning away from her, he looked at the scenes surrounding him. Undeniably, these were images of times that he had shared with his friends. Ranging from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, all the way to the Orichalcos affair, he witnessed everything that had happened while he was in the 21__st__ century. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he looked away, not wanting to relive his memories._

"_Mana, why are you torturing me with my own memories? It's bad enough that I have to think about them, but having them broadcasted right in front of me? This is too much."_

"_Atemie, the only reason I am showing you this is because you know how much you miss them and want to see them again, but you always block yourself by saying that 'it was for the best.' But from the expression on your face, I can clearly see that even you don't believe it."_

"_But Mana, even if I was to agree to what you are saying, it still doesn't change anything. I am still in the afterlife and they are still living. There is no way that can be changed, even if you have grown as a magician. It is an endeavor that will not be accomplished, no matter how hard you try."_

_Mana pouted, displeased with Atem's pessimism. She knew that what she wanted to do may be impossible, but it didn't mean she couldn't try. She only wished she could stop feeling helpless when it came to Atem's predicament and actually DO something about it._

"_But, Atemie! It's not fair! I'm just trying to help, is all!"_

_Atem sighed. "I know you are, but no amount of magic in this world can do what you…"_

_He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Almost directly in front of him, a blaze of static blue light appeared before him. Mana, sensing danger, flung herself in front of Atem to protect him from whatever the strange light concealed._

_In less than a second, the light cleared. Both Atem and Mana gasped at the beautiful sight before them. A woman, adorned in a blue ensemble that accentuated her entire physique, was revealed to them. Her long, silver hair flowed around her, caressing and cascading about her heart-shaped face. The silver bangs hanging over her frontal lobe enticed the sight of her magnificent eyes- gleaming a startling electric- blue. With those eyes she stared at Mana and Atem, not yet informing them of her unexpected visit._

"_What… what is the meaning of this? Who are you and why are you here?" Finally recovering from her initial shock, Mana began the first series of questions._

"_I am here to speak with the Pharaoh," the intruder softly replied, not bothering to answer Mana's first two questions._

"_What business do you have with me?" Atem asked her._

"_Actually, here's a better question. How were you even able to enter this realm?! This is the realm of fallen Pharaohs, and last time I checked, there were no female pharaohs!" Mana demanded._

"_Hold your tongue, young one," the intruder suddenly commanded. "You are in no position to ask me such questions, so I'd advise you to settle down."_

"_Excuse me?! YOU are the one who shouldn't be here, and YOU are in no position to tell me what to do!" Mana, getting upset, slit her eyes threateningly at the foreign visitor._

"_Calm down, Mana," Atem said, not wanting her to get too riled up. "Let me handle this. Please explain to me why you are here." Atem returned his attention to the visitor._

_Before the strange woman could answer, a new individual quickly joined the room._

"_Mahad? What are you doing here?" Atem asked, surprised that his childhood friend and one of his six priests appeared out of nowhere. Instead of answering, Mahad erupted into a luminous show of golden light. Once the gold light dissipated, Dark Magician appeared in his place. He quickly moved next to Mana in front of Atem, his scepter raised menacingly at the woman._

"_Stay back, my Pharaoh," Dark Magician advised. "This woman is much more powerful than she appears."_

"_What? She can't possibly be stronger than me," Mana cried, feeling sad that she wasn't adept enough to protect the Pharaoh on her own. Instead, Mahad had to come forth and lend her his assistance._

"_My apologies, Mana, but she is indeed much stronger than you." Slitting his eyes, Dark Magician bleakly added, "In many ways, she appears to be even stronger than me." _

_Surprised, Atem and Mana looked at Dark Magician, not believing what they just heard._

"_But… but you're the greatest spell castor that has ever lived! There's no way she is stronger than you!" Mana exclaimed._

"_Yes, I am the greatest spell castor that has ever lived," Dark Magician solemnly agreed. "But that's just it. From the amount of power that I have appraised, this woman isn't even a spell castor. Her powers go well beyond any I have ever witnessed. It's as if her powers are of as great of caliber as-"_

"_The Gods?" Mana cut off, figuring out what Mahad was going to say. "Tell me you're kidding!" Returning her gaze to the woman, Mana couldn't imagine a being so powerful that they even rivaled the power of the Gods!_

"_I'm afraid not." Dark Magician turned his attention back to the woman. "Who are you and why have you come?"_

"_I am here to speak with the Pharaoh," she said again, her eyes trained on Atem._

"_You did not answer my first question. Who are you?"_

"_I shall not reveal who I am until I can properly introduce myself to the Pharaoh, but will these constant interruptions, that is taking much longer that I had planned."_

"_Stand down," Atem ordered Dark Magician. "In order to get to the bottom of this, we must do as she asks."_

_Doing so reluctantly, Dark Magician phased behind Atem, bringing a squirming Mana with him._

"_OK, my magicians have fallen back. Now will you please explain who you are and what your purpose is for coming here?"_

"_Hmmm…" The woman looked about her, seeing the scenes that Mana had conjured up not too long ago. "Actually, my purpose is floating right in front of you, but I'll get into greater detail a little later." Resting her eyes on Atem again, she softly smirked. "I'm not too big on introductions, but in time you will soon know everything you'll need to know about me. For the time being, the only thing you will need to know is that I am a Sorceress."_

"_A Sorceress?!" Dark Magician exclaimed from behind Atem. "That explains your immense power!"_

"_But Mahad, I thought you said she wasn't a spell castor?" Mana asked, confused._

"_That's because she isn't. A sorcerer is a being whose powers are inherited, not learned. She isn't a spell castor because she does not need to chant spells or even a scepter to perform magic." Dark Magician continued to stare in awe at the sorceress._

"_So that is why she is stronger than us! If she wants something done, then she just does it! No extensive learning of spell books or sessions dedicated to proper wand usage!" Mana started to pout. "No fair! I had to go through all that and she's still more powerful than me!"_

"_Are you two quite finished?" Patiently waiting, the sorceress had grown weary of their constant talk of her and her powers._

"_Yes they are," Atem answered, sending them a glare that silenced them. "Sorceress, will you now explain to me why you are here?"_

"_Of course, Pharaoh," she replied, pleased that she could finally begin. "I must apologize though for my precipitous appearance into this restricted realm. But the matters for which I am here are rather imperative."_

"_Uh… of course, Sorceress," Atem said, confused on her strange choice of diction. From the way she spoke, she was most certainly of a different time._

"_The purpose for my being here is rather simple. I come from the 25__th__ century, my current residence in Neo Domino City. This is an era of Domino City in which it has reached its peak, and all of its citizens are quite content." After saying this, the Sorceress' face fell slightly due to the gravity of her next words. "However, 500 years preceding Neo Domino City's current situation, an evil had made itself known. In its early years, it savagely attacked Neo Domino City, and the people were helpless to stop it, for they were unsure of what it was or how to defeat it. As a result, my superiors and I had to reveal ourselves to the human populace in order to gain their trust and protect them from this great danger. We set up an impenetrable barrier that the new evil has yet to successfully breach."_

_Upon completion of her monologue, the Sorceress was met with three sets of eyes, staring at her in amazement._

"_Did you just say- 25__th__ century?" Atem asked._

"_And did you just say that you're 500 years old?!" Mana asked, following Atem's inquiry._

"_And what does the Pharaoh have anything to do with your predicament, Sorceress?" Dark Magician requested, being the last to ask her a question._

"_Yes I did, Atem. I exist in a world that is 400 years older than your adventures in the 21__st__ century… Actually, Mana, I am much older than that, but I do not have the time nor the inclination to explain to you how that is possible… And that is what I was about to get into, if you will all let me."_

"_Um, of course. Please continue," Atem said, still not quite over the shock of her confessions._

"_Thank you. As of late, the barrier is still holding strong, but the power of the foreboding evil has gotten stronger over the centuries. In fact, my superiors and I actually had to start construction of our current headquarters in the 21__st__ century, when you were still trying to recover your memories in order to defeat Zorc Necrophades. But do not worry," the Sorceress quickly added, seeing the worried look gracing Atem's features. "The evil did not completely reveal itself until after the times of your friends, Pharaoh."_

_Atem nodded, relief softening his features, but asking the Sorceress to continue._

"_The reason that I have come to meet with you in your afterlife is this: I am destined to work with you to defeat this great evil."_

"_Me? Why are my services needed?" Atem asked, surprised._

"_You are the great Pharaoh that saved the world from it's greatest threat, Zorc the Dark One, so it is logical that you are to be the one that helps me defeat the world's next greatest threat."_

"_Pardon my asking, but you seem to be a very powerful sorceress. Why would you need help from a humble king like myself?"_

"_It does seem quite suspicious that I myself cannot defeat this evil on my own. In fact, I am quite capable." Pausing, the Sorceress looked away, slight resentment filling her amazing electric-blue eyes. "However, I have too much power, in a sense. Therefore, although I may be able to stop this evil on my own, I may just as well destroy the world." Looking back at Atem, she continued. "But my destiny has proclaimed to me for centuries that if I was to work with you, you would somehow be able to control my great power so that I may be able to destroy the evil and it alone."_

"_Hmmm… I see your dilemma." Atem began to ponder her proposition, weighing the pros and cons of his saying yes. If he said yes, then he could help the sorceress save her world and thus the future of the whole world. If he said yes, then the Gods would most surely be pleased with his actions. But if he said yes, what position would he be in once he helps her? What could she possibly offer him that would make him trust her and want to say yes? Looking at the sorceress, he voiced his thoughts._

"_I understand why you need my help to save… Neo Domino City, as you so call it. But, and I hope you don't mind my asking, but in what possible way could I benefit from this?"_

_Upon hearing his question, the sorceress smiled._

"_Well, Atem, I have a proposition that you cannot possibly refuse." Turning her attention to the scenes still floating around them in the realm of Atem's memories, she continued. "It seems to me that you still miss your friends from the 21__st__ century, is that not correct?" Atem nodded, slowly becoming apprehensive at the possibility of a threat against his friends. "Well what if I said that you could be reunited with them?"_

_Shocked, he looked at Mana, not expecting to see the triumphant grin on his friend's face._

"_And how will this be possible?"_

"_Why me, of course." Smiling, the sorceress' eyes began to gleam, her eyes becoming fully glazed over in a blue film. She raised her hands, and palms upward, she directed them towards the Pharaoh._

"_Will a simple flick of my fingers, I can quickly transport you out of this realm and back to 21__st__ century Domino City. There, you can meet up with your friends and become reacquainted before our journey begins. I must warn you though that in doing so, your friends will have to join us. But from what I already know, your friends will be more than willing to partake on this journey with you. I will in no means rush you, for the position of my century is not yet urgent- my summoning you is merely a precaution. So, do we have a deal?"_

_Atem looked at the sorceress, and for the first time since he was reunited with Mana in the afterlife, his complete being was filled with bliss. The simple fact that he may be reunited with his friends and seeing them again was, as she so said, an offer that he couldn't refuse. He opened his mouth to say yes, but before he uttered a word, he glanced at Mana. Although he could see that she was happy that he would be able to see his friends once again as she had planned, underneath her joyous façade he could sense her sorrows. Did she not just reveal to him how she felt after having to suffer 5000 years without him by her side? Could he possibly leave her again, knowing that it would cause her more pain?_

"_Sorceress, I will accept to aid you in destroying this new evil… on one request." Raising an eyebrow, the sorceress remained silent, her gleaming blue eyes seeming to already know what the request would be. "I will aid you in your time on the grounds that not only do I become reunited with my friends, but my friend Mana may join me."_

_Mana squeaked, her eyes widening in their sockets._

"_Atemie! I understand why you ask her this, but I don't know anything about the 21__st__ century! There's no way I can go!"_

_Atem turned his eyes sharply onto her. "Not too long ago, Mana, you told me how hard it was for you to be without me for 5000 years. And now, I am about to leave you again, but I want you to come with me, and you're trying to think of an excuse not to go?! Look, Mana, I saw the look upon your face as you revealed your feelings to me, and I swore right then and there that you wouldn't ever have to wear that look ever again! Now please, I have only a little knowledge about the 21__st__ century myself, but together, as well as with the help of my friends, we will be ok. Now are you going to come with me?"_

_Tears brimming in her eyes, Mana slowly nodded. "Of course, Atemie. I'm not letting you go this time."_

_Nodding assuredly, Atem returned his attention to the sorceress. "Do we have a deal?" _

_Smiling, she simply answered with a "yes"._

"_Are you sure that this is what you wish, Pharaoh?" Dark Magician asked Atem._

"_Yes, Mahad, it is what I wish."_

"_Very well. I shall remain in the afterlife and protect you as the Dark Magician. Mana, come hither," he called out. Once she was in front of him, he continued. "Now, you shall be on your own to protect the Pharaoh in this new world. I am not sure of what you can expect, but from glimpsing at the images surrounding us, I believe it is best that you keep your wand and your powers hidden at all time. People of that world may not understand it and may fear it." Waiting until Mana nodded, he went on. "You shall be the only one protecting the Pharaoh, so you must be cautious and diligent at all times. I am sure the sorceress shall be looking after his well being since she needs his assistance, but you are still his royal Magician, as well as his closest friend, so you must always remain his primary safeguard. Make me proud to call you my pupil."_

_Beaming, she answered Mahad with an affirmative nod._

"_Do as you must, Sorceress, but just know that I shall be watching over my Pharaoh and the situation from here, and the Pharaoh already knows that as Dark Magician, I won't be too far away and will be his aide whenever need be. Good luck to you all."_

"_Thank you, Mahad," Atem and Mana simultaneously replied._

_Nodding her thanks, the sorceress began the extraction process. Globes of a blue essence began to grow from the source of her hands. Larger and larger they became, somewhat startling the Egyptian duo. Eventually, the large globes became one and they encompassed the sorceress, Atem, and Mana. After a quick blast of blue and white light, they were gone._

_~*~*~_

_The original King of Games, Pharaoh Atem, has returned…_

* * *

**A/N: OK, two quick things. One: i totally screwed up on my years!! You see, Neo Domino City was supposed to take place 500 years after Yugi's adventures with the Pharaoh, but i totally put down Neo Domino City as existing in the 25th century, and if i wasnt such an egghead when i started writing this, i would've realized that the 25th century is 400 years after their adventures, not 500!! It really should say the 26th century, but i'm kinda crazy about having numbers being multiples of 5, so the 25th century just looked better to me. so for further notice, although i am talking about my events occuring in the 25th century, remember that i will also be saying its 500 years into the future!! Please dont get confused, for i didnt mean for it to happen like that. Just know that what im talking about occurs 500 years in the future, and the 25th century i am only using because it looks good. Two: omg people i need HELP!! when i first planned this story, i had no intention of bringing Mana back from the afterlife, because at the time i hadnt even thought about it. but then i started writing about how sad she felt while being away from Atem for 5000 years, and i was like "oh darn! i cant just separate them! now i have to put her into the story." So this is my dilemma: since she's now officially in the story, i will be pairing her with somebody. Now, i have already set my mind onto Ryou Bakura (you'll understand why in later chapters), but since the Bakura fan base is almost as large as the Yugi/Atem fan base, then i just knew it wouldnt be fair of me if i just did this without my readers' inputs! So i am asking you this: Do you want to see me pair Mana with Ryou? You can leave your comments in reviews, or take the poll that i will be setting up (first time doing a poll, so give me time to figure it out lol). However, i need ur responses PRONTO so that i can begin work on my next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter btw, and i need responses now! Thank you :)**


	7. Homework Mayhem

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 6: Homework Mayhem  
**_

"Wow, guys. I still can't believe Mirage of Dreams is opening a store right here in Domino! I thought I would never get to shop there."

The gang- minus Desani and Grandpa Motou- were lounging in the sitting room above the game shop. Everyone turned their eyes to Joey, slightly bemused at his eagerness to visit the store.

"What's so great about the Mirage of Dreams? From what I've heard you say about it, it just sells some silly magic kit," Téa asked.

" 'Just some silly magic kit?!' Téa, don't ever say something like that! I used to love that kit when I was younger. I don't know how to describe it, but I am honestly telling you that it actually worked. The magic seemed so weird and all the tricks I learned actually earned me a title of 'Trickster' back in elementary."

"Oh… I think I remember hearing about that magic kit. It went global a long way back and it's famous just about all around the world," Yugi added to Joey's little rant.

"Yep! And it finally made its way back here! This is TOO awesome!"

"Geez, calm down, Joey. You're acting even worse than a 4-year old," Tristan commanded in a slightly irritated tone.

"No way! Even Desani seemed to know what I was talking about!" Joey exclaimed in his defense.

Yugi slightly tensed at the mentioning of Desani. "Yeah… I'm wondering if she's ok. She's been meditating for a while now."

"Almost an hour, and we still haven't even began the problems assigned by Mr. Hoji," Tristan added.

"Wait, what problems? Mr. Hoji gave us homework?" Téa glared at her friends with resentment. "I can't believe you guys! Why didn't you tell me? I could've been finished with it ages ago!!"

"Um, sorry Téa. We were actually planning on doing a study group thing and working on it together."

"I doubt if you guys would've gotten anything done, on the highly probable chance that it would lead to Duel Monsters talk."

Slightly insulted, Yugi glared at Téa. "We are not about to start goofing off at the beginning of the school year, Téa. There aren't any new cards or strategies that Joey and I don't know already, so we wouldn't have had the urge to talk about what we already know. And besides, Desani promised she'd help us since she already completed her packet."

Silence.

Everyone gawked at Yugi, surprise evidently etched upon all of their faces.

"How is she done with it already?! He just gave us those packets yesterday, and she finished it the same day she got it? How is that possible?" Téa exclaimed, caught off guard with the new truth she just learned.

"I don't know, Téa! I had to ask her the same question, and she just said that she's a very diligent worker and that she had already learned this material."

"Wow. So that means Desani must be very smart," Tristan interjected, starting to sense the sudden tension between Téa and Yugi.

"She just may be the smartest person in the class, if not our school!" Joey added.

"Just because she studied the material before us doesn't mean she's the smartest person in school, Joey," Téa replied, the small jealousy she had for Desani now starting to surface. Yugi quickly caught on to her feelings.

"You're jealous of her, aren't you?" Yugi inquired.

"NO!" Téa replied, a little too quickly. "All I'm saying is that we don't know her well enough to start making such farfetched conclusions so soon," she continued, a small flush brushing across her cheeks.

"How is Desani being intelligent a 'farfetched conclusion'?" Yugi demanded to know.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. Now, are you guys going to tell me the assignment or not?" Téa asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"It's problems 21-40 in the packet. We did the first 20 in class," Joey quickly answered, also sensing the tension between the two.

"Oh, alright then. I can do these problems with you guys, and I can just do the first 20 in class tomorrow." Her mind made up, she sat back into her chair.

"OK… hey, are you guys wondering why Desani is meditating like I am?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I certainly am," Yugi replied. "I do have to admit it's kinda strange for someone like her to feel the need to meditate."

"Oh, calm down, you guys," Téa said nonchalantly, "She told me earlier while we were talking that she does it when she wants to think or is stressed out. She's probably thinking about what on Earth possessed her to hang out with us," she added, mumbling the last part under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that," Joey piped in. "And if you haven't noticed, Desani is cool people, and I'm sure she has a reason for wanting to hang out with us. And I'm pretty sure that the reason is because we decided to be friendly with her on her first day of school."

"If you say so," Téa simply replied, not really wanting to discuss the matter any further.

"I know so," Joey retorted back, his voice lined with assuredness.

"Whatever. I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to get started on this math homework. Since I already missed one of his classes, I don't need him chewing into me about not finding out and doing his assignment." Grabbing her bag, Téa dug through it to get the packet and opened it to the correct pages.

Yugi sighed, not really wanting to start without Desani. "Fine, but if Desani gets down here and wants to find out why we started without her, then you can do the explaining."

Téa rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not. But seeing as she's already done with her packet, as you so say, then I'm pretty sure she won't mind."

Shaking his head slightly, Yugi went for his school bag. Tristan and Joey quickly following suit.

As they began to work, Yugi stared grimly at Téa's slightly bowed head. _'I don't know what's wrong with Téa, but whatever jealousy or problem she has against Desani, she better get over it. I'm going to make sure that Desani sticks around and gets the friends that she most certainly deserves.'_

_~*~*~  
_

"NO NO NO! That is not how you solve that equation, Joey!" Téa exclaimed with exasperation.

"How would you know, Téa? You weren't even in there when Mr. Hoji taught this to us!"

"I didn't need to be, you buffoon! Mr. Hoji is only reviewing right now, so everything he taught you today we learned LAST YEAR!!"

"Well, how would I know? It's not like I actually paid attention in math class LAST YEAR!!"

"Guys, calm down!" Tristan intervened, unfortunately caught in between the sparring blonde and brunette. "It's just a silly math problem! And I'm pretty sure Yugi wouldn't like the fact that World War III started in his living room!"

"Sorry, Tristan," Téa replied, slightly remorseful. However, the remorse was short lived as she quickly perked up with a smirk. "It's not my fault Joey's upset that I'm smarter than him."

"HEY! So not true!" Joey retorted, seething with frustration.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"IS SO!!"

"IS NOT!!"

"Look, it doesn't matter whose smarter because right now, NONE of us can figure out this problem," Yugi said, at long last finally growing weary of their nonsensical argument. "Now can we please get back to actually trying to figure this thing out?"

Téa and Joey nodded their heads in agreement, their downcast eyes filling with slight embarrassment at the fact that Yugi had to reprimand them.

As they turned their heads back to the obstacle awaiting them on the table that they were surrounding, a noise could be heard from down the hall. Navigating the few stairs that led to the room without so much as a squeak coming from them, someone wordlessly entered the gang's study group.

"Oh, I see you've started already." Looking up with surprise, four sets of eyes turned their attention to Desani walking up to them.

"Yes, yes we did. Funny you should mention that…" Yugi said, pointedly glaring at Téa. She simply rolled her eyes.

"It's actually my fault. I meditated a lot longer than I planned on doing, so I understand completely as to why you had felt the need to start without me."

"Um… of course, Desani. No need for you to beat yourself up about it," Yugi replied, trying to ignore the triumphant grins Téa was sending his way.

"As you wish," Desani said, smiling. Coming over to the table, she took her spot between Yugi and Tristan and pulled out her packet. "I already told Yugi that I've completed the packet, but I will gladly offer any help when needed."

"Well, Desani, you came in the nick of time. We're stuck on this one problem," Joey said, showing it to her.

"I see. To be quite honest, this was not too hard to figure out."

Joey blinked his eyes with surprise. "It was? We've been working on it for a while now and we still can't think of how to figure it out."

"It's quite simple, really. In this equation, _25/(3x-27)=375,_ you are trying to solve for _x_, but what they are doing is trying to discombobulate you with its position in the fraction. Since _3x-27 _is in the denominator, you will multiply the fraction by _3x-27_, canceling out the bottom and only leaving _25(3x-27) _on this side of the equation. However, you must remember to multiply it on the other side of the equation as well. So you will end up with _75x-675 _on the left, and _1125x-10125 _on the right. Now that the fraction is gone, all you will need to do now is get the _x_ by itself on one side and then combine like terms. You will end up with _1050x=9450_. Finally, all you will have to do now is divide by _1050_, bringing your final answer to _9_.

"Any questions?" Desani looked up from Joey's paper and waited for a response. She was met with eyes filled with amazement.

"No. In fact, we understood everything you just said. But… but how did you do that without writing it down or even looking at your packet?" Tristan asked.

"What are you, some walking calculator?" Téa asked as she pulled out her calculator and started to solve the problem the way Desani had explained. "Yep, the answer is _9_."

"How did you do all that?" Yugi inquired.

"Well, calculating math problems has never been a challenge for me before. I can do just about any math problem inside my head."

"Any? Really?" Joey asked.

"Haven't come across one that presented itself as a problem for me before, so I believe so, Joey," Desani replied.

Everyone replied with a simple "Wow…"

"Well, everyone, I think we just found ourselves our new math mentor. Now lets get through the rest of these problems," Tristan said with enthusiasm, wanting to finish up the packet with Desani's help.

"Of course. Let's begin, shall we?" Desani asked, finally settling herself into the group.

As they began to work, Yugi looked over at Desani. He watched as she began to coach Joey through the next problem. Apparently, the newest equation was even harder than the last, and he needed her help. However, the only thing they all truly wanted was to bask in the glow of Desani's surprising intelligence. But then again, when it comes to Desani, when is it ever not a surprise? He continued to stare at her as everyone began to listen to her newest explanation. However, Desani caught him staring and held his gaze. She softly smiled at him, as if she could read what was going on inside his mind. After a few fleeting moments, he quickly looked away.

'_Why is it that every time Desani catches me watching her, I immediately feel like she's peering deep into my soul. It's as if she can read me… but then again, what is there to read about me? Ever since the Pharaoh left, it's like I'm not even me anymore. If Desani sees something that I don't, maybe one day she'll be kind enough to relay that information back to me.'_

Looking back at Desani, he caught a look of concern in her eyes. Although she was still talking, he knew that her eyes were still fixed on him, and he wondered why. Still staring at him, her eyes certainly shined with a different emotion, yet it was unreadable to Yugi. As she continued to stare, he suddenly began to feel his whole being overtaken with a new emotion. Was it…? Could it be…?

'_I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling that something is about to happen- something good. I can just feel it, and maybe Desani can sense it, too.'_

"Thank you" were the words he silently mouthed to the still lecturing Desani. She seemed to give him a confused look, but nonetheless she nodded.

'_Yep,'_ Yugi thought to himself, _'I am so glad I decided to help out the new girl today.'_

~*~*~

"Well, that's the last of it," Joey commented as they finished up Mr. Hoji's assignment. "Free at last!"

"Oh, stop with the dramatics, Joey," Téa said to him, but also secretly relieved that the torturous nightmare the world calls math was over.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but now that this is over, I'm about to chill out. Anybody up for a game?" Tristan hopefully implored.

"Tristan, when are we ever not?" Téa coolly replied.

"Sweet! Let's see… hey, Desani? Why don't you pick a game since you're new?" Tristan requested.

"A game? Well, it all sounds like fun, but I believe I have overstayed my welcome. Besides, I really must be getting home now," Desani sadly replied.

"You couldn't ever overstay your welcome, Desani," Yugi said as he tried to reassure her. "You just helped us out with our homework, for one. You're also a friend, and friends don't ever tire of each other."

"Speak for yourself," Tristan jokingly replied.

"Not helping, Tristan," Yugi said as he eyed him reprovingly.

"Oh, it's fine, Yugi. I understand what you're trying to tell me, and I thank you, but I must be getting home. There are… matters that I must tend to, and my parents wouldn't appreciate my hanging out with friends unless I returned home at a proper hour. I hope that you all understand."

"Yes, of course," Yugi replied as he watched her collect her things. "Um, at least let me walk you out."

"No objections here," Desani agreed with a smile.

He walked over to her and took her things from her. She started to object, but he stopped her, indicating that a gentleman should always carry a lady's possessions. Seeing that he wasn't budging, she finally relented and let him have his way. They both headed for the stairs that would take them down to the ground level and to the entrance of the game shop. They walked in silence next to each other, their eyes never meeting. Desani kept her eyes pointed straight in front of her. Yugi's danced on any and everything they caught sight of. Once they arrived at the front of the game shop, Yugi reluctantly handed over Desani's belongings.

'_I really wish she didn't have to go. We weren't even able to learn more about each other- other than the fact that she's extremely smart. Maybe if…'_

"Desani?"

Desani looked in Yugi's direction, an eyebrow raised at him. "Yes?"

"Well, it would be quite rude of me if I didn't offer to walk you home. I mean, I don't know where you live, but I shouldn't just let you venture into Domino without an escort at least. But you did tell us that you know how to defend yourself, so I guess you don't need an escort, but still I think I should at least accompany you…" Yugi trailed off as he realized he was rambling.

"Why, that is quite sweet of you, Yugi," Desani replied with a smile. "No, I really do not require you to escort me home, but it was still a sweet gesture for you to care about my wellbeing."

"Err, well of course, Desani," Yugi replied as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "What are friends for?"

Desani sent him an extravagant smile as a response. Yugi's cheeks began to warm at her show of gratitude.

"Do not worry, Yugi. I do not live too far from here, and it will not take me long to get home."

"Um, sure," Yugi replied, however unable to abide to her request for not worrying.

Sensing this, Desani quickly thought of a solution. "Hmmm… how about this. Give me your number and I will be sure to call you as soon as I step into the house. Deal?"

Yugi nodded his head in agreement, a smile plastered onto his face. "Deal," he replied as he wrote his number onto a slip of paper. He placed it into her outstretched palm.

"Well, I guess all I can say now is 'Happy Travels'," Yugi said.

"And I thank you for the best wishes," Desani replied, slightly giggling. "Oh, and one more thing."

Yugi didn't have time to react as Desani put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her into an embrace. His cheeks inflaming again, it took him several moments before it registered to him on what was happening. After the knowledge finally hit him, he relaxed his slightly taut frame and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Breathing deeply, he took in the lovely scent of her skin and hair, wondering what perfume could cause such an enticing aroma. But knowing Desani, it just might be her own natural fragrance. Yugi subconsciously dipped his head further and slightly rubbed his face into Desani's amazing hair. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly pulled away, but kept his arms locked around Desani's waist. Pulling back, he looked into the striking eyes that belonged to her. He was met with a friendly stare and a lovely smile.

"Well, I guess I should be going now," Desani said, finally breaking the trance that Yugi seemed to be in.

"Oh, right," Yugi replied, mentally kicking himself for getting enraptured by his strange feelings. He could see that to her it was just a friendly hug, so why did he have to make such a big deal out of it? Nonetheless, he still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Um… Yugi? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're kind of holding me hostage right now." She started to giggle as a surprised look filled his face and made him quickly drop his hands. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you like that."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't really paying attention," Yugi offered as an excuse.

Desani stared at him with a strange look on her face, as if she knew what he was really thinking.

"Very well, then. I guess I will see you tomorrow. Shall I meet up with you here tomorrow… say 7:30?"

"Um, of course," he replied, not expecting her request as a reply. "Should I let the others know so that we can all meet up?"

"That would be splendid," was her reply. She turned and began to walk away. "See you tomorrow."

"Ditto," Yugi answered. He watched her until she was out of sight. In a slightly bewildered state, he slowly made his way back up to his friends.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Téa asked as she saw her friend enter the room.

'_She just asked me the same thing Desani did.'_ "Um, yeah I am."

"Desani just left?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Well, I really wished Desani could've stayed longer so that she could hang out with us, but I guess one day we will." Joey intervened, slightly saddened that she was gone. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Um, I don't know. Play cards?" Tristan suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Téa agreed.

As they all started to gather back at the table, this time for card games, the phone rang. Yugi went over to answer it.

"Hello. Kame Game Shop."

"Hey Yugi," a voice softly floated through the phone.

"Desani?"

"Yes."

"You're home already? That was fast!"

He heard her giggling through the phone line. "It doesn't take me long to get home."

'_Wow, she must live closer than I thought.'_

"Well, ok. I'm just glad you made it home safely." Yugi faltered for a moment, not sure of how to continue. "Well, I don't want to keep you on the line, I guess. So, I'll speak to you to tomorrow, then?"

"Of course. My parents are waiting for me, anyways. See you at 7:30."

"OK. See you then."

Yugi hung up the phone and rejoined his friends at the table.

"Who was that?" Joey asked.

"Desani. She was just calling to let me know she got home safely."

"Wow, Yugi, you must be on the verge of courting her if you made her do that," Tristan jokingly commented.

None of the boys caught Téa bristling at Tristan's comment.

"It's not like that, Tristan! We're just friends." Yugi snuck a glimpse over to Téa. She was looking at her cards, as if trying to avoid making eye contact with any of her friends.

'_Desani really is a nice person and a very genuine one at that, but my feelings are still stuck on Téa… yet something tells me that she has yet to see it.'_

Yugi sighed, turning his attention back to the cards in front of him. "OK, enough talk about me. Now are we going to play or not?"

* * *

The bell to the Kame Game Shop sang its little jingle as it introduced a visitor. Yugi was already walking down the stairs to the shop when he heard the bell.

"Oh, hey," Yugi said to Joey and Tristan, both of them piling into the store.

"Hey, Yugi. Any of the girls here yet?" Joey asked.

"No, but they should be on their way. Wow, I'm surprised to say this, but you guys got here awfully early today. Normally, Téa and I would be waiting for you two."

"Heh heh, well it is the start of the new school year, and since it's our final year, we're gonna make every minute count," Tristan sheepishly replied.

"Uh huh," Yugi said, not believing one word that Tristan just uttered. "Then why do I feel like you guys only got here early so that you could see Desani?"

"Ah, what different does it make on why we're here so early? We're here, aren't we?" Joey pointed out, furtively avoiding Yugi's question.

"Yeah, sure," Yugi said skeptically, catching on to what Joey was doing but deciding not to call him on it. "It shouldn't be too much longer…"

The bell to the store had all three boys looking at the door. Joey's and Tristan's faces fell as they realized who it was.

"Dang it, Téa! We thought you were Desani," Tristan said with slight despondence.

"Great to see you too, guys," Téa sarcastically mumbled as she set her schoolbag down.

"Don't mind them, Téa," Yugi said, embarrassed at Tristan's wayward comment, "You know we're always glad to see you."

Téa offered him a small smile. "Thanks, Yugi."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Tristan added, finally catching on to what he had said. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Of course," Téa replied, although not quite sure if she really did believe him.

"Well," Yugi said, trying to move the conversation along, "it shouldn't take Desani that much longer to get here since she doesn't live too far from here, so we might as well do something to kill the time."

The gang stalled, not sure of what they wanted to do. Their eyes drifted to the clock hanging on the store's wall. It read 7:20. It seemed that all of them were waiting on Desani's arrival, though Yugi and Téa were the only ones who wouldn't admit it.

"Eh… how 'bout we just go upstairs and watch T.V. until Desani gets here?" Joey lamely suggested. However, seeing as no one else was able to come up with anything else to do, they all agreed.

As they begin to gather their things, the clock read 7:23.

As they turned to walk up the stairs, a pair of voices could be vaguely heard outside of the store.

As they began their trek upstairs, the little bell sang its little jingle yet again. The clock now read 7:24.

As they heard the little chime, they all stopped and turned, expecting to see Desani. Yugi was the closest to the entrance, so he was the first to be astounded.

As they all reentered the store's main lobby, they froze in silence. Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan stared in amazement and disbelief at the pair before them.

As they continued to stare, the female of the duo looked up at her partner, her eyes beginning to water with tears of happiness. She turned her eyes again and pinned them on Téa, whose expression was the most confusing to read.

As they began to emerge from their stupor, the male of the duo slowly moved his mouth into a small smile, appraising the look of disbelief upon Yugi's face, his gaze unwavering from the male visitor.

'_It can't be…'_

"… Pharaoh?…" Yugi said, finally breaking the silence that had filled the store. It was now 7:25.

The Pharaoh smiled, his inner thoughts masqueraded by his well-known poker face- the same one he once shared with Yugi.

"Please, call me Atem."

* * *

**A/N: Just for a side note, the part where Desani does the math problem, I was actually doing that problem in my head while i was writing it, so if you see something wrong with the explanation, then its my fault. however, i am highly positive that 9 is the answer to that, but if i did make a mistake, please let me know so that i can fix it for future readers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (yeah it was slow and the title sucks, but i wouldve been only referencing a small (not to mention last) part of the chapter if i went with my original title of 'Blast from the Past'). but no worries, my friends! It's going to pick up again in the next few chapters. Ryou and Mana i am still deciding on, so the poll will stay up until i cross that bridge. Thank you to all my reviewers. As i've said before, you are the ones who inspire me! Let me know how you feel about this chappie, and i promise more is on the way. Thanks for reading!!**


	8. School Daze

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 7: School Daze**_

In utter silence they stared at the duo standing in front of them. Too stunned to speak, they let their expressions do all of the talking.

Atem, slightly fazed at his friends shocked withdrawal, began to speak in order to fill the awkward silence surrounding everyone.

"Yes, I understand that all of you may be very shocked to see me standing here in front of you… my own body, my own soul. And I know that none of you were expecting to see me again after my Passover to the afterlife, but please understand there is an explanation, and I would gladly tell you the reason if I could just get a reply, an utterance, anything…"

Becoming uncomfortable, Atem closed his mouth and looked at his friends. His eyes, for some unknown reason, drifted to Téa. He could see the awe and shock in her eyes, but something… else was lying beneath her sapphire- colored eyes. His eyes widened in shock, however, because after locking gazes with her, she immediately woke up from the daze that had captivated them all and lunged toward him. Within seconds, Atem was pinned into a strong-hold hug, via the friendship- loving Téa Gardner. A rushed moment later, Téa spoke.

"Pharaoh? Is it really you? Yes, of course it's you! Who else looks so much like Yugi? Oh, you don't understand how I've missed you, how we've all missed you!"

A slight brush painted across Atem's cheeks from the unexpected maneuver by Téa, but upon hearing the first words he's heard from her since his departure, he gently smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. He rescued the arms that were pinned to his waist by her arms, and quickly slid them around her. It was their first official hug. Atem and Téa, Téa and Atem. He lowered his head into her hair, breathing in deeply. He still couldn't believe that he was actually here, back with his friends. A few heart-stopping moments later, they finally separated.

"Yes, Téa. I do understand, and you must believe me when I say I have truly missed you all."

No sooner did he finish this sentence did the rest of his friends bum rush him.

"Yo, man! It really is you! For a minute there I thought I was seeing double!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't know what to say! I mean, I really and truly wanted to believe that somehow you would come back, but I didn't know it was actually going to happen!" Yugi cried, deadlocking his gaze with a face all too similar to his own, finally pulling Atem in the tightest hug he could physically muster.

"It's about time you got back! Thing's been boring since you left, man!" Tristan jokingly added, all too happy to see their seemingly long lost friend.

"It is good to see all of you. And I can say without a doubt that it is a surprise to me just like it is to all of you," Atem explained.

"But how? That's the question? Do you even know? I mean, it's not like I'm not happy that you're here, but this just doesn't make any sense," Yugi asked, his brow slightly lowered in thought.

"Yeah, Phar- I mean Atem," Téa quickly corrected herself, remembering the kind suggestion Atem had mentioned earlier. "How is it possible that you're standing right in front of us?" Glancing behind him, she looked to see who his female companion was, apparently forgotten during the reunion. "Wait… you're Mana, aren't you?"

Finally noticed, Mana quickly walked up beside Atem and her face lit up with her all too familiar grin. "Yep! I'm so happy you remembered!"

"Oh, Mana! That is you! Your clothes are different. That's why I didn't recognize you," Yugi explained. "In fact, your clothes are different as well, Atem." Giving them the once-over, Yugi quickly took in the modernized styles that they were both wearing. Mana was in a purple and black plaid miniskirt, with an off-the-shoulder purple shirt with an underlying black t-shirt. Pink and black bangles adorned her left wrist, and on her feet were pink and black stiletto boots that went up to just below her kneecaps. Her light brown hair was draped with pink and purple trinkets, finishing out her newest look. The golden brown of her tanned skin brought the whole new outfit together. Atem was sporting a simple button down black shirt that accentuated the rigged muscles lying beneath. The open-cuffed sleeves made the simple style look quite masculine and trendy. He wore black denim jeans that clung to his long legs, leading all the way down to the black loafers on his feet. The very outfit screamed sensuality and poise, and most certainly matched Atem's regality that surrounded him on his 6' 0" frame. On his right wrist laid a beautiful Fossil watch. It was a skeleton black dial set in a silver band, and the silver tint clashed beautifully with Atem's all-black ensemble. To put it simply, Mana and Atem both embodied the 21st century fashion standards.

"Yeah, well… we were surprised to find ourselves in these garments. I guess it came with the bargain," Atem said, mostly to himself, but everyone was able to hear what he said.

"Bargain? What bargain?" Yugi asked.

"It ain't one of those 'Exchange-my-soul-for-one-wish' situations, is it?" Joey followed.

"Of course not, Joey. I actually have to explain the situation to all of you, since you are all involved," Atem solemnly said, and the sudden turn of his tone quickly captured all of their undivided attention.

"Are we in danger? What's going on, Atem?" Téa asked.

"It's possible, Téa. And to be honest, I don't really know. This is not my fight; it belongs to someone else," Atem replied.

"Someone else? So, does this mean that this person is the one who resurrected you?" Yugi asked.

"In a sense, yes, but she didn't resurrect me until after she asked me for my permission," Atem answered.

"So this person is a she?" Téa countered.

"Yes, and I must admit that she may be the most powerful being I have ever seen in my life."

"I know!" Mana exclaimed, rocking back and forth on her heels as she clapped excitedly. "She was able to do something that I as a magician could never do. She was able to remove Atemie from the realm of the Pharaohs. And she was so beautiful and amazing and-"

"Wait. So does this mean that she has more power than a magician?" Yugi asked, amazed.

"Yugi, she does. I have never seen anything like it before," Atem softly replied. "But it is hard for me to explain without starting at the beginning."

"Tell us everything, Atem," Téa coaxed.

"Well, it's a little complicated, but I shall do my best." Atem took a moment to determine the best way to explain it to the group before he began. "So from the beginning, I was…"

The bell to the store rang, making the entire group jump in surprise. Quickly hushing, they all looked to see who the new individual was.

"Hey, guys, I'm here," Desani called.

Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan looked at each other with surprised looks etched onto all of their faces. They all looked up at the clock.

7:30

Right on time. The four who knew her realized that when Desani said something, she meant it.

"Hello?" Desani called, apparently unaware of their location.

"Yugi! What do we do?" Téa whispered. "If she sees Atem, she just might demand an explanation."

"Actually, something tells me she won't." They all looked at Yugi in surprise, confused at his thoughtful expression. "Just trust me, I'm almost positive." Turning away from them, he headed towards Desani. Getting over their initial shock, they all followed, Mana and Atem trailing in the back.

"Hey, Desani," Yugi warmly greeted, surprisingly happy to see her lovely face, despite the present situation.

"Oh, there you are, Yugi. I was afraid for a moment that you had already left. I apologize if I'm late," Desani softly said.

'_How does she do that?' _Yugi asked himself. _'Now I feel guilty. I didn't want to worry her.'_

"Of course not, Desani! You are right on time, much to our surprise," Yugi said as the others began to emerge. "And we wouldn't ever leave you behind. That would've been very rude of us."

A beautiful smile graced Desani's lips, and it quickly enraptured the two new additions.

"So are you ready…" Desani trailed off as her eyes sharply focused on something behind Yugi. Turning around, Yugi saw that Desani had just discovered Atem and Mana.

"Oh, yeah… this is the reason why we didn't answer you at first. Desani, I would like you to meet Mana and Atem, my… cousin I told you about."

Instead of answering, she took hold of Yugi's hand and softly but quickly led him over to Atem. Putting them side by side, she stepped back and quickly took in their similar faces. After several moments of scrutinizing, her face suddenly lit up with a magnificent grin.

"Yes! I can see why you missed your cousin so much! The likenesses between you two are uncanny! It's almost as if you two could be twins!"

Yugi smiled, happy that Desani remembered what he had told her. At the time, he felt guilty for lying to her, but in the current situation, it was most certainly helpful.

"Yes, I'm happy that you remembered, Desani. We were just getting reacquainted before you got here. Seems that he's come back to Domino City, and it may possibly be a permanent move."

"Why that's exciting! I'm glad to hear such wonderful news." Looking over at Atem, she offered him her outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Atem. I am Desani Miller."

Atem, unable to take his eyes off of the beauty in front of him, took her hand into his and shook it. A jolt ran up and through his entire body, and Atem was overtaken with foreign emotions he had yet to come across.

"Uh… hello, Desani. I'm Atem…" Atem faltered, remembering that he had to think of a last name. "Motou. Atem Motou."

"Oh! And who is this?" Desani asked, looking over and examining Mana.

"Oh, that's Mana, my… my…"

"I'm his closest friend. I'm Mana, Mana…" She paused as she tried to think of a suitable last name. To her, the concept was quite confusing. Why must one have two names? Then, out of nowhere, she was hit with the perfect surname. "Whitaker. Mana Whitaker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mana." Repeating the same procedure, she shook hands with Mana.

The whole time during their introductions, Atem never took his eyes off of Desani. Noticing this, Yugi slightly shook his shoulder. "Hey, Atem, are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Atem slightly nodded his head. He then walked over to Desani, who was giggling with Mana over the subject they were discussing.

"Desani?" Looking over to Atem, she graced him with one of her smiles.

"Yes?"

Staring into her eyes, he softly asked, "Please tell me, is the color of your blue streaks lapis lazuli?"

Blinking, Desani looked at Atem with wonder. "Why…yes. It's the true color of my streaks, but you are the first one to actually know the hue. Most people just see it as blue."

"Well, I happen to know it's lapis lazuli because it's a gemstone found in Egypt, and your streaks are the exact color," Atem replied, almost in awe.

"Yes, it is. But how do you know about that gemstone? Not too many recognize the lapis lazuli," Desani questioned.

Atem faltered, realizing that if he said too much, he might give up the wrong information that could spoil his true identity.

"Um… they just happen to be my favorite stone. I really love it's color," Atem partially lied. In reality, the Egyptians saw lapis lazuli and gold as colors of the gods, so it was expected to be worn by the Pharaoh and his court. Atem sported the lovely blue when he was Pharaoh, wearing the color on his royal garments.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. It's nice to know someone who appreciates the blue of my streaks," Desani replied, a pleased look in her eyes.

Atem merely nodded, not wanting to risk revealing any more compromising information.

"May I ask you a question, Atem?" Desani asked.

"Yes, of course."

"If you are to stay in Domino City, does that mean you are coming with us to the high school so that you and Mana can enroll?"

Atem froze. When he and Mana were put in this world, they were left with only vague instructions, a new wardrobe, and a promise from the sorceress that she wouldn't be too far away. But school was never mentioned in the deal. So how could he answer such a question? However, before he could answer, Desani glanced down at the golden watch attached to her left wrist.

"Oh, my! We only have 20 minutes to get to school. With all these introductions, we let the time pass us by. Is everyone ready?"

"Don't worry, Desani. We're ready," Téa answered. "Atem, Mana, are you two coming?"

Looking at Yugi, Atem shrugged and nodded his head. "Sure, why not? If we are going to be attending this school, we should have the chance to check it out first." Yugi nodded in agreement.

Smiling, Desani looked at everyone and nodded. "Well, let's get going."

* * *

'_Oh no, what have I gotten us into_?_' _Atem thought to himself as he and Mana sat in the school's main office. Apparently, they couldn't check out the campus for security purposes, and since they had just 'moved' to the area, they had to fill out the forms required to become a student.

Atem looked down at the papers in front of him, looked over to Mana, and looked down at the papers again. How were they supposed to fill them out? They weren't even from the century, so what could they do?

"I say we make a bail for it," Mana whispered as she leaned closer to Atem.

"No, we can't. If we are going to live in this century, we will just have to adapt… though the sorceress could've helped us figure out what to do with these forms."

For another 10 minutes, the duo fretted over the forms, getting suspicious looks from the adults in the office. Finally, after Atem started to feel like doing what Mana suggested, she spoke.

'_Go up to the secretary and tell her that you and Mana are in the system and that your information should already be documented.'_

Both hearing the sorceress, Atem and Mana shrugged and went up to the lady sitting behind the desk in the middle of the office. Using his natural charismatic charm, Atem leaned slightly onto the desk and stared into the lady's black pupils.

"Hello. My friend and I were told to fill out these forms so that we could enroll in this fine establishment, but after looking over them, we noticed that all of the information asked of us should already be in the system. Do you mind searching for us, please?"

The young lady slightly blushed as she stared at Atem, noticing all too clearly how handsome he was. It took her several moments to realize what he asked her, so she deepened her blush as it dawned on her that he was waiting for a response.

"Oh, why… yes. I do not mind at all. One sec…" She trailed off as she turned to the computer behind her. "Names, please?"

Atem and Mana quickly glanced at each other, silently pleading that it would work.

"Atem Motou."

"Mana Whitaker."

"Thank you," the secretary said as she hunched over the computer, her fingertips flying over the keyboard. Moments later, she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, yes. It seems that you two are already in the system. I'm surprised the person who told you to fill out the forms didn't check first. I'll be right back with the counselor so that we can start working on your schedules. Back in a flash," she finished as she got up from her chair and entered a room adjacent to the office. If she had turned back to the two students-to-be still standing at her desk, she would've caught the looks of shock and disbelief on both of their faces.

"Wha…what just happened?" Mana finally choked out.

"The sorceress. She did this," Atem said, also coming back from his momentary relapse. "She's amazing. She just created two people who didn't even exist in this world. She truly is powerful."

"Yeah… oh Atemie! When do you think we're gonna see her again?" Mana exclaimed, awed by the sorceress' powers.

"I don't know. It all depends on her," Atem said matter-of-factly.

Atem barely finished the sentence before the secretary appeared. "Please follow me. The counselor is waiting for you."

Atem and Mana shot each other secretive smiles and thumbs up for their accomplishment before they followed the lady into the adjoining room.

*...*

Yugi tapped his foot nervously in first period, anxiously awaiting any news from Atem. Did they get in? How could they? They don't exist in this century! As he thought about what they could be going through, his foot tapped even harder.

"Yugi, I know you're nervous, but you gotta calm down," Téa whispered, turning in her seat to look at the fidgeting boy behind her.

"I know, but I can't! How could this possibly work? They technically don't even exist, yet they're trying to enroll in school," Yugi whispered back, mentally checking his noise volume. With Desani hard at work next to him, he didn't want her to overhear the conversation about the misplaced Pharaoh she unknowingly met earlier.

"Well, it is strange, Yugi, but there is an explanation for it. Since Desani showed up, however, he wasn't able to give us the details. But he will once he gets the chance."

Before Yugi could answer, the door to Mr. Hoji's room opened suddenly, and the counselor walked in, trailed by two students.

"I apologize for interrupting your class, Mr. Hoji, but you have two new additions for homeroom."

Mr. Hoji shooed the apology away. "It's fine, Ms. Stanley, we were just finishing up the bell work." Nodding slightly, Ms. Stanley handed over the students' schedules so that he could write their names down correctly in his roll book. Sending the two students assuring smiles, she left as quickly as she came.

"Well, just because you two enrolled late doesn't mean you don't have to go through the same procedure. I am Mr. Hoji. Welcome to Year 4 Mathematics. It's a pleasure to have you in my class." Turning to his students, Mr. Hoji called for everyone's attention. Once everyone quieted down, he began again. "We have two new students coming in today, so I want your undivided attention as they introduce themselves." Stepping aside, he motioned for the students to start. The male of the duo stepped forward, signaling that he would be going first.

"Hello. My name is Atem Motou and I have recently moved back to Domino City. I do not have many interests, but I do love to hang out with my friends and play Duel Monsters. Before anyone asks, yes this is my natural hairstyle and yes, I am related to Yugi Motou. He's my cousin."

As he finished, Atem noticed everyone's eyes were pinned on him. Then slowly but surely, his classmates turned their eyes to look at Yugi. They turned their heads back and towards each other, all of them thinking the same thing: 'When did Yugi get a twin?'

Their confusion can be greatly understood. From head to toe, Yugi and Atem almost paralleled one another. However, if one looked deeper, the differences could be slowly picked out. If they had been standing side by side in the front of the room, the class would've noticed that Atem's skin tone was deeper than Yugi's, much like Desani's copper-toned skin. Looking closer, they would've seen that while Yugi had soft, lavender eyes, Atem saw the world through sharp, violet ones. Standing together, Atem was slightly taller than Yugi, only an inch separating them. And who can forget the bangs that shot up through Atem's hair, but were missing in Yugi's widely known hairstyle? However, only Yugi's closest friends would ever be able to see the difference. To outside eyes, they looked exactly alike.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Mana Whitaker and this is my first time in Domino City. I like dancing, playing, running, and doing magic tricks. I like making my friends laugh because happy friends are the best kind! I can't wait to get to know all of you!" Finished, Atem and Mana took their seats. Luckily, seats near Téa and Desani were both empty. Mana sat to the right of Téa, Atem in front of Desani and behind Mana. They were all finally together.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, we'll begin today's lesson with notes on parabolas…"

Due to different schedules, they all weren't able to meet back up until Study Hall. Atem and Mana had a separate lunch period. Luckily, Atem and Mana had Study Hall the same time they did.

"Atem, Mana? Ya'll got Study Hall with us, too?" Joey asked.

"I believe so. This is the next class I was supposed to report to," Atem answered.

"Yeah, same here," Mana added.

"Well, that's good. That means we're all together for both homeroom and Study Hall. Téa and Desani are waiting for us at the table." They followed Yugi, Tristan, and Joey to the ladies waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Hey, girls! What's up?" Mana asked with great enthusiasm.

"Hello, Mana," Desani politely replied.

"Hey. How's your first day of school going?" Téa asked.

"It's interesting. In most of my classes, I have no idea what they're talking about, yet whenever I'm asked a question, the answer automatically pops in my head. It's actually really amusing." Mana said it in a joking way because of Desani's presence, but a sideways glance at Atem showed that she had a really good hunch for the strange occurrence. Atem slightly nodded, his thoughts paralleling with Mana's.

"Really? I wish that could happen for me. That would mean less study time for me and more playtime," Joey wistfully replied.

"It's not like you actually study or anything," Tristan murmured. Joey glared at him. "What? I can't help the fact that you always set me up for those." Joey simply shook his head at him, a smile lurking at the edges of his mouth. Tristan playfully punched him on the arm, letting Joey know that he was only joking.

"Well, now that we are all reunited, we really have to do something after school. It's been a really long time since we last hung out, Atem," Téa said with careful wording, mostly for Desani's benefit.

"Yes. Yes it has. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh! Oh! Over here!" Joey quietly exclaimed, remembering that they were still in Study Hall.

"How bout we go for some ice cream after school?" Tristan suggested.

"No, I gotta watch the dairy products," Téa said. "How 'bout we go to the harbor and play in the water?"

"I don't think so. That's what freshmen do. We're seniors, so we should do something else," Yugi replied.

At this time, Joey was waving his hands wildly over his head.

"OK, guys, let's stop torturing the poor guy," Tristan commented, softly chuckling.

"'Bout time! Why don't we go check out the 'Mirage of Dreams' that just opened up?" Joey asked.

"Hmmm… that does sound like fun," Yugi replied, thinking over the suggestion. "Any objections?"

"No, just a question. What's 'Mirage of Dreams'?" Mana inquired.

"It's this amazing company that created the greatest magic kits of all time," Joey answered. Mana's eyes quickly lit up with excitement.

"Magic? I love magic! Oh, guys, can we please go?" Mana asked, hoping they would say yes.

"I don't see why not," Atem replied. "Is there anybody here who doesn't want to go?"

"Hmmm…" Everyone turned their eyes to the source of the unsure response. It was Desani.

"Yes?" Atem softly coaxed.

"It's not that I do not wish to go with all of you, but I do have some… business that I have to take care of after school. I would love to come, but I may end up having to meet all of you there. I feel guilty for doing this, since I would like to get to know Atem and Mana a little more, but it's crucial that I tend to these matters first. Is that fine with all of you?"

"It's alright with us," Téa answered. The others nodded their heads in unison.

"Great. It shouldn't take me long, and finding the store should be an easy task," Desani replied, a smile brightening up her face.

"It's no problem, Desani. We don't mind going up there without you. And after we get done at the store, we can go to my house and play some games or something?" Yugi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Atem agreed.

"Yeah. Now that that is cleared up, do you guys wanna work on Mr. Hoji's work? I can already see I'm not going to like math," Mana asked.

"Sure, why not? It'll just be less work for us later," Yugi chuckling as he pulled out his workbook. Everyone agreeing, they were soon leaning over their math books, working on the latest math assignment.

_**RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!**_

"Hey, Atem! Mana! Over here!" Téa shouted. The school day was finally over and they were all meeting up at the same spot from the day before.

Stalking over to them, Atem and Mana waved at their 21st century friends. "Hey, everyone."

"Sorry, guys. We forgot to tell you that we all meet here after school," Yugi quickly apologized.

"Yeah. I guess we chose this spot because this was where I first met Desani," Téa explained, quickly recapping yesterday's events to Atem and Mana, but exempting her news about a scholarship. "Funny, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Atem nonchalantly replied. "I would like to learn more about this Desani. And you just met her yesterday, correct?"

"Yeah. She just transferred in and we helped her out of a sticky situation… we'll explain that later… and we became fast friends. She's really awesome. We don't know too much about her ourselves, but that's gonna change really soon," Yugi said.

"You all seem to have attached yourselves to her pretty quickly," Atem commented.

"Yeah, we kinda have. But she's an amazing person… and have you NOT seen the way she looks?" Tristan exclaimed. "Even you can't be blind to the fact of how incredibly hot she is, Atem."

" Well… uhh…" Atem was a little embarrassed at being thrown into the spotlight so abruptly. He didn't want to let them in to what he thought about Desani until he actually got to know her better, but from the looks on Mana and Téa's faces, he knew they were expecting an answer. "Desani is very… lovely… but I don't want to make any real judgments about her until after I've been able to talk with her."

"That's cool," Yugi assured him, but despite the fact that he and Atem didn't share minds anymore, he was almost positive on what he was thinking.

"Well…?" Mana asked, finally getting impatient. "Are we going or not?"

"Oh… right. Sorry, Mana," Yugi sheepishly apologized, not wanting to get the person who created the Dark Magician Girl upset with him.

"Well, let's go!" Mana exclaimed, grabbing Téa's arm and dragging her as she skipped excitedly down the school's walkway.

"Looks like Téa got her wish," Yugi said, chuckling and exchanging knowing glances with Tristan and Joey. Atem, however, was confused.

"Wish? What wish?"

"More female friends," the trio said in unison.

"Oh…" Atem replied, a smile spreading on his face as he began to walk with them down to the awaiting girls. Upon their arrival, the gang headed in the direction of the newest store in town.

In order to get to the store, the gang had to travel through an alley that stretched behind the back of the school. As they walked, the alley seemed to be unusually quiet. However, this went undetected by the gang as they joked among themselves. All were anxious to check out the new store that was getting so many good raves. They were so distracted that they didn't see the shadows that violently danced on the junction ahead of them. The little turnoff from the alley led into a dark area, but it wasn't dark for long…

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The gang froze, wondering where the scream came from. Silence. Then suddenly, a blast of a strong blue light lit up the alley's turnoff. Locking in on the strange and unexpected light, they all charged up to the turnoff's entrance, Atem and Mana secretly throwing worried glances at each other. But once again, the area became cloaked in black once more.

"Hello?" Atem demanded, hoping for an answer. "Is anyone here? Are you hurt?"

Following the little guide of light provided by the sun, they all slowly inched into the darkness. They walked only for a few moments before they saw an obstacle slightly blocking their path. As they got closer, they made out what seemed to be the form of a person. Kneeling down, Atem and Yugi looked down at the crumpled form of a female human. It was apparent that she was unconscious, and her breathing was short and irregular. Turning her face into the small amount of light that penetrated through the ceiling of the turnoff, they were both shocked to see what they had found…

"Desani?"

* * *

** A/N: The information about the color lapis lazuli is actually quite factual. I researched it and everything.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know your thoughts! :)**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	9. Meet the Millers Part I

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 8: Meet the Millers Part I**_

~*~*~

"Desani? Desani! Desani, please wake up!"

Yugi looked down at the beautiful girl cradled in Atem's arms. He knew that something was wrong with her, due to the staggered breathing, but when they looked her over, they didn't see any bruises, cuts, or anything that would signal wounds from a fight. With the scream that was quickly followed by a blue light, a fight was the only logical explanation Yugi could think of at the moment. And he couldn't think too much, seeing as his mind was completely swamped by the worry he felt as he looked down at his newest friend.

'_No… I just met her! I finally got my closest friend back, but now I am on the verge of losing my newest one? Why is this happening? What is going on?!'_

"Desani!" Téa quietly exclaimed, her body limping to the point of Joey being needed to hold her up. She, Joey, Tristan, and Mana all looked on at the unbelievable sight laid out in front of them.

"What happened to her?" Tristan demanded to know.

"I don't know, but none of us will until we can get her to wake up… DESANI!" Atem exclaimed in apparent frustration and worry. His friends looked at him worriedly, knowing that although Atem wouldn't admit it, he had already become attached to Desani in the little time that he knew her.

"What happened to her?! She's only been here for two days! Why would anyone want to her?"

"Yea, but what's strange is that she doesn't seem to be hurt; just unconscious. What could have caused thi-"

"She ain't hurt cause she knows how to fight! Remember her telling us, Tristan?" Joey asked, cutting Atem off to answer his unspoken question.

"Yea! She may have been able to hold them off… but that doesn't explain that weird blue light. Where did it come from?" Téa mused.

"It just doesn't add up…" Yugi replied.

"Oooo…umph!… who- where am I?"

Surprised, everyone glanced down to Desani, wiggling and coming to in Atem's arms. Opening her eyes, she looked straight into his eyes, a tensed expression on her face, but after realizing who it was, she broke into a slight smile.

"So alike…"

"What was that, Desani?" Atem inquired.

"Con-confused for a moment. Wasn't sure who was holding me- you or Yugi," Desani softly replied.

"Desani, are you OK? What happened? Is anything hurting?" Yugi asked, happy that his friend had finally regained consciousness.

"For the most part, yes. It's a long story, and no I'm not really hurting. Just a slight headache," Desani answered, rubbing her forehead softly with the arm not pinned against Atem's chest.

"Do you know who did this to you, Desani?"

After a slight hesitation, Desani slowly shook her head. "No…"

"Well, we're worried about you. We just wanna know what happened," Téa commented.

"Um… I'll try my best," Desani said, slowly repositioning herself into a sitting position, but allowing Atem to continue holding her. She groaned softly as she moved her seemingly stiff body. "I… I don't know what happened, really. I was walking down the alley over there to run that errand I told all of you about earlier, when all of a sudden, these three… women, I suppose, just appeared out of nowhere and blocked my path. I asked them what their business was with me, but they continued to stare at me with cold eyes. I've never seen these women in my life, but they seemed to harbor ill feelings toward me. I tried to walk around them, but they blocked me again. So I asked them again what they wanted from me, but this time I got a response. One of the women, probably the leader, stepped forward and stood almost face to face with me. She then said, 'Only you would be cocky enough to come out in broad daylight- knowing we're looking for you.' At this time, I'm looking at her with a confused but irritated look on my face. So I then asked them again what their business with me was, but they only snickered and started to approach. Now, I knew I could hold them off, but I wasn't sure for how long. I fought all three women as hard as I could, and though they didn't manage to hurt me too much, they performed a sneak attack and bum rushed me. I was slightly dazed, but before I could get up and defend myself again, they crowded me and took turns beating on me. However, right before I felt myself starting to black out, this… new woman suddenly appeared. I mean, she was so beautiful! Her silver hair, the blue outfit, everything was so… unreal. And the eyes! She had these electric blue pupils that were just burning through the women around me. After they realized she was there, the three women looked down at me… as if they had made some fatal mistake. The women then turned and started to go after her. The last thing I could remember hearing before I blacked out were these horrid screams, but they faded as it went dark…"

"So they mistook you for the woman?" Joey asked.

"I suppose, though I don't understand why. We looked completely different, and she was far more beautiful than me. How could they mistake her for me?" Turning her head slightly, Desani looked up and down the turnoff she was located in. "It looks as if the fight never even happened."

"Yes… we didn't even see signs of struggle as we were walking this way to the store. Are you positive you are alright, Desani?" Yugi worriedly asked.

Sending him one of her soft smiles, she slightly nodded. "I will be fine. Please do not fret over me and my well being." Reaching into her right jean pocket, Desani pulled out her sleek, black cellular phone. Politely pushing herself out of Atem's arms, she typed in a number and began to softly mumble into the phone.

"I really hope she's ok," Mana said.

"I think she will be. She's just shaken up," Atem commented.

Atem and Mana silently looked at each other as the others looked at Desani, but it seemed that only Atem and Mana had a slight inclination into what was going on. Atem leaned over closer to Mana, motioning for her to do the same.

"It has to be her, doesn't it?" Mana asked.

"There's no other explanation for Desani's story. What else could explain that blue light, as well as the power to destroy three women in a matter of seconds?"

"But why is she protecting Desani? I'm pretty sure she has a motive for wanting to protect Desani from harm, especially since she wasn't apart of your adventures, Atemie," Mana deliberated. "What connection could Desani have to a sorceress that she doesn't know… a sorceress that we barely know? And why would she have these women chasing after her? Isn't her troubles from the future?"

Atem sighed, not sure how to answer such difficult questions. "I don't know what the sorceress has in plan for us. All I know is that we must uphold our obligation to her. And from what just transpired, I have a feeling that even Desani will be dragged into this. As for those women, who knows where they came from? Maybe they were scouts from the future that were trying to find and destroy the sorceress before she could come back and save it. We just have to do whatever is possible to keep our friends from this danger until we actually have the chance to explain it to them. It's unfortunate that Desani was attacked, but this just let's us know that we have to be on the lookout."

"You're right, Atemie," Mana replied, sighing softly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tristan questioned, finally noticing their secretive conversation.

"Uh… Desani's condition," Mana quickly lied. "Shouldn't we go seek medical attention?"

"Not necessary," Desani coolly said as she came back from her conversation on the phone. Putting the phone back into her pocket, she approached the slightly confused teenagers.

"What? How can you say that? You just got ambushed…"

The screeching of tires in the alley quickly hushed Yugi as they moved closer and closer to their location. Everyone stood and looked at the entrance of the turnoff. They watched as a sleek, black limousine pulled in front of them, blocking the entrance. The boys tensed up, preparing to protect the girls at whatever cost. Their eyes never left the limousine, watching the two individuals that finally exited the vehicle. They walked into the turnoff, heading directly towards them. From the silhouettes formed in the dark by the sunlight in the alley, the group could make out the forms of a male and female. The duo drew menacingly closer, their expressions hidden in the darkness. Finally they reached the group, bringing their steady gait to a halt. Seconds passed without any words…

"Explain yourself," Atem suddenly demanded. "Who are you and what is your business with us?"

The female stared at Atem, a slight smirk drawing across her features. "Now, is that any way to speak to Desani's loving siblings?"

Surprise etched on their faces, the group turned and looked at Desani, a face settled in calm and tranquility. "Oh, I apologize," Desani said to her friends. "I guess I didn't mention the reason I didn't need the ambulance. I called my siblings to come meet with us and take me back home. There I will get the attention that is needed." Walking over to the new additions, Desani turned and smiled. "Well, I believe introductions are in order."

"But of course," her male sibling simply agreed. "I am Jeremih Miller, Desani's older and only brother."

"And I am Isabel Miller, Desani's older and only sister," her female sibling added, slightly mimicking Jeremih. "But please, call me Bel."

"Um… hello there," Téa replied, becoming enraptured by the two siblings of Desani. In reality, the whole group was, for they were all taken in by them. If they considered Desani the most beautiful girl they knew, Isabel came in a close second. Her face structure was as deeply defined as Desani's, though in place of Desani's deep pink lips, Isabel carried deep red ones. They contrasted beautifully with her pale skin, another contradiction to Desani's copper-toned skin. A long and beautiful nose laid above her saucy lips, however yet again another contrast was found between Desani and Isabel as they reached their eyes. Isabel's eyes were a bright green, while Desani had green streaks spiraling through her sharp-yellow pupils. Isabel stood an inch above Desani at 5'11", her figure curvaceously thick. She was dressed in a pink halter top with a white billowy skirt that seemed to glide with each step she took. The shoes that she took those steps in were white heels that wrapped around her long, slender legs. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into an up-ponytail by a pink scrunchie. Lastly, her ears were adorned with gold hoops that swung graciously in the slight wind. Despite their differences, it was clear to everyone that Desani and Isabel were close, and any guy would be lucky to be either one of their love interests.

Jeremih… now he was a different story. Being the only male of the trio, It was already clear that he was appealing to Téa and Mana. At a shocking 6'4", Jeremih towered protectively over his two sisters. His skin tone was slightly darker than Desani's, a caramel color. His blue eyes were extremely sharp and when he stared at you, it was as if he could see through to your very soul. His facial features were thick and prominent, with a full face and full mouth. His light pink mouth laid above a very defined chin, a chin that was sporting a neatly groomed goatee. His golden brown bangs swung seductively over his blue eyes, drawing in the two females not related to him. His hair was styled to where his hair fell in straight layers about him, and whenever he runs his hands through his bangs-which he does quite often- the beautiful locks would just fall back into place. Dressed in blue jeans, open collar white shirt, and white tennis shoes, he seemed very comfortable and relaxed with himself. He and Isabel both embodied comfort, which contrasted dramatically with Desani's pink schoolgirl uniform.

Seeming to be the most bold, Jeremih walked up to the awestruck teenage girls, and with each hand he took hold of one of their's. Bowing slightly, he said in a very tantalizing voice, "Please forgive my sister and I for giving two beautiful women such a fright. Trust me, I do not bite- that is, unless you ask me, of course."

Struck by his slight innuendo, Mana and Téa just nodded their heads, dumbfounded.

"Err… umm… my name is…" _'Oh darn it! What is my name?!' _"Téa. Gardner. Téa Gardner," she sheepishly said, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Téa Gardner," Jeremih replied, slightly amused at his affect over her. "And who may you be?" Jeremih asked as he slightly tugged on Mana's hand, indicating her.

"Oh, well my name is Mana Whitaker. But please, just call me Mana," Mana answered, surprised that she could keep herself composed in the handsome young man's presence.

"If that is what you wish, Mana," Jeremih charismatically replied, staring deep into her eyes. Feeling slightly awkward at his close and intimate scrutiny, Mana dipped her eyes to her feet, trying to ignore the slight sensations she was beginning to feel under Jeremih's watchful gaze.

Yugi, watching the close encounter between Jeremih and the two girls, felt his heart go pitter-patter at the thought of Téa falling for Jeremih. Not that he had anything against him, it was just Yugi didn't want anything to spoil his chances of finally making Téa his. But with Atem and Jeremih, how could he compete? Yugi mulled this over as he watched Téa get steamy-eyed at Jeremih's charm, feeling his slight chances slipping away.

"OK big brother, that is enough. Stop torturing the poor girls," Bel said as she looked on reprovingly.

"Calm down, my dear Bel. I was just reassuring them that we are friendly, and they should not fear us," Jeremih replied, trying his charm on his little sister.

"Nuh uh. Not falling for it, dear brother," Bel countered, wagging her finger at him. "I'm not one of these poor, defenseless girls you be trying to sway with your 'charm', so don't you for a second try it on me."

"Yes, dear sister," Jeremih, mocking defeat as he hung his head, his lovely bangs covering his blue eyes. Bel simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Turning to Desani, Bel pinned her with eyes filling with concern. "Are you ready to go? You don't seem to be too injured, but I believe our parents should still have a look at you."

"Yes, of course," Desani said, offering her a smile. "Would all of you like to come?"

"Huh? Go to your house?" Yugi, finally pulling away from the Jeremih scene, looked at Desani with amazement.

"Well, where else, hon?" Bel commented, slightly giggling.

"Oh… well, I don't see why not. Is anyone else up to going to Desani's house?" Yugi asked, looking at his friends.

"We are!" Mana and Téa simultaneously replied, most likely wanting to spend more time with Jeremih.

"Yeah, so are we," Tristan and Joey indicated.

"I have no objections," Atem simply stated.

"Well, then let's go," Desani said. "It would be a pleasure to show you all around my humble abode."

As they all climbed into the limousine waiting for them, everyone in the group was about to find out just how _humble _Desani's abode really was.

~*~*~

Faces were pressed against the limousine's black, tinted windows as it pulled up into the long, circular driveway that laid out before Desani's small mansion. The large driveway encompassed an oval piece of land that was as green as the greenest emerald. The mansion was a large Victorian house that had four large crème white pillars towering protectively in front of the main entrance. Laying on top of the pillars was a balcony that reached and circled atop the two large white doors below it. The car pulled in front of the house, and everyone filed out, eyes still glued to the beautiful fortress. On either side of them as they walked to the doors were gardens filled with different sorts of flowers. Plumerias, lotuses, lilies, forget-me-nots, roses, tulips, daffodils and hyacinths were among the many types found in the beautiful selection. The beautiful perfumes tickled their noses as they watched in awe as the doors towering in front of them were swiftly pulled open in front of them. The doors pushed into the large foyer with a 19th century chandelier hanging above them. The beautiful work of art hung gracefully down, and in place of candles were bright white light bulbs whose light made the thousand of diamonds sparkle brilliantly. The view of it was breathtaking, and almost distracted them from the large staircase that stretched up in front of them. The stairs and its skeleton was pure marble. It traveled further up until it branched off into a T, each half of the cross branching off into a different wing of the home. Portraits, plants and sculptures were spread strategically throughout the foyer, making the grand home seem even more so.

"Wow, Desani!" Téa breathed out in awe. "I've never seen anything like this! It's almost like a museum."

"Might as well be," Jeremih chuckled softly. "This is just to impress."

"Yes that may be true, but Desani still needs to be examined by mother and father," Bel quickly reminded him.

"Why, of course. We must make sure she stays in the best of health," Jeremih agreed.

"Are you all positive that Desani doesn't need to go to the hospital? I mean, when we found her, she was in pretty bad shape," Yugi asked, worriedly.

"No, I do not need to go to the hospital," Desani answered herself. "I forgot to mention this to you Yugi, but not only are my parents historians, they both have their own separate line of work. My father runs a major business and my mother is a doctor and massage therapist. If anything is the matter with me, my mother can handle it on her own."

"That's…convenient," Yugi said, surprised that her parents were that established. "And very lucky. I guess all we have to do now is find out where they are."

"And who might all of you be?" The group turned to the entrance on the right side of the room which seemed to look out to the Miller's living room. A middle-aged woman looked out to them with curious, light blue eyes. She had a petite figure and looked to be 5'9", which was shorter than both of her daughters. She was wearing a light yellow sundress, her brown curls billowing around her shoulders. She was an attractive woman who could easily be perceived as her daughters' sister.

"Oh hello, mother," Desani greeted the woman. "These are all of my friends from the high school."

"My, she makes many friends very quickly, doesn't she?" she asked as she walked over to them and began welcoming each one with a warm hug. After she finished, she looked over at Desani. "And what may the problem be, my dear?"

"She was attacked after school," Jeremih solemnly said, the most serious he's ever sounded since the gang's first meeting him. Upon hearing these words, the woman's blue eyes slightly became darker.

"I see. Desani, please go upstairs. I will be up momentarily," the woman ordered. Nodding, Desani climbed up the stairs and traveled on the left branch at the top. Everyone watched her walk over until she disappeared behind the hallway's walls.

"Oh! Where are my manners! Before I tend to my daughter, you should all know who I am. My name is Adria Miller and it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Miller," Atem said, nodding his head slightly in her direction. Everyone followed soon after.

"And that handsome man over there is my husband, Narlin Miller." Looking in the direction in which she pointed, they were surprised to see a newest arrival standing in the exact spot Adria was standing a few moments earlier. The man towered at a large 6'6", and his dark brown hair swayed in front of his eyes as he took in the large amount of people in his home. Hearing Adria's introduction, Narlin stepped forward, his lips raising up into a slight smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I believe you are the first…visitors we've had since our arrival back in Domino City."

"We are? That's exciting," Téa replied. "You have a lovely home here. I haven't seen anything like it."

"Why, thank you," Narlin said as his smile slightly deepened. Turning to his family, he began his inquiry. "So what's this I hear about Desani getting attacked?"

"Mom, dad, before we say anything else, we want you to know that Desani isn't in as bad as shape as she seems. She would actually be in a lot more damage if her friends hadn't come along," Bel added, making note of the gang's help.

"Oh, well, we really didn't do anything," Yugi sheepishly replied. "We just found her and were really worried."

"Yes, but if you hadn't found her, who knows what may have happened to her," Adria said. "Now I believe I should go check on her. I have kept her waiting long enough. Narlin," Adria began, turning her attention to her husband, "please show our guests to the patio and have snacks prepared for them." After Narlin nodded, she turned and followed the same path Desani took moments earlier.

"Please follow me," Narlin said as he began to walk in the direction from whence he came. The gang and Desani's siblings followed him through the expansive house, quickly admiring all of the sights they took in as they walked through each room. Finally, they arrived at a sunroom. The massive windows that surrounded them glistened brightly from the bright sunlight that shone in from outside. The whole room was filled with light, and the wooden floor shined as if it was waxed daily. The group, headed by Narlin, walked through the room, the gang admiring the sofa and loveseat that sat in the middle. Plants were placed everywhere, and the sun lights above really finished out the airy feel to the room. Getting close to the windowed walls, they were surprised to see that the room looked out over the Domino City Harbor. The blue water glistened under the afternoon sun, the smell of sea brine drifting in and tickling everyone's nostrils. Finally on the other side of the room, Narlin opened the sliding doors and motioned for everyone to follow. Outside, they found themselves on a large patio. Outdoor furniture was placed everywhere. To the left of them a barbecue pit was placed, and the grill sparkled, showing that it was cleaned thoroughly. To the right was a large egg-shaped pool, a nice-sized Jacuzzi branching off into it's own little area.

"Wow…" Tristan and Joey murmured as they took it all in. "Now this is what you call paradise!" Joey exclaimed, jabbing his elbow playfully in Tristan's side.

"Yep. Looks like Desani's house may be my favorite hang out spot now," Tristan answered, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Well, it could be, but we did just meet Desani's parents and siblings," Yugi interjected, lowering his voice as to only Joey and Tristan could hear him. "We don't want to be unwelcome guests."

"Very true," Atem added in agreement. "We should allow them to get to know us before we can just automatically get comfortable in their home."

"Nonsense," Bel said, apparently overhearing. "Any friends of Desani's are more than welcomed to come over anytime. If she sees all of you as good company, then why not?"

"Isabel is right," Narlin added. "We are open to all visitors as long as they are good friends with any of my children. However, my children are very cautious on who they call 'friend'-Desani especially- so please do not humble yourselves. You will always be welcomed here."

"Great! That means Téa, Desani, and I can all get together and have a girl's night out. Yay!" Mana exclaimed joyously, jumping with excitement and anticipation.

"More like a girl's night in. I love sleepovers," Téa commented.

"Cool! We'll do one of those," Mana replied, though secretly not really knowing what this 'sleepover' was.

"Well, although I would love to entertain all of you a while longer, I really do have some business matters I need to tend to," Narlin said as he looked down at his watch. "Are any of you interested in swimming in the pool? You can even walk down to the harbor and enjoy yourselves at our private beach."

"Yea! That sounds like fun!" Joey exclaimed, amazed that they even had their own private beach.

"But we don't have any swim gear," Téa sadly pointed out.

"Oh, no worries," Jeremih quickly interjected. "We always have extra swimwear for any company we may have. Everything is brand new, and the lot of you will be the first to wear them."

"So why don't all of you start walking down to the Harbor while we go get them? There's a path you can easily follow to get down there at the end of the patio, and there are dressing rooms down on the beach. We will be down shortly," Bel added, directing them to the path she mentioned.

"Oh, um…ok. We just want to know if Desani's going to be ok," Atem replied, a little flustered at the fast pace of events. Sure, it sounds fun, but he didn't want them to forget about Desani's pending health condition.

"Do not fret over Desani, Atem," Bel answered. "In fact, she should be joining all of you once we go and check on her. So go ahead and start heading down to the beach. It won't be long before we have your swim apparel ready for you."

"Very well…" Atem replied. If Desani was to be joining us, then that suggested that she was indeed fine.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get going!" Mana exclaimed, grabbing Atem's arm and pulling him down the path. Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey soon followed after.

As they got closer and closer to the beach, the gang fell into a hush. After everything they learned that afternoon, though, it wasn't a surprise. They all kept thinking back to the crumbled image of Desani on the cold dark ground, barely breathing. Then they thought of her most recent image- an image of complete health. How was that possible? When the beach was finally in sight, Atem was hit with a realization. He froze in mid stride, his eyes widening at the revelation.

"Bel… I never told her my name."

"What are you talking about?" Tristan questioned him.

"Back…back at the patio, Bel said my name, but upon meeting her I've never told her my name. How could she possibly have known it?" Quickly replaying the events of the afternoon, Atem was certain that he never told her his name.

"Are you sure you didn't tell her your name, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Positive."

"Well did you ever think that maybe Desani told Bel your name when you weren't paying attention?" Mana questioned.

"Uh, well…" Atem trailed off, surprised that he hadn't even considered that possibility.

"We are her friends, Atem," Joey added on. "She probably told them all of our names, especially since we came to their house."

"Yes… I guess you're right. I'm sorry, I didn't consider that prospect."

"Atemie, stop being such a worrywart," Mana jokingly chided as she pulled Atem with her towards the beach. "Come on! Let's go look at the water!"

"Hey, wait up!" Yugi exclaimed as he and the rest of the gang followed the flying duo in front of them.

~*~*~

"Here you go," a voice said as they looked out at the beach. Turning, they saw Jeremih and Bel holding numerous pieces of swimsuits and trunks.

"Yay!" Mana shouted as she lunged for the fabrics. "Time to swim!"

"Calm down, calm down," Bel softly ordered as she chuckled at Mana's excitement. "This is for you… and this one is for Téa." Holding up two gorgeous two-piece swimsuits, the girls eagerly grabbed for their appointed swimwear.

"And these four are for you guys. Here's Atem's… Yugi's… Joey's… and this is Tristan's," Jeremih listed out, handing out each pair of trunks.

"Hey thanks. These are sweet!" Joey complimented, checking out his swim trunks.

"Hey…where's Desani?" Atem questioned, noticing the missing Miller.

"Oh, don't worry. She's on her way. In fact, take a look for yourselves," Bel replied, extending her arm and pointing in the direction of the path. Turning, they all watched as Desani gracefully made her way down the trail, wearing her beautiful black swimsuit and matching sheer black sarong. The fabric slightly hid the long, copper-colored legs that were beautifully sculpted underneath. The sarong was tied delicately below her waist, leaving her lovely toned abs to glisten in the sun. The copper tone of her skin made them look strong and irresistible to touch. The initial image of her on her first day of school came flying back to the others: an exquisite statue that moved closer and closer to them. Finally, she stood in front of her friends.

"I apologize if I kept you waiting long, as well as if I had any of you worried."

"Um…it's alright. Are you sure you're ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am. Please don't be concerned about my wellbeing," Desani answered, smiling softly.

After everyone gave her the once over, they happily obliged to her request.

"Well? What are you all standing around for? Those suits won't put themselves on," Desani jokingly said.

"Oh, right!" Everyone exclaimed. Jeremih and Bel began to head back to the house as everyone rushed to their designated dressing rooms. Boys were on the left side of the beach; girls were on the right.

"Jeremih! Bel! You're not staying?" Téa asked, being the one to notice their silent retreat.

"No. We have matters to tend to at the house. But we may be down later on," Jeremih answered.

"Ok…" Téa replied as she watched them go back up the trail.

'_It seems every Miller has _matters _to tend to,' _Téa thought to herself.

"Come on, Téa! I want you to tell me how I look in this once I change into it!" Mana shouted, waited impatiently for her at the dressing room's entrance.

"Oh, sorry! I'm coming!" Téa replied as she rushed over to her.

Little did Téa know that she was right, and they were all destined to find out why.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this late update, but i hope it's better than my last one. Things are still happening on my end, so the updates may be slow, but I'm going to keep them short in length. Well, I hope you like the introduction of Desani's loving family members. They will pop up in the story every now and again, but you'll be seeing Desani's siblings the most out of all of them. When it gets to the end of this saga is when her parents will become more significant. In the next chapter, they hang out at the beach and become more acquainted. Who knows? There just may be romance and the start of my couplings...but i'll never tell. You're just gonna have to keep reading. But i can say without a doubt that you are really going to love this next chapter. So look out for the next update- it will be worth the wait :)**


	10. Meet the Millers Part II

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 9: Meet the Millers Part II**_

The sun beat down intensely upon the six teenagers frolicking in the sparkling blue water. Laughter rose above the waves that delicately nipped at the sparkling white beach. Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mana, and Tristan splashed about in the water, playing fun water games that had all of them soaked through and through. Atem and Desani, after initially playing with the festive foursome, decided to recline on the beach chairs to sunbathe. The beach furniture consisted of six blue and white leaning chairs that were neatly arranged into a semi-circle and two blue and white hammocks. Small circular tables were placed in between each two-chair interval, and a fire pit was in the center of the semi-circle, in case of the need of a fire. All of this was situated on the left side of the beach, a little ways off from the boys dressing rooms. The hammocks swung from the leafy trees that stood over the sitting area. In fact, the beach was actually very private and exclusive because of the green vegetation that surrounded the beach on all three sides, only breaking for the widening trail that led to it. The green vegetation contrasted beautifully with the white beach and blue water, making it truly seem like paradise.

Watching their friends, Atem finally turned and looked over to Desani, who was sitting in the chair next to him. They were both in the two middle chairs, with tables and two more chairs on either side of them. Refreshments were set out on all of the tables, just in case any of them were to get hungry. Atem was surprised to see her eyes closed, soaking in the sun's radiant rays. He watched in awe as he saw her copper-tone slowly turn into a rich gold, making her seem even more exotic. Finally catching how hard he was staring, he cleared his throat, hoping that the blush he was feeling hadn't appeared on his face. Hearing the slight interruption, Desani opened her eyes and looked at Atem curiously.

"Yes, Atem? Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to bother you. And no, nothing's the matter. It's just…" Atem cut off, not sure why he added that. Was he trying to tell her something?

"Yes…? It's just what?" Desani questioned, her interest beginning to peak.

"Well…" Atem drawled out, trying to buy some time.

'_Why did I even open my mouth and say something? Now she's expecting me to say something I wasn't even planning on saying. What do I do? Get a hold of yourself! And enough stalling. Desani is waiting for an answer and you're just staring at her like a huge buffoon!'_

"I just…" Atem, still unable to think of anything to say, blurted out the first thing that went through his mind, "I just think that you're a very beautiful and brave woman."

"Oh!" Desani exclaimed, seemingly surprised at Atem's random admission. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you think so highly of me." She looked directly at him and sent her one of her dazzling smiles.

"You're… you're quite welcome," Atem replied, slightly dazed at her amazing smile.

"Well, is that all?" Desani questioned once again.

"I beg your pardon?" Atem asked, caught off guard by the unexpected question.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me? It seemed as if you had more to say," Desani answered.

"Well…" Atem drawled out again. In all honesty, he really did have something else he wanted to tell her, but seeing as he's only known her for a few hours, he didn't think it was appropriate for him to say it. He was actually very scared that she would take it the wrong way. He didn't want to mess up his friendship with her when it was just starting to grow, but apparently Desani knew what he was going to say, so it was best if he didn't disappoint her. He sighed and sat up in the chair, swinging his long legs off the chairs long body to the white sand beneath him. Desani mimicked him, understanding that what he was about to say was to serious to be revealed in a casual position.

"I don't exactly know how to tell you this, Desani, but in the time I've known you, I've seen to grow… quite attached to you in such a short period of time. When I saw you… just laying there crumbled up in that alley, I almost lost it. You're a good person, and I was unsure as to why someone would want to hurt you in such a way. That's why when you came to, I was the one who was holding you in my arms. Not Yugi or one of the others, but me, and I guess it's because I feel… protective of you, I guess. There's this part of me that just doesn't want to see you hurt. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Atem asked, bowing his head slightly out of embarrassment, but surprisingly eager to hear what she had to say. After a few moments past without him receiving an answer, Atem looked at Desani and was confused to see the look on her face. It was one of almost certain skepticism.

"You- you feel protective of me?" Desani finally asked him.

"I know it's strange, but I can't deny it. I'm like that with all of my friends, because I don't want to see any of them getting hurt, but it's only weird with you because I haven't known you for a day and already the feeling of protection has developed within me."

"Atem…" Desani breathed out. To his surprise, Atem felt Desani reach out for him, taking hold of his hand. She squeezed it lightly, wanting him to look directly into her eyes. He did, and yet again he became mesmerized by what he saw there. Not the colors this time, but the emotions. It wasn't too clear as to how she was feeling at that particular moment, but it was exciting for Atem to know that she was feeling _something._ Her holding his hand only heightened his excitement. For several moments they stayed like that, she looking into his eyes, he looking into her eyes, she holding his hand. Their faces were considerably close to each other, but Atem didn't notice. Subconsciously, Atem leaned his head in slightly closer, but Desani instantly recognized the motion. She pulled back and stood up, but still holding his hand. Confused, Atem looked up at her. Smiling, she tugged lightly on his arm.

"Hey, I have a game we can play with the others before it gets too dark out. Would you like to try it out?" Desani inquired.

Atem, slightly relieved at the distraction, nodded. "Of course," he said. Looking around, he realized how low the sun had actually gotten. Now the blazing glory was settling comfortably above the horizon, looking more than ready to dip into the dark golden setting light, marking the end of the evening and the beginning of night. "If we are going to play this game, I suggest we hurry," Atem said, directing it to Desani.

Nodding, Desani pulled Atem behind her to their friends, still holding onto his hand as they ran. Finally at the edge of the shore, Desani dropped Atem's hand to wave at their friends, motioning that she wanted to talk with them. After catching sight of Atem and Desani, the four reluctantly walked to them, not really wanting to leave the warm water.

"Yea, what's up guys?" Joey asked.

"Yea. And why did you guys get out so early? You guys missed out on a lot of fun," Tristan pointed out.

"Well, we were just getting to know each other better, that's all," Desani replied. "Are any of you interested in a little challenge?"

"Yea!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed simultaneously, not even waiting to hear what it was.

"Sure. What type of challenge is it?" Téa asked.

"An endurance challenge." Moving to the edge of the water, Desani extended her arm and pointed to a buoy bobbing up and down in the waves far off in the distance. "That buoy over there is exactly one mile out to sea. I normally race my brother and sister to see who can get there the fastest. How about we all do that? Let's see who can swim all the way to the buoy in the shortest time. And if you're worried about drowning, don't worry. My brother and sister are always on the lookout, and I am a certified lifeguard. So if I see you're in trouble, I can quickly come to your aide. Anyone up for the challenge?"

"Yeah!" Joey and Tristan simultaneously exclaimed, pumping their fists in the air with excitement.

"I'm up for it," Mana replied.

"Sounds like an interesting challenge, just as long as nobody's life is put in danger," Atem added, agreeing with caution.

"Of course," Desani said. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to none of you. I am used to doing this, and I am a very skilled swimmer, but since none of you have done this before… how about this. How about we all swim in pairs? That way, if anything happens, somebody will be close to shout for help? I will be over in a flash. Is everyone cool with that?"

"Yes," Joey, Tristan, Mana, and Atem all replied.

"Um… I think I'm going to sit out on this one. Is that ok with everyone?" Téa asked.

Everyone turned to look at her, surprise and concern etched on their faces.

"You're not scared, are you Téa?" Joey asked. "It's not like we haven't been through worse-OUCH!" Joey howled as Tristan roughly jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

"Hey, man, what was that-" Joey cut off as he caught sight of Tristan's meaningful glare. "Oh, right. My bad," Joey quietly murmured, remembering Desani's presence.

Téa smiled weakly at Joey. "No, Joey, I'm not scared. I just don't feel very well, and after all that playing in the water, I just wanna go and lay on those chairs."

Unbeknownst to Téa, Desani was watching her expressions from where she stood, knowledge illuminating throughout her. She pinned her eyes on her until Yugi suddenly spoke.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, voice filled with concern. She nodded at him, a smile on her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey guys… I think I'm going to sit out on this one. I'm gonna chill with Téa."

"Yugi! That makes the numbers uneven, leaving one of us without a partner!" Mana complained, her face dropping with sadness.

"How bout you swim with Joey and me?" Tristan asked.

Mana immediately brightened at the idea. "OK. You, Joey, and I against Atem and Desani. Is that cool?"

"I have no objections" was Desani's quiet response.

"Neither do I," added Atem.

"Then let's go!" Joey said, determination already writing itself within the contours of his sharp face.

"Alright, then." Walking up to the edge of the shore, Desani motioned for the others to do the same. "Let's all line up parallel to the water's edge, so that everyone has an equal starting point." They all quickly obliged to Desani's orders. "Whenever everyone's ready, I will do the start." Looking over to Téa and Yugi, she suddenly asked, "Are you two certain you do not wish to partake in this challenge?"

Desani's response was a head bob from Téa, and after seeing Téa's reply, Yugi nodded his head as well. For a split second Desani stared at them, and an eyebrow raised questioningly at them. Then, she immediately broke into a small smile, almost as if she knew something they had yet to find out.

"OK. Ready, everyone?" Desani directed at the other four. All nodded yes. "On your mark…set…GO!"

They all charged into the water, running at first, but going horizontal once the water was deep enough. Legs kicked and arms pumped as they all raced to the finish mark a mile away from them.

Who knew what awaited two certain individuals at that mark…

~*~*~

Miraculously, none of the swimmers were met with the threat of drowning. It was as if they had all swam their best that day. But even their best couldn't help them beat the overly skilled Desani Miller.

If they could have seen her from above, they all would have had no problem calling her 'The Human Torpedo'. Her body tore through the water, her arms and legs moving in a rhythmic pace as she swam gracefully and swiftly through the water's currents.

When Atem finally reached the buoy after about a half an hour, he was surprised to see Desani already resting on top of the buoy.

"Wow. You must be an incredibly talented swimmer," he remarked as he removed himself from the water and hoisted himself on top of the buoy next to her.

"Maybe," Desani modestly replied. "It's actually just apart of my daily workout."

Atem stared at her through wide, unbelieving eyes. "So you actually swim a mile a day?"

"Yes" was her simple reply.

"I see," Atem said. Grinning, he decided to tease her. "No fair, Desani. If you do this on a daily basis, then that basically gave you an unfair advantage."

"Oh, my apologies," Desani said. Feeling guilty, Atem was about to explain that he was only joking, but she stopped him. "I know that you were only joking, but it's also quite true. I actually wasn't competing with all of you. I just wanted to see how all of you would do in an activity that is outside of your norms. So technically, you are the winner, Atem."

"Oh…umm…thank you," Atem replied, not sure if he was happy with letting her forfeit her win over to him. She won fair and square, whether she was merely observing them or truly competing.

"I know it's difficult for you to take a forfeited win," Desani added, catching on to what Atem was thinking, "but it's really not a problem. You are a very talent swimmer yourself. You finished much sooner than I had anticipated."

"I did?" Atem sheepishly asked, surprised that he was able to impress Desani.

"Why of course," Desani replied, smiling softly. "I wouldn't ever lie to you."

The look she was giving him made Atem's heart flutter, causing him to look down and slightly blush.

'_Why is it that every time I'm alone with her, I start feeling like this? What type of effect does she have on me? Could this mean something?'_ As he thought this, he suddenly realized he placed himself right next to Desani; the sides of their bodies lightly rubbed against one another.

"Atem?" Desani suddenly said, lightly placing her hand over his. "Are you alright? You've been sitting here just looking at me, and I'm worried about what has you so distracted."

"Oh, Desani I'm sorry," Atem replied, trying to ignore the electric pulses that were running through him- all because of one, innocent touch. "I am fine. I didn't mean to drift off like that. I was just thinking."

"Is there a problem? If there is, then I would love to help you with it," she offered, turning her body to give him her full attention.

"Oh, there's no problem," Atem assured, his face growing red at his embarrassment. "I apologize if I made you think there was."

"I graciously accept," she replied in her all to regal manner. "But from the expression on your face you were clearly deep in thought. Do you mind sharing with me?" Desani inquired with light curiosity.

Atem looked down, away from her lovely, worry-filled eyes. He immediately realized that because of Desani's shift, her left leg was lightly pressing against his right leg, and as it finally registered in his mind, his whole body began to tremble from the electric pulses that surged and raced throughout his frenzied nerves. Not to mention, Desani still had her hand over his, Atem swore he was about to lose it.

'_Stay calm… stay calm… stay calm…'_

"Atem, is everything ok?" Desani asked, her voice suddenly filled with a tone of urgency.

"Actually…no," Atem finally confessed. "Desani, I know I'm acting weird, but it's just… well…"

"Well what?" Desani pressed, a worried expression still on her lovely face.

"It's just that… well, I can understand if you don't believe me, but after only knowing you for just one day, I seem to have…" Atem stalled, not sure how to finish his sentence. "I seem to have become smitten with you."

Atem turned his head away from her after saying this, trying to hide the bright blush that lit up his beautifully tanned skin. But what he said was very true. He didn't know how it happened- maybe it was when he first spoke to her…maybe it was when he held her after finding her in that dark alley- but it just happened. He had caught feelings for her in a very short period at time. However, he had no idea how she was feeling about his confession on him. Keeping his head turned, he waited for an answer from her that would stop the thumping deep within his chest. Moments passed… Desani hadn't uttered a word. Curious, Atem turned to look at her, and was puzzled at what he saw.

Desani was frozen still, looking straight in front of her. She wasn't smiling, frowning, smirking… nothing. Atem studied her profile and realized that although her face was frozen, her magnificent eyes weren't. Her eyes were pinned on a location in front of her, but what he read in her eyes made his heart stop. What he saw made him immediately want to take his words back.

Desani's eyes seemed to say, "What just happened? What have I done?"

~*~*~

Yugi watched as his friends plunged into the water, all determined to get to the buoy in the distance. He watched in pure amazement as Desani immediately took the lead, the water gracefully surrounding her as she broke into the fastest freestyle stroke he was ever able to witness. Once the sounds of his friends were drowned out by the currents of the water, Yugi turned and walked over to Téa, who was already reclining in one of the available chairs. Interesting enough, she was sitting in the same chair that Desani had occupied just a few moments earlier. Finally reaching Téa, Yugi sighed as he softly dropped himself into the chair next to her- the same one Atem was reclining in not too long ago. Yugi sighed again, clearly being told by Téa she didn't want to talk. Her arm was draped over her face, concealing her eyes and dangling lazily on the other side of her head. But despite her obvious sign, Yugi ignored it.

"Téa, I think we need to talk."

"Not now," Téa weakly replied.

Detecting her soft response, Yugi immediately became worried. "Téa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed. I wanna go home," Téa replied.

"How are you feeling overwhelmed?" Yugi asked, probing for answers to her strange behavior.

"That's none of your business," Téa suddenly snapped. "I just don't want to be here anymore."

Yugi looked with shock at her. For as long as he's known her, he couldn't remember the last time she snapped at him. In fact, he couldn't recall her ever doing it at all. With sad eyes and a heavy face, Yugi continued to stare at his best friend.

"What is wrong with you? You've never used that tone with me for as long as I've known you," Yugi said.

Téa sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Well you can make it up to me by telling me what's wrong," Yugi replied, already showing that he wasn't going to let her shut him down again.

"Can we just leave it alone?" Téa wearily pleaded.

"No."

With surprise, Téa stared at Yugi. _'Wow… when did Yugi find his voice? Normally he would just give in to my requests, but for some reason he's not doing that tonight. Why… I know why. It's her. It's always her. Ever since we've met her, she has just changed everything. And then Atem came back, which just makes matters even more confusing. And now both she and Atem are out there, most likely bonding, and getting even more acquainted, and… and…' _Téa immediately stopped her pondering, not wanting to continue. Tears began to drip from her sapphire eyes, momentarily forgetting that Yugi was watching her like a hawk.

"Téa, why are you crying?" Yugi asked, hurt because his best friend wouldn't even talk to him.

"Oh, I don't even know," she replied, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "All I know is that ever since Desani came around, I just haven't been me."

'_Finally, she's talking to me. I should've known it was about Desani, but what is her problem with her now? I thought she had gotten over those feelings toward Desani.'_

"Why do you say that? Why can't you be you around Desani?"

"Because… because… because I just can't!! Desani is PERFECT! P-E-R-F-E-C-T! Everything I seem to do in comparison to her just doesn't seem to measure up. Sure, I don't have a problem with people being better than me at certain things, but she's better than me at EVERYTHING! And just look at the way you, Joey, and Tristan act around her. Yea, you guys are her friends, but I see the looks that you guys give to her. Even Atem, he's just met her and already he's acting head over heels." Téa began to break down after she said this. "I mean, it's not like I want you guys to fawn over me like how you guys do her, but it's like… like I'm not even a girl when she's around. She takes all of the spotlight. She's the very essence of womanhood, and I just feel like I can't compete, even when I shouldn't want to compete since she's my friend. And I'm sorry Yugi, but as long as I feel like this, I just don't see how a friendship is going to develop between me and her. I will feel jealous, inferior, and irrelevant. It just won't work." After getting out her last words, Téa was overwhelmed. Her whole body shook from the sobs that ran rampant throughout her body. She began to curl into an upward fetal position on her chair, rocking back and forth, tears appearing to be nonstop.

'_Téa… I didn't even know it was this bad for her. I honestly don't know what to tell her. I can't something that could cheer her up that would also be insulting on Desani's part. They're both my friends, and I don't want Téa feeling like she has to compete with her. She and Desani are beautiful and amazing in their own special ways, but right now, I don't think Téa wants to hear all of that.'_

Seconds passed as Yugi sadly looked at Téa in her pathetic and hopeless state, not knowing what to do. Yugi got up and sat with Téa on her chair, and wrapping his arms around her, he forced her to get out of her fetal position and lie back with him. He held her in his arms as she cradled her head into the crook of his arm, sobbing softly into his shoulder. Despite this seemingly romantic position, Yugi could only worry about Téa's wellbeing. He had never seen her in such a vulnerable position, because when it was just her and the guys, she was stronger and more confident. But it seemed with the introduction of Desani, even Mana, Téa was becoming a former shell of herself. She was less confident, more self-conscious, and not as open as she used to be. It seemed that with the introduction of females in her 'territory', Téa had become threatened, and according to her, Desani was the one who had taken her place in her friends' life.

Yugi continued to hold Téa, whispering encouraging words into her ear, but it seemed that with every word, it went in one ear and out the other.

This was how they were found upon their friends' return…

~*~*~

Atem continued to stare at Desani, unsure of how to assess the look in her eyes.

"D- Desani?" Atem called out, his voice slightly wavering.

Desani finally looked towards him, but her eyes were void of what Atem had seen only seconds ago.

"Oh, Atem," she said. Then Desani did something that Atem was totally not expecting. Reaching over, she pulled Atem into a tight hug. Atem's breath caught in his throat as he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her in closer. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her soft bosom against his hard chest. He breathed in her scent. Surprisingly, although she was just in sea water, her body was absent of the salty smell. In place of it was that of fresh spring water. He breathed in deeply, feeling himself falling even deeper for her. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes, still caught off guard by her amazing pupils, however this time, they were much closer. He watched in amazement as the green streaks in her yellow eyes sparkled brightly from the rays of the evening sun reflecting off of them. The glint in her eyes made her pupils glow that much more, and it may have been the most dazzling sight Atem had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon.

"I'm…confused," Atem remarked as Desani withdrew her arms from around him.

"Concerning…?" Desani asked.

"Well, because you took so long to do…anything, I was worried that maybe you had a problem with me saying that. I felt like you were hoping I wouldn't say anything like that to you."

Desani softly sighed, looking straight into Atem's eyes. "It's not that. When I heard you say this, I was surprised that you fell for me so deeply, especially since we've only known each other since this morning. It was just something that I had to process, but then after analyzing it, I realized how sweet and how hard it was for you to tell me this. It's not that I don't like you, Atem," Desani went on, keeping her voice steady and light, "it's just that… well I've never had a boyfriend. And it's not just because I never stayed in one place long enough for me to get into a romantic relationship. Boys tell me all the time that they think I'm beautiful and they would do anything to become my boyfriend. But with them… it seemed they liked me for the wrong reasons. So I never accepted any of their offers. And I'm not saying you're like that," Desani quickly added, making sure Atem understood that. "It's just that I just want to see how it goes between us before we allow ourselves to develop these feelings for each other. And for right now, I would like for us to be just friends and grow on that bond. If we ever make it something more, we will be ready and we will be less likely to end up in a failed relationship. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Atem looked at her, a pleased look on his face. Despite his admitting his feelings, he felt the same way. If they were just friends, then it would be easier for them to progress to a romantic relationship because they knew each other and understood how the other person worked. And seeing as he just met her, he didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had just started to develop.

"Yes I do, Desani," he replied, finally answering her question. "I'm perfectly fine with your suggestion. I was actually thinking the same thing. I really would love to be your friend." Atem looked straight into her eyes as he said this, letting her know that he meant every single word.

A dazzling smile and another hug was Atem's response. Pulling back and looking out at the water, Desani put a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm glad all of you finally decided to join us," she remarked, looking down at the three gasping below them in the water.

"It was… hard… and I… couldn't keep up," Mana gasped out, trying to pull herself up onto the buoy to sit next to Atem.

"More like couldn't keep ya head above water," Joey said with a slight smirk. "Tristan and I had to keep recovering her. She's a good swimmer, though. She just gonna need some practice," he added, directing it towards Atem and Desani.

"And by some, we mean a lot," Tristan jokingly interjected.

"You guys are mean," Mana whined, folding her arms and putting on a false pout. Everyone laughed at how innocent and adorable she looked.

"Oh dang!" Tristan exclaimed. Everyone looked at him in confusion because of his sudden outburst.

"I just realized… how are we going to get back? If we have to swim again, then I'm staying on this buoy all night, cause I ain't swimming back."

"Oh, yeah… I didn't even think about that," Joey said, his brow furrowing in thought.

They all looked at Desani, wondering if she had anything to say about the situation. But before she opened her mouth, a faint humming could be heard behind them. Getting louder, everyone turned to see a small white yacht quickly approaching them. Finally pulling up, everyone besides Desani was surprised to see who the drivers were.

"Hey, dear friends," Jeremih called out. "Looks like Desani tricked all of you into an endurance challenge," Jeremih jokingly added.

"I did not trick them. I explained to them what it was and asked if anyone was interested," Desani said in her defense.

"That may be so, but whose ever said no to you, my dear sister," Bel tauntingly rebuked.

Bel received no reply. She looked at Jeremih and he looked at her, and they erupted into the most euphonious laughs. Finally recovering, Bel returned her attention to the group.

"Well, now that you've all enjoyed your _little_ swim," Bel started, putting much emphasis on the word 'little', "how about you all climb into our boat so that we can take you back to the shore. You guys can even go soak in the Jacuzzi up on the patio."

"Sounds like a plan," Joey agreed as he jumped off the buoy to climb into the comfortable looking yacht.

"Yeah. That should definitely warm us up," Tristan added as he and Mana followed suit.

Desani glanced over to Atem. "Ready?"

Atem glanced back and smiled. "Ready."

Simultaneously jumping in, they swam the short distance to the yacht and climbed in.

"Well now that we're all comfortable again, let's go get Téa and Yugi," Joey stated, already envisioning himself soaking in the hot, bubbly water.

"Aye aye, captain," Bel replied before starting the boat up and heading back to shore, giggling all the way.

~*~*~

Yugi woke with a start at the rev of an engine. Opening his eyes, he realized that he fell asleep with Téa still in his arms. Looking down, he saw her in a fitful sleep, her expression still slightly tensed on her tear stricken face. Sensing that, for the most part, she was alright, Yugi redirected his attention to the boat that recently pulled up onto the beach's shore.

"Atem? Desani? Is that all of you?" Yugi inquired, unable to make out their faces from where he was standing because of the setting sun.

"Yes, it's us, Yugi," Atem simply stated.

"Yugi, you really should've came with us," Mana exclaimed. "I mean it was hard and everything, but the rush of wanting to get to that buoy was just… so exhilarating! You and Téa really should've… hey, what's wrong with Téa?" Mana questioned, finally seeing how Yugi was holding her.

"Oh, nothing," Yugi lied. "She just got tired and I offered to be her human pillow," he sheepishly added.

"Oh ok… well, we're all going back up to the patio to get into the Jacuzzi. Wanna come?" Mana implored, her puppy dog look placed into action.

"Oh, um… sure," Yugi replied, gently removing himself out from under Téa. Standing over her, he shook Téa until she finally stirred. Speaking softly, Yugi asked, "Téa? Wanna go up to the patio to warm up in the hot tub?"

Slightly disoriented, Téa looked around her and realized that everyone was standing around her.

"Um… sure," she wearily replied. Getting up, she recollected herself, slightly embarrassed to be caught sleeping by so many people.

After making sure that Téa was ok and wasn't showing any signs of the emotions she expressed to him earlier, Yugi took a glance over at Desani. He was surprised at the expression on her face. Desani had an eyebrow arched, and her eyes showed that she saw and maybe even understood why he was holding Téa the way he was. With Téa trying to clean her tear stricken face, Yugi knew that in no time Desani would be able to figure it all out. She was just too intelligent not to.

"Well, while all of you get your stuff together and get ready, we'll be up at the house preparing the hot tub," Jeremih remarked as he started to stalk off with Bel.

"OK. We'll see you up there," Desani replied. Nodding at her, Jeremih and Bel made their way up the trail.

Once everyone's things were gathered and they cleared up the beach, they all started up the trail as well. The sun was finally setting, and the surrounding vegetation began to cast long shadows as they made their way up their path. They got into their normal formation, except for a few, slight changes. Mana and Téa were up front, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were all in the middle, and Atem and Desani made up the rear. They all joked within the group, all enjoying each other's company.

If only they all knew of the events waiting to happen, as well as the private conversations within each of the three groups…

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the next chapter. Too tired to edit, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out and i will correct them. I just wanted to put this chapter up ASAP, but i will come back and edit tomorrow- i promise. Thanks for the help. Lots of stuff i got going on in here, but unfortunately, i actually had to cut this chapter short. There's a lot of stuff that was supposed to happen, but it looks like it's going to have to happen in the next chapter. That's kind of the reason for that cliffy at the end. Anyways, next chapter, the gang is still going to be at Desani's house, yet idk yet if it's going to be for the whole chapter. Just like a few chaps ago, Resurgence to be exact, im going to have a problem with the organization of my next chapter, but ima do my best and try to have it up soon. But please believe me- do NOT miss this chapter. more hints at pairings in my next chapter. Two have already been set in this chapter, but i still have a lot of pairings to get through. Wish me luck! Also, in the next few chapters, i will be bringing back even more characters because the tone of my story will be changing soon, so be ready for that. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Was it worth the wait? I certainly do... but that decision is yours. Review if you wish. Love you all :)**


	11. Reluctance

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 10: Reluctance**_

I looked over at Téa. I saw the apprehension and tentativeness in her face. As I looked at her, I began to wonder what could cause such a look to place itself there. From what Atem told me about her, I knew that this wasn't in her character.

"Hey, Téa?" I questioned, saying it softly so it wouldn't in some strange way upset her.

She turned her head towards me with questions in her eyes. "Yes, Mana?"

"I don't mean to pry, but why the long face?"

I saw a look of surprise momentarily replace the one that had been on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Um… I'm pretty sure it's because of the look on your face," I replied.

"Oh." Téa's face reddened after realizing how thoughtless she just sounded. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. And I'm sorry if I look sad. I'm just thinking."

"Well, could what you're thinking about be the reason for why you look so sad?" I continued to inquire.

"Possibly," Téa replied. I guess she was trying to avoid answering me, but it looks like she doesn't know me yet.

"Really, Téa? Do you really think I'm going to just let you slide with an answer like that?"

"Well, I hoped it would," I thought I heard her mumble, but I just ignored it.

"Téa, what is up with you?"

"Why can't ANYONE just leave me alone?" Téa suddenly snapped at me. I looked at her, surprised. She must have seen my expression because she immediately had a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mana. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just have some issues that I need to work through."

"Issues? What kind of issues could have you acting so nasty?" I demanded to know.

For a while she wouldn't answer me. She just walked side by side with me up the trail quietly, as if deliberating whether or not to tell me. Finally, she sighed and looked at me.

"It's just… well- I don't know how to explain it to you, seeing as… certain people are involved."

"Wait, who? Did they do something to you?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"No! Nothing like that! I mean, yeah I'm hurt, but it's not like they're doing it intentionally…" Téa dragged out, my eyes losing the sight of hers.

"OK, who are 'they'?" I calmly inquired.

"I don't want to tell you because then you'll just assume that I'm jealous and what not," Téa said, her face tensing up at the idea of me knowing.

"Well… sorry to tell you, but you kinda told me a part of it," I explained.

Looking confused, she found my eyes again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing as you said 'jealous', I highly doubt you mean any of the boys in our group, so it's either me or Desani. But seeing as you are talking to me and not her, then that means you're talking about Desani."

"Uh-" Téa stared at me, her sapphire eyes growing wider. "Well I can't lie, especially with the logic you just fed me. But there's still somebody else…"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really wanna try at any more guessing games, so you're just going to have to tell me."

The expression that Téa gave me nearly broke my heart. Her face was a mixture of lovesickness and forlorn, with a little confusion thrown in. I almost wanted to take my inquiries back, but a bigger part of me knew that she would feel better if she got this out into the open and off her chest.

"Well, I'm kind of- stuck," she started.

"Stuck?" I pressed, happy that she was going to open up to me.

"Yes. And this goes way back- even before I met you or Desani," she continued. "You see, when I first met Yugi, I cared for him because he was practically defenseless. Everybody, even Joey and Tristan at one time, picked on him. Why, I don't know. Maybe it was his height, maybe his wild hair, maybe even because he didn't talk to anyone. But how could he? If they were going to treat him like that, how was he ever going to be able to talk to them? Anyways, I was with him and hung out with him, and I saw how much it changed him. It really gave him confidence. But what was really life-changing for him was when he solved the puzzle…"

She stopped, and I knew that whatever was bothering her and putting such hurtful expressions on her face was about to be explained. So then… why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with my best friend?

Sighing, Téa started talking to me again. "Um, well this is going to be kinda hard to follow, but when Yugi solved the puzzle and became infused with its dark powers, it was like at times he became a completely different person. I of course find out later on that it's actually because Atem had taken over, but at the time I didn't know that. So, while I saw Yugi acting in such a strange yet brave behavior, I became enthralled by it. He was just my friend at the time, but the way he would look sometimes… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I started to like Yugi."

I silently gasped, surprised at what she just confessed, but what she said next was even more shocking.

"But then, once I realized that he was really Atem at those heroic times, I found myself falling for the soul that lived within Yugi's puzzle. I mean, it's not like I didn't like Yugi, but at the same time I wanted Atem. That's why when Atem was still here in the Puzzle, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could have both." After saying this, I watched as Téa's sapphire eyes fill with soft tears. "But it was very selfish of me to feel that way. I can't have both of them because it wouldn't be fair to either of them. Giving only a part of me to either half would've had them resenting me for the rest of my life. That's why when Atem finally crossed over, even though it was killing me, I knew it was for the best. I had to let him go…"

"But you couldn't, could you?" I said, finishing what I knew she couldn't possibly say at this moment.

"No! And it's all because of Yugi." Surprised, I looked at her, wondering what Yugi had to do in this. "I was fine and slowly moving on with my life. But after Yugi turned 16, I did a complete 360. I mean, he CHANGED! He went from this loving and caring friend to this hot and sexy friend. Everywhere we went, girls would just throw themselves at him, and although I played like it didn't bother me, deep inside I just wanted to rip all of those girls' heads off! I was just so… so possessive! I didn't want anyone else to want him. Yet during that whole time, I didn't even make a move to ask him out. I was just so scared that it would ruin our friendship-"

Téa suddenly stopped her confession, her slim frame slightly tensing. Then, out of nowhere, she picked up her pace. I had to practically skip just to catch up to her.

"Téa, what's wrong?" I asked, confused at her quick change in attitude.

"Well if you'd look behind you, you'd see why," Téa lightly snapped.

I did what she said. I tensed as well, finally realizing why she clamped down so suddenly.

"Oh my… I completely forgot he was behind us," I softly said, trying to bring my voice down to a whisper. Looking over to her, I saw that Téa was walking, but she had her head slightly turned back to look at him. Looking as well, I furtively watched Yugi. Luckily, it looked as if he wasn't even paying any attention to the two girls in front of him. He was slightly hunched forward, looking down at the ground, quietly explaining something to Joey and Tristan. They as well were in similar positions, but instead of looking at the ground, they were looking at Yugi… possibly with the same expressions that I had when Téa was confessing to me.

"Yea. That's why if I'm going to keep telling you about my pathetic love life, we gotta keep it down."

I sadly looked at her when she said 'pathetic love life', but what could I do? If that's how she felt then that's just how she felt.

"OK… if it's too painful for you to continue, I understand," I replied, not wanting her to think that I was pushing her to tell me.

"No, it's alright. It's actually something I need to do. It's finally good to have some female friends so I can just let it all out," Téa shakily reassured, sending me a small smile that I thought didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well, thank the heavens for me," I slightly joked, trying to add a little light to the drab atmosphere.

She smiled again, a little light slowly brightening her sad eyes. "Yea, you got that right." Taking a small breath, she began again, but in a lower voice.

Note to self: Keep voice volume to a minimum. This A and B conversation about C doesn't need C sticking his cute little head in.

"Like I was saying, I couldn't and wouldn't ruin my friendship with Yugi, so I just kept my feelings to myself. But despite that, my feelings just continued to grow. And now… I think I may be in love with him." For a moment I was going to pause her and congratulate her on her love confession, but the guilty and hurt look that I wasn't expecting on her face stopped me dead in my tracks. "But then… just when I was ready to admit that I had feelings for him, you and Atem just come out of the blue and turn my world topsy-turvy. And seeing as I had fallen in love with Atem when he was here, I realized that now I have done what I shouldn't have done. I fell in love with literally both sides of the same coin. They are so alike in so many ways, yet they have their own personal qualities that I love. So now I have to make the decision on which one I want, since I have the chance to have either or, but that isn't going to be as simple as a flip of a coin." Téa fell silent, and I knew that this was the part that would explain everything. "It isn't as simple as that because of one clear reason: Desani."

I hid my shocked expression from her, finally understanding her deal with Desani. Yes, she was jealous, but not for the reasons that would be expected. What she said next helped me confirm that I was right.

"Because she's here and she's so… PERFECT… Yugi and Atem have most definitely caught feelings for her. Even before you and Atem returned, I could see how affected Yugi was by her. I almost immediately started to resent her for that, but… she put the icing on the cake once Atem arrive and she seduced him. I mean, he's only known her for a day and his heart is plastered all over his face."

I followed her up until she got to Atem, but then that's when I got a little skeptical.

"I doubt Atem can feel that way about her in just one day," I remarked.

"Guess you're not familiar with the ideal of _love at first sight_," I heard her say, though she said it so low that I figured she didn't want me to hear that. "What do you mean, Mana? Have you not seen the way he is when she's around him? Think about earlier when we found her attacked in that alley. Did you not see how he held her so protectively against him? It was as if he was the only one who could hold her and he didn't want anyone else touching her." When I stayed silent, she continue. "And just look at him now," waving her hand behind her. I looked past the three boys still slightly hunched behind us and looked at Atem. He was walking with Desani, and they were the only ones who seemed to be having a light and pleasant conversation. I looked at Atem and saw a face full of so much content and light that I almost choked. For the past… 5000 years or so… I've been the only one able to put such an expression on his face. I know my best friend, and he could only be like that with certain people. And those main people were Yugi and I… but I guess Desani was added to that list. "Do you see that? So, even if I wanted to make a decision, I couldn't even really do it because he's wrapped around her perfectly shaped fingers."

I looked over at Téa sadly, understanding the distress that Desani was apparently causing her. But… what can I do? I just can't dislike Desani because Téa does… can I?

"Well, I guess he is. I have noticed that, and I guess it kinda does worry me. He's my best friend, and I'm surprised that he didn't even tell me about these feelings that are now apparent thanks to you. I don't know… we should keep an eye on Desani, just to make sure she doesn't do anything that will hurt him." I looked over at Téa to see if she had heard me, but she clearly hadn't. There was a distant look in her eyes, and it was as if she was off in her own little world.

"Téa?" I inquired. I received no response. I called her name again.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I was distracted," Téa abashedly apologized. "It's just…" Téa just trailed off, and her gait suddenly got slower. She turned her head to look behind her, I doing the same. What was she looking for? Suddenly, Téa performed a complete halt.

"Where's Atem… and Desani?" she frantically asked.

"Wait, they aren't behind Yugi and the others?" Not waiting for a response, I looked further behind the trio behind us to look for the missing pair. As Téa had clearly pointed out, they were no where to be found.

"Hey, Yugi?" I called out.

Yugi, still looking at the ground, looked up at me in surprise, stopping after realizing how close he, Joey and Tristan were to us. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Atem and Desani went off to?"

"Went off? They're right behind…" Yugi went silent as he turned to point towards the duo that wasn't there. "Where'd they go?"

"Atem…" I mumbled softly under my breath, worry starting to engulf me. How could I let him get out of my sight? I'm supposed to be his guardian! I'm supposed to be protecting him… I have to find him! He has to be okay!

'_Please, best friend, I hope you're safe. I'm coming…'_

* * *

As we began walking up the trail from the beach, I felt myself closing into myself. Joey and Tristan tried talking to me, and I would smile and comment, but they saw that I wasn't really in the mood for talking, so they settled for just conversing between each other. Sometimes I'm so grateful for friends who are willing to let me have time to think rather than trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I am truly lucky to have them as my friends.

While Joey and Tristan droned on and on about some sporting event at our school, I lowered my head and looked towards the ground. It was the only way to keep myself from looking at the girl in front of me, the girl that was almost oblivious to my feelings and what I was trying to say to her back on the beach. I tried, I really did, to talk to her about my feelings, and maybe we would have if she hadn't revealed her feelings towards Desani. I have yet to get over the initial shock I felt when first hearing it. Why Téa feels this way, I don't have the slightest clue. She believes she has to compete against Desani when she really doesn't have to. Why do girls believe they have to compete against girls who may or may not be prettier than them? It's not necessary- if a boy likes a girl, he's going to like her, whether there are prettier girls around or not. It's never about the looks, but what's inside, yet the concept seems to be lost on my best friend. And what's worse, she wants to compete with Desani when a boy who loves her for her is standing right in front of her…

"Yo, Yug, we gotta talk," I heard Joey's voice penetrate my inner thoughts. Quickly sending him a glance, I redirected my gaze back to the brown earth beneath me.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"What's up with you, man?" Tristan demanded. "here you are just walking with your head to the ground, almost completely ignoring us. That ain't right, man."

"I'm sorry, Tristan," I replied, feeling a little guilty. "I didn't mean to… I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"And these things are so bad that you can't even discuss them with your friends?" Joey asked.

I stalled. Joey had a point. They should be able to help me, but that's the thing. Do I really need, much less want, their help? Will they be able to see my concerns and understand why I was feeling like this? I don't know, but I can't keep them waiting…

"It's not like that, guys. I can't really talk to you about it because it's a problem that involves more than just me, and it wouldn't be fair to the others if I told you."

"Well, we see where you're coming from, but maybe we can give a little insight into the matter. It wouldn't hurt to try, Yug," Tristan offered up as his last try at persuasion.

I sighed. I should've known my friends wouldn't let me slide on this one.

"It's Téa, guys," I said. "I don't know how, but it seems like we're drifting further and further apart." From a peripheral glance, I could see Tristan and Joey exchanging a look that shows they already knew she was the problem.

"How's that, Yug? You two have been the best of buds for as long as I can remember," Joey questioned.

"I have an idea, but I truly want to give her the benefit of the doubt," I stated, thinking back to Téa's emotional outburst to me earlier in the evening.

"Well what could possibly make you think that?" Tristan asked.

"From what she's told me," I said, matter-of-factly.

They stared, waiting for me to continue, questions in their eyes.

My head still bowed, I began. "Earlier today, when you guys caught me holding Téa, she had actually finished telling me something not too long before that. She admitted her true feelings about Desani and it totally shocked me. Never have I ever seen Téa in such a pessimistic and envious light. She normally can handle new additions to our circle of friends, but something's keeping her from letting Desani in. I don't know why, but it concerns me. I'm starting to think that the best thing to do right now is to let Desani go."

"Let her go? As in, not be her friend anymore?" Joey asked.

As hard as it was for me, I gave him an affirmative nod. "It seems to be the best thing for Téa at this point in time. Maybe after she comes to grip with her feelings, we can try again at the friendship angle with Desani."

"OK, that may be the best thing for Téa, but what about Desani? What's best for her? Why would we do that to her just because Téa doesn't like her?" Tristan replied, getting fired up.

"I never said she didn't like-"

"Well it sure sounds like it to me. In my experience with situations like this, the majority opinion rules. And by the count of me, Joey, Atem, Mana, and you," glaring at me as if daring me to renounce that fact, "Desani is well liked and she deserves to stay. We'll work through these ill feelings Téa has for Desani, cause that's a lot more appealing than losing a friend that never even had a chance."

I looked at Tristan in astonishment. Never would I have imagined that he had such a powerful stance on friendship. I've never seen him so verbal about the subject and it practically had me speechless. Finally looking away, I stared at the ground and thought about his words.

"You're right. Dropping Desani as a friend wouldn't be fair, especially since she'd have to remain clueless about the true reason, for the reason would be too unjust and hurtful. I don't want to lose her as a friend, but we can't lose Téa, either," I explained to them.

"What makes you think we are?" Joey challenged. "We've been through too much together to let this get between us. Compared to what we have done, this is nothing but a small concern. We're just gonna have to get those two together to get them to bond. Once that happens, problem solved." Joey slapped my back reassuringly, and I smiled slightly, but I still had my doubts.

As I returned to pondering and looking at the ground, Joey and Tristan seemed to be confident enough to believe that the matter was over and done with. They went back to joking around and having fun. I, on the other hand, had a lot to think about.

If we were to get Desani and Téa together to bond, how would we get them both to agree? Desani most definitely would, but Téa is a completely different story.

Another question: Would we leave them alone to solve their differences, or would those two alone be just a disaster in the making?

I continue to ponder, eventually thinking about different possible scenarios, but after evaluating from every angle, I still didn't like the outcome.

Suddenly, I could feel myself tensing. I don't know why, but something about our current situation didn't feel right.

"Hey, Yugi?" I heard someone call my name out. I looked up and quickly stopped, seeing how close I was to running into Mana.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Do you know where Atem and Desani went off to?"

I looked at Mana, puzzled. What did she mean? They were walking with us.

"Went off? They're right behind…" I turned around to point out Atem and Desani, but I felt myself shutting up as I realized that no one was there.

"Where'd they go?" I asked, stating the question that was running through everyone's minds.

Turning back quickly, I could see the worry in the girl's faces. "Atem…" Mana softly spoke.

I knew she was worried because she was technically Atem's best friend, and letting him out of her sight wasn't something she was used to doing.

"Let's go, guys! We just can't stand here!" I called out as I turned around and started heading in the direction that we just came from.

Joey and Tristan followed suit with Mana and Téa running to keep up. Catching glimpse of Mana's face, I knew that nothing else was running through her mind except to find Atem.

I know this because my mind's doing the same…


	12. Darkened Disappearance

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 11: Darkened Disappearance**_

"_Come on, Atem!"_

_Atem watched her in amusement, watched her beckoning to him, wanting him to play with her. She smiled the smile he loved so much, and he didn't know how to say no, but he wouldn't ever say no to her. He accepted her outstretched hand, and they began to walk alongside the beach._

'_This is so amazing. Just me and her, walking hand and hand towards the setting sun. I can't believe I got so lucky so fast.'_

_Breathing in the brine air, he tilted his head back and gazed at the gorgeous orange sun. As he stared, his eyes widened in amazement as the sun's color began to melt away. He looked on as the sun went from a bright and warming yellow-orange to a dim and pale gray. Looking away, Atem saw that his entire surroundings were doing the exact same thing._

_He looked at the girl still holding his hand, but the look on her face shocked him. The light and giggling expression that met him as he grabbed her hand was replaced by one of concern, worry, and urgency._

"_Atem, what's wrong?" she asked._

"_Don't you see what's happening around us? It's like all of the color is getting washed-"_

"_Atem, snap out of it! Wake up!" she said with increasing urgency, interrupting as if she hadn't even heard him._

"_Wait, what are you talking about? I am up!" He said this with heavy conviction, but the same expression was still on her face._

_Now she was shaking him._

"_Wake up, Atem! We have to get out of here! Please, ATEM! WAKE UP!"_

"_Wake up…" he parroted, letting the words sink in. 'Am I asleep?…what's the last thing I can remember happening?'_

_Then he understood._

"_Desani? I'm in trouble, I gotta wake up?"_

_He watched as he saw the beginning of tears appear at the corners of her eyes. He watched in horror as she began to wash out, just like the surroundings._

'_If you aren't real, then this is a dream?'_

_She only stared at him with the same anxious look. "Wake up please!"_

_After saying it for the final time, her image began to fade, her form dissolving. Eventually, all that was left was the blackness that replaced the lovely scene._

_As his subconscious gave in to the comforting dark, he was trapped in the sense of Desani's words._

"_Wake up, Atem! We have to get out…wake up, please…wake up…wake up…"_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, Atem…we have to get out of here." Desani said as she shook his unconscious form frantically.

Her worried face furrowed into a sad grimace. _'Why does he refuse to wake up? He doesn't seem to have a concussion, and his body seems to be functioning properly.'_

As Desani pondered the strange situation her friend was in, her eyes widened as she heard him utter a single word.

"Desani…"

She momentarily stopped her shaking, caught off guard by the sudden outburst of her name from his lips. _'Is…he dreaming about me?'_

After falling silent again with no other words mumbled, she sighed and shook her head.

'_We are in too much trouble for him to still be like this. He must wake up.'_

Contemplating what needed to be done, Desani finally thought of an idea. Leaning forward, she pulled herself over Atem until her lips were a hair's length away from his ear. Trying a different approach, she softly whispered into his ear.

"Atem, please get up…for me. We are in a dangerous situation and I cannot save you and get us out of here unless you're awake. Please, my friend…don't let me resort to drastic measures. Wake up, Atem…wake up."

Upon hearing her plea, Atem suddenly stirred, his eyes twitching before slowly opening. Desani smiled to herself, relieved that he had heard her voice.

"Desani…it's really you…I thought you left me…you disappeared with the scenery," Atem mumbled incoherently, still not aware that he was dreaming.

"I didn't go anywhere, Atem. I've been right here. Please get up. I think the earth we were walking on was over a sinkhole that's just now showing itself, and I have to get you out of here. When I fell, I think you hit your head on something that knocked you unconscious, but I still haven't found the bump. So I'm not sure if my theory's correct. Do you think you can stand?" Desani's eyes never left his, making sure to catch him if he decided to black out again.

"My head…it doesn't hurt…so I don't know why I blacked out. Where…where are we?" Atem slowly turned his head from left to right, trying to understand why they were covered in darkness. Not hearing an answer from Desani, Atem looked up in her direction. What he saw surprised him. She was staring intently at him, her eyes revealing none of her thoughts.

"Desani? Did you hear-"

Atem's question was suddenly cut off by a sudden pressure squeezing on his wind pipe. Surprised even more so, Atem looked at the girl who had just wrapped her arms around his lying figure and given him a large hug- one in which literally took his breath away. He tried to ignore the way her body felt against his, but no sooner did she make contact with his chest did a tingling sensation run rampant throughout his very being. His breath caught in his throat as her unique scent filled his nostrils, momentarily making him imagine himself in a large oasis which seemed to be paradise.

'_Being with Desani is paradise in itself…'_ Atem blushed at where his thoughts took him, but he didn't have time to think about it due to the fact that Desani was already pulling away.

She looked down at him and smiled, reaching out her hand. He looked at it, puzzled. In reality, the hug only took a few seconds, but it went on forever in his mind. When it ended, he immediately wished that she was there again, arms wrapped around his neck, her scent enveloping him in a world of peace and serenity.

"Um…what was that for?" Atem asked her, still confused about her actions.

"Atem…you were unconscious for so long…and it's extremely dangerous for us to still be here…and you wouldn't wake up…and I didn't know if I could save you…and now you're awake and talking. I'm just glad my friend is ok. Um…I can hug my friend, can't I?" Desani inquired with her head bent slightly at an angle, her eyes glimmering despite the darkness.

'_She's so cute like that…NO! Stop…she's your friend. But she cares about me…she hugged me. O wait…what was her question again? Augh!'_ Atem mentally kicked himself as he desperately tried to remember what she asked him.

'_I can hug my friend, can't I?'_

Blinking, Atem looked at Desani. She hadn't said a word and was still looking at him intently, waiting for an answer, but he could've sworn that she had just said her question again.

'_No, I just remember how she said it in my thoughts. Desani didn't say it again…did she?'_

"Of course! That's not what I meant when I asked you that question," he replied sheepishly.

Desani smiled. "I'm glad to know that." As quick as the smile had appeared, it was gone. "I don't mind our little bonding time, but being under here for so long is not the safest option for us. We have to move, Atem."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Atem looked at Desani with alarm. "I'm so sorry…I didn't know my being unconscious was causing a problem. You never answered my question though. Where exactly are we?"

Atem began to pull himself up so that they could find a way out. Desani made room for him, though after getting up, Atem realized that they didn't have much room at all. Eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he took in an enclosed space that was made completely of earth. It was just high enough for him to stand, and wide enough for arm length, but all in all, it didn't give much moving space.

"Oh, forgive me. While we were walking up to my house, I believe we stepped on a weak spot that plunged us down into a developing sink hole. When I recovered from the fall, I couldn't find the hole that we fell from…which is odd seeing as we should have fallen straight down, not at an angle." As Desani pondered her theory to Atem, her brow softly furrowed into a slight frown.

"So you're saying we've been moved?" Atem asked her.

"Maybe…or maybe something closed up the hole."

"But…sinkholes don't close up once they open."

"Then where's the hole?" Desani calmly asked.

"Uh…" Atem couldn't give her an answer.

"Well, I'm sure we can find ourselves out of here, but we have to get moving." Getting up from her sitting position, she got up and stood almost face to face with Atem. Due to their proximity, they could hear each other breathing and sense the heat of the other's body. Slowly, Desani walked around Atem to get in front of him, but as she did, her body brushed against his. Atem took a sharp intake of breath. Hearing this, Desani looked up at him. Their eyes met, and Atem felt his heart slowly build up speed. Looking down at her, he saw a small smile brush her lips before it fell away. The moment passed, and Desani finished moving around him. Turning around, Atem pondered what her plan was.

"The sink hole seems to lead to a network of caverns, so following it should lead us to an above ground opening. Let's go," Desani softly commanded as she grabbed Atem's right hand. A jolt went straight up his arm as his hand made contact with her soft, warm palms, but he kept quiet.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of here shortly," she said, turning to give him a reassuring smile.

"Hopefully we get out soon" was his only response. His thoughts were elsewhere.

'_You shouldn't have to protect me, Desani. I already have a sorceress for that. But where is she? Does she wait until I'm in immediate danger? And why do I have a feeling that sink hole wasn't a natural occurrence? Hopefully it isn't due to the new evil the sorceress spoke of…but if it is, I truly hope she gets here before Desani and I get hurt.'_

If only Atem knew how right he was…

* * *

'_Dang.'_

They have been walking for what seemed liked hours, and Atem's legs were starting to get heavy with fatigue.

'_I don't think I've ever walked so far in my entire life,' _the pharaoh thought to himself as his eyes drifted to his hand in Desani's. Ever since she took hold of it, she had been navigating them throughout the dark, endless earth corridors, winding them this way and that, not once wavering in her steps. Atem, on the other hand, took occasional missteps in the darkened caverns, his eyesight apparently not as sharp as the girl guiding him.

"Are you alright, Atem?" Desani asked, turning to look back at him. She slowed her steps in anticipation of his response.

"I'm fine," he answered quickly.

Desani stopped and just stared at him, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Really? We've been walking this whole time and you're not tired at all?" Desani asked.

"Well, um…I can handle it. It's not a big deal. Plus, the more we walk the faster we'll get out of here." Atem averted his gaze and was grateful that it was too dark for Desani to possibly be able to see the blush that started to tint his cheeks.

When she didn't respond, he looked back her way and saw a soft smile on her lips, even a sliver of amusement lighting up her eyes. Desani then took hold of his arms and turned him until they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Atem. It's not necessary for you to tell me you're fine when you're obviously fatigued. We've been walking for about an hour now, and the few fumbles you've made lets me know that your legs are getting worn out. Maybe it'll be best if we rest for awhile. I want you to regain your strength before we go any further. I don't want to have to be carrying you on my back by the end of the night," Desani jokingly finished, winking and smiling at the flush that devoured Atem's face.

"Really, Desani. I don't want to slow us down." He looked at her quizzically. "I'm surprised you're not tired," he commented as he grudgingly took her advice and sat down on the cool earthen floor. She followed seconds later.

Desani looked over at him and gave him a look that read, 'You should know me better than that'. "If I can swim two miles every morning without breaking a sweat, I'm pretty sure I can handle a little walk through the tunnels," she said jokingly with a smile, but her inner pride shining through.

"Aw of course," as he smiled with her. _'I thought she could only swim a mile...o that's right. She swims a mile out, but has to swim a mile back.'_

"I forgot Desani is able to do anything."

Her smile wilted off her face, and she looked away. She mumbled something that sounded like, "I couldn't protect you," but he doubted she said that.

"What did you say?" He inquired cautiously. She sat silent for a moment, and while she did, Atem couldn't help but look at her. Still in her bikini with her sarong wrapped around her, Desani was just as beautiful now as she was on the beach. Her coppered skin was so close that he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew that a gentleman didn't act like that, and he didn't want Desani thinking that he was trying to be perverted.

"I said I should've listened to you," Desani replied.

"Huh?"

"You don't remember our conversation before we dropped down here?"

"Um…" Atem flashed back to just moments before the earth beneath them opened up and swallowed them whole. "Oh yea…"

* * *

Atem looked up at the setting sun in the sky and smiled. Desani was walking beside him, they were making each other laugh, and it was basically the perfect ending to an interesting long day.

'_So many things happened today…even with Desani getting attacked…but look at her. She's absolutely glowing! I've never seen anyone bounce back from a scare so easily and quickly before. She is very intriguing indeed.'_

He looked over at Desani, who was giggling from a comment he just made. For some reason, it felt good to make her laugh…almost right. It was as if she was the other half he was looking for. He found the other half of his soul with Yugi, but with Desani, it was as if he found the other half of his heart.

'_My heart?' _He slightly frowned, trying to unravel the secrets of his thoughts. _'I must be crazy. I've just met her. There's no way I've become that attached to her in such a short amount of time…maybe it's due to the fact that throughout my life, I've lacked a lov-'_

The pharaoh quickly halted his thoughts. He knew where they were headed and he was not about to dwell on the ruins of his past. They were far behind him and he finally found peace…that is until a certain sorceress interrupted that peaceful afterlife.

"You're like a breath of fresh air," he heard Desani say. Surprised, he looked over at the girl to the left of him, not sure if what he'd just heard was correct.

"I am? Please enlighten me. How am I?" Atem asked, very interested by her thoughts. Not trying to look desperate, he looked back towards Yugi and the others in front of them, but Desani had his ears' full attention.

"You…as well as Yugi…are not like other guys. Throughout the entire time you two have known me, you haven't thrown a lame pick up line my way. You've been decent, respectful, and courteous. It's great to know that gentlemen still exist during this time," Desani gushed, so happy to have friends like Atem and Yugi.

Atem was slightly thrown off…maybe from her wording…but he smiled nonetheless. He didn't expect to get such approval from her, and it just made his heart soar knowing that she didn't think bad of him…or Yugi. Then, like a huge storm cloud coming out of nowhere to ruin a festive parade, his shoulders limped as he recalled his little…confession from earlier that day.

"Thank you so much, Desani. I am very pleased to know that I have your approval." Atem flushed as he continued. "However, it makes me slightly uneasy considering what I told you back on the buoy. I feel like I did a little too much with the admission of feelings."

Desani just turned her head and smiled at him, showing her dazzling whites. "But you handled it unlike most guys. You were actually honest with me and you cared about my opinion. You didn't expect me to just fall for you and become yours like most guys do. I've come across many boys who aren't half as attractive as you are, yet they expect me to be grateful that they decided to even look my way. Men and their egos," Desani commented with a laugh, her eyes lighting up with delight.

Atem was amazed at what Desani just told him. _'She really thinks I'm attractive? Maybe I didn't hear right…I should ask again…No. I better not risk it. She'll probably just see it as me being egotistical.'_

Instead, Atem responded with a slight smile and nod. "I am very glad you think so highly of me. I will do my very best to uphold those characteristics for you."

Desani smiled and nodded back. "Thank you very much. You're a good friend."

"As are you." They just smiled at each other.

"Not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but I think it'd be best if we catch up with the others."

"You're right. I don't want Mana worrying over her best friend." Atem looked at Desani and Desani looked at Atem. They simultaneously erupted in laughter.

"We most certainly do not want that," Desani got out between her fits of laughter.

"We most certainly don-," Atem was caught off as he felt his balance shift. No…it was the earth beneath him. He had stepped onto softer earth and now he was about to introduce face to dirt. He felt Desani grab him, but at the angle he was at, all it succeeded in doing was bringing her with him. They fell to the ground, Atem hitting soft ground, Desani hitting hard-bodied Atem.

"Ouch…" they both groaned before laughing at the synchronous sounds.

"Are you alright, Atem?" Desani asked, looking at the boy below her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No serious injuries besides a possible bump to the head," he said with a smile, returning the look of the girl above him.

"This ground is so soft. I don't know when this happened because that has never been a problem…" Desani droned on, but Atem stopped listening after the word 'soft'. Soft, like how her body felt pressed up against his. Soft, like the lips forming words hovering above him. Soft, like her hands felt on his chest. Soft, like the beautiful tresses of her hair spread over his torso.

'_Desani is so lovely. I've never met a girl like her before. A woman who is beautiful and knows she's beautiful, yet she isn't vain whatsoever. I wonder what it'd feel like if I pressed my lips to hers…'_

Putting a stop to his thoughts, Atem pulled himself from his fantasy world and tried to focus on Desani's words.

"…I really must check this area out, because it may cause problems in the near future." Moving off of Atem, and unknowingly putting a damper on Atem's mood, she began to investigate the site that led to Atem's tripping and their falling. Atem, however, was starting to feel on edge.

"Um…Desani? Not to intrude on your investigation, but we should really get going. We should catch up with Yugi and the others before it gets dark. I don't think they'll like the fact that we just disappeared."

"In a minute, ok? I promise," Desani murmured as she continued to investigate the site.

'_This site seems…unnatural. It wasn't here on my walk down to the beach, and I would've noticed it had it been. This was just formed, so something is definitely not right…I better relay this information to Narlin and Adria. This may prove to be dangerous in the near future.'_

"Desani…" Atem softly called, looking off in the direction that their friends were walking, still oblivious that they weren't behind them.

"I'm sorry. We can go." Desani got off her knees and started to walk over to him. "I was just examining the problem so that I could-"

She was cut off by the collapse of the earth below her feet. The hole got bigger until it reached Atem. His eyes widened as he felt his body being pushed down by gravity. He reached for Desani and he held on to her, making sure she didn't make impact alone. With the speed of their falling, Atem barely had enough time to look up and see the sinkhole mysteriously closing up. Then, everything went black…

* * *

"Oh yea…" Atem replied, finally remembering. He looked at her and was saddened at the remorseful look on Desani's face. Unable to bear the thought of Desani being sad, he pulled her to him in a tight hug. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

They stayed that way for several seconds before Desani pulled and looked away from him. "But I should've made sure you wasn't put in trouble. I should've had the mind to tell you to step back while I examined the area." Desani's face twisted up into a scowl- a face Atem had never seen on her face and looked absolutely horrifying.

'_It's apparent she means business when she's upset. But even with that frightening look, she's still beautiful…even in anger her beauty never seizes to amaze me.'_

"I'm such an idiot!" She balled her hands into fists and pushed them into her temples, closing her eyes, colored with anger. "I can't do anything right this way. I've been like this too long. It's such a nuisance now!"

Atem stared at her with eyes filled with questions. He had no idea what she was talking about, but asking her what she meant probably wasn't going to help at this point. Taking a gentle but firm hand, he laid it on her shoulder. Feeling his touch, she looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Whatever is bothering you right now, just know that I don't like you this way, and I don't want you stressing over something that you couldn't control. We're close to getting out of here, and we'll explain to the others what happened. Everything will be fine." He stood up and looked down at Desani. She returned his gaze, tilting her head slightly to see his face, but Atem instantly saw how cold and void of emotion her eyes were.

"Please stop this." Holding out his hand, he extended it to Desani. He kept it there until she offered a small sigh and gave him her hand. He pulled her up until she was on her feet and staring him in his eyes. Only two inches apart, neither overwhelmed the other, and the close proximity brought back the electric surges between them. It wasn't the time nor the place, but the silence and darkness brought them much closer together. Taking a bold and risky move, Atem raised his hand and cupped Desani's face, making sure her eyes connected to his.

"I am rested. It's time that we go."

Desani only nodded, a slight flush to her face, but nothing else that could reveal her inner thoughts. Even her eyes were trained from revealing too much. "Then let's go. I'm close to getting us out." Hesitating for a second, she stepped away from Atem's warm touch and took the hand that once held her face.

"Time to take you home, Atem," she whispered softly to him.

He nodded his head. "Time to take you home as well, Desani."

They began walking again, but this time, they walked shoulder to shoulder, neither ahead of the other. They walked for awhile in comfortable silence until Desani froze. She stopped with a force that shook Atem to his very core. He didn't know why her halt filled him with such agitation, but from the look on her face, he knew it wasn't good.

"What is it, Desani?"

She looked at him through the corner of her eyes before turning her forceful gaze back to the darkness in front of them. She spoke very low, and Atem almost didn't her, but from what she uttered, he wished he hadn't.

"We have a visitor."

In the darkness in front of them, Atem watched with surprise and horror as three glowing red eyes revealed themselves and leered at them, letting him know that they weren't friendly visitors at all.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we did capture the One she spoke of," one of the faceless pair of eyes snickered. "Looks like we'll bring back good news to her…we'll even get to tell her we destroyed his little accomplice."

Atem listened with rising anger. They wanted him, and now they're putting Desani in danger? Could it be the minions of the great evil the sorceress told him about? Why did she not warn him that she had the ability to come after him in this time? More importantly, where is the sorceress? If this wasn't a great danger that he was in, he didn't know what was.

Looking over at Desani, he saw the look of apprehension and strategy outlining her face. He realized that she was trying to find themselves out of this situation. If it wasn't for the gravity of the situation, he would've smiled. Even though she had no idea what was going on or what those…creatures were, she was still ready to keep them safe. She was a fine girl indeed.

He looked at the three pairs of eyes looking at them greedily and excitedly before, turning to look at Desani. She must've had the same thought because she turned to look at him. Atem knew he had to get her out of there. It wasn't her battle. He opened his mouth to whisper to her, and didn't notice that she did the same.

'_I will not let her fight my battle.'_

'_I will not let him get hurt.'_

Only one word was uttered, but two voices voiced it…

"_**Run**_."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, after the longest hiatus i have ever had, I've returned with a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it...those who decided to return to my story...and I profusely apologize for the long absence. In my last chapter, I said i wasn't sure if i was going to finish this story. HA! yea right. There's too much for you guys to learn before i quit on it now! I have big ideas for this story, and this story WILL be written. as for the "mary sue" flaw, i think i cleared that prob up in this chapter. now ya'll gotta admit Desani seems more human now and less perfect, doesn't she? and i tried to tone down on the lovey dovey since this is a serious chapter, but i gave ya'll a lil sumthin-sumthin :-D. Anyhoo, thanks again to all of those who waited patiently for my stubborn butt to get back to my laptop and write this out. I reviewed my last two chapters and i almost gagged! All those mistakes! I'm going back to fix them, don't worry. Seriously tho, if my hours at work hadn't dropped, you all would still be waiting for an update! Well wait no longer! Im back and better than ever. The story must go on! Love you all and review as you please :-D**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	13. In the Midst of it All

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 12: In the Midst of it All**_

The duo continued to stare at the three newest arrivals. It was fairly dark, but that didn't stop Atem and Desani from glaring down the three blood red eyes that had their greedy gazes pointed right at them. Nobody dared to breathe, waiting for their opponent to make the slightest offensive move before attacking. However, standing like this for the past ten minutes wasn't getting them any closer to finding out what the faceless creatures wanted. Atem chanced a look at Desani, still frustrated that she hadn't run like he told her to but instead holding her ground next to him. He wasn't sure how close the creatures were to them, but he chanced them overhearing his whispers to Desani in the hopes of her leaving their current obstacle in his hands.

"_Desani…please leave. I can handle these guys. They want me, not you._"

"_I'm not leaving_" was Desani's curt response.

Irritated, Atem let out a quick huff, glancing at the three creatures to make sure they didn't try and attack.

"_Yes you are. I'm not asking anymore. I'm telling you. Leave. Now._"

"_And since when did you have the authority to tell me what to do?_" Hearing the bitterness in her voice, Atem snuck another glance at her. Her eyes had hardened and became sharp with defiance. Desani was not the one to be bossed around, apparently.

"_What makes you think you can handle whatever…__**those **__things are?_"

"_Well…seeing as I've been trained in every fighting art known to man, I'm pretty sure I can handle those three clowns,_" she cockily replied.

Atem momentarily blanched. Because he hadn't returned before she made this confession to the others, he was unaware of just how skilled she was.

"_Nevertheless, I'm not the one to ask for help in my battles,_" he threw back.

"_I never offered it. I'm protecting my neck just as much as I'm protecting yours,_" Desani scoffed in return.

'_Sigh…Kami she's defiant and stubborn, but it's amazing how the fire in her eyes blazes so brightly,' _Atem silently observed in reserved appreciation.

"Well, if you and your wench are done exchanging words of affection, I think it's about time we destroyed you," one of the sinister creatures finally hissed.

The three pairs of eyes stepping closer to them, Desani and Atem readied themselves for battle. Neither backed away as the three slowly approached, knowing that the situation would get worse before it got better. Right before the threatening three reached them, Atem closed his eyes.

'_Sorceress…if you are out there…if you can hear my voice…please come to my aid. I may be up against a threat that you warned me about. They are here in this time. They are after me…and an innocent life is in danger. Please o powerful Sorceress, lend us your assistance.'_

And then they swarmed.

Their intent was to take down the Pharaoh first before attacking the girl, but they were surprised when Desani stepped into their line of attack and landed a series of powerful blows on all three. They faltered back, crouched over in pain, surprise etched across their faces. Who knew the girl was so strong? Before they could regain their momentum, however, Desani rushed them, flipping and kicking one straight in the face before doing a one-hand hand stand and sending herself into a turn that sent the other two flying with her footprints on their dark faces. Quickly recovering, they bum rushed her again, each scoring a hit on her abdomen. It didn't faze her, and in turn offered them all jabs to the jaw and ribs before continuing her onslaught.

During this three-on-one, Atem stepped back in shock. His normal straight-spine stance was hunched over in humiliation and shame. Here he was, a man, an Egyptian Pharaoh, nonetheless, allowing an innocent yet brave girl to fight his battles. Well, considering he WAS a Pharaoh back some 5000 years ago, that's exactly what people did for him, his royal army as well as his royal court. He wasn't supposed to fight. He was only meant to rule. Yet as he watched Desani fight with all her might to keep them alive, he felt a guilty twinge tickle his heart. All of the brave men who fought in his army weren't fighting for themselves, for their families, not even their own country. They were fighting for him, the great and powerful Pharaoh, for his word was law. So let it be written, so let it be done.

Steel ran up Atem's back as he regained his composure. He's faced much greater evil than the three demons trying to wear Desani down, and if he could handle that, he could most definitely handle them. He charged.

Desani turned in surprise as she saw a pair of hands punch away one of the faceless as he tried to sneak up on her. She silently growled, mad that he almost pulled a sneak attack on her. However, seeing Atem joining into the fight snapped her out of her momentary frustration.

"What are you doing?" Desani hissed over her shoulder as she sent the two on her reeling into the earthen wall with a back flip-kick combo.

"Helping. Isn't it obvious?" Atem whispered back, getting cocky as he threw a staggering faceless into the other two that had yet to get up from Desani's recent blow.

"I don't need help. I was doing just fine. You need to be saving your energy for when we make our escape," Desani countered as she got back into her initial fighting stance, waiting for any three to try and ambush her.

"Didn't seem like it when that one creature almost got you from behind." Desani frowned as she heard the apparent arrogance in Atem's voice. A few blows in and he's King of the World.

"Whatever. He just would've been lucky, but it wouldn't have taken me long to recover," she said in response.

Atem couldn't respond however because all three of the demons were back on their feet. However, their eyes seemed to glow an even darker red and a red aura suddenly seemed to cloak them. O yes. They were angry.

"Get behind me, Atem."

Atem was about to say no, but when he saw the urgency in her eyes, he decided to yield to her request…for now.

The three walked towards them menacingly, absolute hatred on there now reddened faces. Lightning fast, seemingly out of nowhere, they were on Desani, sending blows faster than she could block. She didn't mind the onslaught, because while they were busy working on her, Atem was safe. With a kick in the groin and a high kick to the ribs, she was able to knock one off of her, but in their anger at seeing one of their comrades going down, the other two launched severe blows to her face and abdomen before they both high kicked her, sending her flying back into the dark corridor from whence she and Atem had only earlier traveled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Atem screamed, anguish, anger, and pain evident in his voice. He didn't care about turning his back to them as he ran. He didn't care about all three running after him to destroy him. He didn't even care about the fact that both he and Desani were about to die. All he cared about was the unconscious girl who fought so hard for him, and was about to pay with her life. If only he could hold her for a few moments. Maybe it'll make everything alright…

Then the rumbling began. The three demons, shaken by the sudden movement of the earth, turned their eyes in horror at the approaching figure. Trying to get to the Pharaoh, they all scrambled after them, their arms outstretched as they were ready to plunge into his flesh, tearing him limb from limb.

Finally with Desani and unaware of their newest guest, Atem flung himself over Desani in his last attempt to protect her.

'_I'm so sorry, Desani…so sorry,' _he silently pleaded, hoping she could hear him, even in her state of unconsciousness.

And then…there was a giant flash of blue…he heard the moans and groans of the three disgusting beasts before their bodies were devoured in a blaze of electric blue, leaving no trace of their very existence.

Filling his body lag with fatigue at the day's turn of events, Atem snuck a look at whatever destroyed the three red, faceless creatures that almost sent Desani and him to their demise. To his surprise and delight, he saw a woman walking towards him, grace defining her steps as she brought herself closer to the Pharaoh and his unconscious friend. Finally at his side, she stood over him, looking for any serious injuries. Atem could only take in the electric blue pupils that stared down at him, the silver hair that waved around her despite the absence of air to move it, and the intense blue aura that surrounded her and filled his entire being with tranquility. He can finally rest, knowing he and Desani were in good hands.

Atem muttered a soft "thank you" before giving into the comforting darkness that settled over him.

The sorceress looked down at him, her silver bangs covering the thoughts that lied within her swarming blue pupils. With a flip of her wrist, all three disappeared from the horrendous earthen corridor.

For tonight at least, Atem was safe.

* * *

Atem groaned as he shifted his body's position, still wanting the darkness to consume him. However, he opened his eyes in suspicion as he didn't feel the warm heat of Desani's body below him but instead something…softer. Looking around him, he soon realized he wasn't in the underground cavern anymore, but a bedroom. A girl's bedroom to be exact.

He slowly sat up on the bed and looked around him. Even in the dim light, he could make out that the bedroom was set up in an elegant and classy way. The bed itself had a beautifully decorated overhead with white lace curtains that cut the occupants of the bed off from the rest of the world. Moving back the curtain next to him a little more, Atem made out an exceptionally large room with two large burgundy dressers, a mahogany colored wardrobe, a closed door which possibly led to a closet, and a full bathroom at the far corner of the room, farthest from the bed. In the middle of the room and across from the bed was a large piece of furniture that combined an entertainment center and a vanity table all in one. The left side housed a large 32" Plasma screen TV with a built in DVD player, and in the cabinet lounged a collection of DVDs and the latest game console system. To the right was a large mirror with different assortments of make-up, lipstick, the works. What was strange though was that most- if not all- of it seemed untouched. Looking away, Atem also observed that there was a window on each wall to the left and right of the bed. From where he was, he noticed that the one to the left looked out to Domino City while the other looked out to the sea. Impressed by the scenery, Atem took in one final observation. Besides the dressers, entertainment center/vanity table, the wardrobe, and the bed, the room was decorated in blue. From the walls to the floors, and even the bathroom, every item seemed to take on some shade of blue. Ranging from baby blue to deep sea blue, the room seemed to reflect the fact that it sat so close to the Domino City Harbor.

Finally satisfied that he was in safe surroundings, he laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and wishing for sleep. Today was one draining day.

'_Thank you…'_ Atem's eyes flew open. The sorceress! She got him out of that cavern! She came for him! She actually came!

'_I'm so sorry, Desani…so sorry.' _His eyes were almost the size of saucers now. Where's Desani? Did the sorceress help her as well? She wouldn't have just left her down there to perish…would she?

Atem laid there, not sure what to do next. He had no idea where he was. It could've been the room that the sorceress was living in due to all the blue that surrounded him, but he didn't know for sure. He wasn't sure how far he was from the Miller's and if he could even get there from where he was. For one of the few times in his life, Atem was actually lost.

Sighing, he turned his head to the side, expecting to just lie there until he came up with a plan. No point taking action if you don't have a plan. And then…he saw her.

Right there…all along…right next to him…

"De-Desani?" he stuttered, just now registering how close he was to her…on a bed nonetheless.

Her eyes fluttered once before opening. Once taking in her surroundings, she looked over at Atem and smiled faintly.

"Hey Atem…weren't we in a cavern a moment ago?" She scrunched her nose slightly, making Atem gasp at how cute she looked when she did that. "Um…" Her face flushed as she realized EXACTLY where they were. "Atem, how did we get into my bedroom?"

"Huh?" Atem answered, lamely. It was Desani's room all along? He was already at the Miller's? Still not believing, his eyes finally picked up something that they didn't see earlier due to their grogginess from just waking up. There, on all her furniture, was her name carved neatly into the dark wood: _Desani_.

"And more importantly," she continued, her eyes suddenly gaining an interest in the quilt lying on her exquisite bed, "what are we doing in my bed?"

Atem tensed. He really didn't have an answer to give her. When he woke up, this was where they were.

"Uh…" Atem didn't have a chance to explain though, because Desani suddenly shot up into a sitting position.

"Those…monsters! Where'd they go? I wasn't done with them yet!" Desani puffed, upset she couldn't finish them off the way she wanted to.

"Don't worry, Desani. They're gone. For good," he assured the pumped up girl, adding slight emphasis to the last two words.

'_Desani, I swear on my life you'll never get caught up in my problems eve-'_

His thoughts were cut off as he felt two swift arms wrap themselves around his neck. Realizing it was Desani, he hugged her back, confused but slightly happy for the embrace.

"I'm just glad you're ok," Desani said, pulling back to look into his eyes.

They were both sitting on their knees now, arms wrapped around the other due to their hug. Their faces were really close, so close that they could hear the other's breathing and feel their heat. Atem's hair stayed as erect like it always had, but Desani's hair hung about her, making a slight cover for her and Atem's faces, the blue streaks dancing about her as her dark bangs covered her eyes. His face got hot as Desani laid her head on his chest. His arms pulled her into another, much tighter embrace, and Atem could've sworn he heard Desani sigh.

"Thank you," Atem uttered when he found his composure. "For what you did for me- for us- back there. You really are a talented fighter."

Desani giggled, the sound muffled by Atem's lightly tattered shirt. "Oh you're welcome…and thank you. Honestly, if I had more room, they would've been laid out."

Atem merely nodded, pulling her even closer and resting his head on the thick mass of shimmering tresses below them. Suddenly, his hands reached a suspicious knot on her back. His eyebrows lightly furrowing, his pointer finger began to rub at the spot, his thumb eventually following. And then…it loosened.

Desani flew back, her eyes wide in shock. Looking at Atem, she instinctively slapped him across his face, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek.

Surprised, Atem rubbed the spot that Desani had just left a tender mark.

"What the heck did I do to deserve tha-"

Atem looked at Desani, finally realizing his error. Now sitting on the far side of the bed, Atem could clearly see what the knot was on her back. It was the knot that held her bikini top together.

'_Stupid! How did I forget she was wearing a bikini? O no, now she's going to think I was trying to start something.'_

Atem looked on in embarrassment as Desani struggled to keep her top from completely exposing herself. Looking up from her latest predicament, she caught Atem staring.

"Take a picture," she hissed. "It'll last longer."

"No- what! I wasn't…I mean, I wasn't watching intentionally. I'm sor-"

Yet again Atem was cut off, but this time, the reason was from outside Desani's bedroom door.

"What happened to them?" Atem and Desani froze upon hearing Yugi's muffled, frightened voice. "They wouldn't have run off unless there was danger, I just know it. Something's happened to them!"

"Calm down, Yug," another voice floated through the door, apparently Joey's. "Desani's parents said there could be some clues as to where they may have went in Desani's room."

"Yeah, Yugi," this time, a female voice, piped up. "Get optimistic. I just know Atemie's alright." Obviously Mana.

The doorknob to Desani's room moved. "Yea, so let's just look around and see what we fi-" Tristan cut himself off as he saw Atem and Desani on her bed, Desani's top barely covering her top half.

Atem and Desani looked at each other and at their situation and hopped off of the bed as the rest of the gang filed in, Mana and Téa coming in last.

The girls, upon seeing the scene in front of them, felt their jaws drop to the floor.

"Atem?…De-Desani? Is…is th-this where you've been?" Yugi stuttered, fighting to get the words out through his disbelief.

"Wow man," Tristan commented, shaking his head from side to side. "I knew you liked Desani and all, but dang. That was a little too fast."

Atem's eyes widened in shock as he finally processed what was going through their minds. He shot Desani a glance, but for some reason, her face was calm, unreadable.

"No, guys. It's…it's not what you think. Desani and I…we were walking with you guys, but then we got separated due to this freak accident…and somehow we ended up here," Atem got out, not knowing how to get explain without getting into too much detail…especially with Desani standing right there.

"Yea…it's called raging teenage hormones," Téa scoffed before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Atem urged, wanting to explain but just couldn't at the moment. "There is a valid explanation."

"Well, we're waiting," Atem's best friend finally spoke up.

Atem looked at Mana and didn't know what to say.

"Look, I can't explain just now…let's just give Desani a chance to get decent," Atem flushed, trying not to look her way. Atem sent a pointed glare at his former partner, hoping he'd get the hint that the talk was an urgent matter.

Yugi, still caught off guard with the whole scene in front of him, caught a look from Atem that he knew all too well when it came to them having a serious talk.

"Uh…yea guys, we gotta go. We can't stand here and make Desani uncomfortable," Yugi urged, turning around and beginning to usher them out. "Come on, Atem," he threw over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Atem immediately shot Desani an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. And I swear I didn't mean to undo your…top…I'm so sorry," Atem kept mumbling as he half staggered over to the bedroom door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he shot Desani another contrite glance. "I really am…I'm not like that, Desani. I'm really not." His gaze lingered a little longer than intended and his tanned face immediately turned a dark crimson. "Again, I'm sorry. My apologies, Desani."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

"What in the world were you doing in Desani's room? With her top off?" Téa puffed out as soon as Atem was in hearing distance and away from Desani's ears.

"Téa, please understand this is all just a huge misunderstanding," Atem began, keeping his voice calm. Getting hyped up about the matter wouldn't help the situation at all.

"Atem, I really want to believe you, but it's really hard to after what we saw upstairs," Yugi said, sitting on the sofa in the sunroom. As the group walked away from Desani's room, it was if they were drawn to the room, because although it was almost dark, the airy feel was still present, and at that moment, that's what they all needed. Yugi, Téa, and Tristan sat on the sofa while Joey and Mana lounged on the loveseat. There was plenty of room on the sofa for four more people to sit, but do to the awkwardness of the situation, Atem felt better standing.

Atem ran a hand through his hair, trying to best explain the situation. He didn't know how close the rest of Desani's family members were, and he didn't want to blow the secret about the sorceress. But at the same time, he couldn't just leave his friends in the dark. They had to know that the danger was closing in and they had to be prepared.

"I really don't know where to start, so I'm just going to tell you the key information." Atem took a breath as the others automatically sat up and leaned forward, intrigued about what he was about to say. However, he didn't get any further than that.

"So this is where all of you disappeared to!" Desani's mother happily exclaimed as she saw her visitors resting in the sunroom. "Any luck finding Desani?"

The group slumped with disappointment, slightly irritated with Adria's sudden intrusion.

Sensing something wrong, Adria became suspicious. "Is Desani alright? Were you able-"

She stopped as she finally noticed Atem. "Why there you are! You're friends have been worried sick over you! Have you or Desani been harmed?"

"No, we're not harmed. Just a bit shaken up," came a new voice. Everyone in the room turned to the source of the response as Desani walked into the room. Her hair pulled back in a long, neat ponytail, she changed into a pair of black form-fitting shorts and a pink t-shirt that had a smiley face on the front and read, "Peace for a Smile, please?" Barefooted, she entered the room where everyone had gathered.

"Desani!" Delighted to know her daughter was in good condition, she crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. They embraced for a few moments before pulling away and sitting on the sofa, Desani sitting next to Yugi and Adria sitting on the sofa's arm next to Desani.

During this little episode and Desani's arrival, the gang remained silent, still upset that Atem wasn't able to tell them what happened. To their dismay, Narlin, Jeremih, and Isabel soon filed in.

"Atem! Dear sister! You two have returned!" Isabel gushed, her face widening into a bright smile as she crossed to the sofa and gave her sister a huge hug. Desani offered a small smile as a response.

"Are you two alright? You were gone for an awful long time," Jeremih added.

"Of course they're ok. You see them here, don't you? Now can we please let Atem finish what he was about to say?"

Everyone froze and turned their surprised faces to Téa, her face pulled up into a scowl. Finally growing impatient of the constant interruptions, she just wanted to get back to the main issue.

"Well…yes of course," Atem started, finally getting over his shock. Téa softly grunted and folded her arms over her chest, sitting up to finally hear the story that explained the awkward moment which happened not too long ago. "Well, we were walking behind the rest of you," pausing to nod at his friends, "when suddenly-"

"The earth collapsed under us, revealing a sinkhole that has been developing for some time," Desani interrupted.

Irritated at being cut off for the umpteenth time, Atem shot Desani a glare. Out of the corner of her eyes, she silently asked for him to let her finish. Sighing, he went to sit on the other side of Tristan on the sofa.

"But when we went looking for you, I don't remember us coming across a hole in the ground," Joey spoke up, scratching his head as he looked to Desani for an answer to his inquiry.

Desani nodded. "It's possible that it may have closed up sometime after we fell in. The earth has the tendency to shift after a sudden change to its surface, which may explain why you were unable to detect it while looking for us."

"Oh ok." Mana was getting weary of the distractions. "Please continue."

"Certainly. Atem and I were unconscious for awhile, but after regaining consciousness, we traveled for what seemed like hours in an underground cavern that probably formed due to the harbor's gradual erosion of the beach over the years. Eventually, however, I believe I passed out from exhaustion. Right before blacking out, I was able to get us close to the entrance of an above ground cave. Atem carried me to my bedroom afterwards. The reason we didn't run into you inside of the house is because there's a back entrance to my room that can only be accessed on the side of the house bordering the sea. One day I might show you all where it is. It's a treacherous trek, however, so when he finally got us to my room, he lied me down and eventually fell out from exhaustion. When we woke up, I was so grateful that he got us safely to my room that it led to a hug on my bed. That's when the five of you came in and saw us."

Everyone was silent as they took in the information. Atem secretly glanced over at Desani, astonishment and surprise evident on his face, but he tried to hide it from the rest of his friends.

After a few moments, Adria slapped her hands and smiled. "Well, now that we know what happened and I see my beautiful daughter is safe, I think it's time for all of you to get home. It's going on nine."

Narlin nodded in agreement. "Yes. We need your parents to know that they can trust us with you all if you guys ever want to come back over. I'll call for the driver to bring the car around." With small smiles from both parents, they exited the room.

"Not trying to desert you all, but Jeremih and I need to go start working on our projects," Isabel said with a smile as she began to swiftly push him out of the room. "It was nice meeting you all."

"May I at least have the chance to say goodbye to the lovely young ladies?" Jeremih asked his persistent sister. She responded with a curt nod.

Turning around, he sauntered back over to the group of friends. Beckoning them with a sexy smile, the young girls didn't stop their feet as they took them to stand in front of the mesmerizing giant before them.

Shooting them another smile, he took one of their hands into his own and placed a soft kiss on each. "It was a great pleasure to meet you both, and I cannot wait to see you two once more." With that, he released their hands and gave them a gentlemanly bow before turning and joining his sister as they too left the room. Trying hard not to swoon, the two girls blushed and giggled softly before returning to their respective seats.

The room finally free of Desani's relatives, Tristan finally brought up a question after being quiet throughout the whole ordeal, a question that was still in the back of all of their minds. "I'm glad that you both are safe, but I'm still trying to understand why Desani's top was undone when we walked into her room. You said it was a misunderstanding, but you still haven't explained it."

"We apologize, Tristan," Atem replied. "What you all witnessed truly was a misunderstanding. While we were hugging, I felt a mysterious bump on the back of Desani's back and I was wondering what it was. I first thought she acquired it after the…experience Desani and I had this afternoon." Atem inwardly winced, still upset and confused over why Desani had lied to his friends, and with that, lied so well. "However, I realized too late that it was the straps that held her top together, and before I knew it Desani pulled away from me and slapped me."

Everyone slightly gasped as Atem pointed to the faint red handprint still on the side of his face. Not only did they gasp at what Atem just explained, they also gasped at the fact that Desani actually _slapped_ him. Of course, Desani didn't know that he was an ancient Pharaoh, but still, the irreverent action bestowed upon him was still shocking, to say the least.

Finally recovering from their surprise, the group guiltily hung their head in shame. Of course the scene between Atem and Desani was suspicious, but that automatically didn't mean they had to assume the most scandalous option.

Bravely getting up, head still bowed, Téa made her way in front of everybody before turning around and facing them all. "I would like to apologize on the behalf of us all for jumping to conclusions so suddenly. It was wrong of us to assume without first getting our facts straight."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mana all stared wide-eyed at Téa before nodding slightly and softly voicing their own apologies.

"I would also like to apologize on my behalf," Téa continued. "My horrible remark didn't alleviate the situation. I am truly sorry if I offended either of you." She pulled her head up to look pointedly at Atem and Desani to show that her words were earnest and sincere.

Atem and Desani both slightly smiled at Téa's soft words. "I forgive you" they both replied, their voices blending in unison.

Téa smiled, relieved her friends believed her heartfelt words.

After such a grave and cumbersome afternoon, the gang of friends finally relaxed and their faces brightened, happy that the troublesome day was finally coming to a close.

"Let's go, kiddos! It's time to go!" a voice sung from the foyer. With quick glances at each other, the seven teenagers walked until they got to the Miller's entranceway, the first sight their eyes laid upon when they initially entered Desani's home. Already waiting there was Adria with a big smile and Narlin with a calm face, but an intense look in his eyes.

"'Kiddos'?" Really mother? We're almost adults now," Desani commented as she folder her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow in her mother's direction.

"Now don't get all sensitive. I know how fast my youngest is growing up. Let me baby you this last final year, ok honey?" Tears glistening in her bright eyes, Adria smiled at her daughter. Desani still kept her arms across her chest, but her face softened into a small smile.

"Anything for you, mother."

Clapping her hands in delight, Desani's mother beamed. "Beautiful! But just like I was worried over you earlier, your friends' parents are probably worried about them, so I think it's time you said good night, Desani."

After being motionless since the teenagers' arrival, Narlin slowly nodded his head. "Yes…you and I have matters to tend to anyways," he told his daughter. The small smile Desani held for her mother dissipated and her arms put themselves next to her sides. "Yes father" was her simple reply.

Atem and Yugi, both watching their interaction, looked in curiosity at Desani, but yet again, her face placed up a calm and unreadable mask.

Breaking away from her father's gaze, she turned her startling eyes to her friends and blessed them with a big smile. "It was a pleasure having you all over today. I can't wait for us to do this again. Shall we?" Desani said, walking and ushering them towards the door. With small smiles, they all nodded and voiced their farewells to her parents before walking out to the awaiting car.

Outside, the stars were beginning to shine in the clear and windless night. The perfumes from the flowers around Desani's entrance rafted through the air, tickling their noses with their pleasing scents. Reaching the car, they raised their eyebrows in surprise at the same limo that dropped them off earlier that afternoon.

"One thing is for sure. Desani's parents make sure her friends ride in style," Tristan slightly joked, appreciative of their hospitality. The other five agreed with him as they began to pile in. Atem was the last to enter the vehicle. There was just one thing that was bothering him.

"Desani, when you were explaining the situation to my friends, why did you make up such a fabrication?" Atem whispered so that only said girl could hear him.

"It wasn't a complete fabrication. The main points were still in there. I just stretched it a little because I don't think we should worry your friends over what really happened," Desani whispered back. "It would only cause them unnecessary fear. The threat is gone, and as long as we're fine, we shouldn't worry them over something they didn't have the power to prevent."

Atem pondered what she said and eventually came to the conclusion that she was right.

Atem shook his head in incredulity at her. "For some reason, your wisdom defies your age and you are truly one amazing person."

Desani looked at him in his eyes, wanting to make sure he truly meant those words. Finding nothing deceitful within, she softly smiled. "Thank you."

Atem simply nodded, his eyes bright. "Good night, Desani."

"Good night, Atem."

A smile brushed his lips as he heard her say his name. Without thinking, he pulled her into a quick embrace, surprising himself as well as Desani. Pulling back quickly, his cheeks danced with a light tint as he looked into her eyes once more.

"See you in the morning?"

"Always" was her short, but sweet, response.

Atem nodded again, his heart slightly speeding up from just that one word, though he didn't know why. He climbed into the car and waved through the window. She waved back as the car began to pull off, taking each of her newest friends to their designated homes.

As the car began to pull onto the street that would take them to the heart of Domino City, Atem turned around for one final glance at the home where he believed many of their next adventures would begin. He was surprised to see Desani Miller still standing in front of her house, watching over her friends as they left her presence.

Yes, a truly amazing person indeed.

* * *

During the car ride home, few words were spoken. Each were pulled away into their inner thoughts. The day's events truly left them exhausted, and they were thankful when it was their turn to exit the car. Saying goodbye to their friends, they went home, thankful for the soft bed awaiting them.

After they dropped Téa off, the car pulled up to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi, Mana, and Atem all piled out before the car silently drove off into the peaceful night.

Mana threw both of her hands up towards the heavens and stretched, letting out a soft yawn that clearly showed her current state-of-mind.

"Well today was fun…in an unusual way," Mana remarked. "One thing for sure, Egypt's closest thing to a beach was the banks of the Nile. Never have I seen so much water." Glancing at Yugi and Atem, she noted how they smiled strangely at her. "What? What'd I say?"

"Oh, we just find it amusing how you compare the Domino City Harbor to the Nile," Yugi commented, his smile widening. "If I remember correctly, the Nile is the longest river in the world, so it most certainly has more acclaim then our small harbor."

Mana shrugged. "I guess. But after only knowing Egypt for so long, it's great that I'm experiencing something new." Suddenly, Mana's eyes glistened. "With the size of the Harbor, I'm absolutely positive I can work on my water spells without causing any real damage!" The wide smile on Mana's face was so contagious that even Atem couldn't help from smiling at her sudden outburst.

"I suppose, Mana," he cautiously agreed. "Just make sure it doesn't result in someone's well being or the exposure of your powers," he added, his tone lightly serious.

"Yes, Atemie," she responded, her eyes slightly darkening. "And I'm still upset about the fact that I couldn't protect you. From now on, I'm not ever leaving your side."

Atem smiled softly at his best friend. "I thank you for your concern, but I truly was ok and Desani made sure I returned in perfect health. I know you want to protect me, but at the same time I want you to enjoy what this century has to offer you."

"I agree with him, Mana," Yugi added. "You seem like the person who craves having fun, so don't let your concern for Atem to keep you from having it. Atem is able to handle himself. Right?" Yugi asked of his closest friend.

Atem smiled. "Right."

Looking at the two of them, Mana finally relaxed into a small smile. "If that is what you wish then I shall grant it. I shall have fun," Mana said, trying to look serious but it was quite obvious she was loving her new objective. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time I got some beauty rest." Mana hugged the two boys and said good night before disappearing into the shop.

Yugi smiled after her. "We should probably follow Mana's example. We've had a long day and-" He stopped when he realized that Atem wasn't even listening to him. Instead, his eyes were darkened with questions as they stared off into the night. "Atem, what's wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Atem shot him a quick smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Nothing. Just thinking back on today's events. But you're right. We need to get some sleep ourselves."

Yugi didn't quite buy what Atem was selling, but he decided to let it slide. Maybe in time he'll begin to open up to him again. This is one of the very few reasons why he missed Atem being in his- their- millennium puzzle. At least then he didn't have to wonder what Atem was thinking. At least then, their thoughts were linked.

"Right. Let's go then. Tomorrow's not too far away," Yugi commented as he entered the shop, Atem following after. Yugi began to drone on about what he wanted to do now that they met Desani and Atem was back, but Atem was barely paying attention. He retreated back into the recesses of his mind.

'_Why is it that Desani is becoming more of a puzzle than she was before? By now, I usually know what a person is like and how they operate, but she's constantly becoming more and more of a mystery, and I have a bad feeling that by the time I figure her out, it'll be too late.'_

Atem followed Yugi up the stairs. Now his partner was talking about things they had to do for school tomorrow, but yet again, Atem paid him no mind. With every step he took his thoughts got darker and darker.

'_Something is really out of place now. Desani has only been to the Kame Game Shop, and her siblings picked us up back in that alley. So why then…did the driver know exactly where to drop off Téa, Tristan, and Joey? How did he know when Desani has never even been to their houses?'_

These thoughts continued to plague Atem's mind until he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Even though he's only known her for a short period of time, a day in fact, Atem suddenly wanted to know everything about the mysterious but lovely girl.

'_Who exactly is Desani Miller?'_

* * *

**A/N: Heh heh...well there you go. Dont hurt me! Sorry, i tried to get it up as soon as i could, but life isn't being fair at the moment lol. Hope you liked the chapter...tho it does seem to be getting away from the story line. Don't get me wrong! It opens up the story now, but still, seems inappropriate. Also, i've been thinking...Yu-Gi-Oh isnt really...well, Yu-Gi-Oh...without at least one card game showing up somewhere. It may be needed further down the road, but I don't know a lick about playing the game. I mean, I've seen the anime more than enough to know how the game works, but for me to actually set up my own duels? Idk...well, most of my readers are girls anyways, so ima leave it up to you. Should I include a duel somewhere, or should I do this Yu-Gi-Oh saga without, well...Duel Monsters? I really would do a duel scene if i could...but that'll take a bit of research. So let me know in your reviews. I'll try to get my next chapter soon! I Promise! And Happy New Year! YES! My Graduation Year! :-D Congrats to all future grads like me! Everyone else, wish us luck! Love you all and thank you so much for ur patience! TTFN! :-D**


	14. Desani Revealed

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 13: Desani Revealed**_

The bell for lunch jolted a rather disgruntled blonde, who didn't get much sleep, from his afternoon snooze.

"Aargh! Stupid, dumb bell!" Poor Joey yelped.

"Well I was gonna say it myself, but you beat me to it yet again- couldn't have said it better myself," Tristan joked as they filed out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

"What you blabbing on about n- hey! Shut that pie hole before I shut it for ya!" Joey exclaimed, realizing Tristan's insult.

"Guys, calm down," Téa exasperatedly reprimanded. "It's lunch, and I'd rather eat it without all of the fussing for once."

Surprised at her abrupt outburst, Joey and Tristan sent Yugi a questioning glance. Yugi just shrugged and silently mouthed "Let her be".

Following his advice, Joey and Tristan forced their gazes forward to the approaching lunchroom doors. The normally bubbly friend was unusually silent today, rarely making conversation with any of them. She barely managed a greeting to Atem and Mana before beginning the morning exercises in first period. It was unnerving for the group to feel such an awkward silence throughout first period, which was the first time they all saw each other, but only Desani didn't seem to mind. She didn't seem fazed when Téa refused to acknowledge her all morning, keeping her eyes on the board and Mr. Hoji's latest lecture. Now, as lunch approached, they didn't know what to expect when she and Desani met up again.

'_I really wish I could help her with whatever's bothering her, but it's obvious she wants me to keep my distance,' _Yugi silently brooded as the group made their way through the crowded room. They had already went through the line, Joey and Tristan exchanging snide remarks over the questionable foods being served to them, but nonetheless piling their plates. Their carefree attitudes made Yugi envious of them, wishing that his feelings for Téa weren't making him feel so glum.

Pulling his gaze away from his friends, Yugi's eyes fell on Desani, already sitting at the table she was at the day before. Yugi faintly smiled as he remembered the crazy incident that led to his newfound friendship with Desani.

'_Without even trying, Desani is the only one who could put a smile on my face.' _Yugi flushed slightly at his admission, but had no choice but to agree. Even in first period, when he had dropped his pen and Desani returned it to him with a soft smile, she was the only one who could provoke a genuine smile from him. He did not wish to burden Atem and Mana with his melancholies, even though he knew his closest friend suspected his woes, but never voiced his questions. Yugi was lucky to have friends like Atem and Desani, and he honestly wouldn't trade them for anyone else in the world.

"Hey, Desani!" Yugi called out, not even having to fake the cheeriness radiating from his voice. Beside him, Téa inwardly groaned. _'Only Desani can make him sound so happy even after he seemed so down all day.'_

Looking up, Desani smiled happily at her approaching friends. "How were your morning classes?" Desani asked them as they took their seats.

With a 'fine', grumbles, groans, and complete silence, Desani raised an eyebrow. "I see we're all in a good mood." When met with silence, Desani sighed before lifting the corner of her mouth into a small smirk. "You know, I still can't forget how you boys were so brave yesterday when you stood up against that crowd of boys for me."

Eyes widening, Téa looked around the table, searching for answers to Desani's latest confession. However, before anyone at the table could respond to her silent pleas, two new arrivals sat down between Desani and Yugi, filling up their table.

"Hey, guys! Surprised to see us, aren't we?" Mana gushed, mistaking the reason behind the surprised looks on everyone's faces, minus Desani.

"Uh…y-yea, Mana," Téa sputtered, words still finding a hard way to voice a reasonable thought. "You kind of came out of nowhere."

"Say, don't you and Atem eat a separate lunch? You two didn't eat with us yesterday after you enrolled," Tristan pointed out.

"Yes, we did," Atem replied, shrugging as he began to pick slightly at the barely recognizable cuisine covering his plate. "However, the counselors who arranged our schedules called us back in and said we were too advanced in our studies to have so many electives, so we now have all of our cores in the morning, and our electives after lunch. But don't worry," Atem added, catching a few worrisome glances from Yugi and Téa. "We will still see all of you for Study Hall."

"Well, that's just perfect," Desani commented, her smile broadening slightly. "Now you can hear how your cousin and his two friends came to my rescue."

Raising an eyebrow, Atem looked at the three, who all suddenly had their heads down, trying to hide their growing blushes. "I see." Giving them his full attention, he asked, "Is this the situation where you first met Desani? The event you planned on telling me about?"

"Yea…we were gonna tell ya earlier, but with all that's happened, we just pushed it to the back of our minds," Joey answered.

Atem grimly nodded. The events of the previous day were still fresh in his mind. He still had no idea how or when he was going to tell everyone about the sorceress and the true incident that occurred while Atem and Desani were lost in the underground caverns.

'_If I tell them, I would have to tell Desani as well…but even I'm still unsure of why Desani has been involved and what the Sorceress' true intentions are.'_

"Well, now that it's out there again, how about telling us now? It would make for a great lunchtime story," Mana suggested.

"Of course. Even Téa hasn't heard about it," Yugi agreed. There was a slight pause after he spoke; neither one of the boys knew where to begin.

"Well…" Atem drawled out.

"Um…well, I guess we'll just start from the beginning." Yugi told them about how Desani first came into the class and the room's response to her presence. Yugi even expressed his inner thoughts about wanting to befriend her since she decided to sit next to him. He slightly blushed as he felt her intense gaze on him as he spoke of his feelings, but it was small enough so no one besides Desani could see it. He continued to tell the story until it came to the fiasco concerning Desani and one large gathering of Domino High's male population.

"Ah, ya'll should've seen it, man! I had them in a daze with my Time Wizard and Baby Dragon combo, and they sure as heck didn't expect me to pull out my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey proudly boasted as he recalled his most recent duel.

"And Yugi was a freaking genius in making us serve as a distraction while he snuck Desani out of the cafeteria," Tristan praised, remembering how their plan was highly successful. "I guess Yugi and Desani got to talking, and the rest, as they say, was history."

After they finished, the three boys looked around the table with sheepish but proud expressions. Atem, Mana, and Téa seemed to be very impressed with the tale they relived, and were smiling at how they decided to rescue Desani. During their storytelling, aforementioned girl sat back and listened with a soft smile. However, once they had their time to shine, a mischievous glint ran across her startling pupils as her lips turned up into a knowing smirk.

"It seems…" she began, grabbing the attention of everyone immediately, wanting to hear what she would add to the story, "…that you forgot one small little detail, one in which I haven't forgotten." her smirk widened as her three saviors looked on in confusion, not sure of what little tidbit they left out. "I specifically remember two duelists who declared me theirs before the duel, provoking my suitors with a challenge." Raising an eyebrow, she looked on in pleasure as Tristan and Joey's mouths were pulled into an 'O', recalling their claim upon Desani that got the duel in motion. Looking sheepishly at each other, they lowered their heads in embarrassment.

"Y-you know we wouldn't hold that over you. We didn't mean it; we were just trying to give a distraction so that Yugi could get you out of there," Tristan said in a placating tone.

"Y-yea Desani. We are really sorry about that," Joey added.

She smiled at her friends' sincere apologies. "I know that, my friends. No harm…" Desani suddenly fell silent, her once teasing smile replaced with a deadpanned look, the mischievous glint in her eyes hardening with ice.

Not expecting her swift shutdown, everyone gaped at her as she kept her eyes forward. They cautiously turned their eyes behind them, wondering what caused her to change her demeanor. However, it was not what was behind them that changed Desani; what had changed her was behind her.

"So this is the new wench everyone's been talkin' bout," a cold voice loudly stated, drawing the attentions at their table to a young woman standing directly behind Desani. She was a rather short girl standing at 5' 3" with short red hair, startling blue eyes, and porcelain skin with a pale complexion. She would pass for a beautiful girl, but the red tints gracing her cheeks was currently showing her as a simply angry one.

Taken aback by the girl's outburst, it took Yugi a moment to focus on her. However, after combing her with his eyes, his eyes widened as he recognized who she was.

"Netami…" Hearing Yugi say her name quickly had the girl dropping her scowl and sending him a dazzling smile. "Yes, my love. It is I, Netami Ichi, President of the King of Games Fan Club." Her smile dropped immediately, replaced by one of forlorn and angst. "All of your Domino High fans have tried so hard to be able to sit by your side with you and your _friends_," showing her obvious disdain for his choice in companions, "yet in less than a day, that slut…" jabbing her finger towards Desani, "…has been able to make nice with you faster than any of us. And to add insult to injury, you even brought in the two newest arrivals without a blink of an eye," turning her pointed finger towards Atem and Mana. "Though we must say, Atem is one we don't mind at all," she added in a syrupy voice, fluttering her eyelids at her crush's twin of a _cousin_, a chorus of giggles and coos resounding from the other fan club members around the cafeteria. By now, all eyes were on the center table, and while there were those who were shocked at Netami's hostility towards the lovely Desani, many more agreed with her sentiments.

Recovering from his shock, Yugi looked towards Netami, his eyes hard. "I understand your displeasure with my friendship with Desani, but I will not tolerate you speaking about her in such a way," Yugi declared, his voice as hard as his eyes. Netami looked at him with a shocked expression, but she quickly recovered. "I never wished to upset you; I just wanted you to know how your faithful followers feel."

"Thank you, and it's duly noted," Yugi replied. "However, it is my choice who I choose to spend my time with, and I'm sorry that neither you or any of my so-called fans interest me enough to include any of you in my circle of friends."

Netami sharply inhaled a breath, not expecting the hostility in his voice. She had always heard about his kind and earnest person, but what she was getting now was a far cry from what she had always know about him.

She was not the only one who was shocked by his change in demeanor. All of his friends looked at him, seeing the determined lock of his jaw, the unforgiving gaze in his eyes, and the steady rise and fall of his chest, created by his sturdy breathing. It all reminded them of…

Atem was surprised by this new side of Yugi. In the time that they shared, as well as the time that they were separated, it seemed that Yugi found an inner strength that was missing when he was fifteen. Of course, his soft soul was still burning brightly within, but with everything he endured, the dangers of unlocking Atem's hidden path, the surprising travels that defied time and history, and the loss of his greatest friend all played a part in recreating his soft soul, hardening it past his innocence and naivety, creating the mature man in front of him. For that Atem was proud, because his tone, his mannerisms, all reminded him of…

"Atem…he's just like you," Mana whispered softly, unheard by Netami and Yugi, voicing the same thought echoing through everyone's minds. Atem nodded, his gaze still fixated on his reincarnation. "So he is."

"So if you'll excuse us, Netami," Yugi resumed, unaware of the silent conversation concerning him, "my friends and I would like to get back to our lunches before classes resume." He deliberately moved his gaze from her, landing it briefly on Desani to shoot her a reassuring smile, before dropping it down to his plate to wait for Netami's exit.

Netami blinked, opened and closed her mouth in shock, before setting her lips in a thin line and steeling her stance. "I will not leave until I am granted a place by your side, Yugi," she defiantly declared. Yugi shot his head up to look at her, shock crossing over his features minutely before he reigned in his steely expression. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Yugi glared at her, noticing the malice and threat behind her words.

"Well, I don't need to tell you that I'm an amazing duelist." Yugi didn't respond, but he couldn't completely disagree. He saw a few of her duels that she would hold around the school, so he couldn't question her skill. Yet even he wouldn't agree that she was good enough to be amazing. Even so, he didn't understand what she was getting at…

"I wish to be the first Queen of Games, and I know that such an honor will allow me the right to stand by your side in everything that you do, which will also allow me to get closer to you- much closer," she added, her tongue swiping over her lips, a sexy glint in her eyes.

It took Yugi a few seconds to realize what she just told him. "You wish to challenge me to a duel?" He almost sputtered his question at the audacity of what he thought she was asking. Other students in the cafeteria gasped in the utter silence that fell upon the room since Netami's abrupt outburst, their thoughts echoing Yugi's.

Netami wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No, of course not! The King and Queen of Games are supposed to rule together, not fight one another. I'm not challenging you to a duel."

"So, if you're not challenging me, who are you…"

Netami smirked evilly as she directed her gaze to the back of Desani's head, who hadn't even bothered turning to look at her since her intrusive arrival. Looking at Desani's emotionless face, Yugi immediately deduced what Netami was suggesting.

"You are NOT challenging Desani to a Duel Monsters match!" His outburst started a rile among the patrons listening into the ongoing scene, whispering to each other about seeing Netami take on the beautiful Desani in a match. No one had ever seen her in a duel, and even knowing she would lose to Netami didn't subtract from their excitement at seeing this battle for the Queen of Games' title.

Netami only smirked at his anger. "I just did. And even though you are the King, you have no say. This is a lady's match." Turning her attention from his reddening face to the black tresses of her opponent, she ordered, "Turn around."

Desani didn't budge.

Trying to remain her composure, she walked until she was two inches away from the disobeying girl. "I said turn around."

Silence.

Appalled that someone was defying her orders- Netami was NEVER ignored- she landed her hand on Desani's shoulder with a resounding clap.

Watching the scene unfold before his eyes, Yugi looked on until he saw Netami touch Desani. His eyes widened when he saw something flash over her emotionless face, but it passed too quickly before he could discern the flicker of emotion. _'Uh oh…'_

"Didn't you hear me, stupid? I said turn-"

"You shall remove yourself from my person immediately."

"What? What did you just say?" Netami demanded.

"Remove yourself, or I will do it for you."

Finally hearing the dangerous tone in Desani's voice, she removed her hand. "Next time say something, you stupid wen-," Netami stepped back in surprise as Desani abruptly stood.

"Call me out of my name again," Desani threatened, her back still facing Netami.

Uncomfortable, but not backing down, Netami simply ignored her and resumed with her plans. "I am challenging you to a duel. I shall defeat you, and take the title of Queen of Games, as well as your place in Yugi's circle. You will leave and never come near him again."

Desani turned around, and the look in her eyes quickly had Netami moving several places back.

"Run that by me again," Desani said in a flat tone.

"Y-you heard what I said. After I defeat you in a duel, you are to never come near him again." Taking a steadying breath after stumbling, she added, "He's mine."

"He has no interest in you," was Desani's stoic reply.

"Not now, but he will once he sees my amazing power in a duel," she opined, grimacing at Desani's mincing words.

Desani stared at her before pulling her lip up into a deadly beautiful smirk. "Your pathetic person wouldn't be able to handle true power." Her face deadpanned again. "I don't see the appeal of your request to duel me. And," she added forcefully, "Yugi does not wish for this to happen. So I shall only appeal to the requests of my friends."

"You have no choice," Netami blurted, starting to feel her control slip away.

Desani simply raised an eyebrow. "Of course I have a choice. You, on the other hand, don't. I declined your request. Just because you asked for it doesn't mean I had to grant it."

"True enough, but you not accepting my challenge only proves just how weak you are." Netami smirked victoriously when she saw Desani's eyes slit dangerously.

"Weakness has nothing to do with me refusing your entreaty."

"Ha! You show weakness because you are afraid that you'll lose to me and that I'll take your place next to your beloved Yugi." Her grin only widened as she reveled in her accusation. "You just want to keep him to yourself so that the real women who partake in serious duels can't claim the right to the title."

"I do not carry the title, you imbecile." Netami stared in surprise at Desani's words and insult. "I didn't even know Yugi was the proclaimed King of Games until he told me."

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped at this sudden revelation. "So y-you're not trying to capture the title for your own, or his affections?"

"I cannot claim the title because I haven't even partaken in an official duel. I've only recently learned about the Duel Monsters game." Desani simply chose to ignore the second half of Netami's question.

Netami gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that she not only knew Yugi wasn't the King of Games when she first got here, but she didn't even know what Duel Monsters was. "You are a lie! His face is plastered everywhere! And Duel Monsters has been a favorite for years! How can you possibly not know what it is?"

"I never lie," was her curt response, ignoring everything else Netami said.

"Whatever. Point is, I don't believe you. Now, are we going to duel or not?" People around the room groaned, not realizing how thick-headed Netami was.

"I have heard enough."

Everyone looked in surprise as Atem stood. "You are harassing Desani even after she said no. It is dishonorable that you continue to press the matter."

Netami haughtily threw Atem a condescending look. "Listen here, mister. Just because you look like Yugi doesn't mean you are him. You have no history in Duel Monsters, so you are a nobody walking in the shadows of your cousin."

Atem stopped himself from rolling his eyes. _'Funny you say that, seeing as it was my father who conjured up the monsters who inspired this game, and it was I who you saw whenever Yugi dueled an opponent.'_ Instead of voicing his thoughts, Atem continued, "I do not care for your opinion of me, but you will know that this duel is not going to-"

"Stop Atem," Desani softly demanded. Surprised, he looked at her with confusion in his eyes, but when he saw the flames burning in her eyes, he knew her decision was made.

"I will participate in this duel, and I will defeat you. After this is over, you will remove yourself as the President of the King of Games Fan Club, and you will never come around Yugi or his friends again. Understood?"

Netami gulped silently, not knowing Desani would change her mind suddenly, as well as set her own conditions. With a shaky breath, thinking about what she could possibly-but WOULDN'T- lose, she nodded and replied, "Understood." Turning, she threw over her shoulder, "We will start our duel promptly after sch-"

"No. We duel now." Netami slowed to a halt, disbelief on her face. Looking at the clock, she noticed they only had ten minutes for a duel. "Right now? Lunch will be over soon."

"Yes, now. It won't take me long to defeat you." Going into her bag, Desani pulled out her new duel disk. She bought it after she realized what her trading cards were, and she momentarily admired the sleek contraption, a darker blue than most models, which reflected a more feminine look. Slipping it onto her right arm, everyone agreed the new duel disk model suited her perfectly.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. You wanted this, and I will not postpone this duel. And trust me," Desani said with a small smirk, "this duel won't last longer than ten minutes."

'_We'll see about that,' _Netami thought as she received her duel disk from one of the members of her fan club. As she put on her device, she missed Desani's knowing smirk.

"Atem." He looked at Desani, not expecting her to call his name. Realizing her arm was outstretched towards him, he looked down at her hand. "Please cut my deck. I wouldn't want Netami thinking I tried to cheat." Nodding, he cautiously took her deck from her, keeping it face down so he wouldn't catch a glimpse of the cards in her deck. Cutting and shuffling her deck, he placed it back into her still outstretched hand, and she put it into its confines on her intricate duel disk. She waited patiently while Netami's deck was cut and shuffled as well by one of her friends. By now, the whole cafeteria was fixated on the two driven females, anticipating the approaching duel.

"Ready?" Netami prompted, her duel disk neatly in place.

Desani nodded. "Let the duel commence."

"Let's go." Both duelists drew their five cards, studying the cards they drew. Netami smiled in glee; Desani didn't betray any emotion. "O, goody! Lucky on the first draw! I am so about to devastate you."

"Dream as you wish. To make this duel quick, we will only play with 2000 life points." Netami was surprised at such the small amount, seeing as 4000 LP had dominated as the maximum amount since Kaiba's Battle City Tournament. Shrugging, she conceded. "Whatever. It'll just be that much easier to defeat you." Looking at her cards, she knew exactly the combo she would use to gain the upper hand.

"Begin," Desani commanded. Their duel disks flashed 2000 LP, and the holographic devices from both of their duel disks flew out, creating the plane for their holographic monsters.

"Seeing as I challenged you, I will take the honor of going first."

Desani merely blinked at her.

"I shall start off with the Mystical Elf in defense mode!" The lovely green maiden emerged, reciting her spell as the field settled once more. 800/2000 flashed for the first monster, showing her attack and defense power.

Smirking with glee, Netami flashed her eyes at Desani. "Isn't she beautiful? She is one of the most powerful defensive monsters created."

"She seems to be all those things."

Netami rolled her eyes. "Yes she is, however, she serves no purpose for me. I am not the one to cower behind defenses. I always go on the offense, and that always results in my victory."

"It is not wise to attack without caution. It is also not wise to demean such a beneficial creature as the Mystical Elf."

"Shows what you know? How can I attack with her lowly attack points? I do know a way she can indeed be beneficial." A sneaky smile spread over her face, not realizing the true strength of her elf.

"Humor me. How will she be beneficial?" Desani inquired, though already knowing the answer.

"How else? Through sacrifice." She giggled her haughty laugh. "That is all this silly elf is good for."

Desani narrowed her eyes, not appreciating Netami's insults of her own monster. "Do not be fooled by appearances." Her double meaning was caught by everyone except Netami.

Rolling her eyes again, Netami scoffed. "Will you shut up so that I can continue my turn?"

She was met with silence.

"Thank you." She paused slightly, wanting to create anticipation for her next, brilliant move. "I now sacrifice the Mystical Elf to summon the Dark Elf!"

The green maiden disappeared and was replaced with a bronze maiden. She looked identical to the Mystical Elf, but instead of 800/2000, she carried 2000/800.

"She's even more lovely than the Mystical Elf! Her power makes her all the more beautiful. After you draw, she and my next monster will wipe you of your life points. I also place this card face down." The image of a card face down appeared behind the Dark Elf. "With my new elf in attack mode, I end my turn."

Yugi looked on in surprise. _'Why did she start off with this move? I am sure she could've started with a better one.'_ He frowned slightly. _'Never the less, it will still prove difficult for Desani to draw a monster that can rival Netami's Dark Elf.'_

Atem kept his focus on Desani, waiting for her first move. _'What are you planning, Desani?'_ Nothing was revealed on Desani's mastered poker face.

"In that case, it's my move." Glancing at her cards a final time, she proceeded. "I place Powerpuff Rose in defense mode." The little monster appeared on the screen. Powerpuff Rose was a small, pink fairy with large, butterfly wings. They dazzled with pink swirls in her wings as they intricately roved themselves throughout her silky appendages. Her light red hair was tied into a long ponytail that flowed down her back. She wore a red suit on her slim body, the jacket opened to reveal a white button down shirt with an upturned collar. The skirt bellowed out around her, giving a girlish look to her professional dress. She kneeled down into her defense position, the wand she carried crossed in front of her as she dipped her head. 400/1200 flashed over her.

"What you fail to realize Netami, is that even the most vulnerable creatures can prove to be a formidable foe." As she spoke, she broke her poker face with a slight smirk. "In this game, it is obvious that brute strength alone cannot win duels. Strategy does. And strategy involves spell cards and trap cards, not just powerful monsters. With that said, I place three cards face down, ending my turn."

"I don't need any advice coming from a duelist who has obviously never been in a real duel. That weakling of a monster you just played further proves you're a novice. But seeing as it's my turn again, I will gladly end your first in defeat." Pulling her newest card from her deck, she set it with the other three in her hand and played a new card. "I summon the Amazoness Archer in attack mode!" The jungle beauty revealed herself next to the Dark Elf. "I also play the spell card I just drew, Gift of the Mystical Elf. Even though my Mystical Elf is in the graveyard, I can still use this card because I have an elf spell caster on the field. This card gives me 300 life points for each monster on the field, including yours, raising my life points to a grand total of 2900. And now, for my crowning moment! Amazoness Archer! Attack Powerpuff Rose!" The archer readied her bow and then released, destroying any signs that the lovely creature was ever on the field. "And now, I shall sacrifice 1000 of my life points to attack with the Dark Elf. Any last words?" Netami taunted.

Yugi gaped in disbelief. _'Desani has three face down cards on the field! Is Netami so dense and confident that she can't see the potential dangers for her monsters?' _Yugi shook his head. _'This duel is about to end and it's just now starting. It's going to be a crowning moment for Netami alright, but not the one she expected.'_

"Nothing? Too bad. You could've just surrendered, but now I'm going to demolish you, as well as embarrass you in front of the entire school. Dark Elf, attack!" The Dark Elf started her chant as Netami's life points dropped to 1900. Her chant finished, and she moved forward to strike Desani directly. She launched her attack and then- she shrunk.

"What the-? What just happened? Why did she stop her attack…and why is she so SMALL?" Netami demanded.

Desani pulled her lips into the tiniest of smirks. "With you being riled up over your last move, you didn't notice that I activated one of my face down cards, which turned out to be a trap card."

"You did what? What trap card has the ability to shrink my elf?" Netami whined, unshed tears starting to brim around her eyes.

"I will show you in a moment. But trust me, the shrinking of your elf is the least of your worries." With an arrogant smirk, she revealed the trap. "You were like a fly to my Venus Flytrap. You thought you could get what you want out of this battle, the sweet victory of success, without being forced to experience an attack from me. Your arrogance is your downfall in this duel. You allowed your elf to run right into my Crystal Wall."

As if on cue, the wall revealed itself, standing between the elf and Desani's side of the field. It was a huge fortress made completely of crystal, reflecting the images of the opposing monsters. "W-what? What is this Crystal Wall?" Netami cried, not aware of this deadly trap being in existence.

"My Crystal Wall is one of a kind. It combines the abilities of Mirror Wall with those of Mirror Force, the card I know that you have face down, which in the end won't do you any good."

"Mirror Force?" Netami gulped. _'How did she know?'_ "You cheater! You somehow figured out what my face down card was!" She pointed towards Desani accusingly.

"I did not cheat, and everyone in this room can prove that I did not. It's just that your dueling skills are so weak that it was too easy for me to figure out what you were hiding under that face down. However, moving on from that, I'd advise you to look at your life points."

Eyes widening in shock, Netami looked down at her LP display screen. They widened into saucers as she realized that her life points had dropped to a mere 200.

"H-how? How is this even possible?"

"It seems you weren't paying attention earlier. The Crystal Wall cuts all of your monsters' attack points in half, and the added sum gets deducted from your own life points. Of course, the Wall costs me 1000 life points if it's still in play during my standby phase, but I do not need it anymore because it's obvious I won't even reach standby, so I remove it from the field, but its damage stays." The massive fortress fell and disappeared, sparing Desani her life points. "There is something else you haven't discovered. You noticed that the Dark Elf had shrunk, but you failed to realize that your Archer did as well."

Her heart pounding, Netami looked over at her Amazoness Archer. Sure enough, she was half the size of what she once was.

"Let's do the math, shall we? Your Dark Elf's attack power was 2000, so my Wall has reduced her to only 1000. Your Amazoness Archer's power was 1400, so now she's reduced to a measly 700. Add those up, and you are left with a shocking 1700. Subtracting that from your remaining 1900, you are only left with 200 life points."

"But…how? My plan- it was foolproof. What did I do wrong?" Netami stammered as her tears started to slowly spill over, looking at her weakened monsters.

"As I tried to explain, you did not use your trap or spell cards wisely because your strategy only consists of strength and you give little thought to defense." Desani replaced her smirk with her increasingly famed poker face. "Now to complete my turn and end this duel. I reveal my second face down card, Monster Reborn. I summon Powerpuff Rose." The graveyard opened up, leaving her defeated monster back in defense mode. "I now switch my fairy from defense to attack mode." Powerpuff Rose left her kneeled position, now standing tall against Netami, her wand posed in front of her for attack.

"I now activate my final face down, the magic card, The Ring of Red Hearts." The field burned a passionate red as a large ring encompassed the entire plane before shrinking to surround the Powerpuff Rose. The fairy giggled as the ring spun faster and faster around her until no one outside of the ring could see what was happening to her. Finally, after a large blast of red light, the ring disappeared, clearing the field until the only thing left was…

"Netami, I would like to introduce you to the Goddess of Love."

Yugi, Atem, Mana, Téa, Joey, and Tristan all stared at the beautiful creature in front of them. The cafeteria watched in fascinated silence as they waited for the Ring to dissipate. When it did, they didn't expect what it left behind. Standing in the center of the field was a towering woman. She was draped in a white gown that fluttered around her, covering every inch of her besides her wrist, fingers, and neck. Around her neck was a deep red pendant, and her ears were bestowed with red chandelier earrings that glittered with the reddest rubies. Her black hair flowed down and past her back, tied neatly at the bottom with two braids resting on either side of her face. Intertwined with the braids were red silken ribbons. The Goddess had beautiful bronzed skin with a soft nose and deep rose-colored lips. Her eyes, were a different story. They were devoid of color, devoid of pupils. Her eyes shined with a startling white. Her attack and defense points flashed for everyone to see. Both simply read ∞.

"Her power is infinite! How can that be? You didn't even have to sacrifice any life points!" Netami demanded, her voice wavering with each word.

"I had no reason to. I told you earlier in our duel not to be fooled by mere appearances. You saw my fairy as easy prey, didn't see her abilities, her strengths, her weaknesses, all because I kept her in defense mode. You saw a quick way to get rid of my monster, as well as obliterate my life points, but you never stopped to consider what I could've been hiding under my face down cards. Your haughtiness and quick actions prevented you to see the possible consequences of aforesaid actions. As I've said before, your arrogance will be your downfall, and you just proved it to me with your last attack." Looking up at her imposing monster, Desani smiled the purest smile any of her friends had ever seen. "The Powerpuff Rose was more than what met the eye. That form was merely locking away her true power. But her spell, the Ring of the Red Hearts, released her into the formidable Goddess of Love standing before you right now. For mistaking her submitted form as weakness, you shall be punished. You shall face the shame that you once promised me."

As Desani raised her hand, the Goddess of Love pointed her scepter towards Netami, a slim white staff that wove around itself before stopping and joining with each other at the end of a golden heart surrounded by two golden rings and filled with a bright red color. "Before I finish you, Netami, I want you to realize that I defeated you in less than five minutes with only one draw and four cards played." With her final word of "Attack", the goddess released a bolt of power towards Netami and the last of her life points.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Silence filled the room as the beauty disappeared from the field, signaling the end of the duel. Everyone watched as Netami dropped to all fours, the tears spilling out at losing her only chance of being close to Yugi, as well as the title of the Queen of Games.

"This wasn't supposed to happen- I wasn't supposed to lose."

'_Look at Desani, she's mocking you.'_

"Netami, stand up."

'_She laughs at your weakness. She's enjoying your misery.'_

"Don't fall before me in defeat."

'_You weren't strong enough to defeat her…'_

"Stand up. Reserve your pride at the very least."

'_She accuses you of having no pride. She needs to be taught a lesson.'_

"Don't show me your weakness. Accept defeat with strength, Netami."

'_Give in to me…let me do for you what you couldn't do yourself.'_

"Netami!"

'_I will defeat her for you, and you shall gain your title.'_

"Do not let your weakness overcome you."

A tiny voice in Netami's mind cried, _'Just let me feel victory.'_

The evil smirked as it consumed her essence. _'Weak mortal. The victory is only for the child of the night…'_

Netami finally stood, her bangs covering her eyes. Desani narrowed her eyes.

'_What's wrong with her?' _Yugi pondered. His unvoiced question was answered as Netami lifted her head, her corrupted laugh echoing throughout the silent room as Yugi and the others met her gaze- her cold, red gaze.

"You are a fool, revealing yourself like this," Netami voiced. Yet, it seemed her voice was underlined by a darker tone, making her words more menacing and suspicious.

Yugi heard her strange statement, and turned to look at the two girls. Everyone else was starting to finish up their lunches and getting ready for their next classes, but they hesitated again to see what Netami was up to this time.

"Are you alright?" Desani asked softly.

"I am fine indeed. You, on the other hand, won't be." Netami laughed her evil laugh once more, before the red eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor with a thump.

Atem lifted his head as he saw Yugi and Desani rushing towards a now unconscious Netami. _'What is going on?'_

"Netami? Netami! Get up! What's wrong with you?" Yugi yelled to the unconscious girl, shaking her limp form as his eyes widened with concern.

"Yugi…stay back," Desani warned, lightly pulling him away from Netami.

"No, Desani! We have to get her to the nurse. Something's wr-"

Yugi's voice caught in his throat as a once limp hand wrapped around his throat. With a little difficulty, Yugi looked down- into the red eyes of someone else.

A dark being emerged from Netami, and he lifted Yugi off the ground as he erected himself to his staggering height.

"You…look like the key, but are not." With a flick of his wrist, he hurled Yugi away from him, and didn't look Yugi's way again as he collided with a table full of students. Finally sensing his presence, students yelled and screamed, trying to get adults and get away from the dark stranger. However, he was not alone.

Beings came forth from the walls and the floor, trapping all of the students in the now stuffy cafeteria.

"You…" the dark stranger continued, his eyes fixated on one person. "Fool. You have made this too easy. With you out of the way, the child of the night can now rule in your place."

Desani looked at him with trepidation and slight confusion. "I don't know who you think I am, but I have no clue of what you speak of. Who is this child of the night? What does any of this have to do with me?" Her only response was a cold grin.

"Don't play foolish with me, girl. Or your friends over there will get fried faster than you can scream."

Desani looked in disbelief at the evil being before turning her gaze to where her friends were once seated. Her eyes widened when she saw each of them in a chokehold, held hostage by the other evil beings that entered the room moments earlier.

"Let them go," Desani demanded, turning her gaze back to the apparent ring leader.

"We will soon. With you out of the way, we will have no reason to harm them, because you will be dead and will no longer have any purpose to help you."

"What have I ever done to you? I don't know who you are, what you speak of, and now you are here threatening me and my friends. I do not understand why those women attacked me in the alley, why those other dark interlopers trapped and attacked me and Atem, and I certainly don't understand why you are here wishing for my death. What have I ever done to you?" Desani demanded, her voice louder than any of her friends had ever heard it.

Atem winced as his throat was slowly crushed by his captor, but he didn't miss Desani's confession, and neither did any of the others. Five pairs of questioning eyes fell on him, but he refused to meet their unanswered questions. _'If anything is to be revealed, Desani and I both will tell you.'_ However, with the way things were looking, he was unsure if they would escape this dilemma unscathed. _'Sorceress, Desani…I…we are all in danger. Please help us.'_

"I refuse to play this little game with you. You die TODAY!" The dark being yelled in a sharp voice before running straight towards the unmoving Desani. Before she could even hope to attack, he landed a hard punch to her right cheek, the force throwing her up and over a table before she crashed into the ground. Her friends watched in horror as he advanced on her.

'_Why isn't she getting up?'_ Yugi asked.

'_Why is he doing this to her?' _Téa cried in horror.

'_Desani! Get up and show him your kick butt moves!' _Joey groaned with anger.

'_She can't even protect herself against him!' _Tristan opined, hating the intruder for fighting a girl.

'_What is it that Desani did so wrong?' _Mana sadly pondered.

'_Why hasn't she arrived yet? Desani could die!' _Atem grit his teeth, his eyes never leaving Desani.

Desani struggled to a sitting position, and as her attacker approached, she raised her head, her eyes blank and uncaring to his dangerous wrath.

"You are making this too easy. Fight me and at least die with honor." He was only met in silence. He growled with irritation. "I will not be ignored," he angrily yelled, raising his hand to deliver the final blow. Atem watched in silent horror as his hand revealed a dark knife, its target Desani's throat. _'No…'_ He closed his eyes, as did the rest of her guilt-ridden friends, to a bloodshed that would never happen.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

'_I couldn't protect her,' _a thought that echoed through six minds. Sobs escaped Mana and Téa's trembling lips as tears treaded lightly down the males' faces. They refused to open their eyes, unwilling to see the truth. So deeply ran their anguish that they didn't feel the sudden release of the arms around their necks. After a few agonizing seconds, Atem and Yugi were the first to open their eyes. Eyelids heavy with tears, they raised their drooping heads to realize the fate of their beloved and lovely friend.

Their gasps had the other four lifting their heads to face the truth.

What they faced instead, was the powerful being that only Atem and Mana had met in his afterlife.

"…Sorceress," Atem softly choked out. A small smile graced his mourning lips. "You've finally made an appearance," he whispered. _'If you only made it in time to save…'_

His swimming eyes widened as his gaze searched the room. No blood. Taking a shuddering breath, he swept his eyes over the area in which he had last seen Desani. He cried in relief as he saw her still sitting up and unharmed, staring at the strange woman. Everyone else soon made the same discovery, their cries echoing his.

Finally realizing there was no one holding him back, Atem quickly rushed to Desani's side, checking for any injuries. Desani grabbed his hand and slightly squeezed it for reassurance, and looking down in surprise, he saw a smile on her taut lips, but her eyes remained fixated on the woman before her.

"Thank the heavens! Desani's ok!" Mana happily cried out, and everyone rushed to her side, mimicking what Atem did moments earlier before they all gave her a massive group hug.

"Dang it, Desani! We thought we lost you!" Joey exclaimed as he felt her chest rising and falling with soft but steady breaths.

"Don't ever scare us again like that, Desani!" Mana wearily scolded, relieved her newest friend was out of harm's way.

"Desani, please say something," Yugi softly inquired, still not sure why she hadn't said a word. _'Her eyes haven't left that strange woman… I don't know who she is, but she doesn't seem hostile. I hope she's one of the few who actually want to help.' _His gaze refocused on Desani as she mumbled something softly.

"What was that, Desani? We can't hear you."

"It-it's her. The lady with the blue light who saved me in the alley."

Four eyes widened in surprise, as they redirected their attention to the silent woman. Taking a good look at her, they took in her foreign but elegant clothing, her silver hair, and the electric blue pupils that pierced their image into all of their minds.

"Who-who are you?" Téa finally asked.

The Sorceress stared at her. "Do you not wish to know why the dark beings are not here anymore?"

"Well…yea," Yugi admitted for the group.

"The answer's simple. I annihilated them," the Sorceress said in a noncommittal way.

"You…destroyed them? So you saved Desani?" Tristan gasped in surprise.

"I don't see anyone else here who could have possibly saved her, so yes, I did save her."

First taking her comment as sarcasm, the group looked around them and realized that she was serious. The group of students around them were frozen in place, as if they were stalled in time.

"Di-did you freeze them like that?" Téa asked the powerful woman.

"No. The dark beings did it so that the students couldn't escape and that there would be no distraction as they killed her." Her eyes settled over Desani momentarily before moving towards Atem.

"After these last two encounters, I am sorry to inform you, but it seems Desani is destined to help us in this conquest. I wish we could've protected your new friend from this evil, but apparently, she has something that they want." The Sorceress turned to leave, physically ending their conversation.

"Wait!" Yugi exclaimed. She came to a halt. "How do you know Atem? Who are you?" Yugi asked, restating Téa's question from earlier. A silence fell between the Sorceress and the group, and Yugi was afraid she wouldn't answer his questions.

"For your first question, you should ask Atem himself," she stated, her back still facing the young adults. "As for the second, I am a Sorceress, and you are all destined to help me defeat a new evil. That is all you need to know." And with that, she vanished. Once her aura dissipated, so did the time freeze. The students continued to finish their lunches and head towards their next classes, appearing to have no recollection of what had happened.

Mana timidly walked over to Atem as their friends turned their eyes to him. Helping Desani up to her feet, they noticed color flush her earthen-colored skin, a spark coming back to her once blank eyes.

"Yugi-" Atem began, but Yugi shook his head, silencing him. "You can tell us later, after school. Right now, we need to get Desani to the nurse to make sure she's ok."

Atem paused about yielding to Yugi's request, but the tense expression behind his soft eyes convinced him to nod in the affirmative. "As you wish, Yugi."

"Do not take me to the nurse's office. I am fine."

"No way," Mana shook her head vigorously. "After what just happened to you, we gotta make sure that-"

"Desani?"

The group turned their heads in surprise at Netami's sudden appearance.

"Yes, Netami?"

"Um, I would first like to congratulate you on your win," she began sheepishly. Atem and Yugi raised identical brows as they realized that Netami didn't remember being possessed by the dark being that almost killed Desani. "I know I acted out of line, and I must admit that for a novice, you have major skills. Please," Netami bowed, giving the group yet another surprise, "take my place as the President of the King of Games Fan Club. After facing you in a duel, I do not believe any of my former subordinates can carry this title as wisely as you."

Yugi and Atem looked at Desani thoughtfully as she processed Netami's request. "No." Before Netami could protest, Desani continued. "I only say no because I have not known Yugi long enough to hold such an honor. I know one of my terms was for you to step down as President if I defeated you, but I can see a drive in you that is unmistakable. Keep your title, and I assure you the title for the Queen of Games is still open. I do not wish to claim it…yet." Desani smirked, sending Netami a friendly wink.

"T-thank you Desani Miller. Please let me apologize for those names I called you earlier. You are none of those." From the tone in her voice, everyone knew that what she spoke was the truth.

"You are welcome Netami Ichi, and all is forgiven," Desani softly replied.

Netami beamed, surprising Desani by giving her a chaste hug before pulling away. "I must get going. It was a pleasure dueling you. See you some other time, Yugi," Netami winked at him before dashing into the dwindling crowd that was lingering in the cafeteria.

"That was…weird," Téa commented.

"Yea it was." Tristan looked at Desani thoughtfully. "You seem to be able to change people without even trying."

Desani tilted her head slightly at his compliment. "I'm not sure about that, but I try to bring the best out of people whenever I can."

"We know you do, but now it's time for you to see the nurse," Joey stressed, his playful demeanor no where to be seen as he looked at Desani intensely.

"Can't." Desani curtly replied, her lips breaking into a small smile.

"And why not?" Yugi asked her. As if answering his question for her, the bell rang.

"Lunch is over. Time for Study Hall." Desani winked at her friends with a mischievous smirk as she grabbed her bags and headed towards the group's next class.

"Wait up!" Téa and Mana squealed as they retrieved their belongings and bolted after Desani.

"Come on, Tristan," Joey grumbled as he followed the squealing girls out of the room, Tristan hot on his heels.

Only Atem and Yugi remained.

"Desani sure is something else, isn't she? I'm positive she'll have questions over what happened to her today." Going to gather his things, Atem was stopped as a hand gripped his shoulder firmly. Turning, he found Yugi looking at him.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"You know what, Pharaoh." Atem inwardly winced at Yugi's use of his title. "This Sorceress, this new evil, your arrival. And all this talk about our destinies…what are we exactly looking at right now?"

Atem sighed, not knowing how to explain. "I will answer all of these questions later as promised, Yugi." He continued to gather his bags, vaguely aware of Yugi's gaze on him.

"At least tell me one thing, Atem." Meeting his gaze once more, Atem just gave a curt nod.

"This Sorceress…who is she to you?" Yugi questioned.

"The Sorceress…" Atem paused, not sure how Yugi would handle his answer. "She is the one who released me from the afterlife. She is the reason Mana and I are standing here with you and the others."

Yugi gasped, breaking his serious expression. "Oh. Ok… I guess that's something else we will have to discuss." Atem could only nod as they began to follow after their friends. "May I ask one more question?"

"You may."

"The Sorceress said that Desani is now going to join us in our 'destiny'. Where exactly does Desani fit into this picture?"

Atem turned his head away from Yugi's searching gaze, his eyes trained in front of him. He thought over his response before answering Yugi in the most honest way possible.

"I honestly do not know."

* * *

**A/N: Yea i know. I haven't updated in six months. I am a failure, I understand if you hate me, I dont deserve your love and reviews and kindness...but omg, do you know how hard those last six months of my senior year was? So freakin frustrating! But i survived, I graduated as salutatorian, gave an awesome speech, and got a gorgeous diploma! Next step, COLLEGE! WHOOO! And ignore my age on my profile. I'm not 16! I'm 18! My birthday was just last thursday on the 2nd, and this was when my chapter was supposed to be up, but complications (work) kept me from adding the final touches and edits to post it. Btw...DO NOT look up ANY of the cards played by Desani. THEY DO NOT EXIST (not including Monster Reborn)! She is my character, so i gave her my dream duel monsters. Everything played by Netami Ichi was real, tho. However, just a heads up to all of you, the spell card, the Gift of the Mystical Elf? Yea...i have no idea if that card can be played with any other elf besides the Mystical Elf herself. So that bit about it being able to be used by any elf spellcastor was just a bunch of bull...if it turns out to be true, then all the praise to me. At least i made it SOUND plausible, ne? As for the Dark Elf, i dont know if she can actually attack. As far as i know, elves only chant spells and look pretty. So that was bull, too. But the part about using the Dark Elf for attack would cost Netami 1000 life points, that was the real effect of that card. As for Crystal Wall, that was a conjured up spell of mine, but as stated in the chapter, it combines the powers of both Mirror Force and Mirror Wall. The 1000 life points loss i borrowed from Mirror Wall, and i think its an awesome magic card. and yes, that duel was SUPER short, and i clearly gave Desani the advantage, but who cares? It's my story, I did my amateur best at a duel scene, and I think i did well in spite of my limited knowledge. Will there be more duels? Who knows? Will i introduce other characters? Maybe, you'll have to see. The Sorceress has been revealed to the gang, and its obvious the evil beings are getting a little more relentless. I'll try to drag this story out for as long as I can, but I can only hope that i reach my desired 30 chapters, not including the prologue and epilogue. But, you and I both will have to see on that subject. Grrrr... and just so that we have an understanding, this was my longest chapter EVER. Over 21 pages on microsoft! So at least love me for that. Until next time...(don't worry, these updates will be faster because im out of school, but do keep in mind that im a slave to my job now that im 18...WAAAAH!).**

**Love always,**

**~AtemsDestinee**

**P.S. If any one was interested in the origins of Netami Ichi's name, i'll quench that curiosity right now. In japanese, Netami means "envy" and Ichi is the japanese word for "one". Envy...One. Get it? It sounds weird, and I wanted the translation for "one of envy", but seriously, Netami Ichi looks WAAAAY better than Shitto no Ichi (gags -_-). Anyhoo, there you have her name. Just a heads up, she probably won't show up again in this story. I only used her to introduce Desani Miller's killer dueling skills. Seriously, give me feedback on the duel. It may have been short, but its my first time doing it. Let me know how I did and I'll see if another duel will be in store for this fanfic. TTFN! Much love! Muahh! :D**


	15. Secrets and Dreams

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 14: Secrets and Dreams**_

"Here you all go. I hope everything is to your liking," Adria commented as she finished setting drinks and several types of snacks on the marble table.

"Yes, mother, it's all wonderful. Thank you," Desani replied, passing the snacks around as all of her friends got settled comfortably on the plush couches and lounge chairs in the sunroom of Desani's home.

Adria nodded and clasped her hands. "Very well. I thank you all for this visit and I hope you all enjoy your stay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." And with that, Desani's mother exited the room in a flurry.

"Your mother is so kind, and lovely at that," Téa complimented as she nibbled on the provided snacks, an inaudible moan revealing her approval.

"She is. My mother prides herself on being an honorable hostess, and she always makes sure she is flawless before she starts the day," Desani agreed, taking in her friends as they rested after the day's events.

"She does an amazing job. Everything about your home is amazing! We are really happy to be here again, aren't we?" Mana gushed as she looked at the four quiet males, hoping to pull them into the conversation.

She was met with three swift nods and a mere "Indeed" from Atem.

Yugi sighed. After school was over, Desani's parents had sent a white limousine to pick them up, possibly a precaution after they were notified that Desani met with the nurse. All six of them would've dragged Desani to the nurse's office if need be, but after heavy persuasion in Study Hall, Desani relented and did as they asked, if only to appease her friends' worries. And appeased they were. The nurse said she was fine, lacking a concussion even after she suffered a painful punch and landing all thanks to the dark being that intruded after Desani's duel. They did their best to keep it in the back of their minds, but on the drive up to Desani's mansion, nothing but the incident was invading their thoughts. And seeing as Atem was going to explain as promised only increased their thoughts lingering on the event.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Atem were particularly touchy on the subject because they were all right there and were helpless to stop the dark being from hurting Desani. Desani assured them on countless times that it was not their faults, and due to their being taken hostage, it couldn't have been helped. They all knew that in the back of their minds, but it didn't stop them from feeling any less guilty.

Yugi nervously cleared his throat. It had fallen silent since Mana's attempt to start a conversation, and even though it was going to prove to be difficult, he was going to do what he can to help ease Atem and Desani into telling them what they were missing.

"Desani…" He offered a nervous smile that didn't quite reach his eyes when Desani directed her gaze to him. "I never did get the chance to congratulate you on your duel. I have to say for your first official duel, you were amazing."

Desani's eyes lit up as she smiled at his compliment. "Thank you so much! It's an honor to hear that coming from the King himself."

Yugi smiled in return. "Well it's an honor indeed to be friends with a possible Queen-to-be."

Desani blushed slightly as she lowered her head. "Of course… I know I offered a friendly challenge earlier when we first met, but I was mostly kidding. I really don't think I'm good enough at the moment."

Everyone in the room gave Desani a 'What do you mean, not good enough?' look.

"What do you mean, not good enough?" Téa asked, finally voicing everyone's silent question after Desani gave them a blank look. "As you said yourself, you only had to use four cards to take down Netami!"

Keeping her gaze dropped, Desani replied, "Yes, I know that, but Netami's strategy was a weak one, and even for a novice like me, she really wasn't much of a challenge. Please, don't make assumptions of my dueling skills after one duel. I still have much to learn."

Atem and Yugi shared a glance before Atem nodded in agreement. "Desani, what you say is true. You are only a beginner considering that was your first duel, and there is still much to learn about the game. However," Atem added on, "your dueling skills are obviously nascent, and once you've completely mastered the game, not only will your true potential be achieved, but you'll also be more than ready to accept the title of Queen-of-Games."

Desani smiled softly at his assessment. "Thank you Atem, for having so much faith in me and my ability."

Returning her smile, Atem simply nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Mana said after watching the exchange between her best friend and her newest friend, "but Desani's dueling abilities aside, we do have much more pressing matters at hand."

The room fell into an awkward silence after Mana's declaration. After several moments, Mana blinked and looked around the room, confused.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Mana, you can't honestly expect us to figure out something that we don't even understand in the first place," Joey opined. Mana nodded grimly and lowered her head slightly, nervously nibbling on her lip. _'It is not my place to describe what's going on to them. This is Atem's companions and his battle. All I can do is offer support at the moment.' _Mana raised her eyes to rest on her best friend. _'Whether you're ready or not, it's time for you to explain all of this to them. Be strong, Atemie.'_

As if hearing Mana's thoughts, Atem briefly met her gaze and ever so slightly nodded his head, knowing that the time had arrived. He forced himself to look at Desani, knowing that she probably had the most questions and would need to be informed first before he could fill in the latest developments with his friends.

"Desani," Atem called out to the girl sitting across from him on the loveseat. He studied her for a moment as her hesitant gaze met his. Once they were dropped off in front of the Miller's sprawling mansion, Desani's mother insisted she go upstairs and change into more comfortable clothes. While everyone else remained in their school uniform, Desani came downstairs wearing what Adria deemed 'comfortable'. As she settled down into the loveseat, her legs coming with her in the cross-legged position, her head lowered into the upturned palm of her head as her elbow lounges in the arm of the loveseat, her expression still had yet to betray what was truly going on inside of her mind. Atem studied the soft but form-fitting black sweats replacing Desani's school skirt, innocently riding the curves of her hips. He also took note that whilst everyone had removed their shoes, Desani was barefoot. His eyes traveled up, quickly taking in the red tank top that, although hung snugly around her torso, remained elegant and concealing, though it did provide a pleasing view of the defined contours of her navel.

"Yes, Atem?" Desani softly inquired.

Atem's jaw slightly tightened, his hand balling into a tight fist in his lap. _'She wasn't meant to be involved. We've only known her for a few days. It's wrong that we entrap her in this fate!_

"Are you alright, Atem?" Yugi asked, concern etched across his features. Atem slightly softened his posture to give Yugi a nod in the affirmative. Smiling inwardly, Atem was happily surprised that even though they did not share the same mind anymore, Yugi was able to track his train of thought as if they were still one person.

His eyes never leaving Desani's, Atem decided on the straight-forward approach.

"This world as you know it is in danger, and we are all destined to put an end to this great evil, even though it succeeds us by 500 years."

Except for the raising of one of Desani's brows and Mana's immediate halting on her attack on her bottom lip, everyone in the room deadpanned at his outrageous confession.

"Could you run that by us again?" Tristan finally asked, still slightly in shock.

'_Here we go again,' _Téa thought sullenly. _'I wonder what it's gonna be like this time…'_

Atem shook his head. "I can't explain it any better than that. As of right now, that is all I know."

"But after everything that's happened, that still doesn't explain anything," Yugi spoke, his posture stiffening in relation to the rising stress.

"Atemie, I really think it would be best if you start at the beginning," Mana opined, mentally shaking her head at Atem's ambiguous explanation.

"What do ya mean, beginning? How much to this story is there?" Joey questioned, confused and wanting of answers.

"I believe the explanation of the Sorceress' appearance should be where we start," Téa suggested. "I mean, it's obvious she's the reason behind all of this."

Atem mulled that over. "You want me to explain, how I first met her?"

Téa nodded. "If anything, it could explain not only what's been going on with these…attacks, but also why you and Mana are even here in the first place."

"Yes… that's what I've been meaning to explain to all of you since the first day we arrived."

Atem looked around the room at his friends, the comrades who went through so much trouble and pain to help him regain his memories, and free him from the prison that once was his most prized possession. They returned his gaze, each of them in their own reverie, reveling in the strong bond that still held them all together.

"… I do not mean to intrude upon the moment, but I'm feeling kind of left out of the loop."

Snapping back from their thoughts, the gang looked at Desani, who was now sporting a perplexed look.

"Considering I've been attacked for absolutely no reason at all, I would really appreciate it if somebody could fill me in on what's going on." Desani dropped her gaze down to her lap, her hands now intertwined there. "I feel like I'm missing out on a big secret, because apparently, there's more to these strange occurrences than I thought."

Yugi's eyes widened after realizing what Desani meant. _'That's right! She doesn't even know Atem's back story. That's why she's so confused.' _Yugi sent her a sympathetic look. _'It's not right of us to keep her in the dark. She's already been attacked, so the least we can do is give her a proper explanation.'_

"Atem…" Yugi implored. Once his eyes made contact with Atem's, he continued. "I think you might have to go further back in your story. In order for Desani to understand all of this, she has to know who you are."

Atem's eyes widened after realizing what Yugi meant. "I see…" _'I will have to tell her about my past in order for her to understand.'_

Forcing back a much needed sigh, Atem redirected his gaze on Desani, who was staring curiously and intently at him. Her eyes were slightly wider, the green spirals flickering dark as she processed what she had just heard. Atem's breath caught in his chest as Desani asked an unexpected question.

"Atem…are you the reason I've been attacked so frequently as of late?"

How could he possibly answer that? Atem grimaced as he realized where Desani drew her conclusions from. _'It does make sense that she would think that…after all, she starting getting attacked right after she met me.'_ Atem wanted desperately for someone else to intervene, but even he knew nobody could answer Desani's inquiry; it could only be him.

"Yes and no" was the best answer he could give her.

"What?" Desani's brow crinkled slightly as she took in his ambiguous response. "How is it yes and no? What is with the curt and vague responses?" Desani started to shake her head vigorously, her dark mane covering her expression on her now bowed head. "If you hadn't noticed, as soon as I started hanging with all of you, my life has been threatened literally back to back. I have never questioned why, and I've always told myself that in time, the reason would reveal itself. Now, today, we're all sitting around, because apparently so many things have to be explained to me, and yet all you guys seem to be doing is beating around the bush on the subject when I didn't even ask for this explanation in the first place. And you don't even have the courtesy of giving me a straight answer? Seriously! What exactly did I do to deserve this type of treatment from my so-called friends!"

For what seemed like forever, the room fell silent as the group looked on in shock at Desani's outburst. It was the first time she had revealed her thoughts, and even though she didn't sound angry, it was apparent that she was frustrated with them for leaving her out of the discussion when the discussion was in fact about her. That's why nobody initially stopped her when she suddenly rose and began to walk out of the room, her head still bowed. Yugi finally broke from his stupor to jump up and grab Desani's arm. She halted when she felt his hand tighten his hold, but she didn't make a move to turn and look at him.

"Please Desani, don't leave." Yugi sighed, slightly upset that Desani wouldn't turn around and look at him. "Atem didn't mean to upset you…we all didn't. We've been going through these conversations right in front of you, and all the info has been going all over your head. But please understand, what we do know still won't necessarily explain anything. Everything that has happened to you is explained by Atem's presence, but we just don't want you freaking out. It's also hard to tell you because the information we're about to tell you is very confidential and it could spell devastation if it ever got out. We just want to make sure we can completely trust you to keep this secret like we all have."

Desani raised her head slightly. "A secret? The only way to explain everything is through this secret of yours?"

"Yes, Desani." _'Oh please, PLEASE just hear us out. I know in my heart that we can trust you. You can handle this!'_

So deep was Yugi in his thoughts that he didn't register until after the fact that Desani had turned around and lunged right into his chest, enveloping him in a hug.

"Thank you, Yugi! That's all I really needed to know." She raised her head from the crook of his neck to look at him with grateful eyes.

"Uh…you're always welcome," Yugi replied, taken slightly aback at the oddly comforting sensation of holding a beauty in his arms. Not too many times in his life was he allowed such proximity to the opposite gender, so sharing an embrace with Desani was an experience he didn't mind at all. The shocking sensation ran through him from her touch, so he cleared his mind of her scent, her face, and those startling eyes just long enough so that he could step away from her arms and lead her back to her seat.

As she sat back down into her earlier position, he bent over low enough to reach her ear and whispered softly, "Don't mind the ph…I mean Atem. When it comes to someone like you, it's hard for him to get his thoughts straight." Before he could see her reaction to his words, he turned back and reclaimed his seat. He chanced a glance at Desani and was surprised to see a slight blush staining her coppered skin.

"We're sorry, Desani," Mana said with much sincerity. "We did not mean to make you feel so left out of the conversation."

"Yeah, D." Desani raised an eyebrow at Joey's nickname for her, but she didn't mind it. "You're apart of the group now, so it only makes sense that you get filled in on everything."

Desani beamed. "I'm glad I've achieved everyone's approval in these few short days. And please believe that you do not have to worry about me ever betraying all of you with this secret you're about to reveal to me today."

"See? I knew you were awesome the moment I laid eyes on you," Tristan exclaimed, beaming at Desani.

"What? No you didn't! All you were thinking about was how hot she was!" Joey countered, a smirk growing on his face. Tristan reddened.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Stop that!"

"No, YOU stop that!" At this time, both Joey and Tristan had jumped out of their seats and were opening glaring at each other.

"If anything, Joey, you were the only one focused on her looks! I was actually wondering about the beauty within," Tristan retaliated, grinning broadly when a look of abashed anger crossed Joey's features.

"Really, guys, if you don't stop now, I am gonna wail on you BOTH until you PIPE DOWN!"

Tristan and Joey shot surprised glances in Téa's direction. She scoffed at them before turning her direction and trying to look anywhere but at Yugi and Desani. She felt her heart pause for a split second as Desani hugged Yugi, and although she knew it was innocent, she herself mourned the fact that it couldn't be her Yugi had held in his arms moments ago.

'_You got it bad, don't you?' _She asked herself sadly. She snuck a peek at Atem and caught him glancing at her, averting his gaze to Desani, before resettling back on her. A look of confusion and thoughtfulness shone from Atem's features, and she blushed as she swung her gaze from him to her lap. _'It REALLY doesn't help that Atem's here. My heart's pounding all because of a look!'_

Téa lifted her gaze to where Desani had resettled herself and forced on a bright smile. _'This is not the right time to be worrying about your problems. Desani is in trouble, and it's time that she got some answers. She is my friend after all…'_

"Desani," Téa began determinedly, "no matter what, I promise you we will all figure this out and help you in any way we can."

Desani smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you, Téa. I really did need those kind words."

Feeling slightly better about herself, Téa returned her nod.

"Now that that's settled, I think that I should start the story off. After all, everything did start with me," Yugi piped up.

"You, Yugi? I thought it was Atem?" Desani asked, looking somewhat puzzled, her head cocked slightly to one side.

"Oh…um, it all revolves around Atem, but I'm kind of the initiating spark," Yugi responded.

"Alright then, please continue." Desani directed her complete attention to Yugi.

"Very well." Yugi wasn't sure where exactly to start, so he did the most succinct explanation possible. "It's really a complex situation, but everything started when my grandfather gave me this 5,000 year old artifact that turned out to be a very complex puzzle that nobody could figure out. I was only 15 at the time, and seeing as I was socially awkward-" _'That's putting it lightly,' _Yugi thought sullenly, "-and didn't have any friends other than Téa, I wanted to figure out how to complete the puzzle and make a wish on it. That's what my grandfather told me. Whoever was able to successfully piece the puzzle back together could place a wish on it, and that wish would come true. I was really excited about Grandpa's story, and although it seemed unlikely that the artifact could grant wishes, it still intrigued me enough to where I spent many nights up in my room, trying to rebuild my newest treasure. Then, one night, I did."

'_Time for the confusing part…I really hope Desani doesn't get so freaked out that she tries and force us out of her life, especially now that she's in danger…but given the circumstances, I wouldn't blame her for trying.' _Yugi indulged himself with one last deep breath before continuing on.

"As promised, the completed puzzle allowed me one wish, and all I asked for were a few friends. Right after that, I befriended Joey and Tristan," Yugi gestured in their direction, both of whom had sheepish looks on their faces. "Of course, they did used to pick on me, but after standing up for them against a bully, they started to respect me a lot more and promised to stand up for me. They've been by my side every since." Joey and Tristan were slightly surprised that Yugi didn't expose them for their initial bullying, but they were happy that he quickly forgave them and extended his friendship to them. After that, they wouldn't dream of allowing anybody to bully him about his size when they were around. "The thing is, Desani," Yugi continued, getting right back into the story, "is that the most bizarre aspect of the completed puzzle, known as the ancient Millennium Puzzle, wasn't the fact that it granted wishes. It wasn't even the fact that there were a few people that coveted my Puzzle and would use my love of Duel Monsters to try and steal it away from me. Not to mention the fact that the Puzzle is what started my crazy rise to the top of Duel Monsters and being declared the King of Games. No, what really made my Millennium Puzzle so bizarre and prized, is that within its magical walls, the soul of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh was trapped, his heritage, his memories, even his name lost to him after the expanse of 5,000 years of entrapment and darkness. And through me, his passion for Duel Monsters grew."

Yugi immediately dropped his eye contact with Desani and allowed his gaze to drift to his hands tensed in his lap. _'OK, hard part over. Now Desani is gonna call us all crazy and tell us she ever regretted meeting us.' _He closed his eyes and waited for her response.

The whole room followed suit and waited on bated breath. What would she say? They wouldn't have to wait long.

"…And?" Desani patiently asked.

"Um…huh?" Yugi gasped out, his voice one octave higher than normal.

"What happened next? Did you lose your Puzzle? I've never seen you carry it, and when I meditated in your room that one afternoon, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Did you get rid of it? And this spirit? Was he ever freed?"

"How do you know the spirit was a he?" Téa voiced, surprised.

Desani sent her a look of exasperation. "Because it really isn't hard to figure out that in Ancient Egypt, only a man is bestowed the title of Pharaoh."

Téa rubbed the back of her head stiffly, choking out a small laugh. "Oh right, forgot about that…"

"Well, the spirit could've been a she! I mean, we- uh the Egyptians had Female Pharaohs!" Mana added.

"Of course, though I believe they were given the title of Queen, and if that Queen ever married, her new spouse would take over as Pharaoh," Desani replied.

"Um…yea, true…" Mana sadly agreed.

"Eh-hem". The girls looked at Yugi, who cleared his throat in order to get their attention. "If you don't mind, I would really like to answer Desani's questions."

Desani sent him an apologetic smile. "We were getting off topic, I apologize."

Yugi nodded at Desani and revealed the last, and most shocking, secret. "No, I didn't lose my Puzzle, but I do not have it anymore. I don't have it anymore because the ancient spirit of the Pharaoh finally regained his memories and crossed over to the afterlife."

"So the Pharaoh is not with you anymore?" Desani inquired.

"He is," a once silent voice replied.

Six pairs of eyes fixated themselves onto Atem.

"Atem, I think-" Yugi began.

"No, Yugi. It is now the beginning of my story." Finally seeing Yugi's reluctant nod, Atem made eye contact with Desani. "To answer your question, Desani, the Pharaoh is still with Yugi, just in a different form."

"But I don't understand, Atem. Yugi said that the spirit crossed ov-"

"I am that ancient spirit, Desani."

Mana silently gasped, her eyes widening, along with the other five pairs of eyes in the room. However, one set of eyes shined the brightest and with the most confusion.

"You're…a spirit? Did you…enter another body, or is that your true form?" Desani asked..

Now five surprised pairs of eyes were looking at Desani. This was NOT the question they were expecting her to ask.

"Uh, no, Desani. This body is my true form."

"So, this also means that you're not Yugi's cousin?" Desani rose from her seat and began pacing in between the group. She didn't wait for an answer to her rhetorical question. "Wait a minute…" Desani stopped in front of Mana. "You came with Atem on the day that I met you, correct? Does that mean you're from the afterlife as well?"

"Uh…yea, ya caught me," Mana lightly joked, her mouth suddenly dry now that her secret was revealed as well.

"So essentially, you two are living, breathing Ancient Egyptians, and not just any Egyptian, but that of royalty!"

The strange gleam in Desani's eyes was beginning to make the group, especially Mana and Atem, uneasy.

"Living, breathing history! Right here in my living room! It's such an honor!" Desani's pacing now placed her in front of Atem, whom was pulled up and dragged out of his chair and set in front of her. "And this explains so much as well!"

Atem looked at her with confusion, and beneath that, wonder. "What do you mean, Desani?"

"Well for one, you and Mana's strange mannerisms. But besides that," Desani added, dismissing that thought as quickly as it had come, "and more importantly, that explains why Yugi was the only one who could solve the puzzle, why you and Yugi look so much alike, and why everything taking place revolves around you, Atem!"

"I'm…not following you," Atem voiced after hearing her thoughts.

"Yugi was the only one who could solve the puzzle because it's obvious he was destined to meet you. And he was the destined one because he's your reincarnation! That's why you two look almost exactly alike! In my opinion, Yugi being your reincarnation makes a lot more sense than you two being cousins, believe me. And if you really are history that has found itself in the future, then you would of course bring something sinister to this world and around the people closest to you! It finally makes sense!"

Atem was surprised at her sudden contact with his chest as her arms snaked around his torso to give him a hug of thanks. "Thank you so much for sharing such information with me! I completely understand why you saw so many problems with revealing all of this to me, but you did it anyway because of all that has happened recently." Desani raised her head from its place on his shoulder as she whispered in a tone meant only for him, "I think now would be a good time to tell them what really happened in the underground tavern so that we can have a clearer picture of the type of evil we're up against."

After returning Desani's hug in a vain attempt to ignore how good she felt or how enticing her scent was, Atem had to release her as quickly as he could without it upsetting Desani about the abruptness. Although it was nice to hold her, these shocking sensations that went up and down his body the closer he was to her surprised him enough to make him worry.

'_It's odd how whenever she touches me, my body begins crawling with some sort of energy. I don't know if it's good or bad, but until I figure this out, I will have to do my best to keep Desani from touching me.'_

Atem looked down at the girl he had kindly pushed away and saw only pure happiness in her eccentric eyes. He felt so drawn to this girl, but it seemed he couldn't enjoy the small tenderness that is a hug with her.

"I think so too, Desani," Atem finally spoke in a soft tone that was only for her ears. "This would be a good time to tell them. However, there's still a little more to my story that may explain things a bit more in detail. Even all of our friends don't know about this."

Desani, her interest re-piqued, nodded and went and sat down. She remade eye contact with Atem and gestured for him to continue with a soft smile.

Atem sent her a quick smile in return, the edges of his lips barely curving before he started to finish the explanation. "Desani is right about one thing. It is a little inconvenient that I am alive and living in this century in which I don't belong. I was never meant to be here, but yet again, fate had another play in my destiny." Atem looked at his friends, and besides one of them, he was going to explain to them why their lives were now in possible danger. "Right before my resurrection, a visitor came to the Afterlife of the Pharaohs to ask for my assistance against a building resistance in her time. Not many details were given to me, but she promised me the chance to be reunited with my friends in return of one day joining her to travel to her time and defeat the evil."

"Of what time is she, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"She told me that she was from the 25th century, a future on the verge of war. As of right now, she is only watching the progress in that time until the resistance actually begins. She mentioned that it was just a mere threat, so nothing could be done until an official attack was declared. And because I am the Pharaoh who defeated Zorc, she says I am the key to defeating this new evil. I don't exactly know my role in this, however, so until the Sorceress meets with me again, this is really all of the information I can give you. It's up to her now to explain the rest and fill in the holes in my story."

"The person who released you from the afterlife was a sorceress?" Joey asked, his mind blown from the possibility of such a being living amongst humans.

"Yes," Atem replied. "She is the very same person we saw when the school cafeteria was seized by those dark beings."

Tristan's, Joey's, and Téa's mouths made an 'O', realization hitting them as they recollected what had happened earlier at school that day. So the woman in blue was a sorceress? _The _Sorceress?

"So you're tellin' me that the lady with that sexy blue dress and silver hair was the sorceress?" Tristan asked Atem.

Atem nodded in the affirmative. "She is the one who saved Desani from being killed by that evil creature, and possibly the strange woman Desani saw in that alley when she was first attacked, which would explain the blue light we saw."

"So…if she has the power to obliterate someone with just the flick of her wrist," Desani began, "would she be able to transport people from one place to another?"

Atem knew where Desani was going with her question. _'It's time they learned the truth.'_

"She can do anything, Desani." He turned to look at their friends. "Do you all remember the last time we came to Desani's house?" He waited until they all nodded before he continued. "Well last time we were here, Desani and I went missing after we left the beach, and we were later found in Desani's house. The explanation we gave you at the time was a lie, and we only lied to you because we didn't want you to start worrying. I hadn't told you what was going on yet, so I thought it would be better to tell you when you were better informed."

"Well, what exactly happened, Atem?" Yugi asked, curious.

"On the way up from the beach, Desani and I lagged behind because we were too deep in our conversation to realize that we lost sight of you. Then, the land shifted under our feet, and not too long after that, it collapsed into a sinkhole."

The group already knew about this part, so they waited for Atem to continue.

"After I regained consciousness, Desani and I worked our way through this underground cavern. However, we were stopped in our search for the cavern's exit by these three dark beings, very similar to the ones we saw in the cafeteria."

The group gasped, eyes widening at this new piece of information.

"We fought against them for a while, and it seemed like we were winning. That is until the beings seemed to grow even stronger and managed to knock Desani unconscious. I ran over to her and I tried to protect her body with my own. Because the beings were after me, I made sure they could attack me without injuring her. I was falling unconscious again when all of a sudden, I heard a screeching sound, and the evil creatures were gone. Right before I went under, I realized the Sorceress finally came and saved us. When I woke up, Desani and I were both lying in Desani's bed, so I believe the Sorceress moved us from the cavern to Desani's room. However, you already know what happened with Desani's bikini top, so that's why you saw what you did when all of you walked in."

"So, you're basically telling us that these attacks have been getting closer and closer together?" Yugi asked after absorbing everything Atem revealed.

"Yes, and that's what I'm afraid of. I do not know when I will see the Sorceress again, but hopefully she'll have answers the next time she visits."

"Well, in that case, I am going to have to look out for both you and Desani now, seeing as the Sorceress seems to love coming in at the last minute," Mana added. Turning to Desani, she said, "I'm surprised you figured out that I'm not from this time nor place, but I didn't tell you that I am a Magician." After Desani raised an eyebrow, Mana giggled and made her wand appear. "I must admit I do not have the greatest control over my powers, but I'm getting better each day. The reason I came was to protect Atem whenever the Sorceress wasn't around, because I'm technically his primary safeguard, but lately I haven't been able to do that. Now after what's happened to you, I will also make it my duty to look out for you as well, because for whatever reason, the dark beings are always coming after you."

"So I now know a Pharaoh, a Magician, and a Sorceress? My life has most certainly gotten interesting," Desani said in slight awe, giggling at the thought.

Atem's face softened as he looked at Desani. "I'm glad that you're taking this surprisingly well. We didn't mean to ambush you with all of this information, but we felt like we had no other choice."

Desani smiled at him and nodded. "I know, and despite everything, I'm not overwhelmed at all. In fact, I'm eager to meet this sorceress again so that we can start talking strategy. I'm pretty sure this is going to be one interesting journey. And seeing as she's from the future, time traveling will probably be involved. I'm looking forward to that."

"Wow, Desani," Téa said in awe. "If you can handle this type of craziness, then you definitely belong in this group."

Everyone laughed at Téa's comment. The tension had finally dissipated once everything was out in the open, and they were all secretly relieved that they didn't have to hide any secrets from Desani anymore.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood in tryin' out Desani's Jacuzzi. Who's up for it?"

"I could definitely use a soak," Téa agreed.

"You know I'm down. Especially with the presence of such pretty ladies," Tristan added with a grin.

"You're such a pervert," Téa replied, but a smile still plastered on her face.

"I don't care, let's try out this Jacuzzi thing. Sounds cool," Mana said, grabbing Téa and Desani. "Time for the girlies to get changed." The girls' giggles followed them out of the room.

"Hey, wait up! You guys take forever in the bathroom!" Joey yelled, he and Tristan running after them.

Atem and Yugi smiled after their friends. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to indulge ourselves for once."

Atem nodded. "Very well."

* * *

The sun had just set, and the moon was a full disk in the sky, basking its unnatural light over the Domino harbor.

Yugi walked away from the group as they relaxed in Desani's living room. The coziness of the room pulled them away from the sun room, and with the T.V. going in the background as they talked, for the first time in a few days, they were all at peace.

As Yugi reached the balcony, the nightlife met his senses. He gazed at the beautiful moon and sparkling stars that littered the sky. The night wind blew softly around him, cooling his body in a very comforting way. He listened to the chirps of crickets, the croaks of frogs, the night calls of birds, and the rippling of the waves. He breathed in the sweet, brine air that rolled from the dark ocean, its surface untouched as it reflected the night sky above it. He stepped up to the railing of the balcony and just took it all in. This, right here, was Domino City at its finest. So entranced was Yugi by the night that he didn't notice the figure a few feet from him.

"Come over here and enjoy the scene with me, Yugi." Surprised, Yugi snapped his head towards the voice, and he visibly relaxed as he found Desani, sitting on top of the railing with a light blue shawl thrown over her shoulders. She gestured with her hand, and he went to her. Yugi came to a stop next to her and relaxed back into the posture he once held, looking lazily at how her legs swung hypnotically over the railing's edge before picking his head back up towards the moon.

"The night is beautiful, isn't she?" Desani said in a soft voice, looking up with eyes full of appreciation and slight sadness.

"Yes," Yugi agreed. "It's easy to forget about the natural beauty during the day. Too many distractions," he opined.

"Yes, I believe you're right." Taking her eyes away from the moon above her, Desani turned and rested her eyes on Yugi, waiting patiently until his eyes met hers.

Yugi looked at Desani with concern. "Everything alright?"

Desani nodded, her eyes still meeting his. A soft smile graced her sharp features, and she looked at ease.

A blush started to creep onto Yugi's face as he realized Desani wasn't going to say anything. "Are you sure?" Yugi asked her, lamely.

Desani giggled, her eyes closing briefly and removing the trance she almost set over Yugi. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm just marveling at how you look so much like Atem, and yet so different."

Yugi looked up at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Desani tilted her head in thought. "Well if I didn't know you two personally, you and Atem would look just like twins. But since I know you, you seem like the softer and more loving soul. Atem, due to his time and title, I suppose, is harder and sometimes unforgiving. You might seek reparations, but Atem may not stop until he has revenge. And yet," Desani stopped, biting on her lip softly. "With both of you, there's more than meets the eye. You seem very determined when it comes to your friends, and you'll stick up for them no matter what. And when Atem is completely at ease and all is right in the world, he's finally able to let his guard down and soften up the rough edges of his soul. It seems that you two bring the best out of each other, so I am happy you were able to solve the puzzle when you did, Yugi. Who knows how many more centuries he would've stayed unreachable and may have not been able to become the person he is now."

'_Yea, I try not to think about what Atem would have been put through if someone else solved it, or if it didn't get solved for another 5,000 years.' _Finally, Desani's words sunk in. Yugi looked at Desani thoughtfully. _'Could it be…?'_

"Desani, do you have feelings for Atem?"

Desani snapped her head up in shock. "What? No! It's just…" Desani sighed. "He is a mystery to me, just as you are. And as for my feelings, I don't have any time for mediocre things like that."

Yugi had to ask. "Why not?"

Desani looked at him before answering. "It's not a luxury I can afford."

"Because…?" Yugi really wanted to know. "I may not have said anything, but it doesn't take much to see that Atem's grown attached to you. And seeing as you two may be going through a lot more together, it only makes sense that you two will get closer."

Desani frowned slightly, before returning her eyes to the moon. "But what about you?"

"Um…huh?" Yugi responded, too shocked to say anything legible.

"How do you feel about all of this? Atem getting closer to me when I met you first?"

"Are you implying that I'm jealous?" Yugi asked, starting to get annoyed.

Desani sighed, her chest rising and falling evenly. "No, I was not. I already know who your heart belongs to."

Yugi blanched. "…Come again?"

"I see how you look at Téa, Yugi. And I've seen how she looks at you."

Desani adjusted the shawl around her shoulders, giving Yugi the time to process her words.

"You know? How?"

"Just by the way you act around her. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Desani swung her legs over the railing and turned so that her back was to the ocean and moon. She closed her eyes and swiftly caught Yugi's wrist and laid it in her lap, surprising Yugi before he could react. She laid two delicate fingers over his wrist and just listened to his pulse.

"Your heartbeat has quickened? Why?" Desani asked, finally opening her eyes and looking at Yugi again.

"Um…I don't know?" Yugi replied in a hesitant tone. Desani sent him a skeptical look. "Alright, alright…I guess it always does that when you touch me."

"Why?" Desani asked again.

"I don't know, it just does," Yugi opined, a slight blush threatening to spread.

And with that, she dropped his hand.

Yugi looked at her, perplexed. "Do you ever wish to just relax and have fun?"

Desani brooded over his statement for a moment, before slipping completely off of the railing. She turned to Yugi, and ever so softly, cupped his head. She softly ran her fingers over his cheek before dropping her hand away. Yugi, almost moaning from the ministrations, caught her hand and held it in his. For a moment they simply looked at their hands entwined together.

"Relaxation and fun are just luxuries I can't afford at the moment. Maybe one day…" Desani stepped away from Yugi, reclaiming her hand. "…but today is not that day."

And with that, Desani turned and moved to go back inside. As she reached the door, she turned and looked at Yugi. "Téa doesn't need to worry about me taking you away. Explain that to her so you two can finally be happy together." She raised her head to the heavens and smiled with sadness. "You two cannot be separated. She is the ocean to your moon."

Yugi thought over her words as she disappeared, leaving him in the comforting darkness.

* * *

_Four pairs of eyes watched the Sorceress as she tried to sort out her latest disaster._

"_What are you to do, seeing as the evil is getting a lot closer to your little friends?" The leader of the four questioned._

"_I didn't believe it would be this difficult. Who knew she had the strength to send her minions to this time? I was not expecting this. She's more powerful than I thought," the Sorceress replied, not willing to accept the truth. _'It cannot be…'

"_If she's able to send minions to do her dirty work, then I'm afraid she has become more powerful than you, Beloved," the leader added, his eyes watching as she tensed, her electric blue pupils slitting with anger. "Do not fret. We can still defeat her, but we cannot let you return to that war until we've discovered how to unlock your hidden powers. If we can figure that out, you'll be as powerful as your creator."_

_The Sorceress halted at that thought. _'Mother…'

"_We will help make you stronger, Beloved, you just have to have faith," the leader's wife added._

"_I know that. It's just that I've been training so hard and for so long, I don't know what else I'm missing."_

"_Oh come on," a young man with a sly grin on his face said. "You're destined to be the most powerful wielder of sorcery of us all. You of all people shouldn't get discouraged."_

"_But how can I train and protect Atem and his friends as well? Why don't I just attack now when I still have a chance?"_

"_Because you know she won't go easy on you, Beloved," a young woman piped in. "She might end up hurting all of them if you go in half-prepared. We're really close to breaking the secret to your hidden powers."_

"_We're no closer today than we were when I first arrived in this century. Those dark beings that attacked Atem were somehow able to disclose their location until it was too late. I couldn't sense that he and his friends were in danger until the dark beings leaked their dark power." The sorceress' jaw clenched as her fists did the same._

_The leader and his wife exchanged glances. They knew what could possibly unlock her powers, but they knew she would shoot down the idea without even considering it._

"_Do you believe you can lose?" The leader asked the Sorceress._

"_Is that a serious question?" The Sorceress replied, her brilliant pupils burning into the sorcerer she was assigned in this century._

"_Yes it is."_

"_No, I do not believe I can lose. There is no being with power that rivals mine. Even the great evil's power can only go to the extent of the surrounding darkness. My power is universal. I cannot lose," the sorceress replied with heavy conviction._

_The Sorcerer sighed. _'That is where your problem lies. I don't know how, but the only way you can unlock the rest of your powers is to learn the lesson of humility. And you will never be able to learn such a lesson if you don't lose.'

_The young male and female looked at each other before looking at the powerful sorceress. "I think it's time we told them of your vision," the young male whispered softly to the young female. She nodded in agreement._

"_Beloved?" The Sorceress turned to look at the young sorceress. To be technical, they were both the same age, but seeing as the Sorceress was from the future, the young sorceress had to pay her homage._

"_Yes, young sorceress?"_

"_I've had a vision." The Sorceress, the leader and his wife looked at the young sorceress in surprise. "You have?" The Sorceress questioned._

_The young sorceress nodded. "I don't know what the message was, but the images weren't too hard to pick out. What was shown to me was an abyss of fire. Deep within the smothering flames was a being with red hair and yellow pupils, chained and growling with rage. But deep within the flames, and out of reach of the being, were five strips of blazing blue. The strips suddenly turned white, and the fire was blasted away, replaced by a blinding blue light. The being, however, was gone."_

"_What do you think that vision is trying to tell us?" The Sorceress pondered._

_The young sorceress softly sighed. "I do not know, but I sense power from that being, even though what I had seen was only an illusion. Never before have I had a vision like that."_

_The Sorceress stopped pacing. "An abyss of fire…" Something clicked. "My Lord, I believe I know what the vision means, but I don't know when it's going to happen or if I will even let it happen."_

"_I will not question your assessment, Beloved. The choice is yours to make. But remain wise in the face of danger, because sometimes, you may not have a choice."_

_The Sorceress bowed, and the four sorcerers bowed in return. "We believe in you. You just need to believe in yourself. Have faith, Beloved," the leader's wife said, and then they vanished._

_Straightening her posture, the Sorceress looked at the surrounding darkness, devoid of life and light, unless she so desired to have it there. _

'I miss your guidance, Nubaru,' the Sorceress thought with sadness. 'Is it possible for me to lose? But if I do lose in battle…will it only be my pride that I lose, or something more?'

_The Sorceress feared she would soon have her answer._

* * *

Atem woke up abruptly, his skin matted with sweat. Atem shook his head, trying to clear the terrorizing images from his mind. He threw the blankets away from his body and moved to sit up on the side of the bed, is head cradled between his two hands as he violently shook from the remnants of the night terror.

He kept seeing it. Desani was getting hurt, over and over again, and he was helpless to stop it. Yugi and the others were tied up and unconscious, and he wasn't sure if they were alive or dead. They didn't move. They just hung there with their arms tied above their heads as their legs limply hung beneath them. He couldn't reach them. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move, no matter what he tried. He tried calling out to Desani to stop fighting, but he couldn't see what she was fighting. Darkness surrounded the being as it charged Desani, and Atem grew with rage and fear as he heard her scream and watched in agony as her body flew from the darkness yet again, and hit the wall. Knocked unconscious, she limply slid down the wall, all of her fight gone.

Atem wanted to howl as his eyes bled with red, but when they cleared, nothing was left. And that was when he woke up.

"I…need something to drink." He shakily rose to his feet and headed towards the door. He walked corridors slightly familiar to him, but seeing as Desani invited everyone to stay the night, he couldn't really navigate the halls without her guidance.

'_It was just a dream,' _Atem kept telling himself, repeating it like a mantra. _'Just a dream…'_, but to Atem, it felt like it was more than just a mere nightmare.

He finally made it to the Miller's spacious kitchen. Hoping to find water, he was too thankful when he saw bottled water in the refrigerator. He took a bottle out and downed its contents. The water swooshed around his mouth, soothing the dry taste in his mouth and his aching throat. The bottle empty, he threw it in the waste bin. Heading toward the kitchen's entrance, Atem tensed as he saw a shadowy figure enter the still dark room.

'Why didn't I turn the light on?' He thought as he watched the figure move for the light switch. He stayed tense as the lights flickered on until he realized who it was.

"Oh, hey there, Atem. Why are you up so late?"

Atem just stared at the person in the doorway. His legs began to shake and his arms tensed, and he just couldn't stop himself as he roughly pulled Desani into his arms and held her tightly.

"You're ok, you're ok," Atem repeated, relieved to see Desani free of cuts and bruises. "You're alive."

Surprised at Atem's unexpected behavior, Desani wrapped her arms around his torso and rubbed soothing circles into Atem's stiff back. "Everything's fine, I promise. I'm right here," she said softly into his ear, not stopping her ministrations on his back. "Calm down, everything is alright."

Atem couldn't let go. Despite the sensations running through his body, both from Desani as well as Desani's gentle massage, he pulled her closer, making sure she was still there. _'I can protect you now. Even if I couldn't in my dream, I can protect you here.'_

As she felt Atem gradually relax, she pulled back slightly. Taking a hand from his back, she lifted his head so that her eyes met his. "What's wrong, Atem?"

He looked so intently at her that she had to drop her gaze to his chin. "Come sit with me." Taking his hand, she led him to the dining room, and they sat down at the spacious dining table.

"I…had a dream. A horrible dream," Atem explained, his hand running through his hair. "It was so vivid, and I couldn't do anything…I couldn't help Yugi or the others…I couldn't save you." Atem's voice grew softer with each word, until his words were barely a whisper.

Desani looked at him with apprehension. "Couldn't save me? From what?"

He shook his head. He couldn't tell her about his failure.

Desani sighed. She knew it would plague his mind until he talked to someone. She took his hand into hers, rubbing it gently into her palm. "You can tell me, Atem. You'll feel much better if you do."

Atem closed his eyes, and Desani waited patiently for him to tell her what was on his mind.

"You were being attacked…by something. I don't know what it was because it was covered in darkness. Every time you went in, you came out screaming and sporting new bruises. Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan…they were all chained up and hanging against a wall, and they were all unconscious. I couldn't reach them, because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to move. So I watched helplessly as all of you suffered. And then," Atem had to stop and exhale a shaky breath, "you finally fell to the presence within the darkness, and you too went unconscious. I was so terrified for you all, that I just woke up. I was covered in sweat when I awoke, but I can't ever remember feeling so cold."

Desani listened intently, vaguely noting Mana's absence from Atem's dream. "I think I know what could've left you powerless to help us, Atem. Tell me, was Yugi wearing this famed Millennium Puzzle in your dream?"

Atem tried to recall what Yugi was wearing in the dream. "No, I don't believe he was."

"And you're saying you were watching all of this, but couldn't move at all?"

Atem nodded.

"Well maybe you couldn't do anything because in your dream, you were still a spirit, looked away in the Millennium Puzzle."

Atem's eyes widened, considering this possibility. "Now that I think about it, that feeling of helplessness did seem familiar. Whenever I was separated from Yugi while I was in the puzzle, I could witness everything that happened to my friends, but I couldn't do anything to help them, that is, not until I was reconnected with Yugi."

Desani nodded in agreement. "Well, seeing as this may have been your predicament in the dream, I think we might have a problem on our hands."

Atem looked at her, confused. "What kind of problem?"

"A psychological one." Her response was only met by a much more confused look.

"How can I say this?" Desani stopped rubbing his hand as she pondered her word choice. "From what I've been told, you were trapped in the Millennium puzzle for 5,000 years, seeing as Yugi's grandfather told him it was a 5,000 artifact. And only a few years after your spirit's release, you were sent to the afterlife. Now, you're one of living. You've only had a few days to adjust to being alive, if I am not mistaken. So, I believe your sub consciousness reentered the phase it was in while you were in the Puzzle. You are used to being immobile, only able to observe what's happening around you. So I'm guessing that since you're so worried about your friend's well being, your mind made you revisit a time when you couldn't help your friends, which is a stark contrast to what you can do now.

"So basically, your mind still thinks you're trapped in the Millennium Puzzle."

Atem sat back, stunned. _'Could this be true? Am I still not free of the Puzzle, even after all of this time?'_

Atem sighed. _'Of course not. Remember who created them, after all.'_

"Desani, I guess I never did tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I told you that I was the Nameless Pharaoh that locked away the evil and powerful being, Zorc. However, I didn't tell you that Duel Monsters existed in my time. However, they were real monsters."

"Real monsters?" Desani said, almost in awe.

Atem nodded. "Using these monsters, I helped bring down the greatest evil of the time, but it also cost me the life that I should have had. Instead, I had to lock my own soul into my Millennium Puzzle so that the monsters couldn't be used again in battle or for evil intentions."

"That's amazing. You must have been one powerful Pharaoh," Desani replied.

"It could have all been avoided," Atem abruptly said.

"Avoided?"

"My soul being locked away, the existence of Duel Monsters, maybe even Zorc's plan for world domination." Atem turned pain-filled eyes onto Desani's lovely face. "It all could've been avoided if it wasn't for my father's part in creating such monsters."

Desani softly gasped. "Your father created the monsters?"

"Not directly," Atem answered. "It was actually my uncle's work. However, my father gave him permission to exhaust every possibility in order to protect Egypt from its enemies. The monsters did protect Egypt, but in the end, it brought too much pain and destruction. So, I had to correct the sins of my father."

Desani's sympathetic eyes sought his own. "That's so horrible. So much responsibility thrusted upon you, and you already had an immense amount, being the King of Egypt."

Atem nodded. "Maybe that is why I will never be free of the Puzzle. Because of my father's actions, and my greatest sacrifice."

"You could if you wanted to."

"How?" Atem asked her harshly. "What can I possibly do that can undo the pain and suffering that's lived on through me for over 5,000 years?" Atem's free hand balled into a fist, a fist that connected harshly with the table. "TELL ME!"

Desani's wide eyes and trembling bottom lip had Atem back off a little, but his rage and pain were still there. Atem closed his eyes, trying to calm down, if only for Desani's sake.

"Give me your hands." Atem opened his eyes slightly at Desani's soft words.

"Why?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Just give them to me, please."

Her plea was his undoing. He went limp as he silently obliged her request. Once their palms met, she squeezed his hands, beckoning him to do the same.

"I want you to try something with me. It's always helped me whenever I have too much on my mind."

"And what would that be?" Atem asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"Meditation." She closed her eyes and spoke softly. "I want you to envision complete darkness, devoid of anything except the sound of my voice. Can you do that?"

Finding this meditation tool a bit bizarre, Atem hesitantly complied. "I can."

"Good. Now, just let your mind swim, and let your mind guide you to its center."

"Um…ok," Atem murmured as he did as told, finding the task somewhat difficult. However, after a few tries, he saw himself looking at the Millennium Puzzle in chains within the darkness of his mind.

"What is at the center of your mind?" Desani's voice called to him. _'Why does she sound so far away?'_

"The Millennium Puzzle," Atem answered. "But it's covered in chains."

"Chains?" Desani asked.

"Yes."

"Break them, Atem. You are strong, do not be tied down by mere shackles. Rise above them, free your mind. It is the only way you can move forward."

"Move forward? From what?"

"From your past. Your pain. Your suffering. Your loneliness. Do it now, Atem. Allow yourself to LIVE."

'_I…I want to live,' _Atem thought to himself, mentally saying it to the chained image of his Millennium Puzzle. _'I want my second chance. My second chance at life and happiness. I refuse to be held back. The past is behind me. It does not need to follow me anymore!'_

Atem's mental hands grabbed at the chains, pulling and yanking, his inner strength building as he imagined the chains breaking link by link. Desani was right. He needed to live, wanted to.

'_Let…me…GO!' _Atem growled, using the last of his inner strength to pull away the chains. The chains slackened, and then, they vanished. A blast of golden light came from the freed Millennium Puzzle, covering the former king in a surprisingly warm glow. Atem felt the familiar hum of the Millennium Puzzle, before it began to fade away.

'_Thank you,' _Atem said to his former fortress. _'For everything.'_ And then, he was alone.

"Atem, open your eyes."

He heard the voice, and tried to find its source, but the darkness was so deep. As he kept moving, it got closer and louder. Soon, he was so close that he finally recognized the voice.

"Come back to me, Atem."

Desani watched with relief as Atem opened his eyes, his gaze focusing on her and readjusting to the low lights of the dining room.

"Are you free, Atem?" Desani asked, secretly knowing the answer.

"Yes, Desani. I'm free."

Desani beamed at him before she leaned over and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she heard him whisper softly into her ear, before he buried his head into her dark tresses.

"I only guided you, Atem. You did it all on your own. Always remember to have faith, especially in yourself and your capabilities."

Atem nodded into her hair, pulling her closer.

'_Have faith…have faith.'_

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, not that much action. But that's ok. Got a lot of character development as well as setting the scene for the main plot (Finally!). And for the first time since the prologue, i finally gave you a little insight into what the Sorceress is doing when she's not saving the gang. Uh oh...things aren't looking great for the Sorceress, and is that a love triange i detect? lol im just kidding. who knows wats gonna happen next? Am i confusing you guys? If i am, then all i can say is...JOB WELL DONE *pats self on back*. lol anyways, we have just a little more character development in the next chapter, as well as cameos of a few characters (yay!), and after that, the action and fun should begin. I'm not sure how far I am into my story, because im unsure of how long i want to drag this out. We are approaching the midpoint, i do know that. so watch out, its about to get interesting.**

**Wats up with all the visions and dreams in this chap? Don't worry, it all means something, but i highly doubt any of you can figure it out. but please, i would love to hear your opinion. u just might have figured out my fic. but wats the fun in that? after all, a writer is at his/her best if they can keep their readers guessing. So tell me, am i at my best? Let me know!**

**College time! School is a few short weeks away, and idk how busy ima b. so ima do my absolute best (i am so serious right now) to get the next chapter up before i leave. after that, lets just pray im not swamped with college stuff. Just so u kno, ima b at the Ohio State University. Go Buckeyes! lol just a little bg info for any of u who were wondering what ive been up to lately thats got me so busy.**

**Love you all. Until next time ;)**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	16. Release

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 15: Release**_

Yugi awoke to the warm rays of the late summer morning, the distant sound of birds chirping over the Domino Harbor, and the blue, fresh sheets that smelled of lilac.

Slightly disoriented, it took Yugi awhile to remember that he wasn't at the game shop, but rather a cozy guest room in the Miller's house. Due to the insistence of Adria, everyone stayed the night over at Desani's house and they all planned on going to school together. Shaking off the temptation of climbing back into the soothing cocoon he made during the night, he grabbed his newly washed school uniform and scurried to the closest bathroom down the hall.

* * *

He heard the laughter and the clatter of dishes before he reached the kitchen.

"Good morning, Atem", Yugi greeted, taking in the largest grin he had ever seen on his closest friend's face. "How are you today, Desani?" Sitting down at the island in the middle of the room, he absorbed the bright cheeks, shining eyes, and big smile on Desani's face.

"Hey Yugi," Atem greeted in return, and with purposeful strides, made his way over to Yugi's side, giving him a warm and strong hug, surprising Yugi with the unexpected gesture.

"I was doing just fine until Atem over here almost had me doubled over in laughter," Desani replied after, stepping in and giving a still surprised Yugi a hug after Atem stepped away.

"Well it seems you guys have been busy," Yugi replied after returning Desani's hug. "How long have you two been up?"

"About two hours or so," Atem said. "We both met in the kitchen, and once I found out that Desani and Adria were going to make us breakfast this morning, I decided to stay and keep them company. I even offered to help," Atem added, head bowing with slight remorse.

Desani, with a smile on her face, shook her head. "Honestly, Yugi, don't ever let Atem into the kitchen. He hindered our efforts more than helped."

"That is not true, Desani," Atem replied, trying in vain to sound serious, but the grin that emerged on his face broke his already feeble façade. "Alright, I must admit I was quite the handful."

"A handful?" Desani arched a brow, her arm cocked on her hip. "We asked you to grab a bag of flour, sugar, and a carton of eggs. However, we did not expect you to grab them all at _the same time._" Winking at Atem, Desani turned and looked at Yugi. "We had a big mess on our hands thanks to Atem dropping everything on the floor. The countertops and the floor were covered in white powder and egg yolks. It took us forever to clean it up!" Desani exclaimed with a giggle, playfully punching Atem lightly on his forearm.

"How many times will I have to apologize for that?" Atem happily retorted, a smile lighting up his face.

"None, you've already been forgiven. I just like bringing it up. It makes me laugh," Desani replied, demonstrating her point with a smile of her own.

Yugi softly chuckled and gazed in amazement at the two in front of them. They seemed even closer than they had last night. As Atem started a tickle fight with Desani, who unfortunately was very ticklish, Yugi observed the former Pharaoh. Atem always had a look about him. It wasn't dreary or downcast, just very reserved and solemn. However, Yugi detected none of that as Desani finally broke free of Atem's attack and tackled him with one of her own. It was as if the dark aura that once hung around him was lifted. Yugi couldn't seem to recall a time when Atem looked this happy.

'_Looks like I'll be asking Atem a few questions later on today.' _Yugi remained quiet as Desani placed a prepared plate in front of him, filled with pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, French toast, and a buttered, flaky biscuit. _"Right now though, I better start eating before my stomach starts asking ME questions."_

* * *

Yugi wasn't the only one who noticed the change in Atem.

Her eyes slowly followed the movement of the peas as her fork made slow, precise circles around them. Her gaze would sometimes look up at Atem and observe the wide grin that would never go away. She realized she had never seen him so happy before, and she knew he deserved it, but the new aura he carried was just a sudden change. She was used to the dark and solemn aura that usually followed him around, so it would take a while for her to adjust to it.

'_I wonder what has him looking so happy. I mean, it's only lunch time, yet he's been smiling all day, and I haven't necessarily seen a reason for it.' _She sighed and set down her fork. She suddenly didn't feel like torturing the peas anymore.

Feeling eyes on her, Téa raised her eyes away from her plate and made eye contact with Yugi. He was giving her an 'Are you ok?' look, and for a moment she wasn't sure if she was fine. All she could do was just shrug her shoulders and smile.

Turning away from him, she let her eyes drift across the cafeteria. _'This will be my last school year at Domino High and my last year in Domino City. I just found out that I'm going to the place that my heart has been longing for since forever: New York. But now, it's all complicated, because my heart is pulling me in three different directions. And I seriously don't know which is pulling my heart strings the strongest.'_

Téa felt like she was close to tears, but Mana's sudden outburst snapped her out of her heart-felt dilemma.

"Atemie! It's the grave robber, Bakura!" Hearing panic in Mana's voice, Atem stopped the conversation he was having with Yugi and Desani.

"Bakura doesn't exist anymore. I defeated him as well as Zorc, remember?" Atem quietly questioned his best friend.

"I know you did, I was there!" Mana replied in an exasperated tone. "But he's walking this way as we speak!"

Finally getting the group's attention, their eyes landed on a young man with beautiful spiky, white hair, friendly brown eyes, and a soft smile walking towards them.

"Oh, that's not him," Yugi said to Mana. "That's Ryou Bakura. He's really nice."

"Ryou Bakura? He looks exactly like him! Not to mention they share the same last name! Are you sure that isn't him in disguise?" Mana questioned.

"Mana, do you happen to see the Millennium Ring anywhere?" Atem asked her.

"Um…no, but he shouldn't have it, anyways. The Millennium Ring belongs to Mahad," she replied.

"Yes, that's true, but Bakura also had control over the ring and in a similar way, he possessed the Ring like I had possessed the Puzzle. Ryou Bakura looks like Bakura because he is his reincarnation, just like Yugi is mine. And like Yugi, Ryou Bakura isn't evil and has only good intentions. Trust me," the Pharaoh stressed, "this Bakura is a good man."

Mana sighed with relief. "What a relief! I thought we would have to be in a major smack down with him in the middle of the cafeteria. I am so glad we can avoid that." Beaming, Mana set her eyes on the still approaching figure.

"Good morning! How has the first week of senior year been treating everybody?" Ryou Bakura asked with a smile on his face.

Téa was happy to see Ryou. She hadn't seen him at all during the week. "We are all doing great, and we're all happy to see you," unable to hide her excitement at seeing him again.

Ryou's smiled brightened. "I am delighted to hear that, Téa." Ryou quickly eyed the group, but paused once his eyes fell onto Yugi and Atem. Ryou quickly went to his side. "Yugi, when did the Pharaoh return? Oh, it's nice to see you by the way," Ryou added as he nodded in Atem's direction. His nod was returned. "Likewise."

"Oh, he's only been here for a few days." Yugi smiled, remembering when Atem first walked through the game shop's doors. "He also brought a friend."

"Ah...," Ryou murmured as his eyes fell on Mana. Moving towards her, he reached for her hand and held it softly between his own. "I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting. May I ask your name?"

Blushing, Mana nodded. "My name is Mana. Whitaker is the surname I have taken for this time."

Ryou smiled in approval. "What a beautiful name."

Beaming, Mana met his gaze. "Thank you… Ryou, I believe?" He nodded his reply.

Téa watched as Mana and Ryou rapidly became comfortable with each other. _'Hmmm… Mana likes Ryou. Looks like I have the chance to play matchmaker.'_

The budding two were quickly pulled from their trance when Joey cleared his throat. "So," Joey drawled out, "How've ya been, Ryou?"

"Ever since the Millennium Ring was returned to Cairo, I've never been better." Ryou was very relieved after they left Egypt, even though he was deeply saddened by the Pharaoh's departure. He was so saddened that he did not want anyone to call him Bakura any longer. The name brought up bad memories and feelings, so even though it was his last name, he dropped his identity from it. From then on, he would only be addressed as Ryou. The gang understood why Ryou would no longer answer to Bakura. In fact, they started calling him Ryou right after he asked them to. On the plane ride back, Ryou had a discussion with them about his feelings and the terrible flashbacks he had every single time somebody called him Bakura. Since then, the group never said it, and eventually, the whole school caught on.

So deep in his thoughts was Ryou that he didn't realize a pair of eyes were silently watching him. Only after he pulled himself away from his dreary thoughts did he realize a newcomer was at the table.

Blushing slightly and taking a look around the table, his gaze finally rested on the silent yet beautiful sight before him. "So… I'm guessing you heard all of that?"

Desani cocked an eyebrow. "Every word." Watching as his eyes darted quickly and guiltily around the table, she lifted her hand and let out a low chuckle. "Do not fret. You have no reason to feel guilty. I am aware of Atem's secret."

Surprised, Ryou looked around the table for confirmation. Everyone nodded. "Well that's… unexpected. But welcome to the group." Ryou smiled his boyish smile, taking her hand in his and lightly kissed it. "I am just sorry that I brought up such a… heavy secret in such a social setting. I must watch what I say."

Desani smiled, retrieving her hand and settling it in her lap. "It's understandable. The sight of your lost friend must have clouded your better judgment. Do not let it upset you."

"Desani's right," Téa said as she turned her attentions to Ryou. "How about we focus on the here and now?" In hopes of lightening the mood, she changed the subject. "Are you excited to be graduating?"

Ryou grinned. "Yes I am, exceptionally so. However," taking a glance at Mana, "I'm more excited about learning more about this lovely lady." Mana's eyelashes fluttered shyly as her cheeks tinted a light red.

Téa covered her mouth as she giggled. _'This will definitely help keep my mind off things. I have all the time in the world to tell them. Why ruin senior year before we can even enjoy it?'_

Téa looked around at all of her friends. Joey and Tristan were up at the lunch line, trying to get more food and most likely irritating the lunch ladies. Yugi, Desani, and Atem were in midst of a conversation, and Ryou was unabashedly flirting with Mana. She smiled to herself. _'I don't want to ruin this… not yet. We're still a team. Let me enjoy this… just this one last time.'_

* * *

Atem waited outside for his friends to show up. Leaning against the wall of the school, Atem raised his head to the sun and closed his eyes, basking in the warm sunlight.

'_This had to be the greatest day I've had in a long time. I haven't felt like this since I was just a young prince playing in the royal courts. So much darkness has befallen me that it's been awhile since I've seen the glorious light.'_

Many things over the years have chipped away at the darkness surrounding Atem like a cloak, such as Yugi completing the Millennium Puzzle, gaining allies in Yugi's friends, regaining his memory, finding eternal peace, being reunited with his best friend, and rejoining his group of friends in the 21st century. However, never in 5 millennia would he have expected that meditation would have obliterated the darkness. His soul felt so much lighter, and he never would have guessed that the Puzzle was the source of the added weight. Physically the Puzzle was gone, but mentally it still had him bound. Desani told him that he himself broke the binding chains, but she wasn't giving herself enough credit. She was the one who showed him that those bindings were still there, and her voice gave him the strength to break free. He was indebted to her and he knew that one day he would have to return the favor.

Smiling to himself, he opened his eyes and looked out for his friends. He didn't want to miss them. However, looking straight into the studious eyes that met his gaze made him back up a little too fast and hit his head against the wall.

"Ouch!" Atem mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Oh my, are you okay, Atem?" Desani asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes… you just startled me, is all."

"My apologies, Atem. Here, let me tend to your wound." Before Atem could protest, Desani was behind him and examining the small knot that was forming. Pulling a napkin and hand sanitizer from her backpack, she poured a small amount of sanitizer onto the napkin and lightly dabbed at the small bump.

Atem winced at the sharp pain. "Well that's unpleasant."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish we were at my house so that I could treat this properly. But seeing as this is as close to rubbing alcohol as I can get, this will just have to do." Finishing up, Desani fixed Atem's hair and put the materials back in her backpack.

"Thank you," Atem said to her, feeling the sharp sting dull into a throbbing numb.

"You're welcome," Desani replied, sending him a small smile. "So what had you so happy back there?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Understandable. I sometimes get lost in my thoughts as well." Grabbing Atem's hand, Desani began to move them through the crowds as they made their way to the spot where the gang normally meets up after school. "It doesn't happen often, but it's really relaxing when you have nothing to do but think."

Atem didn't reply. He could barely think as soft, electric pulses ran up and down his arm. _'This is an innocent gesture. Get it together. I used to do this all the time with Mana when we were younger. Desani and I are good friends. Good friends.'_ Atem lost his train of thought as Desani softly squeezed his hand.

"Did you see Mana and Ryou at the lunch table? They were so cute together. It's obvious they like each other. What do you think?"

Atem frowned. "I don't know. Mana has never been in that type of relationship before. _'W__ell…As far as I know.' _ Atem just realized that he has never asked Mana if she had married after he disappeared. In fact… he hasn't asked her about her life at all.

"Really? Well, forgive me, but because you and Mana both came back, I thought that you may have dated at some point in the past."

"No… no, we're best friends. We were never romantically involved." Atem thought back to the day when he made the decision to sacrifice his soul to save Egypt. Not only did he sacrifice his soul, he sacrificed one of the few relationships that meant anything to him.

"I see." Atem knew that Desani understood but wouldn't comment because so many people were around and for some reason they were all staring at them. Atem scanned the school grounds and, sure enough, all eyes were on them. Some were even in huddles, whispering to each other.

"Desani, everyone's staring at us."

"They're over there, Atem."

Atem and Desani stopped walking, realizing that they had spoken at the same time. While Atem turned his attention to their friends, Desani had turned her attention to the rest of the school.

"Yo guys! Over here!" Tristan yelled as he and Joey ran over to where they were. "Where've you two been? We've been waiting for…"

"Uh guys…you're holding hands." Joey noticed where Tristan's gaze was at, and both of their faces mirrored their surprise.

Confused, Atem looked down at their intertwined hands. "Well, yes. We're friends." Atem mentally shook his head. What was the problem?

"Hey, what's going on?" Yugi asked as he, Mana, Ryou, and Téa caught up with Joey and Tristan.

Joey and Tristan looked at him. "They're holding hands, Yugi," Tristan said.

The group fell silent as all eyes zoned in on Atem and Desani.

"Well… it all makes sense now," Ryou finally said after a pregnant pause.

Seven heads swiveled in his direction. "What makes sense?" Mana asked him.

"Well, if you all hadn't noticed, people have been going on about this new couple since school let out. I guess they were all talking about you two."

"Wait, I don't understand. What is making everyone think that they're dating?" Mana inquired.

"You don't see it?" Téa asked. Mana shook her head.

"I'm confused as well. What would make these people think Desani and I are dating?" Atem asked, upset that the conversation was suddenly going over his head.

"So… you're not dating?" Yugi asked them. Desani and Atem both shook their heads.

"Then why are you two holding hands?" Téa demanded.

Atem raised his eyebrow. "Like I told Joey and Tristan earlier, it's because we're friends. Mana and I used to do it all the time when we were younger. Right, Mana?"

Mana nodded. "Yes, of course. Atemie and I were really close."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, Atem, but a guy and a girl holding hands means something completely different these days," Joey said. "The whole school thinks you and Desani are going out."

Desani released Atem's hand. "I'm sorry. I… I accidentally made Atem hurt himself and I was concerned, so I held his hand as a gesture of comfort. I forgot what my holding his hand insinuated."

"Honestly, I don't see what's wrong. Atem and Desani would make a lovely couple," Ryou opined.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Yugi replied. "What's wrong is that the whole school is thinking that they're dating when they really aren't."

"We just won't hold hands anymore," Desani suggested. "The rumors can't keep spreading if we don't give them anything to fuel those rumors."

"See? Problem solved. Moving on," Joey said as closing, suddenly bored with the conversation. "Are we still going to Mirage of Dreams? We never did get around to checking out the store."

Desani hung her head. "It's my fault you had to miss the grand opening. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Yugi reassured her, remembering the day she was attacked.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Tristan interjected. "Going today will be even better than the grand opening. The CEO of Mirage of Dreams is supposed to speak today, so we'll be able to meet the man himself! Maybe he'll even explain why his magic kit works so well."

"Oh I heard about that. Isn't he supposed to introduce the future CEO? The person who will be taking over the company when he retires?" Téa asked.

"Yeah!" Joey and Tristan simultaneously replied.

"Well, that should be fun. Mind if I join you all?" Ryou asked.

"Sure!" Mana beamed. "The more, the merrier."

Joey grinned. "Awesome! Let's go! I think we all need a break from school."

"Dude, with all the 'breaks' you be taking on your desk, I don't see how you need this one." Tristan hid a smirk as Joey glared at him.

"I do need this break because I don't like being confined to a desk with a teacher droning on about things I don't care about!"

"Well if you keep that attitude, you may be taking these classes you don't care about next year!"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

The gang snickered at the duo's bickering as they made their way to downtown Domino.

* * *

"Yugi, look!"

Hearing his name, Yugi turned to Joey to see what he was talking about. Following his stare, Yugi turned around and saw the biggest platform sitting in the middle of Domino City. Hundreds of people seemed to already be there.

"This is going to be awesome!" Tristan exclaimed. "I bet I can beat you down there, Joey!"

"Oh you are so on!"

Joey and Tristan dashed off in a hurry, leaving the others behind.

Yugi shook his head. _'Those two make a competition out of everything.'_ Sensing movement in his left peripheral, he turned to see Mana and Ryou snaking off to a store.

"Uh, Mana? Where are you guys going?" Yugi asked. Atem and Desani, unusually quiet, lifted their eyes to the budding couple. Téa raised her eyebrow at the sight of how closely the two were standing.

"Oh, um, well… Ryou said he wanted to show me his favorite bookstore. It's only going to be for a moment or two. We'll catch up with the rest of you in no time."

"Atem," Ryou turned to address him, "I know she's your friend, so I hope you don't mind if I steal her away for a while." Mana looked at Atem with a silent plea in her eyes.

"I don't see why not," Atem answered, slightly concerned about Mana's newfound affection but not enough to worry. "Just meet us before the event begins."

"Oh, thanks, Atemie!" Mana gave her best friend a quick hug before running off with Ryou towards the bookstore.

"Well, I guess it's just the four of us," Yugi said.

"Yea, we better hurry before the crowd gets any thicker." Téa looked down at all of the people who came out to hear the CEO of Mirage of Dreams speak. _'The game must be more popular than I thought.'_

"Are you coming, Téa?" Yugi asked. He and Atem had already started walking again.

"Yeah, I am!" Téa called to them. _I guess I should walk with Desani. Looks like the guys are ditching us for a while. _Turning to call out to her, Téa froze when she realized she was alone.

"Desani?" Téa called out in a whisper. _'Where is she?'_

"Yugi… Atem!" Turning to the sound of their names, both were surprised to see Téa running towards them with an alarmed look on her face. "Desani's gone! I can't find her!"

"What?" Atem clenched his hands. "Are you sure? I just left her not even a few minutes ago."

"Atem, calm down. Maybe she ventured off like Ryou and Mana did, but just forgot to tell us. After all, she still looked like she was guilty from what happened earlier today," Yugi suggested as a possible explanation for Desani's disappearance.

Unclenching his hands, Atem sighed. "I thought we told her it was nothing to worry about? Am I so repulsive that she doesn't want to be seen with me in that way? It's probably because she now knows my secret."

Yugi was about to reassure Atem, but a screech of a microphone had their eyes turning towards the stage.

"Hey guys, over here! We saved you a spot!" Joey yelled out when he saw them. Yugi, Atem, and Téa made their way over to their ecstatic friends.

"Wait for us!" Mana cried out as she and Ryou joined the others.

Before anyone could ask where Desani was, a man in a crisp business suit began speaking.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first ever, 'Behind the Magic: Meet the CEO' event in Domino City! We encourage all of you to check out the newest store, Mirage of Dreams, after this event. Today, not only will the citizens of Domino meet the creator of the top selling magic kit across the world, you will also meet his predecessor! So, please join me in welcoming the CEO of Mirage of Dreams, Narlin Miller!"

"Who?" Six pairs of eyes widened in disbelief as the crowd erupted into cheer. After a brief moment, Narlin emerged onto the stage, grinning and waving towards the crowd.

"The creator of my favorite magic kit- is Desani's father?" Joey gasped, unable to wrap his mind around this revelation.

"But that's just crazy," Téa added. "We were at their house! I don't remember seeing anything that even hinted at them being involved with- oh wow."

"Am I missing something here?" Ryou asked, a look of confusion clouding his eyes.

"Ryou, you don't know Desani that well, but that man up there is her father. We didn't even know that he was the CEO of Mirage of Dreams."

His look of confusion quickly changing to a look of surprise, Ryou fell silent. Everyone else followed suit as the crowd's cheers shimmered down and Narlin began to speak.

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming out today. I am pleased to know that my little magic kit has as many fans here as it does everywhere else in the world. I am also happy to know that so many of you decided to come out today to hear an old man like myself speak. I've gotten many questions over the years of why I got into the magic business, and what makes my kits so successful. Well, as a historian, many cultures I have studied include their own forms of magic. It intrigued me, and researching all these different arts in magic led me to create a magic kit that was unlike any other. My little hobby ended up turning into the flourishing business that it is today. So what makes my kits so successful is that I enjoyed what I was doing and my passion shows through them. When my customers are successful in recreating the magic tricks taught in my kit, I am successful. And children aren't my only target audience. Any person of any age who is interested in magic can find joy and fascination in what my kits have to offer.

"Now, you've only known me for a few moments, but I believe it's time that I introduce the new generation, the new face, of Mirage of Dreams."

The group looked at each other in disbelief. He couldn't mean…

"My children: Jeremih, Isabella, and Desani Miller!"

* * *

She stared at them.

They gaped at her.

'_I knew they would be surprised. I wasn't expecting them to be so… hurt.'_

"Well…surprise?"

Desani watched her friends as they blinked their eyes at her before looking at each other, hoping to confirm that what they just found out was true.

"Uh…," Yugi started to say something, but then faltered. He started again. "Well, it looks like we know what your father's business is now."

She nodded. "Would you all like to tour the store?" They nodded aimlessly, falling behind Desani as she walked towards her father's store.

Desani bowed her head in thought. _'They're so quiet…'_

She was slightly relieved when she pushed open the door to her father's legacy, Mirage of Dreams. She turned on them then, surprising them because they weren't expecting her sudden halt. Bowing gracefully at the hip, she extended her arms towards the center of the shop. "Take a look, dear friends."

Desani smiled inwardly after hearing the excited murmurs finally bringing her friends back to life. Joey and Tristan immediately started checking out everything the store had to offer. The famous magic kits weren't the only things available. There were lucky charms from each country Desani's family visited, magazines depicting her father performing magic, DVD's with tutorials from the man himself, and in the middle of the shop was a sound and elegant platform that would be used to hold monthly competitions for Domino City's residents who have mastered the kit and want to show off their skills. There were even beautiful tables, sofas, and recliners lined up against the circular walls of the building that would serve as seating for the monthly shows, as well as a place to eat and study. A small café occupied a corner of the store, allowing for anyone coming from work or school to have a chance to relax and be immersed in the magic. Yes, it was very apparent that Mirage of Dreams was about to become Domino City's newest hot spot.

Desani, leaning against a wall near the entrance, looked over her friends as they explored her father's store, discovering the many secrets it held. She was very pleased that so many people had come. _'Yet again, he is a success.'_

"So I suppose this is one of those rare times where you get lost in your thoughts". Desani turned to find Atem standing a few feet away from her with a small smile on his face.

Desani chuckled softly. "I suppose so." She focused her eyes on his, taking in his dazzling, violet pupils. From the first day they met, she was always enraptured by them. Only one other person came close to such a magnificent color, and that was Yugi. _'These two are interesting indeed… different sides to the same coin'_. "What do you think about my father's store?"

"It's simply fascinating." Atem stepped closer to Desani so he wouldn't be overheard. "It seems similar to the magic spells Mana does, but at the same time it's very different."

"Different?"

Atem nodded. "Yes, Mana told me. She said it seemed similar, but it seemed more intricate. But it's possible she doesn't recognize it because just like your father said, it's influenced by all of the different magic practices from around the world."

Desani nodded in reply. "They are, indeed. It's amazing how much of his life he dedicated to his favorite hobby. Now he's flourishing economically from it." Desani studied Atem's face, suddenly aware of his pensive expression. "Atem, is there something on your mind?"

Startled, Atem looked at her. "Yes, actually there is." Motioning for her to follow him, he led her to one of the tables in an area where there wasn't much traffic. Sitting across from each other, Atem clasped his hands on the table and looked at her. "I don't think I properly thanked you for helping me last night."

Desani raised an eyebrow. "Yes you did."

Atem shook his head. "No… so many emotions were bombarding me last night that I could barely breathe out the words. I just want you to know how truly thankful I am. If you could understand how amazing today was, you'd understand why I have this need to thank you once more."

'_He's so honorable.'_ "Very well, I will accept your thanks and I am grateful. I'm just happy that you confided in me. So much trust in so little time… I feel honored and I promise to never betray your trust."

'…_betray your trust…'_

"Atem… even though this happened a short time ago, I feel that you should at least tell Yugi about what happened. We did surprise him earlier and he seems to be perplexed by your new attitude."

Desani studied Atem. She noticed his face was showing a range of emotions. At first it expressed thanks, then happiness… but it was quickly replaced by what seemed to be surprise and confusion. Finally, she saw him jerk back to reality after hearing her voice.

"Oh yes… I should tell Yugi. It's only right."

_'He's hiding something._ _I'll let him slide this time… but what have my words hinted at? Even he seems unable to answer that question.'_

Giving Atem a warm smile, she put her hand over his hands, still clasped on the table. He promptly released his grip and pulled her hand into his. "I must go find my father and siblings, but I'll meet up with all of you after the event." He nodded and she squeezed his hand affectionately before disappearing into the crowd.

Atem watched her walk away, confusion settling over him once more. _'I didn't pay attention last night, but I can't ignore it any longer. I just thought it was my mind repeating what she had said… but I don't think so anymore. So what exactly is it?'_ He lowered his eyes to his now empty hands. _'Whatever it is, it seems… incomplete. Like an unfulfilled promise…'_

* * *

"_You FOOLS!" She growled, her dark aura flaring dangerously. "You were supposed to kill him!" She stood up and stared down at them with unparalleled anger in her eyes._

_Her minions cowered before her, afraid for their lives. When she turned her dark green eyes towards them, they bowed low on the ground, not wanting to look into those piercing eyes. _

"_W-we apologize, milady," a voice finally whispered. "There was another… he looked like him, but his soul was fresh; he belonged to that time."_

_Her eyes widened in thought as she looked down at her faithful follower. _'Could it be…?'_ Her eyes narrowed again. _'So that explains why she traveled back to that time. Why did I not realize this sooner?'

"_Of course she would use his friends. That's how she was able to convince him to leave his peaceful afterlife. But no matter, he will pay dearly for his decision."_

_She looked down at her minions. "You are all pathetic. It seems that I will have to do the dirty work myself." As she walked over to her spell book to create the vortex to the 21__st__ century, she began to think to herself. _'There must be another way to defeat her. The Pharaoh is a vital key, but if I can stop her before she returns to this time, I may finally be able to complete my conquest.' _She began to contemplate the various spells she could use against the Sorceress that would at most get rid of her completely, or at the very least stall her until she reached her maximum strength. _'I am so close, and though I do not wish to declare war, I will if she gets in my way.' _As she mulled over the possibilities, her faithful spell book reacted. It opened to a spell that no being of sorcery would use, because it was a fate worse than death. Raising an eyebrow, she looked over the spell. _'I've never seen this spell before… wait! This is it! This spell will guarantee my success without even having to kill her.' _Although it wouldn't please her more than to end the life of the one who has caused her such a nuisance ever since she left that tower and the suffocating rules of Nubaru and Estena, she knew the end of her life would be the end of balance. _'No… I must not kill her until I have complete power and the gods recognize me as this realm's true leader. If I destroy her before it's time, the gods will show me no mercy. I must show them that I, their child of the night, can govern this world without her. I will not live in her shadow any longer.'

_Pleased, she turned to her minions and told them to leave her sight. She would deal with them later. _'After I cast this irreversible spell upon her and obtain all of the magic and power that I will need, then I can finally destroy her. And I'll be so rich in magic that I won't even need this spell book. The child of the light's true power comes from having the ability to use her magic without spells. Once I acquire that ability, I will be the most powerful being in this universe.

'As for her little friends, they will be destroyed as well because they allowed themselves to become involved in an issue that is 500 years past any of their business. Unfortunately for them, the Sorceress always gets what she wants, and she doesn't even have to force them. That's how brilliant she is. Such fools, they will suffer for their ignorance. I hope they enjoy their little reunion with their precious Pharaoh. It won't be long before they are permanently separated by death.'

_She began to prepare for a long journey, knowing that it would take time to gather all of the necessary ingredients for the spell. Once she was ready, she looked up into the dark night sky, with the bright moon casting an eerily beautiful glow over the city of Neo Domino City._

"_This is how Neo Domino City should always look like, as well as the rest of the world: covered in the beautiful darkness, where peace and harmony can blanket the streets. Once these lands are mine, I might even consider keeping the light of the moon, seeing as it's the only light that complements the darkness." As if hearing her words, the blue barrier surrounding the city glowed bright in the night. Seeing this, she frowned._

"_I may not be able to penetrate your barrier, but I can feel myself getting stronger and it getting weaker. It won't be long until I can take control of my ancestors' tower from my wretched brethren. They will know the error of their ways."_

_And with that, she disappeared into the night._

* * *

Yugi took a sip of the herbal tea that he purchased at the new store's café. _'This was one of the greatest days ever. Even with all that's going on, I can't even worry about it because Desani is making sure we don't. And to think her father is- wow. I am very grateful for Atem. I wouldn't have all these great people in my life without him. He seems to be the center that brings us all together.' _ Blowing on his still boiling beverage, he smiled to himself. _'I don't even know how this day can get any better.'_

"Hey, Yugi. May I join you?"

Looking up, Yugi nodded. "Of course, Téa. Please," he said as he stood up to pull her chair out, "allow me."

Offering him a smile of gratitude, she settled into the seat as he softly pushed her seat closer to the table. Reclaiming his seat, he looked over at her. "How are you doing?"

"Amazing. Today was everything and more. You know," she added, clasping and unclasping her hands on the table, "I don't think I've ever seen Atem as happy as he was today."

Yugi's smile wilted before brightening again. "You noticed that, too? I thought I was the only one. He certainly had a more chipper look about him today."

Téa nodded in agreement, oblivious to Yugi's conflicting emotions. "Even with all that's going on around us, I feel like our friendships are even stronger than ever."

"You do?" Yugi asked.

"Yea. I know we were all hurting when Atem left, like a piece was missing. But now he's back, and he brought with him all of these new pieces that fit perfectly into our puzzle."

Yugi looked at her, surprised. He hadn't really expected her to open up about what she's been thinking since Atem's return, but he was happy that she did. But that left one question…

"Does that include Desani?"

Téa paused, knowing what he was referring to. "Don't worry about me, Yugi. I was… unstable that day, and after everything that's happened lately, I can't really be envious of Desani anymore. I actually feel sorry for her. The first friends she meets at Domino High and we end up pulling her into the middle of this. I'm amazed that she hasn't cracked under the pressure yet."

Yugi silently agreed. "It is astounding. I wouldn't blame her if one day she just skips town. It really wasn't fair. It's not even fair to us, really. We were actually used as bargaining grounds in order to get Atem to leave his afterlife. I love that he's back, but eternal peace still evades him."

Téa looked at Yugi, surprised. "I never thought of it like that…" Yugi solemnly nodded. "Well, that's it." She slammed her fist down on the table, surprising Yugi. "The next time that slippery Sorceress shows her face, we're going to make sure we get answers."

"Right." Yugi couldn't have agreed more.

Calming down, the two slipped into a comfortable silence with Yugi nursing his tea and Téa looking around the store.

'_I know I said that I would let us enjoy our last year together, but maybe I should tell him now. I'm sure that I have feelings for him, but if I keep this secret to myself, we won't even have the chance to consider the _possibility _of us being more than friends. What should I do?'_

'_I wonder what she's thinking about… she's so hard to read sometimes.' _Yugi took a sip of his tea. _'It's senior year, and I still haven't found the courage to ask her out on a date. Maybe go to a movie or just go for a drive. Something simple, yet sentimental. I don't want another year to slip away without us even trying. What am I going to do?'_

"Hey I was thinking-"

"You know what we should do?"

They stopped and looked at each other, laughing as they realized that they spoke at the same time.

"You go first," Téa offered.

"No, you spoke first. Go ahead," Yugi replied.

Unsure of what to do next, they didn't see the person walking up to their table.

"Am I interrupting?" Atem asked.

Startled, Téa looked up at their friend. "No, not really. What's up?"

"May I speak with Yugi alone for a moment?"

"Uh, sure. Is everything okay?" Atem nodded. She slightly frowned, but she stood up from her seat. "Alright. I'll be over there," she said, gesturing to the café where Yugi got his tea. "Later."

Once she was out of hearing range, Atem sat across from Yugi. "I apologize if I interrupted you two, but there's something I need to tell you."

"It's okay, we weren't really talking about anything. What's going on?" _'I guess the confession will have to come at another time.'_

"Do I seem… different today?" Atem asked.

"Oh, um…", _'Téa and I were just discussing this'_, "Well yes, but in a good way. You seem to be a lot happier than you were before. Like a big weight has been lifted off of your shoulders."

"Hmmm…" Atem considered his words. "Well there's an explanation for that."

"Really?" Yugi just suspected that it had something to do with Desani.

"Yes. Last night, I had a really disturbing dream." Seeing the concern in his eyes, Atem waved it off. "Do not worry, it's nothing you should concern yourself with. After I woke up, I went to the kitchen to find something to drink, which is where I found Desani. I told her about my dream, and she revealed some startling news."

"Oh?"

Atem nodded. "She told me that from what she's learned about me, I may have had the dream because although I have been rid of the physical Millennium Puzzle since our final duel, my mind was still bound to it."

Atem noticed the apprehensive look on Yugi's face, so he gave him a moment to absorb what he just said.

"You said 'was'. Does that mean you were able to free your mind?"

"Yes. And all it took was meditation."

Realization lit up Yugi's eyes. "Desani…" _'I knew it'._

"I couldn't believe it either. But she taught me what to do and I was able to break the chains that still had me bound to my Millennium Puzzle. And once I opened my eyes, it was like a mountain was lifted off of me."

"Well that's great! Had I known, I would have helped. But it seems that even you were unaware of it until Desani pointed it out to you."

Atem nodded. "She's very intuitive. But," he paused as he took a deep breath, "I feel like something else is wrong."

Surprised, Yugi looked Atem straight in the eye. "What's going on?" _'This is one of those times where I wished we still shared the same mind'_.

"Ever since I freed my mind from the Puzzle, I seem to be having these… echoes." Atem still hadn't figured out what it was, and it was the best word he could think of to describe it.

"Echoes? I'm not following."

"I don't fully understand it myself. It's just that, ever since my mind was freed, I seem to have these echoes from the past whenever someone says a trigger word."

"Let me get this straight. You finally separate yourself completely from your Puzzle, and now it seems you might have even more suppressed memories underneath?"

"Possibly, but I don't know what's missing. I remember everything that happened to me 5,000 years ago. I can't think of anything that I might not remember."

"Well that's why they're called suppressed memories."

"True."

"Well, you mentioned trigger words. What were they exactly?"

"Well, the first time it happened, I had just resurfaced from meditation and Desani told me to have faith in my abilities. 'Have faith' was the first echo. And then earlier today, I was talking with Desani and she was thanking me for entrusting her with my secret and that she would never betray my trust. 'Betray my trust' triggered another echo."

"Have you told Desani this?"

Atem shook his head. "Desani left to speak with her parents before I could bring it up to her. However, this is starting to confirm what I've been suspecting for a long time."

Yugi looked at his best friend in confusion. "Suspecting what?"

"That maybe our meeting Desani wasn't a coincidence. Whether she knows it or not, it seems to me that she's more involved in all of this than any of us can fully understand, and considering everything Desani has done for me, she and I may have more of a connection than I originally thought. I just don't know what that connection could be."

Curious, Yugi risked a question. "How connected do you think you two are?"

Atem sighed. He was expecting the question, but he wasn't sure how to answer it- or even if he even wanted to. "A lot more connected than two people should be after only knowing each other for a few days. I mean, just think about it, Yugi. How long did I hide myself from you until you finally realized that I existed?"

Yugi fell silent. He thought back to Duelist Kingdom, where his journey began. He remembered the duels that he participated in; unaware that he was not alone. It wasn't until the final days of the competition, when he dueled Kaiba on one of the towers of Pegasus' castle, when Kaiba threatened to kill himself if Yugi attacked, that Yugi realized he wasn't himself when he heard an inner voice telling him to attack. Even though Yugi desperately wanted to save his grandfather, he knew that he could never risk the life of another person. So fighting the voice that suddenly seemed so foreign, he forfeited the game. That very night, he met the Pharaoh. It always astounded Yugi that all that time after he completed the Puzzle, right up until the altercation with Kaiba, he never knew Atem even existed. So it was very peculiar that after only a few days, Desani not only knows who Atem is, she is able to trigger memories that have yet to be remembered by Atem.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe meeting Desani really wasn't a coincidence. After all, we did become friends with her the day before you arrived. Do you think that if we ask the Sorceress, she may be able to explain?"

"I don't know. She's been so vague with her answers so far, I wouldn't get too hopeful that she might disclose any information she may have about Desani."

Yugi, unsure of what to say, finished off the rest of his tea. It had considerably cooled by then, but he didn't care. "Well, until we meet up with her again, you shouldn't worry about it. You'll get answers soon enough. And if you can't keep this between you and I, then you should definitely tell Desani when you have the chance."

"I'll consider it, but I don't think I should give her anything else to worry about. She's already been attacked twice. I wouldn't be surprised if this would push her over the edge. No, I'll just tell her when I think it's time."

"Alright," Yugi stood up to throw his cup away. "Let's go gather up the others and find Desani. I'm sure there are still lots of things we can do tonight. After all, it is Friday."

Standing up with the man he considered his brother, Atem chuckled. "And what's so great about Fridays?"

"No school tomorrow!" Yugi said in an outburst, catching a few looks from bystanders. Téa, having found the others, realized that they were done talking and led the group over to them. Yugi looked at Atem and smiled. "Everybody's here. Let's go find Desani."

* * *

"_What do you _mean _you can't find her?"_

_The Head Sorcerer shook his head. "You know of her power. She is the child of the night. She can disappear whenever she wants, and that is what has happened here today. We kept an eye on her, but now her aura can no longer be sensed in your time, Sorceress."_

_Her aura raged around her as she tried to sense the Sorceress of the Night. After several moments of no results, she suppressed her aura once more. She didn't want to put herself in a compromising position where she could be discovered. "I do not have time for this. I have to keep the Pharaoh protected until it's time for me to return with him to my time. How will we know when she shows up?"_

_The Head Sorceress sighed, her brown tresses waving softly around her. "We won't know until the exact moment. We don't know what she's planning, but after her two attacks went unsuccessful, we can only assume that she plans on travelling to this time to do the job herself."_

_Unwilling to let her emotions show, she closed her eyes. "I cannot fail this mission. The Pharaoh and his friends must not get hurt." She opened her eyes and stared at her four comrades. "Do we even have a battle plan ready?"_

"_No." The Sorceress turned her intense gaze to the young Sorceress. "I know you do not wish to hear this, but I must warn you that I am sensing my prophecy will soon be fulfilled."_

_The Sorceress narrowed eyes. "It is time?" The young Sorceress nodded. "Of all the misfortunes…" She looked at their leader. "I do not understand why I have to fall at her hands. That's disgraceful and goes against everything I was taught. Even my past lives forbid such an act!"_

"_No complaints! You will lose because you won't be able to win. Remember that she repudiated our history's laws and traditions. She will use spells that you are forbidden to learn and master, and there are countless spells she can use that we won't initially be able to help you overcome. The only way you can become stronger than her is to fall at her hands and unleash the true power within. In your past lives, you've gone through similar trials. This unfortunately, will be the most difficult one." Noticing the distressed and angry look in her eyes, he adjusted his tone, knowing that this would be very hard for her to accept. "I know this goes against your very being, your very existence. I understand. But because we were unsuccessful in tapping into your unlocked powers, we have no other choice. It'll be very hard in the beginning, but in the end, it'll be beneficial to you and all of your people in your time. Please, be patient. Be strong. We will not abandon you on this undesirable journey."_

_The Sorceress, having hung her head, solemnly nodded. "I know what I must do. I just don't understand how I will explain this to Atem and Yugi. None of them will be able to comprehend how I was defeated."_

_The Head Sorceress, feeling sorry for her new pupil, spoke words of comfort. "We emphasize with you, my dear. When you finally have the chance to explain everything, we will be right there with you. And we will protect them until you have recovered what you've lost and gained what has been lost to you for centuries."_

_The young Sorcerer, who was silent for the meeting, agreed. "We're all in this together. We will stand by you. It'll all be over before you know it. And once you've recovered your locked powers, you will have more than enough power to defeat her once and for all."_

_She nodded again, her eyes still downcast. Sensing her internal pain, all four of her fellow sorcerers surrounded and embraced her. She stood in the middle, feeling their ministrations and thankful for it, but confusion clouded her mind._

'What happened in my past life that would make me lock away my powers? I have no memories of when I was last here. But from my understanding, I was gone from this world for much longer than I should have been. I have so many questions, yet I have no way of seeking the answers. I could talk to Mother of course… but it's forbidden for me to remember my past lives in fear of bad memories plaguing my mind. She must understand, though.' _The Sorceress felt her aura tightening around her, almost suffocating her. _'Something went wrong in my past life… that's why I was gone from this world for so long. There must be an explanation. Maybe if I can discover the reason, I can finally tap into the powers that have for so long evaded me.'

_With a mental shake of her head, the Sorceress raised her head and calmed her aura. Sensing the sudden shift in her aura, the four sorcerers stepped back and examined her. They saw the determined look in her eyes, wondering what had caused the sudden change._

'It's just like her to immediately figure out her emotions,' _the young Sorcerer thought to himself. _'If everyone possessed that ability, life would be so much easier.'

_The Sorceress looked at her support system in this era and allowed herself a small smile. "I know what I must do and it will be done. But before I do anything, we must get Atem and the others out of harm's way. And we must do this quickly."_

_All four nodded. "Very well. Let's go." The Head Sorcerer vanished, followed by the other three sorcerers. Only she remained. She looked into the dark realm, not afraid and at peace._

'I will not say I'm not afraid, because I don't know what to expect from her. But I am positive that in the end, I will come out victorious. Neo Domino City will finally be safe, and I'll be at peace until it's time for me to leave this world.' Straightening her back until she was erect, her eyes shined their mysterious blue while her aura flickered lightly and her silver hair flared out around her.

"_It is time…" And with that, the Sorceress disappeared into the surrounding darkness._

* * *

"There she is!" Téa called out after finally spotting Desani with her family. The group made their way over to them, excited to tell them what they thought of Narlin's store.

Sensing them, Desani turned around and smiled, gesturing for them to join them. "How is everyone? Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Everyone nodded. "You definitely know how to surprise people, D. We would never have guessed that your father was the creator of such an awesome magic kit." Joey turned his attention to Narlin and bowed politely. "It was so much fun playing with your kit when I was growing up. It definitely helped me escape from the difficult times my family used to face."

Narlin smiled in return. "I am honored to know that it provided you a means of escape. I only hope that your family is no longer facing hard times."

Joey shook his head. "No, life is finally good." Joey thought back to when his sister was finally released from her operation and everyone learned that it was successful. Neither he nor his mother could stop smiling. _'Serenity… I'll always look out for you, sis.'_

"I am very pleased to hear that." Narlin spoke a few words with Adria and turned back to the group. "My wife and I must return to our home, but please, once all of you are done here, join us for dinner. Adria will be making her specialty tonight."

"Yes I am. I would tell you what it is, but I'll let it be a surprise. But trust me, you will absolutely love it." Hugging and kissing her three children, she and Narlin waved goodbye to the group and left.

"It's been awhile since we've seen you," Téa directed to Jeremih and Bel after their parents left. "How are you?"

"We are doing great. It's so nice to see all of you again. And it's nice to see a new face," she added, directing it towards Ryou. He smiled politely and offered his hand. "Ryou Bakura, but please call Ryou." Shaking his hand, she nodded. "Very well. I am Isabel, but you can call me Bel. And this is my brother, Jeremih," motioning to him, who bowed in greeting. Ryou bowed in return.

Straightening, Jeremih smiled brightly at Téa, taking her hand into his and softly kissing it. "Actually, dear sister, I think we are better than ever, now that we're all together again. And how are you doing, my dear?" Winking at her, he held her hand for a moment longer before releasing it.

Blushing, Téa received her hand, the sensation of his lips still present. "I am doing very well. We really enjoyed looking around your father's new shop."

Yugi, watching the exchange, felt his heart beat hollow. He kept the emotions off his face, but he couldn't fool everybody.

"That is simply amazing." Desani, grabbing her brother's arm, interlocked elbows with him and looked up at him with big eyes. "Could you pull the car around so that we may return home? I do not want to miss mother's delicious cooking."

Jeremih smiled softly at his sister. "Of course. I'll be right back. Is everyone ready to go?" After getting several nods, Jeremih made his exit.

"What have you and Jeremih been up to since we last saw each other?" Mana asked Bel.

"We've been working nonstop. Now that the store is finally open, we're going to be hard to find because we'll be preparing and training for our future roles as CEO. Desani will be working as well, but not as much because she still has school to finish. And, we expect her to go to a university and further her education." Bel winked at her sister, who in turn rolled her eyes. "Let's just say she's not that happy about it."

"Why not?" Tristan asked her.

"I really don't see what a college education can offer me. I've done a lot in my life, travelled many places, and learned many things. And with my future role as CEO of Mirage of Dreams, I honestly can't see what benefits I may receive for going to a university."

"That's understandable," Yugi opined. "But if anything, you should at least go for the experience. And knowing you, I'm sure you would love it."

Desani smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. I still have to get through senior year first."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," Mana interjected. "You seem to be a strong student."

Téa nodded in agreement. "You should have seen her in our first study group together. She explained the material even better than our professor."

"We should definitely do a study group again. That way, Atem, Mana, and Ryou can see you in action," Yugi added.

"Definitely. We'll have our next one on Monday. Are there any objections?" Desani asked her friends. They shook their heads no. "It's a date."

Jeremih pulled up with the car, or rather, an SUV. It was spacious enough to transport all of them back to Desani's house. "Alright everyone, pile in. We have a long ride back."

* * *

Atem was quiet during the ride to Desani's house. He hadn't spoken when he met up with Desani's family. He wasn't trying to be rude; he just had a lot on his mind.

Glancing at the girl in front of him, he mentally sighed. _'So many questions… I thought they would all be answered when I regained my memories, but after returning from the afterlife, there still seems to be memories that are evading me. And they seem to be hiding an important message. I have no idea how to recover those memories, and even if I asked the Sorceress to help me regain them, I wouldn't even know what to look for. Does she even have the power to do such a thing? To retrieve lost memories?'_

Atem was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't register the screams from Mana and Téa until after the car jerked and came to a screeching halt in a ditch near the side of the road. Becoming aware of the situation, Atem looked around the car to make sure everyone was okay. The car didn't crash, so nobody was hurt. They were badly shaken up, though. Something was obviously wrong.

"Jeremih!" they heard Bel scream.

Jeremih was still at the wheel. Bel tried to revive him, but to no avail. Desani offered her assistance and performed CPR, but that didn't work either.

"His heart is fine. I don't know what's wrong with him," Desani said, worry evident in her voice. "He may have just blacked out at the wheel and the car spun out of control. We're too far off the road to even try to pull the car out." Desani turned around and looked at her friends, their confusion and anxiety apparent on their faces. "Everyone, get out of the car."

Opening the door, she got out and walked around to the driver's side, pulling her brother out and supporting his body with hers.

Atem exited as well and grabbed hold of Jeremih so that Desani wouldn't have to hold his large frame. Yugi helped Bel out, who was still shocked about Jeremih. Tristan and Joey helped Téa step down from the large vehicle and Ryou took care of Mana.

Looking up, Yugi observed the sun slowly approaching the horizon. "Desani, we just can't stay here. Can't we just drive back to your house and have Jeremih get checked out by your mother?"

Desani went back to the SUV and tried starting the engine. After several attempts, she shook her head. "The engine's shot. We'll have to get a jump start from another car before we can head back to my house. Everyone huddle up. I'll call my parents and ask them to come pick us up." She looked at them as they stood awkwardly on the side of the road. "Atem, lie Jeremih down on the ground. Bel, lay his head on your lap so that his breathing won't be restricted. Get comfortable everyone. We may be here for a while."

As everyone settled onto the ground, Desani paced back and forth with her phone pressed to her ear. After several moments, she put it away and shook her head. "No signal." When everyone groaned, she held up her hand for them to stop. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Just give me a moment to meditate. I'll be able to think once my mind's clear." After a few stiff nods from everyone, Desani positioned herself into her meditating pose and closed her eyes, soon lost to the world.

Bel looked at Téa. "I wish to meditate, too. I can't seem to get my nerves under control. May you hold Jeremih's head until I resurface?"

"Uh, sure Bel." Bel nodded her thanks before sinking into her subconscious. Yugi looked away as Téa repositioned Jeremih on her lap. He would talk to her later.

As Desani and Bel retreated into their minds, Atem glanced at Yugi. "This doesn't feel right to me. It's almost as if this wasn't an accident. Do you think someone may have sabotaged Jeremih's car while we were at the store?"

Yugi thought for a second before shaking his head. "Possibly, but I doubt it. The car seemed fine up until this point. It wasn't until Jeremih blacked out that the car spiraled out of control."

"But, what could have caused-"

Atem was interrupted by a loud crash that surprised everyone and caused them to jump out of their thoughts. The sound coming from behind, Joey, Tristan, Atem, Yugi, Ryou, and Mana stood up to see what it was. After taking off the jacket of her school uniform and gingerly laying Jeremih's head onto it, Téa stood as well and looked in the direction the sound came from.

What they saw had them gasping in awe, horror, and fear.

The once cloudless sky now had dark and ominous clouds rolling in from all directions. The sun was soon masked by the great clouds, casting a false darkness across the land. However, even in the darkness, everyone was able to see two incredible beings emerging from the clouds, and it was obvious that they were preparing to fight. Anxious, the group glanced at each other, a sense of dread washing over them.

"By gods… what in the bloody hell is that?" Ryou gasped.

Mana and Atem glanced at each other. Looks like Ryou will have to be filled in on the situation. "We'll explain later. All you need to know is that the being surrounded in a blue aura," his hand pointing to the woman occupying the right side of the sky, "is the reason that Mana and I are here. She is a Sorceress and she was the one who resurrected me."

Paling, Ryou gave a sniff nod. "It seems to me that we're always stuck in the middle of strange occurrences. So if she's a sorceress, who is that other woman?"

Atem looked to the sky and at the mysterious newcomer. "I don't know, but it's apparent that the Sorceress is not happy that she's here."

Yugi's eyes widened as a thought came to him. "Atem, she couldn't be the new evil that the Sorceress warned us about… could she?"

Atem, letting Yugi's words sink in, returned his gaze to the sky and studied the woman. She was almost the same height as the Sorceress and looked just as powerful. Her skin was as pale and smooth as a pearl, her cropped, dark hair creating a beautiful contrast. She wore an outfit similar to the Sorceress, yet it was silver instead of blue. Even from where he was standing, Atem was able to see how her eyes blazed a dark green, her eyes never leaving the electric-blue pupils of the Sorceress.

"So, this is where you've been this entire time. How fun has it been playing with these primitive humans?" the Sorceress of the Night cackled.

"You should not be here. Our battle remains in Neo Domino City. You are forbidden to bring it to this time," the Sorceress retorted, ignoring her snide remark.

"Well that was true until you decided to tamper with the past. And if you can do it, why can't I?"

The Sorceress narrowed her eyes. "Because those were my orders, and unlike you, I actually do as I'm told."

Flipping her ebony hair out of her face, the Dark Sorceress laughed. "Monkey see, monkey do. You never were capable of thinking for yourself. How much fun must it be for you to be bossed around by Nubaru and Estena? In fact, they found you in such desperate need of help that they sent you to ask the assistance of a fallen Pharaoh to regain the powers you so foolishly locked away all those centuries ago."

"Enough! I've had it with your nonsense. Either leave now or be destroyed. And those are my orders, not theirs."

"You don't scare me. Especially seeing as you're bound by our laws, I can do whatever I want and you won't be able to touch me." She began to circle the Sorceress and the Sorceress did the same, not letting the traitor out of her sight.

"Your disrespect is appalling. You know that my Mother won't let this foolishness go on for much longer."

"If you haven't noticed, I've broken many rules already, yet I still continue to exist. If your _mother _was going to do anything, she would have prevented my rebellion from even happening. If I didn't know any better, she might even approve of my actions." Letting the smirk she had on her face slip from her face, she spoke with a serious tone. "Nubaru and Estena have been abusing their control over you. Yes, they are your seniors in the 25th century, but you are almost as ancient as the Earth itself. Why would you let them decide your every move?"

"Because that is what I am expected to do until I release my locked powers and put you in your place."

Stiffening at her harsh words, the Child of the Night flared her aura. "I do not have a place. I determine my own destiny in this world. Just because I control the shadows does not mean I will subject myself to living in _your _shadow. Once I'm done with you here, you'll be helpless to stop me. And once I'm all powerful and have received approval from the gods, I will finish you off once and for all."

"Over my dead body," the Sorceress growled as she lunged for her.

"You can count on it," the Dark one promised before quickly murmuring the words to an attack spell. She cast it towards the Sorceress, but she dodged and connected her fist to the traitor's jaw. Thrown back from the force, the Dark Sorceress readied herself for another attack. _'I was expecting her to use magic. Why is she physically attacking me?'_ Her focus still recovering, she didn't see the high roundhouse kick the Sorceress delivered, throwing her close to the ground and winding her.

As the attacks raged in the sky, anxiety and fear raged below. Atem looked towards the two battling over them, a blur of blue and silver across the horizon. He then looked at Bel and Desani still meditating on the ground. _'I know meditation is important for them right now, but if something happens where we'll have to run, they'll need to be ready.'_ Settling down next to the silent sisters, he shook their shoulders softly. "Desani, Isabel, I'm very sorry, but you two need to wake up. We might be in danger." After a few more shakes, Desani and Bel awoke forcefully.

The Child of the Night saw an opportunity and after quickly murmuring the ancient words to a spell, she cast a direct attack on the Sorceress, a beam of silver light hitting her directly in the torso and throwing her back. _'That's progress, but I still can't perform my spell. She won't stand still for long enough. I might… yes, I must do it. The only way I can stall her is to freeze time. She'll be disoriented by the sudden halt of time that I'll have enough time to take her down.'_

As the Sorceress quickly recovered from the direct attack, the Dark one muttered the words to the time spell. After casting it, everything except for her and the Sorceress became still. Bewildered by the sudden stillness, the Sorceress unfortunately gave her the opportunity to cast her forbidden spell. Eyes closed and swiftly reciting the words of their ancient language, a burst of energy erupted from her, finally catching the Sorceress' attention.

'_I don't recognize this certain spell. What is she planning on doing?'_

The energy that was released soon condensed into five disks. With the final words uttered, she swiped an arm out in front of her and the disks rushed towards the Sorceress and locked around her wrists, her ankles, and her neck.

Time restarted.

Yugi, Atem, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Mana, and Ryou snapped their heads to the sky as they heard a blood-curdling scream. Their eyes widened in surprised horror when they saw the Sorceress bathed in an unnatural light. They were confused. Wasn't she just winning a moment ago? The sky rumbled with thunder at the sudden release of energy. They were so distracted by the Sorceress' distress that they didn't notice her collapse…

The Sorceress could feel the energy being sucked from the very core of her being. _'Wh- what's happening to me? What did she DO?' _She could literally feel her magic being pulled to the surface. _'I- I can't move!' _All she could do was scream, and scream she did.

Atem looked as the Sorceress' blue aura flicker out as an unnatural light erupted from her, surrounding her. He winced at the screams, not believing what he was seeing. _'She… lost?' _He looked over at the Dark Sorceress, who had a satisfied look on her face. Becoming enraged, he stepped away from his friends and stared up at her. "You despicable being! What have you done to her?" he yelled up at her.

The Child of the Night, who was enjoying the success of her spell, looked down at the Pharaoh who was supposed to have been killed by her minions. Narrowing her eyes, she contemptuously looked down at him. "I'd advise you not to speak to me in such a way. You're lucky that I won't be able to kill you and your little friends right now." _'My time has almost run out, and the magic that is fueling this time travel is almost expired. I must return before I'm trapped here. If I'm trapped, I'll never be able to finish my work that will give me the ultimate power.'_

"Thanks for the chat, but I must be off." Glancing at the brightening being across from her, she smirked. _'Her power is almost depleted. I don't need to stay any longer.'_ Murmuring the spell that would send her back to the 25th century, she vanished.

Yugi couldn't look away from the Sorceress, who was now glowing even brighter than the sun. The clouds retreated until the sky looked as if they were never there. As the sun kissed the horizon, the Sorceress final scream was stifled by the explosion of her magical powers. It was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light was replaced by the darkening sky, they all looked up and gasped in incredulity. The Sorceress was gone.

Atem's breath caught in his throat. "She was defeated." It came out as a statement, but it almost sounded like a question.

Mana's chest heaved, her breathing hallow and hot tears running down her cheeks. "But she was so powerful. How is it even possible?" She choked on the words, still not believing it.

Atem shook his head, unable to speak. He sunk down to his knees, his hands supporting his body. _'What happens now? Is the future ruined? Will Mana and I cease to exist?' _A yell from Yugi immediately pulled the former Pharaoh from his thoughts.

"Atem, come quick! Something's wrong with her!"

Dashing to where she had collapsed to the ground, Atem saw Yugi supporting her head while the rest of her body twisted in convulsions. Her eyes stared lifelessly above her. Kneeling down to hold her hand, Atem combed his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. While he was performing his ministrations, her eyes closed.

"What happened to her?"

Everyone stayed back, worry in their eyes. Tears started falling as they looked at how their friend's body was telling them what she couldn't: she was in pain.

"I don't know, Atem. She was fine a moment ago."

Grieving for their friend, they didn't notice her dark tresses slowly turning into a rich, burgundy color. Finally, after several horrifying moments, a low moan erupted from her lips. Hearing the sound, Atem lifted his head and stared down at her. His eyes widened.

"Her hair! Why is her hair changing?"

Hearing his outburst, they turned their tear-filled eyes onto her seemingly broken figure. They watched in awe as her hair finished its transformation. With another low moan, her eyes slowly opened. Another gasp escaped Atem's lips. Her eyes! They had turned a red amber color.

As her eyes finally cleared, she looked into his eyes, and he offered her a small smile, running his fingers through her now red hair. Her eyes became glassy, tears threatening to overflow. She opened her mouth to speak, but a shriek came out instead.

"Be still... everything's going to be fine. Have faith,"Atem said, repeating the words she once spoke to him.

Her body began to shake with spasms, her eyes widening in pain. Atem winced as she squeezed his hand. Looking down to where their hands were intertwined, he caught sight of something on her wrist. Even though there was very little light in the growing dark, he knew what it was. Not quite believing, he checked her other wrist, her ankles, and finally, her neck.

"Yugi!"

Yugi, who was comforting Téa as she cried into his shoulder, glanced over at him. Atem gestured to the disks on her body, and Yugi shook his head, not believing his eyes.

"It can't be…"

She screamed. "Narlin! Adria!" As the cry left her lips, her body went limp, her eyes lifeless. Atem felt the hand that he was holding grow limp and cold in his hands. He squeezed it tightly, hoping against hope that she would squeeze back.

"NO!" he cried. "DESANI!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Another update! This is getting ridiculous. College is no joke. Haven't been able to read, write, or do anything fanfiction-related for MONTHS. I finally found time this week though, and I wrote like crazy. So tell me, what do you think about this chapter? Sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be done. I'm guessing a lot of you figured it out awhile before, but this story isn't over yet. I still have a lot of tricks left up my sleeve. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Did you love it? Hate it? Expect it? Was totally surprised by it? I want to know! And yes, I've been throwing a lot of coded messages out there and now Atem's having echoes from his past... what could I possibly be planning? ****Are you guys happy about the Mana and Ryou budding relationship, or do I need to squash it now?** Let me know your thoughts! And by the way, it was so much fun writing this chapter. Finally getting to the good stuff lol.

**Starting now, I am going to reply to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

**loveedwrdanbella: Thank you love! I'm trying to make sure I'm not leaving any blaring plotholes open. There are still a lot of conversations I need to cover, such as Atem and Mana and Yugi and Téa, but they will be addressed in future chapters. Thanks for the support!  
**

**Phoenixofdarkness62: Aww my dear friend. When was the last time we had a chance to speak? I am so happy you liked the chapter and I promise that I'll try to keep the story as original as possible. I'm glad you approve of Desani being the one to help Atem out. Even from my own personal experiences in reading other fanfics, I got annoyed when the OC's did just about everything. I'm trying not to have that happen here, but she will be doing a lot, now that everyone knows who she REALLY is.**

**Aqua girl 007: Now, I know you didn't review chapter 15, but I did want to respond. I understand everything you're telling me (I"ve been meaning to erase that A/N) and it's not going to happen. Just understand that Desani is more than just a character to me. She existed long before I even started fanfiction, so no matter how perfect she seem, it's only because she's perfect to me. Now, I've been working really hard to show her flaws, and they'll become more apparent throughout the story. From what you have already read, I'm sure you and many others have picked out that she's stubborn, prideful, and too much of a know-it-all. Of course, this chapter pretty much clears up why she's like this, but it doesn't change the fact that they are flaws. I'm doing what I can and I hope you'll continue to read and find out just how far from flawless she really is (there's a reason for her transformation... so get ready) ;) Thanks for your review and critique!**

**Geneious: I've definitely been neglecting Yugi and I do plan on doing a chapter on him. I don't know if it's possible to make it a whole chapter (if I do, it'll be short in comparison to my other chapters), but it's coming. Just a few important chapters I need to get through first before I can do that. Thanks for reading!**

**Koragirl: My email's waiting in your inbox! :D**

**Well, that's it for this round. Leave a review if you'd like a shoutout!**

**Love always,**

**~AtemsDestinee (so glad to be back!)**


	17. Deception

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 16: Deception**_

_Pretending to call her parents, Desani paced in front of her friends while trying to look as worried as possible. After a few seconds past, she put away her phone and shook her head. "No signal." _

_When everyone groaned, she held up her hand for them to stop. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Just give me a moment to meditate. I'll be able to think once my mind's clear."_

_Crossing her legs beneath her, she closed her eyes and opened the realm to wait for Bel. Only a second passed before Bel joined her and looked at her with angry eyes._

_"What was Jeremih thinking, scaring them like that?" No sooner than the words left Bel's lips, Jeremih appeared before them._

_"I had no choice. We were running out of time. I don't know how she found us, but we all sensed her aura and I did what I had to do to keep them out of harm's way."_

_Desani was itching to slap him. "We understand that. All we're saying is that a head's up would've been nice."_

_"Time is precious. You have to go confront her now."_

_"Time does not pertain to this realm. What are you two going to do while I'm doing the hard work?"_

_Bel crossed her arms across her chest. "That's not fair and you know it. If our parents didn't forbid us to assist you, we would face her together."_

_Desani let out a low sigh. "Her aura has gotten much more powerful since the last time we saw each other. Whatever your prophecy holds for me Bel, I hope it won't take me too long to recover."_

_Bel, looking at her adopted sister, placed a loving hand on Desani's shoulder. "You are strong and we'll all be right here. You won't have to suffer alone."_

_Jeremih stepped forward and gave Desani a tight hug. "Until you leave us, you are our sister. We will not abandon you." Releasing her and straightening to his full height, Jeremih laid solemn eyes on Desani. "We will watch over them as you confront her. No harm will come to them."_

_Desani, feeling as if a hand was squeezing at her heart, nodded. "I trust you two to protect them. Goodbye for now."_

_Jeremih and Bel watched her as she bowed her head. With a silent wish of luck for her, they left Desani's realm and retreated back into their own minds._

_Head bowed and eyes closed, Desani removed her concealment spell and brought forth her magical powers. The dark locks and blue streaks fanning around her soon lightened into magnificent silver, her eyes darkening into electric-blue. Her school uniform was replaced with her electric-blue sorceress attire, a snug outfit similar to a jumpsuit with a modest neckline and sleeves with intricate designs that run down the length of her arms, ending with silver ring bands on each of her middle digits. The pants of her outfit disappeared into electric-blue boots, making her lean legs look even longer. Her aura sizzled around her, indicating her transformation was complete. Raising her head and opening her eyes, she prepared to leave her realm._

'Are you ready to lose?' _she asked herself. As the realm disappeared and she came face to face with the Child of the Night, she clenched her fists._

'Never, but the time has come.'

* * *

_She could hear him calling out to her, trying to pull her from her meditation. "Desani, Isabel, I'm very sorry, but you two need to wake up. We might be in danger."_

'Atem, STOP! Do not wake me!'

_He then began to shake her and it was all she could do to keep the duplication spell in check. Unable to ignore him any longer, her eyes flung open. _'NO!'

_Not allowing too much time to pass, she made her human form's mind go blank so that she could focus all of her energy into her sorceress form, but by then it was too late._

_Fully aware once again, she couldn't react in time to dodge the beam of silver light aimed straight at her chest. She felt her body being forcefully pushed back, the beam close to damaging her heart. Fighting through the haze caused by the shock, Desani recollected herself and prepared herself to attack again, unaware of what was about to happen._

_Time stopped._

_The world was so abnormally quiet that Desani momentarily took her eyes off of the child of the night and looked around her. _'Why has time stopped? Did she…?' _Realizing her terrible mistake, she turned to see the Dark Sorceress quickly murmuring the ancient words of their language. _'I don't recognize this certain spell. What is she planning on doing?'

_All Desani could do was watch as the power from the spell condensed into five circular disks and flew directly at her. As soon as they touched her skin, she knew it was over. As she opened her mouth to scream, her eyes growing wide with terror, she felt the slightest breeze._

_Time restarted._

_The scream she released came from deep within her soul as it clashed against what would inevitably happen. Her power was stripped from her ancient soul and rose to her skin, making it crawl with energy. Desani tried to raise her hands to grip the disk around her neck, but the power surge was so great that her body was frozen._

'Wh- what's happening to me? What did she DO? I- I can't move!' _Feeling completely helpless and pathetic, she screamed the sorrows of her soul. She screamed for her loss, for the knowledge that no, she wasn't invincible. Not anymore._

_Desani heard voices. The Dark Sorceress and Atem were exchanging words! She tried to look down, to see if he and the others were alright. She'd been so consumed by the pain that she forgot about them. She tried to move her eyes downward, but it was useless. Even if she could move, the light of her power surrounding her was getting too bright._

_A single tear ran down her trembling cheek. She could feel her sorceress form disintegrating. _'I… I must return to my mortal mind. If I don't, I may be lost in limbo.' _Feeling faint, she closed her eyes and stopped her resistance. No one can stop the inevitable. With her remaining energy, she disconnected herself from Desani the Sorceress and slipped into the quiet mind of Desani the human._

_She wept inside her mind as her body collapsed beneath her, unaware that the worst was yet to come._

* * *

_She could feel someone's arms around her. They were calling to somebody. The voices and the touch felt so far away though… was she imagining it?_

'Did I not make it? Does my spirit now reside in limbo?'

_She suddenly felt a slight pressure where her left hand should be, followed by a soothing sensation running through her hair. It felt nice. She let out a soft moan. Suddenly, the person holding her tightened his grip around her._

_Seemingly out of nowhere, a strange feeling began moving up her chest. As it clutched around her lungs, she moaned again as her eyes opened. She couldn't focus her eyes, but she could make out two faces looking over her. Or maybe she was seeing double? Although her eyes seemed to be failing her, her ears picked up the soothing timbre of Atem's voice. Honing in on the almost inaudible gasp, she forced her eyes to look into his. He smiled at her then, running his fingers through her hair. She didn't even notice that the sensation had stopped, but she was relieved that she wasn't in limbo, that she was still here with them._

_She opened her mouth to let them know that she was so sorry that she couldn't protect them anymore. She was sorry that they had to see her fail. But none of those words had a chance of leaving her lips as the strange feeling in her chest moved throughout her body and up her throat, closing her windpipe and making it very difficult to breathe. A shriek left her lips as she gasped for air, not understanding what was happening. She felt her eyes watering again._

"Be still... everything's going to be fine. Have faith," _she heard him say. She couldn't reply as her body shook with sharp spasms, angry at the lack of oxygen. The strangling sensation was getting worse by the second, and she still didn't have the strength to speak. The disks that were now on her human body made their presence known as they began to strangle her even further. Her eyes widened in horror and surprise, pained from the realization that the horrible disks had followed her back to her human form and at the intense strangulation that continued to increase in its severity. _'What did she do to me?'

_With anger, despair, and pain all lashing out at her, she finally lashed back. She took control of her mouth long enough to call for help, for an explanation._

"Narlin! Adria!" _Desani screamed as loud as she could. Unable to fight the horrible feeling anymore, she slipped back into unconsciousness, wishing for oblivion so that she could escape the pain._

_As she succumbed to the soothing darkness, she could hear the desperation in Atem's voice as he called out her name._

"NO! DESANI!"

* * *

Yugi released her still body. Resting her head softly on the ground, he pulled back and sat on his knees, hoping that she would be alright. He didn't know what to do, so he looked over at Atem.

Atem's head was bowed, still clasping her hand. _'What do we do?'_

A bright light flashed above them, and everyone except for Atem saw it. Looking up, they watched in silent astonishment as two beings appeared before them. Their green and golden auras swirled around them as they walked through the circle that had formed around Yugi, Atem, and Desani.

"Yugi, Atem, please step away from Desani," the young Sorceress softly commanded.

Atem lifted his head and they both warily looked at them. "We do not mean her harm," the young Sorcerer assured.

Locking gazes for a moment, Atem and Yugi nodded and stepped back to let them through. The Sorcerer bent down to push the maroon locks away from her face before gently picking her limp form up.

Straightening, he looked around at the group. Pain and confusion marred their youthful faces. "The pain you all must be feeling is understandable, but do not mourn for her. She sacrificed her great legacy for your own protection."

Joey looked at him. _'What does he mean our protection?' _"Who are you guys?"

"You do not recognize us?"

Everyone shook their heads no. "Well, look around you. Who's missing?"

Eyes widening, seven pairs of eyes looked around their circle. They hadn't noticed that two of them had disappeared.

Tristan turned his eyes back to the newcomers. "Bel? Jeremih?" The pair nodded. "I can't believe this… we've been surrounded by sorcerers this entire time."

Jeremih shifted Desani in his arms, hoping he wasn't hurting her now fragile body. "We apologize for the deception, but it can all be explained later. Now we must take her home."

"Is she going to be alright?"

Jeremih and Bel turned at the sound of Atem's voice. It was so soft they wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for their keen ears. Pain was evident in his dark, violet eyes.

"Yes, but we must move quickly."

Quickly murmuring a spell, Bel waved her hand in the direction of the trapped car. It vanished.

"Well that takes care of that. Are all of you ready?"

Everyone silently gaped at the sudden disappearance of the vehicle. "Ready for what?" Téa finally asked.

"Ready to leave."

"You kinda just zapped the car somewhere, so not really," Joey responded.

Jeremih shook his head. "Bel, get on with it."

"Very well," she replied, not wanting to argue with him. Murmuring yet another spell, a bright green light surrounded the group. Not even seconds later, the light left as soon as it had come.

They were gone.

* * *

They reappeared in the sunroom of the Miller's house.

"What the… did we just teleport?" Yugi asked with incredulity.

He received no reply as Narlin and Adria suddenly appeared in the room. "Quickly, we must restrain her."

"Right," Bel and Jeremih replied as they followed them across the room. Surprised at the urgency, the group followed behind Desani's family.

Narlin and Adria stopped in front of the wall of the sunroom that was adjacent to another room. Removing the concealment spell, a door appeared in front of them. They opened it and walked down a stairway that led to a secret basement.

"How much more crazy are we going to see today?" Tristan asked to no one in particular as they followed the Millers down the dim staircase. Once everyone had entered, the doorway vanished.

The stairs ended in an empty, spacious room. That is, until Adria removed another concealment spell. Tables full of gadgetry and a training area materialized in front of them. None of them spoke as they watched the four sorcerers walk over to what looked like an exam table, only it had confinement straps attached to it.

Yugi looked uncomfortably at everyone else as they watched Bel and Jeremih set Desani down on the table and strapped her head, arms, torso, and legs down. They exchanged uneasy glances, wondering if they should just let them do that.

"Do not worry. Desani is safe. This is for her own protection," Narlin said out of nowhere. Everyone looked up at him, surprised. How did he know what they were thinking? He gave them a look. "If you haven't come to the realization yet, we all are sorcerers, including Desani, and we have many powers. One of which is having the ability to read minds."

Téa gasped. Realizing the implication of that remark, she clenched her fists and yelled, "Invasion of privacy much? What, have you guys been doing that this whole time?" _'Well that explains why Desani knew about my dance scholarship.'_

"Only when necessary. We don't mean to pry." Bel explained in a soft voice from across the room, hoping to take the sting out of the bluntness of her father's words.

"Well that's exactly what you're doing!" Yugi said in frustration. "You knew all of our personal thoughts and secrets, but you hid the greatest secret of them all. A family of sorcerers?"

"We did what had to be done. You weren't even supposed to find out this soon. But that doesn't matter because we have a bigger prob-"

Adria's explanation was cut short by a strangling cry. Everyone's attention was redirected to Desani, who had suddenly resurfaced. Adria turned to her husband and gripped his arm. "Narlin! We can't just let her suffer like this. What can we do?"

With a pensive look on his face, he tried to study the disks that held Desani captive, but with her violent thrusts against the straps that constrained her, he was unsuccessful. "I do not think I can help her with this spell. It seems to be one of the heinous spells that is banned by the Sorcerer's Decree."

Clueless, the gang looked at each other. _'The Sorcerer's Decree?' _their minds echoed.

"A forbidden spell that we are not allowed to learn. Because the Child of the Night disowned our clan, she does not have to follow our rules. She must be stopped, father." Jeremih looked down at Desani as her struggles became fiercer and her cries louder. "But we have to help Desani NOW."

Yugi turned away from Desani, pained because he wasn't able to stop her suffering.

"Mother, I am afraid. Desani is unreachable. Her body and mind are consumed by whatever the spell has done to her," Bel told Adria, looking at her with distress.

"I cannot ease her pain."

An uneasy shift was felt by all in the room. "Narlin, Adria, what is wrong with her?"

Two beings, dressed in apparel similar to those worn by Desani in her sorceress form, appeared in the middle of the room. "It's very kind of you to finally make an appearance, Nubaru."

Seven pairs of eyes took in the two arrivals. "Oh, great… there's more of you?" Joey said in disbelief. A man of heavy build, Nubaru's broad shoulders and cut torso strained against his clothes as he turned to look at the seven humans currently in the room. His dark hair was a stark contrast to his light skin. With heavy features and dark pupils, he demanded attention. "Why are all of you here?"

"Nubaru, they are still very confused and we have yet to explain to them. Let them be and help Desani. Do you not hear her cries of agony?"

"They were not supposed to know of your existence until much later. Why are they here?" He demanded again, ignoring Adria's words.

"Because things didn't go according to plan," Bel said in response. "I had a vision and it was about her. She is meant to be like this. But will you not end her suffering, great one?"

"Nubaru, calm down. We came here because we sensed the release of her powers," Estena, who had been silent since they arrived, finally said. A small woman with soft features, Estena looked at Nubaru with urgency. He looked down at her and nodded. Together, they moved closer to Desani as she continued to fight the straps that held her bound. They studied her and their eyes widened. "This cannot be…"

"When was she here?" Estena asked.

_'She must be referring to that woman who did this to Desani,' _Yugi thought to himself.

"Not even an hour ago. They were fighting and then she did this to her." Jeremih looked down at the glowing disks with frustration.

"We cannot remove them because these are spells that we are forbidden to learn."

"And why didn't any of you prevent this from happening?" Nubaru demanded to know.

"Because they were following my orders," Narlin responded. Nubaru glared at him. "Do you know what you have done? She was here only to train, protect those humans, and return when it was time to defeat the Dark Sorceress."

"After learning of Bel's vision, it became clear to me that this was meant to happen. This is the only way to release her lost powers."

"Narlin, you are overstepping your bounds. Desani belongs to our era, not yours, and as her rightful guardian, what I say is law. She will regain her powers, but only with the right training. Becoming snared in this spell will not help her!"

Narlin took in Nubaru's biting words, but wouldn't be deterred. "Very well. But, we only have two options for removing this spell: the Dark Sorceress removing it or Desani regaining her sealed powers. We already know that the first option is out of the question, so Desani will have to work to break this spell on her own. And you know how determined she is. She will not stop until the spell that binds her is destroyed."

"Nubaru, we cannot stay in this time for much longer. We must get back to the tower. We must not let it stay unguarded for much longer." Estena looked down at Desani and back at Nubaru. "Ease her suffering, Nubaru."

Sending one final glare in Narlin's direction, he approached Desani and looked down at her. "This spell cannot be removed by any of us, except for an all-powerful Desani, so until then, we can only subdue whatever is hurting her." He waved his hand over Desani's body, searching through her now weakened aura for the area that distressed her the most. Feeling a heavy pull from her forehead, he placed two fingers softly on her lobe and restrained the pain, locking it in a very deep and dark corner of Desani's brain.

Instantly, her cries stopped and her body stilled. As Nubaru removed his hand, Desani's head softly fell to the side. She looked as if she was only sleeping.

"Let us go, Nubaru," Estena said. Nodding his head in agreement, he walked over to her and turned to the Millers.

"You have a very small window of time to repair the damage you have done. Now that the Pharaoh knows who she is, you must explain everything to them. Secrets are no longer allowed. We will return once Desani has regained her magic." Looking in the direction of said Pharaoh, Nubaru studied him. "We apologize for this abrupt confession. However, you must be ready for when your services are called upon to rid our present and your future of this evil."

Atem clenched his fists and glared at Nubaru. He had remained silent ever since Bel and Jeremih revealed who they really were. He watched as Jeremih carried Desani's limp body to this hidden room and tied her down, he witnessed the reawakening and suffering of his friend, and he shivered with anger as Nubaru took his precious time helping Desani. Did he not care for her well-being?

"And what exactly are these services that are expected of me? I deserve an answer!" Blinding light filled the room, and once it vanished, Atem discovered that they had disappeared without answering his question.

"NUBARU!" He yelled out.

"Please be patient, Pharaoh," Jeremih said as he watched Atem's features darken with anger. "We are unable to answer your question because that was a task assigned to Desani. It is only right, seeing as she was the one who resurrected you."

_'Desani resurrected me…' _Atem knew it was the truth, but it just didn't make sense to him. He knew that there was much more to Desani than what meets the eye, but he would never have guessed this reality. _'I just need to be alone.'_

Silently turning from his friends, the Millers, and the sight of Desani, Atem strode up the stairs and through the reemerging door. He walked through the sunroom and out onto the balcony, looking over the railing towards the dark waters of the ocean. His eyes zoned in on the crescent moon's reflection, its silver beauty reminding him of the Sorceress' hair… no, Desani's hair.

_"Desani is the Sorceress… Desani is the Sorceress…"_

* * *

She welcomed the darkness. It soothed the fire that once raged through her. She just wanted to drift into sweet oblivion. This was the one place she didn't need to be afraid.

_'How did I get here?' _she asked herself. _'Only I have the power to open this realm, my inner sanctum.'_

Suddenly, a sweet melody resounded around her. The echoes seemed to reverberate within her, and she was surprised.

The sound happened again a few seconds later and a sliver of light appeared in front of her. She panicked. She knew what was happening.

_'No! I'm not ready yet!'_

Her eyes opened slowly, looking up to the overhead of her bed. The lace curtains were pulled around her in a shroud of privacy. For the first time in her life, she couldn't find the strength to get up.

"I'm... in my room," she weakly said to herself. "What has happened? How did I get here?"

With great effort, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Why do I feel so weak? I must find the others." Pulling back the lace curtains, she stepped down from the bed, but her legs buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor.

_'What is wrong with me?'_

Desani pulled herself up on her elbows and tried to locate the problem. Her eyes widened as they caught sight of silver on her wrists.

_'This can't be! Those disks... they followed me to my human form? How can this be?' _Desani felt a slight pressure around her neck. She almost cried out as her hand came into contact with the disk that gripped her just below her throat. _'I have to remove these somehow.'_

Shakily rising to her feet, Desani took tentative steps until she was confident that she was in control of her legs. She nearly growled when she saw the disks wrapped around her ankles. _'It's as if I'm a prisoner in my own body.'_

Desani moved towards the door, but something bright in her vanity table's mirror was picked up by her peripherals. Turning to get a better look, Desani stared in shock at her reflection. She moved closer to the mirror, not believing what she was seeing. The red color of her hair was what caught her attention, but her dark amber eyes had her mesmerized.

_'What happened to my hair... and my eyes? I didn't know this spell transformed my appearance as well!'_

She wanted to change it back but she no longer felt the magical energies that once flowed through her. _'What did she do to me?' _

Desani forced herself to look away from the mirror. _'There is nothing that I can do about it. It's the least of my worries, anyways. If I cannot free myself from this wretched spell, I won't be able to protect...' _

Desani's heart slowed to a soft beat as fear, guilt, and sadness overtook her. _'I hope they will be able to forgive me. I have been lying to them since the beginning, and I know that once I confront them, they'll have so many questions and accusations waiting for me. I know they deserve to learn everything and tonight, they will.' _Desani's hand started to shake as she reached to open her bedroom door. _'My body has never betrayed my emotions before, but it seems that until I remove this spell, I am as human as everyone else.'_

* * *

Yugi felt a tight constriction in his chest. He and the others were all in the sunroom, and no one was in the mood to talk. He closed his eyes and cupped his head into his hands, slouching lower into the couch._ 'Why must my friends also end up in so much danger? It's not fair and I am just so sick of everything. ' _His eyes teared up, not sure what was going to happen next. _'They won't talk to us. They want us to wait until Desani wakes up.'_

Yugi looked at his friends gathered around the sunroom. Atem was still out on the balcony and refused to talk to anybody. Joey and Tristan were comforting Téa as she wept softly into the soft cushions of the loveseat. Ryou was comforting Mana as she stared with concern at her best friend on the balcony through the sunroom's large windows.

As Téa's tears came to a numbing stop, Joey massaged her head for a few moments before standing and addressing the group.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of this run-around and I'm ready to go home."

His eyes widening, Yugi jumped up from the couch and looked at Joey with astonishment. "Go home? We can't just leave Desani without knowing if she's okay or not! What's wrong with you, Joey?"

"What's wrong with me?" Joey pointed to Yugi and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you? If you hadn't noticed, the Millers have been lying to us this whole time and they _still _won't explain themselves. And we're not really helping Desani by just sitting around doing nothing and feeling bad."

Yugi glowered at his best friend. "How can you say that? We're here supporting her, not just sitting around doing nothing. She's our friend, remember? We've always done that for our friends! I know we're all upset and confused right now, but we can't turn our backs on her now!"

Tristan gave Téa a soft squeeze on the shoulder before walking towards his disagreeing friends. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I think Joey is right." Yugi looked with surprise at him. "Don't get me wrong. I'm worried about Desani, but she has been lying to us since the very beginning. I think we should just call it a night and rethink our friendship with Desani."

Yugi looked at his friends with sad eyes, but a small part of him knew they were right. She did lie to them... but shouldn't they give her a chance to explain herself? Yugi balled his fists and positioned his now determined gaze on his friends. "We are not leaving. We're going to give Desani the opportunity to tell us what's going on."

"But can you really trust her to tell the truth now? I haven't known her long, but she seems to be the type of person to keep secrets even when it seems that she's being very open and honest. Manipulation seems to be one of her strengths," Ryou opined.

Téa raised her head after hearing Ryou's thoughts. "Look guys. We shouldn't be talking about Desani when she's not even in the room. Don't worry, Joey. As soon as we get some answers, we'll go home."

Joey folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever. But just to be clear, I don't trust these Millers."

"And you have every reason not to, Joey." Startled, everyone turned to see Atem walking into the sunroom, and by the look on his face, they knew he wasn't happy.

"Atem..." Mana said in a low and concerned voice.

"Not you too!" Yugi exclaimed in sad realization. Atem pinned his eyes on his reincarnation. "Open your eyes, Yugi. They've been playing us since the very beginning. It was no coincidence that Desani met all of you the day before my reappearance. I am more than certain that she would have continued to lie to us until they decided it was time for us to know the truth."

"But she's our friend! Are you really going to turn against her now?"

Everyone remained silent as they contemplated Yugi's question.

"... if you do turn against me, I can only say that I would deserve it."

They were oblivious to her silent arrival into the room, and for a moment, all was forgotten.

Desani had returned.

"Desani!" Yugi gasped with relief, a huge smile gracing his lips.

"She's okay!" Téa said to Tristan and Joey as she clasped her hands in happiness. Their faces softened into small smiles, both relieved that she was still alive. Atem, as upset as he was, felt himself moving towards her, so relieved that she was alright. He felt his left arm start to reach out, as if to touch her and make sure she was really there, but he pulled it back to his side. Until he had all of his questions answered, he didn't want to get too close to Desani.

"Desani, we're really happy that you're okay, but are you sure..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he looked at Desani. She wouldn't make eye contact. Her dark red bangs fell over her eyes as she hung her head, her right hand grasping tightly under her left arm's elbow. It was as if she was physically shutting them out.

"What's the deal, Desani?" Joey asked, happy that she was fine but remembering the giant elephant in the room. "Who are you, really?"

Desani, eyes still rooted to the ground, gripped herself harder. "As of right now, I do not know."

Even though it was going to be really hard, Joey knew that the time for answers was now. "Alright, then let me rephrase my question. Who were you when we first met you?" Joey demanded.

Desani cut her eyes at him, anger starting to take hold of her emotions. "I was Desani."

"Wrong answer. Try again," Joey replied.

Desani released her feeble stance and stood erect, looking at Joey with frustration. "It is not the wrong answer. I am Desani." She closed her eyes, aware that she used the present tense in describing herself. _'Am I truly still Desani? Or am I something else now?'_

Tristan, irritated by the vague answers, lifted his hand and pointed at Desani. "Quit fooling around and just answer the question. You're more than what you say you are."

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked in surprise at Yugi. "Joey, Tristan, you are not asking the right question! No matter what, she is and always will be Desani." Yugi turned his attention to Desani, noting the mixed emotions running across her face.

Desani stared back at Yugi, amazed that he saved her from his friends' onslaught. She deserved this. _'Why is he protecting me?'_

"Desani..." Yugi said in a soft voice, hoping that she didn't think that they weren't her friends any longer. He took tentative steps to her, watching her eyes struggle to hide her thoughts. He sensed that she was about to retreat, so he reached for her, grabbing her hands and squeezing them in his. Her eyes widened, looking down to where their hands met. "Desani, please answer my question." She looked up and stared into eyes of compassion and understanding. "We are not mad at you. We do not resent you. We just want to know... what are you?"

Silence settled over the room as they waited for her answer. Desani stared deep into Yugi's eyes, the lavender pupils pulling her into a state of calm. Despite everything, he still cared about her, still wanted to be her friend. She squeezed his hands back, finding a strength she had been missing since she opened her eyes. _'I will answer your question, Yugi.'_

"I am a being that has existed since the birth of the Earth. I live for the purpose of saving this world from its own destruction. I fight the beings of darkness that lurk within the shadows. I am not human. I am not a god. I am Desani, daughter of Azani and the Child of the Light. I am the sorceress that resurrected the Pharaoh and his best friend, Mana the Magician. With the help of the Pharaoh, I will be able to defeat the great evil that is threatening Neo Domino City 500 years in the future. The being that attacked me earlier and did this to me: The Child of the Night." As she finished, she stared intently at Yugi, watching his face as he digested her words. Taking her hands out of his, she moved to the center of the room so that everyone could see her and she could see them.

Everyone stood in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. "When I came to this time, I was ordered by my guardians to befriend all of you so that I could better protect you. I was supposed to watch over you and train my powers in this time with the hopes of growing stronger and releasing the powers that I locked away so long ago. Please understand, I was not trying to be deceitful. I just didn't want to ambush you with all of this information."

"Do you even realize how much danger you put us in by not telling us who you were?" Atem said, finally breaking the silence. Desani looked at him, noticing his stiff posture and taut expression. "You manipulated us, made us believe that you came into our lives by pure coincidence. So tell me, when we first found you in that alley, were you really the hopeless girl you claimed to be, or was that a cover for what you actually did there?"

Atem's words sunk in as everyone looked to Desani for an explanation. Desani looked at Atem with stunned confusion. _'He still doubts my intentions?' _Feeling nervous for the first time in her life, she glanced at Yugi before settling her eyes back on Atem. _'They are very different indeed. Yugi has unwavering faith in me, but Atem has the courage to challenge what I say.' _She smiled to herself, admiring the juxtaposition from the two men who seemed so alike. _'All of the answers must come out tonight if we are ever to move forward.'_

"What you say is true, Atem. It was a cover-up."

Atem narrowed his eyes at her. _'At least she isn't lying. But can she really be trusted?'_

Desani continued. "That afternoon, we were supposed to go to the Grand Opening of Narlin's Mirage of Dreams, but I told you that I couldn't go with you because I had other matters to deal with. I was telling the truth then," Desani's eyes swept over the room as she chose her next words carefully, "however, I was lying when you found me in that alley."

Téa looked at Desani in astonishment. "What really happened that day?"

Desani looked at the brown-haired girl, her eyes still red from crying. _'You shed tears for me, Téa... I deeply regret being the cause of your distress.'_ "I sensed a dark presence near the school all that day and I went to investigate it. It turned out to be minions who were sent to find me. They planned on destroying me in this time period so that their master wouldn't have to deal with me in my own time. Of course, neither she nor they knew what I was doing here... until, recently that is." Desani suddenly found herself winded from the day's events. _'This is becoming quite bothersome.' _She walked over to the couch that Yugi was sitting in only moments earlier. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "When those females appeared before me that day, I knew that we were running out of time and that she would soon know what I was doing in this time period. If I hadn't separated myself from all of you, she would have found out much sooner."

"When did she find out, Desani?" Mana asked in a quiet voice, remembering her conversation with Atem that day and knowing that they had guessed correctly.

Desani looked at Mana with a thoughtful expression. "Well, they already knew that I resurrected Atem when they found us in that dark cavern. That time, the trap was set for him, not me. If I wasn't there with Atem, I don't know what would have happened. Because her latest scouts cloaked themselves so well, I probably wouldn't have known of their presence until it was too late. I think she finally figured out what I was doing in this time when her scouts crashed the cafeteria yesterday. They must have told her that they found Yugi when they were looking for Atem. She knows the story of the Nameless Pharaoh as well as I do, so I doubt it took her long to figure out what I was doing. That's why she showed up today. She cast this spell on me so that I couldn't uncover the secret to unleashing my locked powers."

Yugi looked at Desani with confusion. "What does my connection with Atem have to do with your locked powers?"

Desani paused. _'I have to tell them. I must be as open and honest with them as they were with me yesterday.'_

"It is because Nubaru and Estena believe that Atem can help her reclaim those powers." Everyone turned to see that Narlin, Adria, Bel, and Jeremih had entered the room.

"When did you guys get here?" Joey asked in response to Narlin's statement.

"We've been here for only a few seconds." After answering Joey's question, Adria turned to look at Desani. "I think it's time you told him."

Desani held Adria's gaze for several seconds before sighing. She looked back over to Atem, who still seemed to be very upset with her. "I came to you in the afterlife asking you to help me defeat the great evil that's plaguing my time, and in return I promised you that you would see Yugi and your friends again. However," Desani was surprised when Atem finally made eye contact with her, but she knew that she had to tell him the truth, "there were a few technicalities that I didn't mention."

Atem, sensing bad news, turned to look at her directly. "Well?"

_'He will hate me for this, but these were my orders...' _"I told you that I have immense power that could have easily destroyed the Child of the Night, but I would have been risking the destruction of the whole world. Well, that wasn't exactly true. That power comes from the magic that I locked away centuries ago, but why I locked them away remains unknown. Since I've reappeared on Earth, I have been desperately searching for answers, but to no avail. I cannot remember what happened that made me lock my powers away, but whatever happened in my past life, it also removed me from Earth for much longer than I should have been. Since my return, my guardians of my time, Nubaru and Estena, have been trying to figure out what happened in my previous life. However, because I had disappeared from the Earth for so long, they didn't know when I was last here. And unfortunately for me, whenever my life ends, my memory is erased as my soul rests in my mother's realm of magic so that any bad experiences or memories don't haunt me in my next life. Because of this, I don't know when I was last here, either." Desani looked down at her hands, and the disks that now resided on her wrists. "After years of searching, Nubaru and Estena finally found some clues that lead them to believe that I was last here 5000 years ago, which was when the last major threat to mankind happened."

Everyone gasped, but Atem just widened his eyes with surprise. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"So they believe that you lived in Ancient Egypt around the time that Atem was alive?" Yugi asked.

Desani nodded. "We don't know for sure, but it's the only lead we have right now. Nubaru and Estena sent me to resurrect Atem because he was the Pharaoh that defeated the last great evil for many centuries, so they suspected that he may have come into contact with me during that time."

Yugi looked at Desani in shock. "Well, do you or Mana have any recollection of Desani?"

Atem shook his head. Mana followed suit. "I don't remember knowing her."

Yugi looked back at Desani with regret. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Yugi, but I already knew they wouldn't recognize me."

"Really? How?" Tristan asked her.

"Because, not only do my memories get erased when my time has come to an end, but anyone who knew me or came in contact with me during that lifetime had their memories about whom I was erased as well. Because I am one of the only two beings of sorcery who constantly returns to Earth, no one must remember my face or name so that my identity can be protected. So, if I did come into contact with Atem when I was last here, it would be impossible for him to remember me."

Atem looked at Desani, not sure what to believe. "So you resurrected me to test your guardians' theory?"

Desani's gaze fell to the floor. She nodded. "I was ordered to tell you that I would need your assistance with defeating the evil that threatens my time, but not in the way that I described it to you. Now that you know who I am, I will need you to help me to somehow reclaim those lost memories so that I can free my locked powers. I told you that you'll be needed to help me control those powers, but I don't know how you'll do that. Once I learn how to control my powers without you, I will return to my own time and defeat her alone."

Atem looked at her in surprise. "But you said that you would need me and my friends to help you! Do you expect us to just stay here while you put yourself in harm's way?"

Desani winced at his outburst. "I won't need your help when I have regained control over my powers. Your services will no longer be needed. After I am at my strongest once again, I will wipe all of your memories and return you and Mana to your afterlife, Atem."

Silence immediately settled across the room. The atmosphere thickened with tension, pain vibrating through their hearts after Desani's confession. Desani couldn't look at any of their faces, couldn't stand to see their heartache at the words she just uttered. Feeling afraid for the first time in her life, she rose slowly from the couch and walked over to her adopted family, in desperate need of their strength. _'They hate me...'_

And then, they erupted.

"What do you mean, you're sending us back? That was not apart of our agreement!" Atem yelled at her.

"How can you just rip us away from our friends?" Mana asked Desani, tears in her eyes.

Téa couldn't believe what was happening. "Do you think it's funny to play with our emotions like that? They're our friends! Don't you understand how many wounds you're going to open up if you do that to us? We've already lost Atem once. We can't go through that again!" The tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks, her heart beating fast as she realized that she may lose him again.

"This was not my decision. Those are my orders and I must follow them. I am sorry if I will cause you all so much strife, but once I wipe your minds, you won't remember that he was here and that I exist. Your lives can finally return to normal." Desani tried to reason with them, but she knew they wouldn't listen.

"Normal? When have any of our lives been normal? And don't we even get a say in this? Those are our memories! Who gives you the right to take them away from us?" Joey was angry, upset that this supposed new friend turned out to be the one that would tear them all apart. "Maybe Téa was right to be suspicious of you."

"ENOUGH." The distraught group looked over at Narlin, silencing but refusing to let their anger die down. "We understand your pain and we wish you didn't have to hear this. But these were Desani's orders from Nubaru and Estena."

"Well, we don't like it," Yugi said through choked breaths. He didn't want to blame Desani, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Neither do we," Bel spoke up. They looked at her with confusion. "You may not know this, but we're not exactly the biggest fans of those two." Sensing Desani was about to speak up in their defense, Bel was quick to cut her off. "It took Nubaru forever to end Desani's suffering, thanks to the child of the night's spell, even though he was the only one with the power to stop it." Desani settled down, unaware of this information. "We still need your help and it won't do any of us any good if all of you are upset with Desani."

"And why must I help her if she's just going to revoke on our agreement?" Atem demanded.

"I have done no such thing. I said that I would reunite you with your friends, but I didn't say that you would be able to stay with them," Desani replied.

Atem brow wrinkled with frustration, thinking back to their first conversation and realizing she was right. She said that she could reunite him with his friends, but she didn't say anything about him staying with them.

"That may be so, but I refuse to help you until we work out a new agreement. Even though you didn't promise me that I would stay with my friends, I was under that impression. Sending me and Mana back to the afterlife is out of the question because I've already hurt my friends more than enough times."

Desani narrowed her eyes at Atem. "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"And why not?" Atem questioned her. "You are supposed to be this all powerful being who can do just about anything she wants, but won't because she allows herself to be controlled by two sorcerers who aren't even as powerful as you are."

"Do not disrespect Nubaru and Estena. I follow their orders because they have taken care of me and trained me in everything that I need to know."

"Oh really? Well if that was the case, then this great evil we witnessed earlier today wouldn't have been able to take you down with one little spell."

Desani gaped at Atem. _'He's furious. He's not going to help me.' _"I was never taught how to counteract that spell because it's forbidden by the Sorcerer's Decree. She used this against me because she knew I wouldn't be able to free myself from it."

"Well I guess we know who is the strongest between you two." Atem sent her a cold stare before turning to walk out the room. Feeling every emotion behind Atem's insult, Desani growled under her breath, but the guilt still seeped through her thoughts. _'He's acting like he hates me... I really shouldn't care, but why is it bothering me so much?'_

Yugi looked at surprise between Atem and Desani. "_They're acting like they're not even friends anymore...' _

He snapped back to reality when he realized that his friends were following Atem.

Pausing at the door's entrance, Atem sent a look back at Desani. "Until you are ready to renegotiate our terms, I won't be helping you. You've deceived us this whole time and just expected us to be okay with that. You made me believe that I was putting my friends in danger, when in reality, that was never the case. You have lied to us for the last time. I do not trust you anymore and I won't be played for a fool any longer. If this is how you treat your friends, then I don't blame that woman for seeing you as an enemy." He turned away from her and left the Millers' house, his friends following him.

Yugi lagged for a few seconds, catching Desani's gaze and seeing the anger, frustration, and guilt in her eyes. Was she really their friend, or just another enemy?

Turning away to catch up with his friends, Yugi thought to himself, _'We're about to find out.'_

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! It's my birthday, and this is my gift to all of you!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I think that was a nice place to end it. A lot of tension is rising between the Millers and our friends, so I'll do my best to cut through it with my next chapter. Unfortunately, the animosity between Atem and Desani might last for a while. There's a lot to be done next chapter, but I don't think Desani will be in my next chapter that much. However, other people will be, so get ready! Also, I REALLY need to do another duel, but I don't know who's dueling yet. If it doesn't show up in the next chapter, it'll probably be the one after that.**

**First year of college is almost done (YAY!), so I should have more free time to write. Also, I'm working on this project that you all might find really interesting when I'm done ;) I'll keep you posted, but the project should shed some light on my story, so get excited! Much more is on the way and I promise, it's going to have your eyes glued to your computer screen.**

**Well, that's all for now! Love you all! :D**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	18. Reflections

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 17: Reflections**_

She turned the water up high enough for the mirror in her bathroom to completely fog over. Her favorite bubble bath filled the room with the pleasant scent of cherry blossoms, the same flowers found on the trees in her yard. Once the tub was filled to the brim, she stripped out of her bathrobe and with a timid foot to test the water's temperature, she lowered herself into a bath that her body was desperately craving. She let the water cover her body completely, remaining submerged for several seconds before re-emerging for air. She pushed her brown locks away from her face and behind her ears. As she rested against the tub's circular frame, she let her head fall back as her blue eyes opened to look at the room's white ceiling, studying its circular patterns. Her body shivered with relief as the hot steam began to open up her pores. Her mind, unfortunately, was far from relieved.

_'Just when our lives seem to be back to normal, we're thrust right back into the world of weird.' _Téa readjusted her legs in the tub so that they stretched out in front of her. _'Desani is the sorceress. That still has yet to sink in. She seemed so normal. Well, as normal as a girl with her looks, dueling skills, and money can be.' _She looked at her finely-shaped legs and her thoughts took her back to her and Desani's first conversation. _'She told me that I had the physique of a dancer. I never really thought of it as a compliment, but I think that's what she intended it to be. But could she really tell I was a dancer? Or was she reading my mind?' _Téa sat up and pulled her legs towards her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Her face felt the heat rising up from her legs and she sighed as the steam touched her cooling skin. She let her eyes focus on the bubbles swirling around on top of the water. They moved like dancers.

Téa sighed. Before the school day ended, she was called to the Dean's office and was told that along with her scholarship offer from Juilliard, they were giving her the option to take prep dance courses at the local dance studio to be taught by Juilliard instructors and become familiar with the expectations of the prestigious dance school. If she accepted the offer, she would meet with them every Friday and practice with them through the weekend. At the end of the school year, her instructors would send an evaluation of her performance back to Juilliard and they would then place her in the appropriate class level. It was a great opportunity and a part of her really wanted to tell them yes immediately, but something in the back of her mind had her asking them to let her think about it over the weekend. Téa didn't understand why she hesitated, but after the day's events, she didn't want to risk losing everything. She didn't want anything holding her back.

_'If only I had known then what I know now... I wouldn't have hesitated at all.' _She closed her eyes and became aware of how her back felt much cooler than the rest of her body. _'There's too much going on, what with Atem returning, finding out who Desani really is, and questioning my feelings about the things I care about the most... maybe I need this. I should let dance be my escape from the madness my life has been for the past few years.' _Téa wrapped her arms tighter around her legs as she felt her tears forming underneath her closed lids. _'If I distance myself now, then it will be that much easier for me to forget Atem and Mana when Desani eventually wipes our memory. It won't hurt as badly as the time I actually saw Atem walk away from us. Maybe Desani's doing us a favor.' _She couldn't stop the tears from falling. _'I'll forget Atem and Mana. I won't remember how happy I was when they stepped foot into Yugi's game shop.' _A soft hiccup escaped her throat as her lower lip quivered. _'Yugi... I don't want to forget you, but every time I see your face, I'll be reminded of the friends that we've lost. Even all of Desani's mind-wiping power can't prevent that. You're my closest friend, but you have the power to hurt me more than anyone else in this world. You wouldn't do it on purpose. You would never do that to me. But just seeing your bright smile every day will remind me of the sad memories that I want to leave in the shadows.' _

Her mind made up, Téa let her body drift back down into the water until she was completely submerged. She let the cooling water wash away her salty tears, erasing the paths they left behind. _'I have to move on with my life. As much as I love my friends, I can't let them hold me back any longer. I will accept their offer and begin my dance lessons. I am so close to fulfilling my dreams. They will understand because they know how much I want this.' _Needing air, she resurfaced and let her head float on the water. _'Yugi, I thought that we could give us a chance, but I was wrong. It's better if we just stayed friends. I don't want to be left with forgotten memories and a broken heart.'_

Opening her eyes, she let her eyes settle on the patterns covering the ceiling once more. _ 'At least now, I don't have to choose between you and Atem, because sooner or later, I'll have to let both of you go...'_

Téa knew that tonight, she would be crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"And there... all done. Atem, you and your friend's room is ready. Welcome to the family." Solomon Motou squeezed the shoulder of his grandson's best friend before heading down the hallway to settle in for the night. As they left Desani's house, Yugi called his grandfather and filled him in on Atem's return and their current predicament. Yugi asked him if he could start preparing a room for Atem and Mana, and he agreed.

"Thank you," Atem called out to Solomon as he closed the door behind him. The room he was standing in had been used for storage, and with everything removed except for the two stored beds, two dressers, and a television set, it looked just like any other room in the house. Noting the bare walls, Atem knew it wouldn't take long for Mana to redecorate. _'So long as she doesn't touch my side,' _he thought, slightly chuckling to himself.

Mana was currently downstairs with Ryou and Yugi, but Atem knew it wouldn't be long before they would all be getting ready for bed. The sun had finally set and Atem could hear the sounds of night through the room's window. _'I have so much on my mind right now. I don't believe I will even be able to sleep tonight.'_Atem walked over to the window and gazed at the stars that were beginning to light up the night sky. The moon bathed its silver glow over Domino City and its crescent shape pulled Atem's thoughts to one person that he didn't want to think about. As she came to mind, emotions hit him from everywhere and he didn't know which one rang the strongest. So deep in his musings, he didn't notice his two friends entering the room.

"Ryou wanted to wish you a good night's sleep, Atem," Mana said as a greeting, pulling Atem back to reality. Turning away from the window, he looked at his best friend and nodded. "I appreciate his kind words, but I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight."

Mana looked at him with a sad, knowing look. "I know today's events were unsettling, but that shouldn't affect your rest."

Atem looked away from her, not wanting to see that look in her eyes. "How can we not? Someone we thought was a friend has been double-crossing us this entire time. The lies, the manipulation, the danger. It was all her doing and the whole time she pretended that it wasn't. She even forced us to explain to her what she already knew. She played us for fools, Mana. And now, she's threatening to take us away." He looked back at her, anger now seeping through as his most dominant emotion. "Is that what you want, Mana? Does that not seem unfair to you?"

Mana's eyes widened as her thoughts drifted to Ryou. _'For the first time, I've experienced why so many girls are smitten with the idea of love.' _She thought about Tristan and Joey. _'They are like the big brothers I never had. Mahad was a great teacher and an even dearer friend, but he lacked the brotherly affection that Joey and Tristan have shown me.' _Finally, her thoughts landed on Téa. _'She is like a sister to me. Someone I can finally be a girl around. Do I really want to lose them?'_

Yugi watched Mana as she contemplated the brevity of Desani's deceit and he knew that he had to say something or any chance of reconciling with Desani would be lost. "I'm surprised at you two. Sure, we haven't known Desani for very long, but now that we know who she really is, are we just going to turn on her?"

Atem knew Yugi would protect her. "Yugi, your attachment to Desani is blinding you from the truth. She had all of us mesmerized by her web of lies and that makes her dangerous."

"Were you not listening to her? She was trying to protect us! Why are you so unwilling to at least talk it out with her?" Yugi retorted.

"I can ask you the same question, Yugi. Were you not listening when she said that at the end of everything, she's going to send us back to the afterlife? Even though I was finally at peace, I still missed all of you dearly. She gave me life. And for the first time since I met you, I had hope. Hope for a future that I lost. A chance to be normal; a chance to be me. And even when my soul was still chained by my Puzzle, _she _was the one who broke those chains. And now, after all of the progress that I've made, she's just going to take it all away?"

Yugi couldn't remember a time that he was so angry with Atem. _'There has to be a way to get Atem to see things my way.' _Suddenly, Atem's confession from earlier came rushing back. "The echoes! Atem, don't you remember?"

Startled at the sudden change in topic, Atem hesitantly nodded in the affirmative. _'Yes... I wonder, could my suppressed memories have anything to do with Desani?'_

"Maybe those echoes have something to do with Desani," Yugi said, voicing Atem's thoughts out loud. "You didn't tell Desani about them, did you?" Atem shook his head. "Perfect! Those echoes are the key to keeping you and Mana here!"

Atem's eyes widened as he realized what Yugi was suggesting. Mana, however, was hopelessly lost. "Uh, guys? I am in the room. What are you talking about? What echoes?"

After Atem told Mana about the strange echoes that started after he freed his mind from the Puzzle's constraints, Mana's eyes filled with understanding and excitement. "We can totally use that to our advantage!"

Yugi nodded. "Exactly. We may not know what these possible suppressed memories are about, but it's definitely something the Millers are looking for. We can use what they want to make our own demands."

"Namely, we can offer them my memories in return for our lives." With all of the day's craziness, Atem completely forgot about his revelation. His anger with Desani blinded him from this newfound discovery: he and Desani could both get what they wanted.

Yugi nodded, relieved that he was able to get through Atem's blind fury. "I think the best thing we can do is use your anger with Desani to our advantage. The Millers think you're furious with them, so they won't be expecting us to come to them. So, they'll be lured here in an attempt to reconcile and we'll offer up a negotiation. If Desani truly wants her powers back, she'll have no choice but to agree."

"It's a great idea, Yugi, but let's not forget," Mana piped up, identifying a slight problem with their plan. "They have the abilities to read minds. So wouldn't they be able to just take a glimpse at Atem's mind and get what they want?"

"They could, but it won't serve them any good. They are only echoes of phrases that even I do not understand yet. If they really want to understand what these echoes mean, they'll have to get me close to Desani so that I can have more of these echoes. And hopefully, these echoes will soon reveal what my suppressed memories are concealing. However, they won't be able to get me close to her until they agree to our request, and I'm certain they will."

A smile lit up Mana's face. "It's well worth a shot and I say we take it." A soft yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her weary body. "But right now, how about we get some shut-eye? It's been a crazy day and that bed over there is just calling to me. Atem, what do you think we should do for color? I'm thinking pink and purple." Mana's eager exploration of the room completely lifted any tension in the room.

Atem laughed. "I suppose, but I'd prefer gold and lapis lazuli on my side, thank you very much."

Mana pouted. "The palace colors? Atemie, you really need a lesson in fashion."

Yugi chuckled as he looked at them, appreciating the sudden normality that had claimed the atmosphere. For once, it felt good to enjoy a normal night. "You two can work out how to decorate your room. As for me, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Atem and Mana replied as Yugi closed their door and headed towards his own room.

Atem looked on as Mana gushed about her excitement with the new room and the many possibilities of recreating it in their personal style. It was great seeing her return to her playful self. _'The day really took a toll on all of us. Just this afternoon, I told myself that this was the greatest day I've had in what is literally a few millennia. I even thanked Desani because she was the reason for my uplifted spirits. But then, all of the secrets and lies came out and just ruined today. It was like I was enjoying a blissful dream until I was thrown into an unbelievable nightmare. That seems to be one aspect of my former life that I will never escape.'_

He felt his eyes being drawn back to the window. The stars were lighting up the nascent night sky and the moon cast its silver glow over the sleeping city. Atem was captivated by the moon's beauty, feeling strange sensations at its unearthly magnificence. _'Even though we may have found a solution, I am still angry and disappointed with Desani. But it's weird... even though this is my first time ever being furious with her, it almost seems familiar. What is the meaning of this?'_

As Atem settled in for the night, he hoped he would have his answer soon.

* * *

"If you pair this spell card with this monster, I promise you, you'll have a devastating combo. You just have to learn when to use and how to play it perfectly." Yugi handed the two cards to a young boy, no older than ten, who was a frequent visitor to the Kame Game Shop.

"You're the best, Yugi! I promise to master this new combo." With his eyes shining brightly, the young boy looked up at his idol with happiness. Being coached by the King of Games himself was the greatest fortune he ever stumbled upon. With a big smile and a wave, he dashed for the door, excited to show his friends his new cards. "Bye, Yugi!"

"Later!" Yugi called back with a grin. Helping his Grandpa out was something he looked forward to doing every weekend. Meeting all the aspiring duelists and giving them advice- not to mention signing cards and taking pictures- was what constantly reminded him of his love for the game.

Turning to straighten up the display case, Yugi's ears picked up the shop's all too familiar bell chime.

"Sup, Yug!" Joey greeted his best friend.

Yugi met Joey's gaze with a smile. "Hey, Joey. How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good. I'm hanging in there." Joey took a look at the store's visitors. "Whoa, your Grandpa must be happy so many duelists are dropping by."

"Well, with each passing tournament, the game gets more and more popular. Not to mention, Kaiba should be announcing his next tournament any day now."

"Huh. Rich boy always throwing money at some tournament," Joey remarked, shaking his head. "But I gotta admit, he puts on some damn good tournaments. People from all over the world come to Domino just to participate. It's crazy."

"Come now, Joey. Need I remind you of a friend of mine who is always first in line for those tournaments?" Yugi grinned as Joey humphed.

"Maybe so, but it's only because one of these days, I'm gonna take Kaiba down in a duel."

"I doubt it," interjected a girl that was looking around the store. "Kaiba is one of the world's leading duelists. It'll be years before you even come close to being in his league."

"What? Do you even know who you're talking to, lady? You're looking at Jumpin' Joey Wheeler, runner-up of Duelist Kingdom and finalist of the Battle City Tournament. That pretty boy got nothing on me!"

The girl's eyes continued to peruse the display case, barely paying Joey any attention. "I know who you are and to be honest, you have yet to impress me."

"Oh yea? Well how about I school you right here, right now, Ice Queen."

She finally lifted her green eyes and gave him the once over before casting a condescending look at him. "Why should I waste my time? You're just a second-rate duelist."

Joey faltered, hearing the words that Kaiba always used to describe him from a girl he didn't even know. _'How often does he call me that? Is that what everyone thinks of me?'_

As Joey prepared his retort, Yugi intervened. "I really don't like the way you're talking to my friend. However, I want to see him prove you wrong. So, if you decide to face Joey in a duel and manage to win, then you can take me on next."

Surprised by his offer, the girl looked at Yugi with an awed expression. "The King of Games is challenging me to a duel?"

He nodded. Joey looked over at his friend.

"You don't have to do this for me, Yug. She's just some hothead girl whose ego may even rival Kaiba's," Joey said to him in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry about it. She's been coming in for the past couple of weeks and has asked me to duel her several times, but I've refused because she has no respect for the game." Yugi looked at Joey with confidence in his eyes. "Show her no mercy, Joey."

Grinning, Joey nodded. "Right." He turned to look at the girl. "So are you ready to do this or do you wanna go running back to your mama?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. It won't take me long to finish you off. I'll finally have the chance to take on Yugi. Follow me." And with that, she exited the game shop.

"You're not the boss of me," Joey mumbled under his breath, but he followed her out the door. Yugi almost laughed at the look on Joey's face, but he just shook his head and followed the other few customers who wanted to watch the duel.

"Hey, Yugi, wait up! Where are you going?" Mana yelled as she and Atem came down the stairs.

"Joey's about to duel one of the customers," Yugi replied.

"Oh cool! Let's go show him our support." Grabbing Atem's hand with excitement, Mana ran to catch up with Yugi, excited to see another duel.

Strapping on his duel disk, Joey looked across from him at the girl he was about to duel. Her short, raven hair fell in curls around her small face. Her green eyes glinted dangerously in the sunlight. "You better bring your A-game because I will not pass up the opportunity to take on the King of Games."

"Heh, you better hold your horses. You still got me to worry about." Joey pulled out his deck and began shuffling, his eyes never leaving her.

"Whatever," the girl replied. She reached for her deck and shuffled as well.

Joey studied her, wondering what type of deck she would be using. _'Kind of in a tight spot. Even though she doesn't like me as a duelist, I'm sure she's seen plenty of my duels. She may know my deck inside and out and I don't know anything about hers. Come to think about it, I don't even know her name.'_

"You seem to know a lot about me, but you haven't even told me who you are." Joey yelled across to her as he placed his deck in his duel disk. The display screen flashed _4000_.

"You know, you're right. It's only fair that you know the name of the girl that's going to beat you in this duel." She finished shuffling and secured her deck. "My name is Takeshi."

Yugi's brows knitted in contemplation. _'Takeshi? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

"Alright, Takeshi. Are you ready to face Joey Wheeler, Duelist Extraordinaire?"

Takeshi rolled her eyes. "Oh, give me a break."

In unison, they shouted, "LET'S DUEL!" The holographic projectors flew off of their duel disks and readied the plane.

"You know the saying: Ladies first. My draw." Adding the new card to her hand, she began her move. "I will start things off by summoning my Marauding Captain, in defense mode!" The armored man appeared on the field in defense position. _1200/400 _flashed over its head. "And just in case you don't remember the effect of my Captain, Joey, let me refresh your memory. With him out on the field, I can summon any level 4 or lower monster from my hand, and I choose my Gemini Scorpion!" An intimidating monster appeared on Takeshi's side of the field in attack mode, his stats reading _1600/400_. The people in the small crowd cheered at seeing such a powerful beast take to the field. "Don't think I'm done yet, because I activate my Scorpion's special ability! If my monster is normal summoned or special summoned onto the field, I can bring out another one of my Gemini monsters from my hand and summon it to the field. So I choose my Gemini Soldier, and I'll place him in defense mode!" A small monster appeared in the defense position with _500/300 _flashing over it.

_'Not bad,' _Joey thought to himself. _'She already has three monsters out on her first turn. She's no amateur.'_

"Finally, I place one card face down and end my turn." Two holograms of face-down cards appeared on the field behind her two monsters.

"About time. All that lecturing you were doing almost had me dozing off. Now let's see what my deck's cookin' up today." He drew his card and after realizing what it was, Joey grinned. "Sorry, Takeshi, but you're about to experience a little déjà vu. Say hello to my Marauding Captain!" The monster appeared on the field in attack position. The growing crowd oohed at how Joey mimicked Takeshi's opening move. "You know what that means, Takeshi. With my Captain's special ability, I can summon my Axe Raider in attack mode!" The huge monster appeared on the field next to the Marauding Captain with _1700/1150_flashing overhead. Being the most powerful monster on the field, the crowd whistled and clapped at Joey's execution.

Joey grinned and waved to the crowd. "Glad you're liking the show, folks, 'cause it's about to get even better." A resounding cheer was his answer.

Yugi blanched when he heard what Joey said. _'He did pull an incredible move just now, but he can't ignore the face-down on Takeshi's side of the field.' _Yugi caught Atem's gaze and he knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Now, Marauding Captain! Attack her Marauding Captain!" The monster roared as he charged at the other Marauding Captain. Takeshi's Captain automatically sent a counter attack. Both monsters were destroyed.

"Now that your Captain is out of the way, I can attack your other monsters. So now... Axe Raider, destroy her Gemini Scorpion!" Joey's monster brought his sword down on Takeshi's monster with a yell. Takeshi shielded her body from the hologram's backlash. Her life points dropped to _3900_.

"Ha! I just took down the strongest monster on your field. How's that for an opening move?" Joey taunted at Takeshi, failing to see the dangerous glint in her eyes. Atem, however, caught sight of it and shook his head. _'You're not thinking, Joey!'_

"Heh, you're more of a crappy duelist than I first thought."

Joey looked at her with confusion. "What are you talkin' about?" Looking down at her field, Joey finally remembered her face-down card. "No, it can't be-!"

"Oh, it is. When you destroyed Gemini Scorpion, you activated my Gemini Trap Hole! My Scorpion was an effect monster, and because it was destroyed in battle, this trap card automatically destroys every monster you have on the field. So say bye bye to your Marauding Captain and Axe Raider!"

"Oh no!" Joey gasped as his monsters disappeared from field.

"Oh yes. Now, are you going to make another idiotic move or are you going to end your turn?"

With a slight grimace, Joey took a look at his hand. _'That last move just threw off my entire strategy. I need to protect myself.' _"I lay one card face down and end my turn." A face-down card appeared on his side of the field.

"That's the smartest decision you've made all duel," Takeshi smugly said.

"Whatever. Just get on with it!" Joey nearly growled at her.

"Gladly." Drawing her next card and adding it to her hand, Takeshi said, "I activate the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive. This allows me to retrieve a Warrior-type monster that was sent to the graveyard and return it to my hand. Next, I summon my Gemini Summoner to the field, in attack mode!" Her spellcaster emerged onto the field with his staff posed for an attack, _1500/0 _flashing over him. "I now switch my Gemini Soldier to attack mode!

"Now, Gemini Summoner! Attack Joey directly!" The spellcaster blasted its attack at him.

"I don't think so! I activate my Kunai with Chain! Looks like your monster's sitting this one out, Takeshi." A chain wrapped itself around Gemini Summoner and forced it into defense mode.

Takeshi frowned, but remained unfazed. "No matter. I can still attack with my Gemini Soldier. Let's go!" Her soldier jumped up and flew straight at him. Joey shielded himself from the attack, but his life points fell to _3500_.

"You may have avoided losing half of your life points, but trust me, you'll be finished next turn."

"In your dreams," Joey retorted.

Takeshi rolled her eyes. "I place one card face down and end my turn." She looked straight at Joey, a challenge in her eyes. "Attack me if you dare."

Joey hesitated. _'Alright, lost some life points there. I have to think this next move out. I don't want to fall into another one of her traps. That last one completely wiped out all my monsters. I need a powerful monster if I wanna stay in this duel.'_ Taking a deep breath, he drew his next card. _'YES!' _"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" The powerful iron warrior arose on the field and the crowd cheered. His stats read _1800/1600_.

_'Good job, Joey! Gearfried may turn this duel around for you!'_Yugi was happy for his friend.

_'Alright, it's looking good so far, but should I attack?' _Joey looked at Takeshi and noticed that she didn't look at all worried. _'Maybe she's confident because of that card she has face down. What if it's able to destroy Gearfried?' _Joey was struggling. _'I think I'll play it safe this turn. I'll attack next turn when I have another monster on the field.'_

His mind made up, Joey said, "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn."

Atem was puzzled by Joey's decision. _'Takeshi's last trap card must have made Joey second guess attacking her with Gearfried. But I don't understand why he didn't try to destroy her spellcaster. He must not know of its special ability.'_

"Thanks for that, because now I can activate my spellcaster's special ability! Now that your turn is over, I can sacrifice 500 of my life points to summon a Gemini monster to my side of the field, and I choose Gemini Scorpion!" Her warrior returned to the field in attack mode with _1600/1400_ flashing above him. Takeshi's life points dropped to _3400_.

"What?" Joey exclaimed. _'Dang! That must have been the monster she brought back from the graveyard when she activated her Warrior Returning Alive card.'_

"And with him on the field, you know what that means. Thanks to his ability, I can summon Energy Bravery, in attack mode!" Her newest monster appeared on the field with _1700/1200 _flashing overhead.

_'Oh no! Now she has four monsters on the field! And she hasn't even done her normal summon yet!'_

"And now I draw!" Takeshi added the card to her hand. "Thank you so much for falling for my bluff."

"What bluff?"

"My face-down card wasn't a trap card. If you had attacked my Gemini Soldier, I would've lost a lot of life points there. And if you had attacked my Gemini Summoner, I wouldn't have been able to bring out my two monsters."

"If it wasn't a trap card, then what was it?"

Takeshi flipped the card over on her duel disk. "It was the spell card, Double Summon! Now I can normal summon twice instead of once!"

Joey's eyes widened as he stumbled back. "No way!"

"Yes way! And I will summon my Blade Knight in attack mode!" The warrior sprang to the field as his stats flashed _1600/1000_.

_'Another powerful monster! This isn't good.'_Then, something clicked in Joey's mind. "Wait! You have five monsters on your field! You can't use that spell card if all of your monster slots are filled."

"I'm well aware of that, Joey. But you must not remember that I can tribute summon as well. Or are you that much of an imbecile?" Met with silence, Takeshi continued. "Now I sacrifice my Gemini Soldier and Gemini Summoner to summon my ultimate beast, Phoenix Gearfried!"

The crowd went wild as the nearly invincible warrior appeared on the field. The formidable warrior was a hard monster to beat, its stats flashing as an impressive _2800/2200_.

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. _'Takeshi has played this game almost flawlessly. And now she's summoned one of the most powerful beasts in the game? Who is she?'_Yugi looked at Joey and could see his friend struggling. Not wanting his friend to be discouraged, Yugi shouted, "Don't give up, Joey! You can still win this!"

Mana, startled by his outburst, looked at Yugi. "Joey's in bad shape, isn't he?" Mana whispered to herself. Worry filled her eyes as she looked at her friend.

Joey nodded a shaky head at Yugi, but his confidence was on the fritz. _'Takeshi has been playing like she's been two steps ahead of me the entire time duel.' _Joey looked up at the Phoenix Gearfried and knew that defeating it would be a challenge. _'I have to prove to Takeshi... no, I have to prove to myself that I'm not a second-rate duelist like everyone says. One way or another, I've got to turn this duel around.'_

Takeshi looked on at Joey as he struggled through his emotions. _'I've had this duel wrapped up the moment we started it. Why won't he surrender? He's only going to end up embarrassing himself.' _Looking at the field, she knew she had the upper hand. _'Joey only has his Iron Knight and a face-down on the field. It may be a trap, but I doubt it can stop all of my monsters' attacks. It's time to end this duel.'_

"Thanks so much for wasting my time, Joey. It's okay, though, seeing as I now have the chance to duel the King of Games. Next turn, Joey, you're FINISHED!"

* * *

**A/N: Hurrah! New chapter! :D I'm glad I was able to get this out so quickly.**

**About the duel: Takeshi Himemiya is another original character that was made purely for dueling purposes. If anyone recognized the Pro-Duelists concept from GX, then yes, I did borrow that idea. Anyway, for those who are interested in the origins of her name, 'Takeshi'** is the Japanese name for Warrior. 'Himemiya' (which I'm sure most of you are familiar with) is the Japanese name for Princess. So her name translates to 'Warrior Princess'. Why did I name her that? Because I gave her a Gemini Warrior deck :)**

****NOTE: Takeshi is traditionally a male's name in Japan, but I want it to hint at Takeshi being slightly tom-boyish. I didn't really give a detailed description of her because of that reason.)**

**Review Shoutouts!**

**The Queen of Water: Aww, thanks for the birthday love! Hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)**

**ShiningGalaxy: BOO! XD You have officially become my partner in crime :) As you already know, I've checked out Wattpad and I think it's so cool! I said that I would create a profile once this chapter was done. Now that this chapter is live, I'm keeping that promise**. I am so glad you liked my last two chapters and I want to thank you so much for helping me through this one. Had some tight spots in here, but you helped me through ;D**

****Note: I will be moving this story to Wattpad, however I'll probably be making some edits to the story and maybe combining chapters...maybe (don't worry! I'll still be updating here as well!). I'm hoping this story will reach more people who are looking for a relatively canon YGO story that provides a new twist to the already awesome manga/anime. So come check me out on Wattpad or Figment, another writing site I've recently joined (I'll be under the same name for both sites), and don't forget to check out my friend ShiningGalaxy's Wattpad as well (also under her FF name). She has a lovely YGO story up that is simply divine. :D**

**Phoenixofdarkness62: Thank you so much for being such a faithful reader. I know I was away for awhile (I wouldn't be surprised if you actually forgot about my story lol), but I'm going to make sure I get out a few chapters this summer. I am also very happy as well that Desani's flaws are finally showing through. But based off this chapter, those flaws may have come with a price. Sorry 'bout that cliffy, but it had to happen haha. I did my best with the fight scene between the Dark Sorceress and Desani, so I'm glad you liked it. And yea... I really tried to lay on the feeling of betrayal, pain, and anger (hopefully my readers felt it, too... maybe?). Could have been executed better, but I think it works (^_^)**

**Koragirl: Thank you always for your kind words :)**

**Well, that's it from me. I'll try not to keep you all on the edges of your seats for too long, especially with that crazy cliffhanger I finished with. Next chapter will be coming really soon! :D**

**Love you always,**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	19. Letting Go

**A/N: To all of my readers who read Chapter 17, 'Reflections', when I first posted it, this is NOT a new chapter; this is the second half of 'Reflections'. It seems that I'm making my chapters too long, so from now on, I'm limiting myself to 20 pages each chapter. I apologize that 17 and 18 are comparatively short, but they are two halves of a longer chapter. So sorry for the confusion. Currently working on the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 18: Letting Go**_

"Well Joey, I would say that this duel's been fun, but then I'd be lying. It wasn't even a challenge. You just proved how weak of a duelist you truly are. Your placement at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City must have happened due to pure luck. But it looks like your luck just ran out. It's OVER! Phoenix Gearfried! Attack his Iron Knight!"

Joey shielded his body from the hologram's backlash as Phoenix Gearfried destroyed his monster. His life points dropped down to _2500_.

"Gemini Scorpion, it's your turn! Attack him directly!" The strong monster roared as he ran straight towards Joey.

"No... he's finished," Mana gasped. A hand grabbing onto her arm had her looking up at her best friend. His eyes were locked on Joey. "Atemie..."

"Do not give up on Joey. He still has one card on the field."

Mana's eyes widened. "Right! He does!"

Yugi looked intently at Joey. _'Now, Joey! Do it now!'_

"This duel ain't over yet, Takeshi. I activate the spell card, Scapegoat!" Four little sheep tokens appeared on Joey's side of the field. Gemini Scorpion was forced to destroy one of them.

Irritated, Takeshi replied, "You're always hiding behind those sheep! But it doesn't matter, you're only delaying the inevitable. Energy Bravery, take down another one of his tokens!" The monster launched its attack, blasting the sheep token into oblivion. "Blade Knight, attack!" Another sheep token was destroyed.

"And thanks for activating that spell card, because now my Gearfried's special ability kicks in. I can bring one of my Gemini monsters back from the graveyard and summon it directly to the field. So give a warm welcome back to Gemini Summoner!" Her spellcaster reappeared on the field in attack mode, his stats reading _1500/0_.

"Now, Gemini Summoner, take down his final sheep token!" Her spellcaster flew up into the air and dove down to strike the last token with his staff before returning to Takeshi's side of the field.

Joey fell to his knees, his last line of defense destroyed.

A cynical laugh left Takeshi's lips as the crowd looked on in wonder. "You never stood a chance against a duelist of my caliber. Your side of the field is completely empty and I have five monsters on my side of the field, and their combined strength will be more than enough to wipe you out next turn. So draw your last pathetic card, Joey."

Joey's eyes were locked on the ground. _'I... can't give up. I have to win.' _Even with these thoughts, Joey couldn't find the strength to stand up and finish the duel. _'Maybe they were right about me. Takeshi is a strong duelist and I can't even keep a monster on my side of the field. How can I win?'_

A pair of amethyst eyes from within the crowd zoned in on the crumpled form of her friend. She moved through the crowd until she was clearly visible.

"Get off the ground, Joey. You look ridiculous." Joey's head shot up. _'Wait, I know that voice!'_

"I know it looks like you're in a tight spot, but the Joey I know wouldn't give up when the tough got going. So why don't you man up and finish this duel?"

Standing up, Joey turned to look in the direction of the voice. "Mai..."

Mai Valentine looked at Joey with a smile. "The one and only, kid. Now take her down."

Balling his hands into fists, Joey nodded. "Right."

Yugi and Atem smiled at each other. "That's the pep talk Joey's been needing," Yugi commented. Atem nodded in agreement.

Confused about what transpired, Mana looked at Atem and Yugi for an explanation. "What's going on? Who is she?"

Yugi smiled at Mana. "An old friend."

Joey stared Takeshi down with determination. "Like I said, this duel ain't over. It's my move!" He laid his hand over his deck. _'Come on, baby. Give me a good draw.' _He drew... "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards!"

Takeshi's eyes narrowed. _'He just got lucky.'_

" I activate Foolish Burial! Now I can choose any monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard." After finding the card he wanted, Joey sent it to the graveyard and placed his duel back in the slot.

"I honestly don't see why you did that," Takeshi commented.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll all be clear once I activate Monster Reborn!"

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes," Joey replied, mimicking her from earlier. "With this spell, I call back the monster I just sent to my graveyard: Gilford the Lightning!"

The crowd gaped as the legendary monster took to the field. The powerful beast stood tall with all of his might. _2800/1400 _flashed over the intimidating warrior.

"Unfortunately, I can't activate his special ability and wipe out all of your monsters because I special summoned instead of tribute summoned him, but it doesn't matter. I can still do this." Joey took a card from his hand and laid it on his duel disk. "I equip Gilford with the Legendary Sword! This raises his attack and defense points by 300!" Gilford's sword transformed into the equipped sword and his stats rose to _3100/1700_.

"No! Now he's stronger than my Gearfried!" Takeshi yelled in shock.

"Yep, but don't think I'm done yet. I now summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" The crowd recognized Joey's monster as it appeared on the field with _1500/1300 _attack and defense points. "I'm pretty sure you can figure out what I'm about to do next."

Takeshi knew she was in trouble. _'How is this even possible? I was about to win this duel!'_

"I switch my Rocket Warrior into Invincible Mode, which turns him into a missile, and it's aimed straight at Phoenix Gearfried. Attack, NOW!" Rocket Warrior launched itself at Phoenix Gearfried. Returning to Joey's side of the field, Rocket Warrior returned to his normal form. "And now your monster weakens by 500 points!"

Takeshi could only watch helplessly as her monster powered down to _2300_.

"Time to say goodbye! Gilford, destroy Phoenix Gearfried!" A roar erupted from Gilford as he raised his large sword and cut through Phoenix Gearfried. He was destroyed; Takeshi's life points dropped to _2600_.

"That's it for now. I'll just lay two cards face down and end my turn." Two face-down cards appeared behind Joey's monsters.

Takeshi narrowed her eyes at Joey. "Mark my words, you'll pay dearly for that."

"I don't think so. I just turned this duel around."

"You may have turned it around, but I'm about to end it. I DRAW!" Takeshi added it to her hand. "I may not have anything to take down your Gilford, but I can still take out your Rocket Warrior. Energy Bravery, attack!" Her monster roared as it shot its attack towards Rocket Warrior.

Joey wagged his finger at Takeshi. "I don't think so," he said with a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"I activate my trap card, Skull Dice!" The devilish-looking creature appeared on the field, holding a large red die in his hand. "Now, whatever number I roll, your monster's attack points gets divided by. Let's roll that die!"

His monster dropped the die and it began to roll on the field. The crowd waited on bated breath to see what it would land on. After several agonizing seconds, it stopped on a 2.

"Yea!" Joey exclaimed, pumping the air with his fist. "Your monster's attack points are now divided in half, and you lose 650 life points!"

As Energy Bravery's strength decreased mid-attack, Rocket Warrior counter-attacked and destroyed the monster. Takeshi's life points dropped to _1950_.

_'How did I start losing? I had this duel won!'_"You may have stopped my monster's attack, but you won't be able to stop this one. Blade Knight, attack his Rocket Warrior!"

Joey shook his head. "This again? Takeshi, I think you're losing focus. Did you forget about my other face-down?"

_'Oh no! It can't possibly be another-'_

"I activate my trap card, Magical Arm Shield!"

"Yes!" Yugi exclaimed. "Come next turn, this duel will be his!" Hearing his former partner's outburst, Atem couldn't help but agree. _'Takeshi certainly had Joey right where she wanted him when this duel began, but because he believed in his deck and himself, he was able to overcome what seemed to be an inevitable defeat.'_

Mai looked on with a smile. _'I knew he had it in him.'_

"With this trap card, I can take control of one of your monsters so that it takes your Knight's attack instead of my Rocket Warrior. And I choose your Gemini Summoner!" The trap sprang forward and grabbed hold of her spellcaster and placed it in front of Joey's Rocket Warrior. Blade Knight struck down Gemini Summoner.

"No, it can't be!" Takeshi yelled with panic.

"But it is! And because your Blade Knight destroyed one of your monsters, you take the damage." Takeshi's life points dropped to _1850_. "Now what was that you were saying? That I'm a second-rate duelist? I think you owe me an apology."

"Shut up," Takeshi barked. "I end my turn with two face-downs."

"Pretty much all you can do. This duel is over!" Joey drew his card and looked right into Takeshi's eyes. "You're finished! Maybe next time you'll think twice about underestimating your opponent. Now Gilford! Attack her Blade Knight and wipe out the rest of her life points!"

"Not so fast! You just activated my trap, Birthright! This allows me to summon any Normal Monster I have in my graveyard, so come forth, Phoenix Gearfried!"

The crowd went wild as Takeshi's strongest monster returned to the field, not expecting this turn of events.

"You may have gotten your monster back, but thanks to Legendary Sword, he's still no match for my Gilford."

"Oh, I already know that. So now I activate my other trap card, Gemini Booster! Because I have a Gemini monster on my field, its attack strength is raised by 700. Now my Gearfried has 3500 attack points, which is more than enough to take down Gilford."

Joey grinned. _'Takeshi may be rude and obnoxious, but she's a really good duelist. If it wasn't for the support of my friends, I may have lost to her a long time ago. But because I know they believe in me, I was able to believe in my deck and myself. Takeshi's last move was brilliant, but now it's time to end this duel.'_

With a knowing glint in his eyes, Joey started laughing. Takeshi wasn't pleased.

"What's so funny? I have the strongest monster on the field right now, so I don't see why you're laughing."

Calming down, Joey looked at Takeshi. "I'm laughing because I'm about to win."

Takeshi scoffed. "Impossible!"

"Oh really? Well, let me stop laughing and win this duel. If you haven't noticed, Takeshi, my turn isn't done yet." Joey played a card from his hand. "I activate the magic card, Lightning Blade!" The large blade replaced Legendary Sword in Gilford's hand. His stats decreased to _2800/1400 _before his attack strength was raised to a whopping _3600_. "Thanks to Gilford's new sword, he gains an extra 800 attack points. And once again, he's the strongest monster on the field. Gilford, destroy Phoenix Gearfried!" Raising his mighty sword, Gilford attacked Gearfried. Takeshi's strongest monster was destroyed once more, and her life points dropped to 1850.

"Now it's time to summon a new monster, and I choose my Swordsman of Landstar!" His warrior appeared in attack mode on the field. "And now I will activate my Rocket Warrior's Invincible Mode to attack your Blade Knight and lower its attack strength by 500!" The missile aimed and attacked Takeshi's knight, his stats now reading _1100/1000_. "Now that your Knight is weakened, I play my spell card, Graceful Dice!"

Takeshi's eyes widened as the angelic-looking creature carrying a large die appeared on the field. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh, it's happening all right. Now let's see if lightning does strike twice. Roll that die!" His monster dropped the die and once again, everyone waited on bated breath to find out what he'd rolled. After a few seconds, the die finally stopped. It had landed on 6.

"This duel is mine! My Swordsman of Landstar's attack strength is multiplied by six, giving him a grand total of 3000 attack points. Now, destroy Blade Knight and wipe out the rest of Takeshi's life points!"

The Swordsman of Landstar unleashed its attack and successfully destroyed Blade Knight.

Takeshi's life points fell to _0_.

The crowd cheered. Joey had won.

* * *

Takeshi sank to her knees, her eyes wide with the reality that she just lost.

_'Ever since I assembled this new deck, I've been able to win every single duel. How could I lose to the likes of Joey Wheeler?'_

Takeshi lifted her head and watched the celebration he was having with his friends. _'Maybe I was wrong about him. I had this duel in the bag, but then he came back fighting. A fighter's spirit... that's something I must commend him for. And he's right. I do owe him an apology.'_

"Congratulations, Joey. I knew you were going to pull through," Yugi said as the crowd dispersed.

"Thanks, Yug, but to be honest, I may not have been able to make it through the duel if it wasn't for you guys."

Joey turned to see Mai approaching them. "Thanks for the pep talk back there, Mai. It's really good to see you. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Mai nodded. "You know me. I can't ever stay in one place for too long. And don't mention it. I just didn't want you sniveling later about losing to a Pro-Duelist."

Joey looked at Mai with confusion. "A Pro-Duelist?"

Mai nodded. "I'm surprised you don't know who she is. She's been gaining a lot of attention due to her Gemini Warrior Deck. She executes each of her moves flawlessly and she's tough to beat. Joey, you just defeated Takeshi Himemiya."

Yugi gasped. "I knew there was something familiar about her. I've read about her defeating great duelists from all over the world. I'm surprised she didn't tell me who she was when she first challenged me to a duel."

Joey looked over at Takeshi and realized she hadn't moved from where she was. She had fallen to her knees and her eyes were locked on the ground. Joey, Yugi, and Mai walked over to her. "Are you okay, Takeshi? That was one of the most difficult duels I've ever been in. You really had me on the ropes."

Takeshi didn't look up when she heard them approaching. "I was so positive that I would win this duel that I left gaping holes in my strategy. I wanted to duel Yugi so badly that I didn't pay attention to the opponent in front of me." With shaky legs, Takeshi pulled herself to her feet. "I want to apologize for my rude comments about you, Joey. You're an amazing duelist and none of those things I said about you were true."

Joey's eyes softened as he looked at her. "Don't worry 'bout it. You're an incredible duelist, Takeshi, so don't let this duel keep you down. You've got a lot of spunk, you know that?"

Surprised at Joey's compliment, Takeshi finally lifted her eyes to look at him. "Thanks," she replied, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were, Takeshi?" Yugi asked. "I've heard of your dueling record and I must say it's incredible. Had I known who you were, it would have been a pleasure facing you in a duel."

Takeshi turned to look at Yugi and smiled at his praise. "Thank you, Yugi. When I first found your game shop, I planned on introducing myself and challenging you to a duel. But then I wondered if I could duel you without you knowing about my credentials. I was hoping to get you to duel me by being myself, but apparently I need to work on my personality."

Yugi nodded with understanding. "Maybe your duel with Joey will help you with that. You were actually able to apologize to him without making a big scene of it, and that speaks volumes about your character. And with you being a Pro-Duelist, your loss must have been hard to stomach, yet you're taking it with great strides. So, Takeshi Himemiya, it would be an honor to duel you."

Takeshi's eyes shined with surprise and happiness. "Yugi, you have a heart of gold. Even after everything I've done, you are still able to see me as a worthy opponent." After a few thoughtful seconds, Takeshi sadly shook her head no. "I thank you so much for your offer, Yugi, but I might have to take a rain check. My duel with Joey today showed me that I still have a lot of work to do before I can take you on. But don't worry. Once I think I'm ready, I'll be coming for you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled at her. "And I'll be waiting."

Takeshi nodded. She then caught sight of Mai and immediately bowed. Not expecting the respectful gesture, Mai asked, "Hun, why are you bowing to me?"

Straightening, Joey, Yugi, and Mai could see the stars in Takeshi's eyes. "Because you are Mai Valentine! One of the finest female duelists to have ever played the game! The only woman who made it to both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City finals. You have been my inspiration and I hope to one day follow in your footsteps."

Flattered, Mai smiled at Takeshi. "I never would have guessed _the _Takeshi Himemiya got her inspiration from me. Maybe one day, you can face me in a duel. That's one battle I'll be looking forward to."

Absolutely ecstatic, Takeshi flung herself into Mai's arms, catching Mai off guard. "Oh, thank you! I've been waiting all my life to hear those words! However, I need to rebuild my deck, enhance my strategies, and make sure I bring my absolute best to our duel, Mai." Waving goodbye to them, Takeshi took off running to prepare for her duel with her idol. She shouted over her shoulder, "Thank you, Yugi! Thank you, Joey! Thank you, Mai! You three have made this the best day of my life!"

The trio watched as Takeshi left, all happy to have met her. "You know, she isn't half bad," Joey commented.

"She definitely has good taste when it comes to her idol, that's for sure," Mai said. An approaching figure caught Mai's eye immediately.

"That was an amazing duel!" Mana exclaimed. "You were amazing, Joey!"

Joey grinned. "Thanks, Mana. That was some mighty fine dueling me and Takeshi just did." Joey's excitement soon fizzled out as he noticed Atem. _'Well, looks like we got some more explaining to do.'_

Mai's eyes kept darting back and forth between Yugi and Atem. _'Two Yugis?' _"Do you boys care to explain why I'm seeing double right now?"

Atem smiled. "It's good to see you again, Mai."

Mai's eyes widened. "You know me?" Atem nodded. "How is that possible?" Mai looked at Yugi. "Don't tell me you have a twin and the two of you have been taking turns dueling as you."

Yugi chuckled. "Well... it's complicated to explain. Do you remember my Millennium Puzzle?" Mai nodded. "Then you should remember how Pegasus and Marik wanted my Puzzle for themselves. It held certain... mystical abilities, and within its walls, my Puzzle held the soul of a 5,000 year old spirit."

Mai arched an eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe that mumbo-jumbo?"

"Not really, but it is the truth. Mai, that ancient spirit belonged to an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh."

"Egyptian Pharaoh? Is that the reason you and your friends high-tailed it to Cairo a few years ago?" Yugi nodded. She stared at him for a few moments before returning her attention to Atem. "So I suppose you're telling me this because your look-alike is that spirit?"

Yugi hesitated before nodding again.

Mai stared at Atem for several moments. "What's your name?"

"My name is Atem."

Mai's eyes widened, finally recognizing his voice. "Wait... so when I dueled Yugi, I was actually dueling you?"

"You heard and saw me, but we were both dueling you."

Mai crossed her arms over her chest. "Well talk about an unfair advantage. Looks like I was dueling two Kings instead of one."

Atem's eyes shined with laughter. "I guess you could say that."

Mai smiled. "The old Mai would've said you two were full of it, but after all the craziness I went through with Marik, I can't say that this isn't possible." Mai noticed that neither Atem nor Yugi wore the Millennium Puzzle. "Did you leave your Puzzle back in Egypt?" Mai asked them.

"Yes. It was the only way to free Atem's soul from it," Yugi answered.

"Oh. Now I'm really interested in learning how Atem is standing here with his own body." Mai didn't miss how everyone tensed up. "What's going on?"

"Let's just say that Atem wasn't supposed to come back," Joey offered as a response.

Mai was annoyed that they were avoiding her question, but after a few moments she just shrugged her shoulders. "When you guys are ready to fill me in, let me know." At that moment, her phone began to ring. After talking to the person on the other line for several minutes, she hung up and said, "Wish I could stay longer but I've been invited to Kaiba Corporation."

Yugi and Joey sent her curious glances. "For what?"

"Uh uh uh," Mai said in a sing-song voice, "You guys have your secrets-". She turned and started walking away, "-and I have mine." Looking over her shoulder, she winked at them. "Catch you losers later."

"Classic Mai," Joey commented as he shook his head at her departing back. "It was good seeing her."

"Yea, it was. Hopefully we see her again before she leaves," Yugi added.

"Me too! See seems so cool!" Mana exclaimed.

"Hey guys! What are you doing out here?"

The four of them turned to see Tristan walking towards them. "Hey, man! Where've you been?" Joey shouted back to him.

Tristan let out a sheepish laugh. "I overslept. But can you guys blame me? After all, it is the weekend."

Yugi and Joey laughed. "Well you oversleeping made you miss me in action. I just pulled a victory with a Pro-Duelist!"

Tristan frowned. "Don't tell me I missed out on a duel. Crap. I need to buy a new alarm clock."

Yugi smiled. "It's okay, Tristan. We'll tell you all about it. I have a few chores to do, but once I'm done, we can go find something to do."

"Sounds good to me," Joey agreed.

The gang headed back to the game shop and they lounged around as Yugi finished up his morning chores.

"There. All finished," Yugi said as he put the last of the cleaning supplies away. "What do you guys want to do today?"

Joey leaned back on the couch, his arms folded behind his head. "I don't care. Just make sure it's something normal people do."

Yugi and Atem exchanged glances. "Uh, sure Joey."

Mana raised her hand excitedly. "Oh, I know! Is there someplace I can go to buy supplies for me and Atemie's room?"

Yugi smiled at her. "We can go to the mall downtown, if you want."

"Sure!" Mana hesitated. "Um... what's a mall?"

_'That's right... she still has to become familiar with this century.' _"Uh, let's just say it's a really big marketplace."

Understanding lit up Mana's eyes. "Oh, okay! Can we go now?"

"Sure, but we may not be very helpful. You may want to go with Téa." Noticing her absence, Tristan paused. "Has anyone seen her today?"

Yugi shook his head sadly. "She was really shaken up last night. She probably needs a day to recover."

Joey scoffed. "I don't blame her." He rose to his feet. "Come on, guys. We can bare one day of shopping for Mana."

Mana smiled up at him. "You're the best, Joey. Let's go!"

They all headed downstairs to take Mana on her first mall run, but two visitors to the game shop stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh no, not you two! We already told you that we're through with your nonsense!" Tristan yelled when he realized who they were.

Jeremih and Bel exchanged nervous glances. Raising up her hands in a sign of truce, Bel tried to reason with them. "Please hear us out. There's an urgent matter we need to inform you about."

Atem studied them. Even though they could hold poker faces as well as Desani, he could still see the worry in their eyes. "Unless our lives are in danger, I see no reason for you two to be here. We've told you our terms and we won't be changing them."

"That is what we are here to discuss with you. So will you please speak with us?" Bel asked.

Atem glanced at Yugi. _'At least they are willing to negotiate with us.' _Atem looked back at Jeremih and Bel. "Very well. Let's discuss it upstairs."

Once everyone was settled in the living room, Jeremih and Bel began. "We were sent by our parents to tell you that we are willing to accept your demands."

They all started from their bluntness. "That was fast." Yugi commented, however secretly relieved. "Were you able to convince Desani's guardians to allow Atem and Mana to stay?"

Jeremih looked at Yugi with solemn eyes. "Our parents spent all last night discussing this with Nubaru and Estena, and we seriously thought they wouldn't budge, but after constant pressuring and negotiating, they finally relented. They agreed, but at a cost."

Atem eyed them warily. "And what would that be?"

Bel's eyes fell to her hands. "Once Desani regains her memories and locked powers, she will have to leave this time immediately."

A cold silence fell over the room. "You're just going to let them take her like that? Doesn't she have a say in this?" Yugi demanded to know.

"We had no choice, Yugi. Atem wasn't willing to help and Desani's-," Jeremih stopped himself. "We were able to get what you wanted. Mana and Atem are guaranteed permanent residence here in the 21st century."

"Please, Pharaoh," Bel pleaded as she looked at his tense form, "Will you now help Desani?"

Atem couldn't answer. He was fuming! Desani's guardians were once again taking control of her life. _'Desani may have lied to me, but she was following their orders. I know that Desani respects them and sees them as her family, but I don't like them at all.' _"If I accept, will you two promise me something?"

"Anything," Bel promised.

"Bel, you've said before that you don't like Nubaru or Estena. I want you and your family to do whatever you can to free Desani from their grasp. I don't like them, either. Someone as powerful as her is bound to her duty, but she shouldn't be bound to others."

Jeremih and Bel exchanged a look before answering Atem. "Very well. You have our word."

Atem nodded. "Then I will help Desani. I also have something to tell you that may interest you."

"And what would that be?" Jeremih asked.

"I was unable to tell Desani this, but for the past two days, I've been having these echoes that may hint at suppressed memories; memories that may help Desani."

"When have these echoes happened to you?" Bel inquired.

"Both echoes happened when I had a conversation with Desani."

Another look was exchanged between the siblings. "Have you had any today?" Bel asked as a follow-up. Atem shook his head.

"This isn't good..." Jeremih and Bel arose from their seats and fixed their eyes on Atem. "Could all of you accompany us back to our home?"

Yugi's face crumpled into a guilty expression. "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment. We were hoping to keep our distance for a while. Could we possibly come another day?"

Jeremih shook his head. "I apologize, Yugi, but it is pertinent that all of you come with us now. If we ever hope to reclaim Desani's powers, we have to get Atem back there immediately. We need to start discussing what we're going to do about these echoes."

"I don't see why this can't wait until we can feel comfortable around all of you again," Atem told them.

Bel bowed low to all of them. "I hate groveling, but I will if it'll get all of you to come with us. In her present condition, Desani won't get better without you."

Dread began creeping up their spines as they exchanged looks between each other.

"What's wrong with Desani?" Mana asked in a trembling voice.

Jeremih closed his eyes, as if looking for strength to continue. "Last night, while our parents were doing everything they could to renegotiate Atem and Mana's fates, Desani became weaker and weaker. Then, she started to run a fever. She has never been sick before, in none of her lives. And although sorcerers can get sick, it's damn near impossible. When our mother found out, she did everything in her power to heal her, but nothing worked. And while her condition kept getting worse, Desani could not forgive herself for deceiving all of you. The few times she has been able to sleep, nightmares have consistently tortured her."

Yugi felt his heart clenching. _'We did this to her...'_"How can we help?"

Bel's eyes met Yugi's, and the pain there was devastating. "We understand that all of you are still upset with her for her deceit, but we feel that she will only get better if she knows that you have forgiven her."

Atem hung his head in remorse. He was worried about Desani, but he was still upset with her. _'Why can't I let this go?'_

"I'm sorry... but I can't bring myself to forgive her."

Bel's eyes widened in fright. "You mustn't say that, Pharaoh! Oh no... you don't think she...?" Bel trailed off as she waited for her brother's answer.

Jeremih's expression was grim. "The Pharaoh has made his decision. There's nothing more we can do. Isabella, let us leave."

"But-"

"No, Bel. It's obvious we are not wanted here. We were fools to believe these humans would help us."

Yugi clenched his fists. "Now, wait a minute. I really want to help, but I don't understand what's going on. What's going to happen to Desani if we don't come?"

"It's too late." Tears began falling down Bel's face. "We've lost her, haven't we?"

Jeremih looked at her, tears threatening to form. "I don't know. We can only hope she fights. We must get back to her."

"What? You're just going to leave? Why won't you answer my question?" Yugi demanded, a terrible feeling creeping into his chest. "What's wrong with Desani?"

Jeremih's deadpanned look caused his heart to drop.

"Desani is dying."

* * *

Her breathing was slow and hoarse. She searched the darkness, trying to remember where she was. With the little strength she could muster, she let her hands venture around her. Her fingers touched something silky and smooth. Bed sheets, maybe? She couldn't think with all of the pounding in her head. She knew that she was lying down and a slight pressure covered her from the neck down. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of the darkness. Darkness used to mean tranquility to her, but now it meant ambiguity and deception. She felt so drained. She finally noticed that her body was swimming with tremors. Why was she trembling? What was so wrong? And then she remembered. A few moments ago, she was asleep. And she had a nightmare. She was running. She didn't know where, she didn't know why. Was she running away from something? Was she being chased? Suddenly, the surrounding darkness was pierced by a bright light. She could see them, almost touch them. They were so close. Just a few steps and she'd be right there! But as she moved closer to them, they moved further away. She reached a hand out in front of her, reaching for them and calling out their names... but nothing came out. She tried again, but the results were the same. She couldn't find her voice! She wanted to shout to them that she was sorry, that she never meant to hurt them. As she thought these words, they turned in front of her. Inaudibly, she gasped. Do they forgive me?

_'Their faces... I couldn't see them before, but when they turned around, I knew. Everything they wanted to say but didn't was right there on their faces. The guilt, the anger, the hatred. I caused them so much pain. And I continue to do so. Now that I'm human, these emotions haunt my every waking moment and every vivid nightmare. They have shown me my flaws and it has poisoned me. I fall deeper and deeper into this foreign darkness, a darkness that isn't natural.'_

Desani knew where she was now. She knew what was wrong.

_'I have been stripped of my powers. At first I believed that things couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong. My secret stripped something that I never realized was so important to me: my friends. I could see the confusion, but I could also see the fear. They are afraid of me... even though I am a being of the light.'_

She opened her eyes. Light from the morning sun cascaded softly into her room.

_'Was I asleep? No... something else has happened. I am on the verge of two worlds.'_

The realization startled her. _'Could this really be happening?' _She became aware of her staggered breathing, the weakness of her limbs, the impenetrable daze of her mind. Her head was pounding from the fever she realized she had and her chest constricted painfully with each breath. But what scared her the most was that she could barely feel her heartbeat.

_'Is it the spell, or is it me? Has the guilt been so overbearing that I've grown ill because of it? Can that happen to humans? What does it feel like to be truly human? Am I even human? What is going on?'_

With no explanation in sight, she closed her eyes. She realized that even in the light she received no answers. _'I still don't understand what's making me feel so guilty. I was only following orders, but look at what's happened. It wasn't fair of me to conceal my identity from them. They are hurting because they don't know who I am. If I was truly their friend, then I wouldn't do such a thing as split up their friendship. Do I consider them my friends? Was I really pretending when I told them that I was happy to have them as my friends, or was there truth behind those words? Maybe if they'll give me a chance to truly apologize, to make things right, then maybe I'll get better, and maybe I can get an answer to this baffling question. But how can I? I can barely move. This can't possibly be the end.'_

Suddenly, his voice entered her mind, his words echoing over and over.

_**"I'm sorry... but I can't bring myself to forgive her."**_

Her body stilled, the tremors finally gone. She committed his words to memory, knowing that there was nothing she could do. Yet despite her pain, she wasn't upset.

She saw them in her mind: so alike, yet so different. "I don't blame you."

Her heart stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, loves! I've been getting dozens of favorites from readers for #YGORoTP and I want to thank you so much! It feels so good knowing that so many of you like my continuation of the YGO saga. What I would totally love is to meet and talk to all of you (especially those who don't leave reviews). What do you love most about YGORoTP? What do you love most about YGO? **

**Let's talk! I would love to chat it up with all of you! I have also been dying to find more YGO fics to read, so why don't you share them with me? Could you all do me a big favor and like me on Facebook and/or follow me on Twitter? I'm really lonely and I would love to have some new chat buddies! If you're on Twitter, don't forget to use that hashtag #YGORoTP! Just search AtemsDestinee on both sites and I should pop up (^_^)**

**I will be using both sites to reach out to fans of my story and to bring all of you updates on what I'm doing. It's a lot easier doing that on those sites than here on Fanfiction. If you do like/follow me, you are a super special variety of awesome! :D**

**Thank you once again and I hope to see you there! **

**Written with much Love,**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	20. Turbulence

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 19: Turbulence**_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I couldn't comprehend those three words. I couldn't believe what was happening.

But it was happening, and somehow, I had to stop it.

I feel so numb, but there's no time for that. I have to calm down and do _something_.

I looked at Jeremih and Bel, whom were both visibly shaking. They were afraid, and that's _not _a good sign.

"Take me to her."

I felt Atem's eyes on me. "Yugi, now is not the time to make rash deci-"

"This is not up for discussion," I coldly cut him off. I kept my eyes on the sorcerers. "Please, I need to see if she's okay."

I watched with alarm as Bel's body began to shake uncontrollably. She was crying. Jeremih wrapped his arms around his sister and his eyes flashed with pain. "It's too late, Yugi. She didn't make it."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe him. "You don't know that! She can't be gone!" I heard myself cry.

Jeremih shook his head. "As sorcerers, we keep track of each other through our ability to sense each other's auras. Even after the spell cast by the Dark Sorceress drained Desani of her powers, we could still sense her aura, even though it was greatly weakened. But now," Jeremih tightened his grip on his sister, "we can't sense anything at all."

Bel suddenly pulled away from her brother, and I could see the rage burning in her eyes. "It's all Atem's doing! He could've saved her, but apparently his ego was more important than Desani's life!"

Atem looked at Bel with mournful eyes. "I'm sorry for what has happened to Desani, but you can't blame me for her death."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Atem even care about Desani?

I can't take it anymore. Atem is being difficult, Mana, Joey, and Tristan haven't said a thing, and Desani is _dead_.

I gripped Bel by the shoulders and gazed right into her eyes. "Take me to her. Please."

She looked at me; I wouldn't look away. She must have felt my determination because the tension left her shoulders and she sighed. "Very well."

"Yugi, I don't think you should see Desani- see her like that." I looked at Atem, his words making no sense. "I'm going," I told him. "You can join me, or you can stay here."

Atem's jaw clenched. "...Fine." Bel glared at him, but I shook my head. "Just ignore him." I looked at Jeremih. "Can we go?"

He was looking at me strangely, but he finally nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait!" I turned at the sound of Joey's voice. "You're not leaving us behind!"

Mana and Tristan nodded in agreement. "We're worried about Desani, too!"

"I thought all of you were still upset with her?" I asked them.

"Well, there's really no reason to hold a grudge anymore. We got our apology and Atem and Mana can stay. And Desani needs our help. We can find a way to bring her back, can't we?" Tristan directed his question towards Jeremih and Bel.

They looked at each other with a sliver of hope creeping into their faces. "Maybe, but only if she wants to come back." Jeremih looked at everyone. "Let's hurry. We cannot waste any more time. We'll transport all of you except Yugi to the sun room."

I looked at them with questions in my eyes. "What about me? Where am I going?"

"You," Bel answered, "will be transported straight into Desani's room. Save her, Yugi."

A flash of light blinded me and warm energy penetrated my body. As we dissolved into nothingness, Bel's plea rang in my head.

_"Save her, Yugi... save her."_

I will save Desani, Bel. No matter the cost.

In the blink of an eye, I reemerged into a vaguely familiar room. It took me a moment to recollect myself, but as my vision cleared and I regained control of my senses, I knew where I was. Even with the dark draperies that were blocking out most of the sunlight, I could still make out a still body that laid engulfed on the huge bed in the center of the room. The lace curtains hanging from her bed frame surrounded her, so I could not see her face. For all I knew, she could just be sleeping.

I walk towards the bed and reach to pull the curtains back, but I pause. Anxiety rushes through my body as my fears catch up to me. I can hear my heart beating in my ear as it suddenly becomes harder to breathe.

I'm having a panic attack.

_'Snap out of it!' _I yelled at myself. I took long, steady breaths to calm my racing heart. Seconds later, the attack is over and I grab hold of the curtains. _'Be strong. It's the only way to save her.'_

Determination slowly flowing through me, I pulled back the curtains.

The sight of her lovely face greeted me. She was tucked in under her silken sheets, her bright red hair splayed about her, and it looked as if her head was surrounded by a ring of fire. Her expression was soft and tranquil; it terrified me. Her eyes were closed, her chest still. I collapse to my knees in horror, the weight of the truth being too overwhelming.

Desani is dead.

I lay my head on the bed, my arms wrapping around it as my tears finally fall. I couldn't deny what was laying right in front of me.

"Desani, I'm so sorry. We're all sorry. We never wanted this to happen to you." I choke on a sob, making me cry even more. This wasn't supposed to happen. The future is ruined because of us.

"We've risked the safety of our future because we were mad at you. Some heroes we are, huh?"

I don't even know why I'm talking to her; it's pointless. She will never be able to talk to me again. I think back to my last conversation with her, and I remember how she told me that Téa was the ocean to my moon. That night, those words wouldn't leave my mind. I lift my head from my arms to look at her, lying there. My eyes widen at what I see. A ray of sunlight emerged through the draperies on her window and it was shining directly on her face and hair, literally making her glow. Her red hair looked like it was blazing; a fire that would never die.

That's it! I jump up from my feet and get on the bed. I grasp Desani and cradle her in my arms. Her body was still lifeless, but that didn't mean Desani was.

"Can you hear me, Desani?" I was met with silence. "Remember how you said that Téa and I are meant to be together? That she was the ocean to my moon? Well, you forgot one important thing. You are the sunlight that makes my moon shine in the night sky!

"Desani, you can't be gone because you are light! You keep the balance between light and darkness. If you were really dead, the sun wouldn't be shining right now. You're not dead, Desani; you're just lost. I promise to do everything I can to get you back."

_"We feel that she will only get better if she knows that you have forgiven her."_

Is that really all I have to do? Is that all that you ask of me, Desani? Forgiveness? I lean down until my mouth is close to her ear.

"Desani. It's me, Yugi. Don't beat yourself up anymore. We're not mad at you. I'm not mad at you. I forgive you, Desani."

I hug her to me, and I plead with all of my being that Desani has forgiven herself.

* * *

It's so dark. It's so quiet.

I am alone.

I've 'died' countless times before, but this time, something went wrong. This is not my afterlife. Have I finally lost my way?

_"Indeed you have, Desani."_

Startled, I look around me, but complete darkness surrounds me. But it doesn't matter, because I know that voice.

_"Mother Azani?" _I haven't heard her voice for centuries. Why is she talking to me now?

_"Yes, my daughter. After so long, I've finally been able to reach you."_

_"Reach me? Mother, I have been trying to contact you for so long, but you never bothered to respond. You abandoned me! Where have you been, Mother? I have needed your counseling for centuries!"_

_"I never abandoned you, Desani. It seems I have instilled my trust in the wrong sorcerers."_

I shake my head. _"You're not making any sense. Do you know where I am, Mother? I died. Should I not have returned to your realm?"_

_"No. You are not dead."_

Confused, I shake my head again at her response. _"I'm not dead? Of course I'm dead! Why else would I be here?"_

_"You brought yourself here, Desani. Well, your guilty conscious did. The spell that currently has you bound has terrible side effects. Now that you live like a human, you receive what can be considered both their blessing and curse. You have received the intensity of their emotions. As a Sorceress, you made decisions based purely on logic. The humans are unable to do this. Each decision a human makes is based partly on logic, partly on instinct, and partly on emotions. This is a danger to you, which is why you're in your current predicament. Your guilt grew for lying to your friends, something that would have been kept in check if your powers weren't stripped from you. As your guilt grew, your mental, physical, and emotional health fell. You yearned for forgiveness, but you never received it. Physically, you may be dead, but it's not your time."_

I listened to my mother and realization dawned on me. _"So I will be able to save Neo Domino City? Do you think Atem will finally forgive me?"_

_"You will be able to save Neo Domino City, but Atem won't be the one to save you. He is darkness. He will only hurt you."_

My burgeoning hope deflates. _"So he hasn't forgiven me."_

_"Your destiny is intertwined with the former Pharaoh, but he doesn't have the power to save you from yourself. Only a being of light has the power to revive you."_

My brow crinkles in confusion. _"But I am the Sorceress of Light. And in this current predicament, I can't save myself. No other sorcerer receives their power from the light. Who can possibly save me?"_

_"I never said the being had to be a sorcerer."_

_"Mother, what do you mean? Who else has the power to-"_

_**'...I forgive you, Desani.' **_His voice... it's him! My heart pounding, I search the darkness, trying to reach him. Did I hear him correctly? Does he truly forgive me?

_"Mother, what happens to me now?"_

_"That choice is yours alone,"_ she replied._ "You now know that he forgives you. The question is: Do you forgive yourself?"_

I ponder her question. After all, I am in this void expanse because I was overwhelmed by my guilt. But, if he can forgive me after all I've done to him, is he expecting me to forgive myself? For once in my existence, I feel this strange sensation of wanting to please someone other than my guardians or my mother.

_"Yes, mother. I do." _If it's what he really wants, then maybe this is what I need to do. I have to save Neo Domino City and I won't allow my own self-doubts to keep me from protecting all of those innocent lives.

_"Very well, Desani. You are free from your guilty conscious." _

My mother sounds so far away! She isn't leaving me again, is she?

_"Mother! Where are you going?! You can't just leave me again. I need your guidance." _

_"Do not fret, my child. As long as you are bound by the spell, I am able to reach you. I shall return to you, but with news that you may not want to hear. You must be prepared for what I will reveal to you; it will require you to do something that will cause great inner turmoil. It is time that you learned the truth. Everyone that seems to be a friend is in reality your greatest enemy. Grow strong, Desani. Only you can determine your destiny."_

_"I don't understand! What are you talking about? A friend who is an enemy? Mother Azani!"_

I searched for the sound of her voice, but I already knew that she was gone; I could sense it. Again I was alone. With agony, I thought about what my mother had told me. A supposed friend is an enemy?

With despair, I continued to drift in the dark void. '_Why am I still here? I thought I had forgiven myself. Am I forgetting something?'_

My answer came in a sliver of bright light. I squint, wondering at the source. Suddenly, it clicks.

_'Only a being of light can save me... and it doesn't have to be a sorcerer.' _

The Pharaoh is a being of darkness. He was the Prince of Darkness, and he was Yugi's yami. Mother is right. He won't be able to save me. But I know who can.

The sliver of light widens and the silhouette of a familiar figure appears before me. He is bathed in the soft rays of sunlight. I smile.

_'If he was able to forgive me, then he is the one who can save me.'_

As my eyes finally open, a wonderful sound that was once lost resounds in my eardrum.

My heartbeat.

* * *

"Yugi?"

My breath caught in my throat. It was a quiet whisper, but it was her voice.

"Desani..." I looked down in her now open eyes, her amber irises pulling me in as she studied my face. Before I could say anything else, she threw herself against my chest, her arms wrapping tightly around me. My eyes widened as I heard her soft gasps; she was crying.

"Yugi... you forgive me? Do you really forgive me?"

I squeezed her to me, tears threatening to fall. How could she ask me that question? "Of course, Desani. I had forgiven you a long time ago."

And then she wept. Her tears stained my black shirt, but to know that she was breathing, her heart beating, was the only thing I cared about. I began to rub soothing circles on her back, afraid to let her go.

"My mother was right. You're the light, Yugi," Desani said between breaths. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I took it as a good thing. I was glad that she was talking; I was so afraid that I'd never hear her voice again.

"We didn't mean for this to happen to you, Desani," I said in response, hoping she believed what I was telling her. "We were upset, but we shouldn't have made you feel so guilty. I wish we could've had more time to talk last night, but Atem was-"

Desani's grip tightened on me. "_Don't _talk about Atem, Yugi. I don't want to think about him right now."

I pulled back to look into Desani's damp eyes, not missing the acid tone Desani had in her voice. A chill ran through my body as I witnessed the cold hatred that hardened her fiery, amber eyes. "Desani, why are you so mad at Atem? He did act like a jerk, but he was hurt."

Desani avoided my eyes. Instead, she buried her head into my shoulder and began toying with her hair.

"Desani..."

"I'm not mad at him about that," she replied in a flat voice.

I was really happy that Desani was alive, but her anger was misplaced. I just need to get Atem and the others in here to show her that we really aren't mad anymore. "Look, Desani, I know you may not be feeling up to more visitors at the moment, but I think we should let your family and our friends know-"

"NO!" Desani screamed, pushing me away from her and off the bed. I land hard against the floor, her attitude change unexpected. My eyes wide with surprise, I recollect myself before looking at her. She was sitting up by herself on the bed and her red hair looked as wild as the look upon her face.

"Desani, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked so different; it was if she was transforming before me yet again.

Hearing ruffling in the hallway, I watched as the door swung open and our friends filed in.

"Yugi, what's going on in here?" Atem asked. I saw him observe my awkward position on the floor before his eyes were redirected to Desani. I could actually see his tense expression melt away as he realized that she was okay. Under all that anger, I knew Atem still deeply cared about Desani.

"Desani... you're alive," Atem said with astonished relief.

What happened next was a very horrifying surprise.

"How _dare _you act like you're happy to see me alive. I can't believe you did that to me!" Desani yelled from her spot on the bed. My heart skipped a beat as my mind registered the feral fury in her voice, and it was all directed at Atem. Where was this coming from? Only a few moments ago, she was calm and relieved to be alive. "Get out of my room, get out of this house, and get out of my life!"

Atem stepped back with surprise. Mana, Joey, and Tristan cowered back from her outburst. "Wha- what is the meaning of this, Desani? Of course I'm happy you're alive!"

"Was it really that hard for you to forgive me, Atem? After everything I've done for you? I gave you a new chance at life, reunited you with your friends, and helped you free yourself permanently from your Puzzle. And this is how you repay me? By _killing _me?"

I stare with disbelief at Desani. _'How did Atem kill you?'_

"Desani, you are acting like I wanted this to happen to you. I was upset with you for how you lied to us. I apologize that it's taking me longer than everyone else to forgive you."

I sadly shake my head at Atem. _'So that's what she meant.'_

My heart lurched as Desani suddenly lept from her bed and ran towards Atem with her hands stretching out in front of her, posed for attack. "You arrogant jerk! You killed me, you sonuva-"

Out of nowhere, Desani's inevitable assault was stopped by Narlin, his arms wrapped around her neck and waist. He looked at us with a solemn look. "Get out."

I was frozen to the spot. What just happened? Desani attacking Atem? She would never do that... it's as if her entire personality has changed.

"Get out," Narlin ordered again as Adria, Jeremih, and Bel entered the room.

I nodded, not daring to question his command. I ushered my friends out of the room, dragging along a speechless Pharaoh.

Once we were downstairs, I exchanged worried glances with my friends. It sounded like a madhouse with Desani's angry shrills floating down to us. My heart lurched as I watched Atem's face flash with disoriented emotions.

"If I didn't know any better, it looked like Desani was pretty angry with Atem," Joey said after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, man! Desani looked like she was about to slaughter you! What did you do to her?" Tristan commented.

"Guys, you're not helping," I replied, not happy with the direction of the conversation. I looked at Atem. "Is it really that hard for you to just let it go? We all have."

I could see Atem's jaw clenching, but I knew what that meant. "It's just…" As he trailed off, we all waited for what he was going to say. "I don't know how to explain it. It almost feels as if this anger is...familiar, somehow."

"What do you mean?" asked Mana.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain," Atem replied.

Tristan shook his head. "Well you better figure it out, man, because whatever you're angry about, it's affecting Desani."

I nodded in agreement. "You two need to work out your issues. We can't be fighting between each other if we plan on saving the future."

Atem closed his eyes. "I know, but at this point, I don't think Desani even wants to look at me."

"Oh no, guys," Joey suddenly commented. "The noise stopped."

We stopped talking and turned towards the staircase as we heard rapid footsteps approaching. Desani raced down the stairs and fled by us, not bothering to acknowledge us. Before she made it to the front door, her family already had her surrounded.

"And where do you think you're going?" Narlin demanded.

"I'm just going for a run to clear my mind. If I don't, I will only get angrier. I have to learn how to control my emotions in this new form. I'm useless if I don't." And with that, she walked around them and out of the door.

We ran towards them, looking for answers. "How is she?" I asked.

Adria sadly looked at us. "It seems that Desani hasn't gotten over Atem's betrayal of not forgiving her. However, I suspect it runs much deeper than that. I'm sure Atem agrees."

I watched as Atem nodded. "I've been feeling that way for some time now."

Confused, I looked back at Adria. "Well what does this mean?"

"It means that the hunch we had about Desani and Atem knowing each other in the past might very well be the reality. It might hold the key to why Desani's original powers were locked away. However, the memories tied to this reason might destroy Desani. It's already affecting her, as you can already tell."

"Is there any way we can help her?" I asked, unable to deal with this new knowledge. What was so damaging about their past in Ancient Egypt that could have Atem and Desani acting like this with each other?

Narlin shook his head. "Desani has to learn to control her emotions in this Unleashed form. Only then will she have the chance to break the spell and recover her powers. However, Desani must find those lost memories, or her original powers may be lost to her forever."

Adria looked down at the floor, tears biting at her eyes. "I don't know how to tell all of you this, but Desani has completely changed. Even if she does find a way to get her emotions under control, we will still have to live with an entirely different personality of Desani. Even though this isn't her true Unleashed form, it most certainly is the same attitude. It will still be Desani, but a side none of us have seen."

Narlin nodded. "This is a difficult time for Desani, so we must all be there for her; even you, Atem."

Atem didn't say anything. I couldn't bear to look at him. He is unable to stand by Desani, and for the first time I see that the man I've looked up to for years has truly become a coward.

I looked down at my hands, the same hands that held Desani not too long ago. Her whispered words came back to me, and I tightened my hands into fists. No matter what, I will do everything in my power to protect her. She says that I am the light, so I will be her shining beacon through this turbulent time of her life. I gasp as I feel teardrops hitting my balled fists. Even with this certainty, I knew that Desani wouldn't be the same. Something has happened to her and we have to get her back.

Apparently, the cost of saving Desani was losing the Desani we knew.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I'm currently on an internship and I have not had much free time with all of the work I'm doing. Not to mention I've watched A LOT of anime over these past few months. I really believe I'm an anime junkie now haha. Any suggestions that could serve as a fix? Always looking for the next great story. Have a favorite show? Comment below and let me know! **

**Moving on, I must say that I am not exactly confident with this chapter. It's shorter than I'm used to writing, but I already said that I would be cutting the length. Also, I started this chapter back in August, but I just finished it today and I'm not entirely sure this is how I wanted it to end. Desani wasn't nearly as angry at the end. She just stormed out. Maybe that's not the angle I'm looking for. Maybe I'm planning on making her a bit more reckless? It'll definitely make sense since she was so reserved in the beginning. Like a complete alter ego. Anyways, I will be starting the next chapter soon because I'm working on developing my writing. There will be a few more chapters of fluff before the next dramatic point, but only because after all of this, I think the story really needs it. But now I get to introduce you to the "Unleashed" Desani! She is definitely something else. Time for me to have a little fun with her character. I can hardly wait? How about you?**

**Well, until next time!**

**Love,**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	21. Extracurricular Drama

**No, you're not dreaming. I really did update.**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 20: Extracurricular Drama**_

…**Two Weeks Later…**

"Class dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day," Mr. Hoji said as he began erasing the white board.

Without so much of a glance, Desani shot out of her seat and left the room.

Yugi looked nervously at Joey and Tristan, noting Téa's continued absence as well. _'It doesn't seem to be getting any better, does it? Desani won't talk and Téa's nowhere to be found.'_

Glancing at Atem's taut face, Yugi sighed. _'It's obvious that he's worried about Desani, but he won't even try talking to her. What are we going to do?'_

"It seems we're in a very tight spot," Mana commented as they left the classroom. "Desani's been so tight-lipped that I can't even read on her emotions."

"You can read a person's emotions, Mana?" Joey asked.

Mana shrugged. "It's more like being able to read a magician's magical aura. Of course, seeing as Desani is in a rather befuddled state, I can't read anything at all from her. However, it's still pretty obvious that the form she's in now is more susceptible to increased emotions."

"Yeah, her parents did mention something like that," Tristan replied. In a hushed whisper, he continued, "If only Atem would just man up already and apologize-"

"Watch it, Tristan," Yugi warned. He snuck a glance at the rather silent pharaoh. Yugi's brow furrowed when he realized that Atem was staring out the passing windows, not even bothering to pay attention to the conversation.

"Atem, what's going on with you?" Yugi asked in a rather forceful manner. _'Even if you're mad at Desani, you should at least be worried about her behavior.'_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Atem looked over at Yugi. "Forgive me. I'm just worried about her."

Eyes lighting up, Yugi smiled. "That's good. I was starting to wonder if you even-"

"Haven't you noticed that Téa has been missing for some time now?" Atem added.

Yugi looked at him in surprise. "W-what?"

"We haven't seen her ever since we found out Desani's secret. It must have really affected her if she hasn't even been around to talk it out with us," Atem explained as his gaze searched the school's corridor.

'_That's who you're worried about?'_ Yugi could only shake his head. _'It's not like I haven't noticed. I've called her house every day for the past week and she's either out or doesn't want to talk. She's been very busy lately, so it's not like I can just go to her house and see if she's all right.'_

Yugi sighed. "Atem, I can understand your concern for Téa, but right now, we don't know what she's been doing because we haven't seen her. However, we have been seeing Desani, so shouldn't we deal with that problem first?"

Yugi and the others waited for a reply, but Atem kept silent. Defeated, Yugi followed Atem out the school's back doors.

"Atem, why are we going out this way? Shouldn't we be heading towards the front?" Mana asked.

Yugi looked at Atem, mentally asking the same question. _'Why are we heading towards the sports fields?' _He observed the lush green areas of the soccer and baseball fields as they passed the pool and locker rooms. Students who participated in extracurricular activities were already changed and rushing to meet with their coaches.

"Hello? Atemie?" Mana said with impatience. "Are you going to answer me or what?"

Sighing, Atem came to a halt. Mana's eyes widened in surprise. _'He's not mad, is he?'_

All eyes were on Atem's stiff frame. After a long pause, Atem turned his gaze to his friends. "I noticed Desani turned this way, so I was only seeing if we could find out what's going on with her." Without another word, Atem turned and continued his pursuit.

Yugi's eyes widened. _'Does that mean Atem really…?'_

"Over there! Near the track! Isn't that Desani?" Yugi heard Joey yell out. Surprised, they scurried over to the asphalt track.

The track stretched out before them and the track team was already in their workout outfits. Normally, they would be doing warm-up drills at the start of practice, but today they all had their eyes pinned on two individuals.

"Oh Kami, is she actually challenging the track captain?!" Tristan exclaimed.

Staring at the pair, Yugi slowly shook his head. "I don't think that's what she's doing…"

* * *

Jin Sokura strolled out to the track field, proud to see her teammates setting up the hurdles for practice. _'It seems they're learning. I actually didn't have to yell at them today.'_

Jin looked across to the other side of the field where the boys were already doing their warm-up laps. "It seems the boys are ready for this season," she said to nobody in particular.

"Well, why wouldn't we be? We have to protect our Championship title, after all."

A slight blush tinting the tanned cheeks of the raven-haired girl, she turned to smirk at the boys' team captain, Shou Saito. "That's what I like to hear. Domino High is home to the fastest boys in the land."

Grinning, Shou patted Jin on her head. "That's right. And after this season, I expect the same to be said about our girls. You'll make sure of that, won't you?"

Blushing, Jin turned her head away with a scoff. "Baka. I'll expect 110% from my teammates, but we have to earn that title together. It's not just about me."

Shou laughed as he snaked off to the hurdles. "Always a team player, Jin. That's what I love about you."

Her face burned from his words, her heart beating in double time. _'What a weirdo. He's always teasing me.'_ Her thoughts couldn't stop the smile that slowly lit up her face.

It wasn't until her teammates started yelling that Jin realized the problem.

"Listen here, Ms. Hot Shot. I don't care what you were trying to do, but this area is closed for track practice, so please leave," Jin heard Miya demand.

Puzzled, Jin began walking over to where her teammates were standing. _'Shouldn't they have started warming up by now?'_

"Ladies! What's going on here? Get back to your drills!" Jin shouted. "The coaches are going to run us hard if we're not done by the time they come out."

Miyaki, one of the long distance runners, ran over to her. "We're kind of in a pinch right now, Captain. A girl that Miya doesn't like came strolling across the field while we were practicing. We've tried calming her down, but she's too fired up."

Jin nodded and moved through the crowd they had created. "Okay, okay, what's with all the fuss around here?" Finally spotting Miya, she walked up to her. "Hey, Miya what are you-"

"Jin, why haven't you thrown this trespasser off our field yet?" Miya asked. "Everybody at school knows that if you're not on the team, then you can't be on the field at practice time."

Wondering who got Miya all worked up, Jin looked in the direction of the guilty party; she froze.

'_Who… is she?'_

Wearing only a pink sports bra and black spandex leggings, a girl with fiery red hair and amber-colored eyes stared back at her. Her toned core dazzled in the evening sun. A water bottle hung loosely from her fingers as she glared at Miya. Catching sight of Jin, she gave her the once-over.

"If you're the Captain, then you're exactly who I'm looking for." Bowing, the girl introduced herself. "I am Desani Miller. The coaches said I needed to speak with you in order to join the track team."

The gasps from the crowd were audible after hearing her speak for the first time.

"Is she nuts? She's already missed out on training."

"Our first meet is next week! What does she think she's doing?"

"There's no way Captain is going to let her join."

Desani straightened, brushing off the girls' comments. "Doubt me if you will, but I am more than capable of joining this track team. I may have missed training, but I am not out of shape. Running is a big part of my life and it would be an honor to run for this team."

Jin looked her over, noticing out of the corner of her eye that even the boys were looking on at their spectacle. _'I have to end this before something crazy happens.'_

"Your determination and heart is quite impressive, however I don't think it would be best for the team to have a new addition this late into the season. We're busy preparing for next week's event and we can't waste time bringing you up to speed. If running was so important to you, then you should have tried out at the beginning of the school year."

Desani glared her down. "So, you won't even try to gauge me on my skill? I can sprint, run relays and long distance, do hurdles, discus, javelin, shot put, long and high jumps. You name it. I can do them all."

Jin could hear the murmurs rising from the girls again. _'Is she truly that talented?'_

"Now, this girl has spunk."

Jin's eyes widened as she felt Shou walk up next to her. "Shou?"

"Don't you see it?" Shou, looking down at her, whispered. "The fire in her eyes?"

"Uh- well, it's obvious that she wants it, but…"

"But what? Let's see what she can do." Glancing over at Desani, Shou grinned. "How about a little race? A 400-meter sprint with the Captain; if you can win, you can join the team."

Jin looked at him, shocked. "What are you doing? Isn't that a little bit unfair?"

Shou shook his head. "Of course not. If she thinks she's as good as she is, then I'm sure she can handle running against the fastest girl on the team," he said, loud enough for Desani to hear him.

"Well then, do you accept, Desani?" Looking back at her with a smirk, he was shocked to see the expression on her face. _'What's with that haughty look?'_

"Of course I accept," she replied, raising a finger in the air. "But with one request."

"Hmm?" Shou raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Jin took in how confident Desani appeared, her shoulders pulled back and her spine completely straight. _'It's as if…'_

Her eyes widened. _'No way.'_

Crossing her arms over her chest, Desani stared down the two captains. "I would like to race against the fastest boy on the team."

* * *

'_I can't believe I agreed to this,' _Shou thought to himself as his teammates prepared the starting blocks for the run-off. _'Honestly, my big mouth just doesn't know when to quit.'_

Shou glanced over at his competitor. Desani had tied her hair up into a high ponytail, brushing her bangs out of the way. Switching from her running shoes to her pink and black track spikes, Desani was already stretching and loosening up for the race.

Shou's eyes softened as he watched her. _'She's like Jin in many ways. All the qualities I like in a girl.'_ Refocusing his attention on stretching out the muscles in his legs, Shou switched to his inner zone. _'As cute as you are, I am bringing my A-game to this challenge, which means you have no hope of getting on this team.'_

Settling into the blocks prepared for him, Desani's words drifted back to him. "I fight for what I want, and what I want is to be on this team. If you think you can stop me, then prove it. Beat me in this showdown and I won't ever step on this track again."

He looked down at Jin and saw the surprise in her eyes. "She really thinks she can beat you, Shou."

Eyeing the woman as defiant as her hair color, Shou smirked. "It wouldn't be any fun if she didn't."

Tensing, Jin stepped in front of him. "All this is going to do is cause a commotion." Balling her fists, she stared at Desani. "The coaches said you had to talk to me in order to join this team, so the only way I'll let you do that is if you beat me in a race."

Jin's teeth clenched as Desani's hands moved to rest on her hips. Cocking her head to the side, Desani looked at her with a pitiful smile. "I would, Captain, but I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"What?!" The girls exclaimed in shock.

"Who do you think you are talking to her like that? And don't call her captain!" Miya yelled, stepping forward after being silenced by Jin. "This is why I don't like her," she directed towards her captain. "Jin, you haven't seen her around campus, but the girl thinks she owns the place. You can't let her on this team!"

"And why is that?" Desani asked. "Are you that afraid of a little challenge?"

Jin stepped forward, fangs bared. "Why you-"

"Stop," Shou suddenly said, his arm coming up to halt Jin's movement.

Anticipating her objections, Shou looked down at her and shook his head. "The best way to end this is to just give her what she wants. She's already spoken to the coaches, so if they've already made their decision, then we can't change it."

Jin looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Taking in Desani with a serious expression, he nodded. "It seems the coaches just wants her to show us what she's got. She's already proven herself to them," Shou looked over his shoulder at Jin, "so now she has to prove herself to us."

Her face flashing between understanding and uncertainty, Jin gave in. "Alright. If you want to lose that badly, then you can square off against Shou. If you win, we'll accept you onto the team. If not, please tell the coaches that we do not find you a suitable teammate. Understood?"

Nodding, Desani bowed. "Thank you very much."

Jin shook her head. "Okay, everyone listen up. Before our daily drills, we'll start off with a very special Death Race: Shou Saiko versus Desani Miller. Everyone, begin track preparations for the runners."

Walking past Desani, Jin whispered so that only she could hear, "You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into."

With a smile, she replied, "I don't plan on losing."

Jin shivered as she remembered her words. _'Who is she? I've never met anybody who has been confident enough to think they can beat a powerhouse runner like Shou.'_

Biting her bottom lip, Jin observed the two tense at the blocks, waiting for the shot that would have them reacting like coiled springs as they burst out into what could be the best race any of the runners have witnessed.

'_If she can actually pull this off, she'll immediately become one of our best track stars. And the girls could actually have a chance at the Championship this year…'_

Surprised at her thoughts, Jin furiously shook her head. _'What am I doing? No matter what, I have to root for Shou. He's already a team member, so I can't turn my back on him.'_

As the countdown began, Jin clenched her fist over her chest. _'Do your best, Shou.'_

The captain barely registered the shot of the starting pistol as her eyes tried to keep up with the two sprinters on the field.

Everyone was silent as they took in the spectacle unfolding before them. Step for step, the duo met each other's strides for the first 300 meters.

Shou was running at an incredible speed, leaving just enough energy for his signature kick at the 300-meter mark. His heart knocking inside his ears, he could still make out the steady strides of the runner next to him.

'_Amazing… nobody has ever met me stride-for-stride before. Not even the guys I ran against at the Championship last year.'_

Finding his final last 100 meters, Shou kicked it into overdrive. _'She's very impressive, but she won't be able to catch me after this. It's kind of sad. She would have been a great addition to the team.'_

His legs long and high, Shou reached his top speed with Desani nowhere in sight. Seeing the finish line, Shou smirked. _'Looks like it's over-'_

Red was all his eyes could register before the whistle was blown.

"With an amazing kick at the 350-meter mark, Desani Miller wins in a landslide!" Shou hears as he looks up at the replay board.

There she was. Bronze and scarlet clashed as she passed him right before the finish line. As close as it was, it was undeniable.

Desani had won.

"I can't believe this… Shou lost?"

He could already hear the murmurs of his teammates. Looking down at his black spikes covered in red asphalt, Shou decided to instead focus on recovering his breath.

'_I've never ran so hard before in my life. Could it be that she's the first person to ever give me an actual challenge?'_

"Now you know the oxygen isn't down there," a voice echoed through his thoughts. Looking up, Shou examined the outstretched hand of his rival and traveled all the way up to the soft smile on her face.

"Always look to the sun." Gasping, Shou flushed red as he hesitantly took her hand and stood.

Taking in her friendly exposition, Shou smiled back, not letting go of her hand.

With a firm handshake, Shou replied, "Congratulations, Desani. Welcome to the team."

Grinning, Desani's eyes shined in excitement. "Thanks so much, Captain."

From the bleachers, all Jin could do was watch.

* * *

"Alright! Here's your uniform for the meets. You can wear any type of workout gear to practice. Just make sure you have your parents fill out this consent form and you're good to go. Coach already confirmed your physical results, so you can start practice on Monday."

Desani nodded and accepted the clothing pieces. "Thanks, Captain." Smiling at Shou, she directed her gaze at Jin. "I apologize if I seemed rather rude earlier. I just had to do what I needed to do to get your attention. Please take care of me," Desani added with a short bow.

Mentally sighing, Jin forced a smile. "Understandable. You have to be ruthless if you want to achieve in sports. Enjoy your day off and get ready for hard training next week."

After Desani was out of earshot, Jin let out a dry chuckle. "Why do I have a feeling we all just got played?"

Not hearing a response from Shou, she snuck a peak out of her peripherals. Jin's eyes widened as she realized Shou had watched Desani walk off the field.

Feeling a jab in his side, Shou looked down to a rather disgruntled Jin. "Oh, sorry. What was that?"

Shaking her head, Jin walked off. "Never mind."

Surprised, Shou reached out to grab her elbow. "Hey, don't be like that."

Rolling her eyes, Jin crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground. "You don't have to be so fascinated with her."

Brow burrowing in confusion, Shou tenderly tipped her head so that he could look in her eyes. "How could I not be? Aren't you? She's the first person to beat me in a race."

'_**Always look to the sun.' **_Desani's words came back to him and he smiled. _'She wasn't haughty or anything. Even though she won, she still treated me like I was her captain.'_

Looking down at a mumbling Jin, Shou shook his head. _'You don't realize just how alike you two are. Once upon a time, you said the same thing to me.'_

"I'm definitely impressed by her running capabilities, but I'm still upset you ran against her," Jin replied.

"Why?" Shou asked in surprise.

Shou held back a gasp as Jin's hand suddenly reached up and grabbed the front of his t-shirt. Looking into her eyes, he was surprised to see a fire in her eyes, not too different from the one he saw in Desani's eyes earlier. "You idiot! If anyone was going to beat you, it was supposed to be me!"

Behind the inferno, he could see the waterfall. "Oh Jin," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "When you're ready to race again, I'll be there at the starting line, waiting for you."

Feeling the warmth of his skin through the fabric, Jin cooled down, allowing only a single tear to escape. _'You're such an idiot.'_

As she closed her eyes, Jin realized she didn't know if those words were meant for Shou or for herself.

* * *

Stepping off the track, Desani paused when she saw the four pairs of eyes staring at her.

With only silence passing between them, Desani took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hey, everyone. I didn't know you guys were here, but I'm glad you came."

Yugi's eyes widened at how happy she looked. "Wow… it's been a really long time since we last saw that smile."

Eyes softening as she sensed the earnest in his words, she chuckled. Sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm sure I've had you all worried about how I've been acting lately. However, I've accomplished something great today, so how about we celebrate together?"

Mana clapped her hands in excitement. "So does that mean you're not mad at us anymore?"

With a guilty look, Desani stared at the ground. "Well, I don't think I've been mad for a while now. It's just something about this form that made me hold a grudge, which I've never done before. I promise that I'll try my best to get a handle on my emotions."

Joey suddenly ran up to her and lifted her up, spinning in enthusiasm. "That's our girl! We've missed ya!" Desani laughed in reply.

Smiling at Desani's and Joey's reunion, Yugi chanced a glance at Atem. He wasn't surprised to find a frown still gracing his lips.

'_This time, I won't ask. He'll reveal his problem sooner or later.'_

And just as he expected, Atem spoke.

"Desani, don't you think it's a bit unfair of you to join a sport that you clearly have an advantage in?" Atem asked.

Interrupting her conversation with Joey, Desani looked over at Atem with an unreadable expression. "I went to have a physical for the first time in my life and it was confirmed that as of right now, I am as human as anybody else."

Looking down at the silver wrapped around her wrists, she frowned. "Even if I've lost certain qualities of myself, what I haven't lost is my physical fitness. Because I've always been conditioned to run faster and longer than most people, I naturally have the ability I just displayed on the track."

Looking up at Atem, she continued. "If you must know, I actually held myself back so that my teammates wouldn't think I was using performance-enhancing drugs. Plus, Shou was giving his everything while I forced myself down to 50%. I cheated him and I cheated myself, but it's what I had to do to join the team.

"If you honestly have a problem with that, I can't do anything about it. I'm already on the team and there's no going back now."

Atem closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay. "So have you so quickly forgotten what you've been sent to do in the first place?"

"No, I have not," Desani replied. "Unfortunately, in my current state, I'm not of much help. Once I have your full cooperation, then maybe I can start trying to dispel the curse that has been cast on me."

Desani waited for a reply, but he just stared at her. "Fine. Be that way." Ignoring him completely, she turned to Yugi.

"Yugi?" Walking up to him and taking his hand in hers, she looked at him with pleas in her eyes. "Would you and the others like to celebrate with me?"

Blushing from how close she was, Yugi nodded. "Um, I don't think we have anything else planned and it's been forever since you've wanted to hang out with us. What would you like to do?"

The flash in her eyes caught him by surprise. "It's Friday, right? I would just love to check out this new club I've been hearing about lately. You don't mind, do you?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "A club? We're not old enough!"

Tsking and wagging her finger in his face, Desani smirked. "You don't get out much, do you? This is a 16 and over club, which means we can all get in. They'll even take our school ID's as proof of age.

"So how about it?" she asked the others, looking at them with hopeful eyes. "We can head over to my place right now to change."

"I've never been to a club before, so it sounds fun!" Mana immediately responded.

"Yes! I can always count on you," Desani happily exclaimed as she pulled her into a hug.

"If it means hanging out with you, then I'm so in," Tristan added.

"Me too," Joey dittoed.

"Thank you so much," Desani looked back at Yugi and Atem. "It would really mean a lot to me if you two came along."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Atem met her eyes. "If Yugi's willing to go, then you can count me in."

Nervous, Yugi looked back and forth between Atem and Desani. _'Thanks for putting me on the spot, Atem.'_

"Desani, if you promise to never distance yourself from us again, then I'll go with you," Yugi finally said.

Pulling him into a hug, Desani smiled. "You have my word, and my word is my bond."

Surprised to hear the same promise Atem once made to him, Yugi hugged her back. "Okay, then. Let's go."

* * *

Four hours and several outfit changes later, Yugi found himself awkwardly positioned against the teenage bar on one of the far walls of _Ice Cold_, the new club in Domino City. He took in the wide dance floor in front of him, surrounded by lush lounge chairs and teenagers from high schools across the city. Several elevators around the room could take people up to the second floor, which housed a second dance floor and the disc jockey. The open ceiling of the first floor allowed clubbers to check out what was happening up on the second floor.

Squirming, he looked down in dismay at his choice of clothing. "Uh, Atem? I think we're a bit underdressed for this place."

"I think it's fine," the moody pharaoh replied, brushing the thought off.

'_Only because you didn't grow up in this century,' _Yugi begrudgingly thought as he looked down at his familiar ensemble, a pair of black leather pants coupled with a black cut off shirt. Glamorized by a belt chain and a silver watch he borrowed from Desani, Yugi wondered why he settled on such a simple outfit.

He looked back at Atem, who was wearing an almost identical outfit. Instead of a cut off shirt, Atem wore a black evening shirt, leaving three buttons undone to show off a plain gold chain Yugi lent to him.

Not getting any help from him, he searched around for two rowdy teenagers that had been missing for a while.

"Where did Joey and Tristan go?" Yugi asked out loud.

"Those two?" Desani heard as she and Mana walked back over to the bar. "I think they went to go talk to the deejay."

"Atemie!" Mana yelled at her best friend over the music. "Look who we ran into!"

From behind her, Ryou sheepishly peaked out his head. "Hello, everyone."

"Ryou? I'm surprised to find you here," Yugi opined.

Ryou laughed. "Yeah, I'm surprised myself. A friend from school wanted me to come because he didn't want to go alone, but now I can't even find the slippery fellow. Luckily I ran into Desani and Mana, whom both look ravishing tonight, I might add."

Blushing, Mana hid her giggle behind her hand. "Thank you so much. I think you're my first compliment of the night." Her hair straightened into an elegant style that accented her blue-green eyes, Mana's evening ensemble featured a green ruffled shirt and dark grey knee-length pencil skirt. A matching green floral jewelry set finished off her look as she walked in black ballet flats.

"I'm glad to hear that." Taking her hand, Ryou lightly kissed the top of it. "Would you like to have this dance?"

Blushing, Mana smiled. "O-of course." Hesitantly, she looked at Atem.

Observing the exchange, Atem waved her away. Beaming, Mana clasped hands with Ryou as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"She looks great tonight, doesn't she?" Desani asked them.

Yugi nodded. "She really does. She looks so sophisticated."

Desani giggled. "Why thank you! I had fun dressing her up tonight."

"Your outfit is amazing as well," Yugi shyly commented. Desani wore black blue jean shorts with a red gypsy tube tank top, accented with silver designs. Her hair was tied up into high twin tails with silver ribbons and wore twin silver bangles for accessories. Turning around on her two-inch black wedges, Desani looked herself over.

"You think so? To be honest, I wasn't sure what to wear, so I went casual just to be on the safe side." Facing him, Desani smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Flushing red, Yugi nodded. "Yeah. It looks really nice on you. Don't you think, Atem?"

Hearing his name, Atem examined Desani and her outfit. "Don't you think it's a bit revealing?"

"Atem!"

Yugi looked at Desani, quick to do damage control. "Don't mind him. You're really pretty tonight."

Her eyes focusing on Yugi, Desani softly smiled at him. "Thank you." Averting her gaze to the dance floor, she nervously rubbed her hands together. "Um… would you like to dance with me?"

Taken aback by her sudden request, Yugi froze. _'She's not getting mad at what Atem said? Or is she simply ignoring it?'_

Her eyes not meeting his, Yugi quickly scanned her frame. His eyes narrowed in on her set jaw and balled fists. _'No. She's holding back… she's trying to keep her promise.'_

"Uh, well," he finally answered, "I- uh, I'm not a really good dancer."

Looking back towards him, Desani smiled at him. "Well then, let me teach you." Grabbing his hand, Desani hauled Yugi out onto the dance floor.

"Desani, w-wait!" Yugi gasped, nervous that he would make a fool out of himself.

Near the center of the dance floor, Desani let go of his hand and faced him. "Don't worry. Dancing is easy once you get used to it."

Listening to the club music, Desani started swaying side to side. "Just pay attention to the rhythm of the music and hit the pronounced beats." Taking his hands into hers, she motioned for him to mirror her movements.

Unsteadily, Yugi moved his feet, following Desani's two-step. "You're doing great," Desani praised. "Just try to relax a little more and get into the music."

Yugi nodded. _'It's not really easy relaxing around someone like you, Desani.'_

Realizing he was starting to get more comfortable, Desani let his hands go. Catching his eyes, she began rolling her body.

"Okay, Yugi. Just loosen up a bit more and add in your arms."

"S-sure," Yugi stammered. Watching Desani to try and mimic what she was doing, Yugi's eyes widened in wonder. _'Wow, she's really good. I didn't know she could dance so well.'_

Eyes drifting around to the people surrounding them, Yugi imitated the moves of some of the guys that were on the dance floor.

"There you go!" Desani praised. "You're a bona fide dancer now," she grinned.

Blushing, Yugi soaked in her compliment. "Thanks, Desani."

She giggled. "I bet you didn't even notice we caught an audience."

Surprised, Yugi stopped as he filled with embarrassment. "What?" His sudden stop pushed his body back, making him collide with a passing guy.

"Hey, watch it!" The belligerent stranger yelled as he pushed Yugi away from him.

"S-sorry!" Yugi barely got out before he crashed up against Desani. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Eyes closed, Yugi didn't realize how tightly he was holding her.

Gently pushing against his chest, Desani cooled down from the sudden movement. _'Had I had my powers, I would have been able to sense this and help Yugi regain his composure.'_

"It's fine, Yugi. Don't beat yourself up about it." Realizing he was still too shocked to let go, Desani was relieved when the music changed to a slow song. _'Okay, I can work with this.'_

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Desani tentatively placed her head on his chest and rocked softly to the mostly instrumental song.

Finally aware of his senses, Yugi found himself awkwardly holding Desani as she was swaying against him.

"Uh, Desani?"

Hearing the question in his voice, Desani looked up at him. "This is a slow song. You normally dance with a partner for this type of music."

Pulling back, Desani loosened Yugi's grip on her shirt and pulled his arms down around her waist. Running her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, she locked her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"Now sway with me," she instructed.

His whole face red, Yugi nervously followed her whispered advice. Unable to meet her eyes, Yugi's eyes flitted across the club.

"Yugi," Desani said with a warning, "you're getting stiff again. Relax."

"I-I'm trying," he pushed out of his lips. Looking down, he mistakenly made eye contact. _'Oh wow. Her new eye color is even prettier up close.'_

"Yugi?" Desani timidly called out.

Blinking, Yugi looked at her. "Yeah?" The look in her eyes instantly had him worried. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I would like to apologize." Sighing, Desani's brow furrowed with sadness. "When I woke up, and you had me in your arms, I was so glad that despite everything, you were still there for me. But then- I let my rage consume me and I ended up hurting you in the process." Arms tightening, Desani plunged her face into the crook of his neck. "I am truly sorry for what I did. I just want you to know that."

Not knowing what to say, Yugi held her closer. Closing his eyes, he listened for her heartbeat. _'I could never hold that against you. I'm just glad you're here with us, right now.'_

With gentle fingers, he lifted her chin until their gazes locked on each other. "I forgive you. However, I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to."

Desani sadly nodded. "I know, but I don't know what to do."

Smiling, Yugi shook his head. "Yes you do. Just do the same thing you did with me."

Biting her lower lip in hesitation, Desani slowly nodded. "Okay."

Separating, the two walked back over to their place near the bar. Seeing Joey and Tristan, they waved and hurried over. "Hey guys, haven't seen you in awhile," Yugi commented.

"Heh, sorry about that," Tristan replied. "We ran up to the DJ booth to get him to play a slow song for Mana and Ryou. We saw them all huddled up on the dance floor not too long ago."

They grinned at each other. "They look cute together, don't they?" Joey asked.

"They really do," Desani agreed. "Mana just went on and on about him after we met up with him earlier."

"Yeah, they're cute," Tristan opined. "However, I'd say the cutest thing we saw today was you teaching Yugi how to dance. Everyone we passed thought you two were a couple."

Cheeks burning, Yugi put his hands up. "Oh, stop with the teasing, you two!"

"We may be teasing, but it's the truth, Yug," Joey replied as he wrapped an arm across his friend's shoulder. "All the guys were jealous of you and all the girls were envious of Desani."

Giggling, Desani playfully pulled on Joey's ear. "Leave the guy alone. You know he gets embarrassed easily."

"Alright, alright," Joey growled in mock pain. "You can let go now, mommy." Tristan and Desani roared with laughter.

Shaking his head at the three, Yugi eyes searched the bar. "Hey, do you guys know where Atem went?"

Shrugging, Joey and Tristan shook their heads. "He wasn't here when we got back," Tristan said.

"Where did he run off to?" Yugi asked out loud. _'It's not like he has other friends here.'_

"Calm down, everyone. I'm right here." Turning, four pairs of eyes locked on Atem. "Seeing as I was left alone, I took it upon myself to check this place out."

"Uh… sorry about that," Yugi said, blushing slightly at the memory. "If you'd like, you can dance with Desani."

"No thanks," Atem said. "After all that walking, I just want to sit down for awhile." Asking the bartender for a cup of water, Atem lounged out on one of the seats at the bar.

Feeling a nerve tightening in his membrane, Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself down. He watched with apprehension as Desani trekked over to Atem's seat.

"Atem?" Desani didn't miss the stiffening of his back when he heard him call out her name. Slowly turning around, he stared at her.

"What is it?" Atem asked, irritation biting at his words.

"Would you like to dance with me later?" she slowly asked.

Frowning, Atem looked at her. "Quite frankly, I'd much rather go home."

Her arms pulled nervously behind her back, Desani stifled a sigh. "Isn't tonight supposed to be a celebration? I mean, you haven't even congratulated me for making it onto the track team."

"I won't be congratulating you because I don't agree with it. You already know that," Atem stiffly replied.

Three men nervously watched the showdown between the pharaoh and the sorceress.

Ignoring his spiteful words, Desani tried to reason with him again. "Look, I know we haven't been on the same page lately, but at least I'm trying to put my best foot forward here. It's obvious that you're upset with me about how I've ignored everyone these past two weeks, but that was just my way of dealing with life in this new terrible state." Looking down at her arms, Desani grimaced at the silver burn marks left on her skin after the disks completely melded with her body. "I wasn't mad at you or any of the others. I was just brooding.

"So could you please forgive me?!" Shaken by the cry that left her lips, Desani looked up at Atem, hoping to see a look of surprise, uncertainty, understanding… anything other than the cold gaze he now reserved only for her. What she found instead were a pair of eyes not even focused on her.

"A-Atem," she called out. As if in a daze, Atem started to move past her. "W-wait!" Desani cried out, reaching out for his arm.

Completely blocking her out, he brushed away her hand as he rushed towards the object of his pinpointed gaze. In only seconds, Atem was on the other side of the room. In front of him were a group of young men and women similarly dressed, but one girl stood out from all the rest.

With shorts and a light pink jacket pulled over her leotard, the young woman happily chatted with her peers, nonchalantly pushing her brown hair back behind her left ear.

Rushing after Atem to see what he was doing, three pairs of eyes stopped and stared in surprise, not believing what they were seeing.

Feeling eyes watching her, the young woman turned her head away from her friends to look out onto the dance floor. She froze when her eyes landed on Atem.

Afraid she would get away, Atem stepped forward, his eyes never leaving hers. With a slight bow and an outstretched hand, he spoke.

"May I have this dance, Téa?"

Yugi stared at the brunette's frozen frame. _'…Téa?'_

From the dance floor, all Desani could do was watch.

* * *

**A/N: Just so that all of you know, I cried at the end of this chapter.**

**I am so happy to reintroduce Téa! It's been awhile, hasn't it? And why is Atem being such a jerk? I don't know! Right now, my creative juices are just telling me he has to be! What can you expect from the next chapter? Hint: Progress.**

**For those of you wondering about the whole track arc in this episode, all I'm going to do is redirect you back to Desani's introduction in the second chapter. The answer awaits you there (if you haven't forgotten). And what do you think about the team captains? I didn't really plan their appearance, but they're interesting characters, ne?**

**Love,**

**~AtemsDestinee**


	22. Suppressed Emotions

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Return of the Pharaoh**

_**Chapter 21: Suppressed Emotions**_

"First position… second position… third position… fourth position… fifth position. Again."

Téa, eyes narrowed in determination, repeated the basic positions of ballet. Her dance instructor, Sofiya Marinov, was ruthless when it came to perfecting the most recognizable ballet forms.

"Téa, straighten your spine and keep your chin up," Sofiya commented as she walked by her. Nodding, Téa pulled her shoulders up and raised her chin, eyes never leaving her focal point on the other side of the room. "And tighten up your pliés as well."

"Yes ma'am," Téa replied, taking in all of Sofiya's wisdom and advice.

"At the end of this rotation, go up into a relevé and hold," Sofiya instructed.

In fifth position for the final time, Téa could feel the muscles in her arms shivering above her, but with a grinding of her teeth, she balanced herself up onto her toes.

For the past two weeks, Téa trekked to the multipurpose dance studio in downtown Domino after school to practice for four hours every night. The first few days were killer because she hadn't danced so dutifully since middle school. Blisters even broke out on her toes for the first time in years, but it didn't matter. Finally doing what she wanted to do was what had her smiling every day after practice.

Once she had made the decision to focus solely on her dancing, Téa talked to the school dean about moving around her classes to better suit her dance schedule. As a result, she no longer shared homeroom with any of her friends. Her desire to not get sidetracked from her goal, she didn't tell them about anything she was doing. Yugi called her house several times in the past week, but she made her mom promise to make up reasons for why she couldn't come to the phone. Téa felt guilty, knowing that Yugi wouldn't pry, no matter how concerned he was about her.

'_Don't think about this right now,' _she chastised herself. _'It's for the best.'_

"And release." Sofiya's voice came floating back to Téa. Relaxing out of the relevé, she awaited further instructions. "Now, we will begin practicing the choreo we've learned this week. Afterwards, you all will meet up with your assigned partners and work on individual technique. Don't forget to start brainstorming what you'd like to for your final performances."

Nodding, Téa scanned the room for her partner. Spotting her in the back corner, she darted across the floor and waved at Raven "The Golden Maiden" Deen. She earned the nickname for how boldly her name clashed with her shortly cut golden hair and her light blue eyes. Raven's smile broadened when she noticed Téa.

"Hey girl! How's life?" the bubbly blond asked, eyes brimming with excitement.

"As normal and cliché as life can be," Téa responded.

"Well that's a weird thing to say," Raven commented as she began her stretches.

Téa smiled. "Sorry, Raven. I have some things on my mind right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to talk about it before discussing our final performance?" Raven asked hopefully.

Téa shook her head. "It's fine. It's something I'd rather not talk about."

Deflated, Raven pouted. "You're so mean. I've pretty much told you my entire life story and you won't so much as tell me what you ate for breakfast."

Téa shook her head at Raven's pouting. "Eggs and jelly toast," she replied with a playful smirk.

"Oh, now you're just teasing! We don't really hang out outside of class. What's your family like? Where do you go to school? What do you do with your friends?"

Raven watched Téa plié in slow succession, not understanding her sudden aloofness.

"I hope I'm not overstepping bounds or anything, but do you even have friends?" Raven asked.

Pausing, Téa pondered Raven's question. "Why do you ask that?"

Practicing her arm positions, she answered with a hesitant tone. "Well… you never talk about anybody. You come to class, practice with me and just listen to me talk. You always deflect my questions back to me or somebody else in class. You walk here by yourself every day and you always seem to head home instead of hanging out like girls your age should be doing. You act so much like an introvert that I sometimes wonder if I'm the closest thing you have to a friend."

Téa froze, surprised by her words. _'Have I really become such a person?' _Her body stilling, Téa leaned against the bar, shaken by the truth she wanted to avoid. _'How much of myself did I lose when I cut myself off from the people I care so much about? I don't abandon friends, yet that's exactly what I've been doing. Have I been deceiving myself? Did I really make the right choice?'_

Nervously watching Téa's inner struggle, Raven decided to try and break through the invisible wall her friend had built around her. "Hey, Téa? A few of us are going to meet up with some of the guy students and check out this new 16 and up club that recently opened up downtown. Because you don't seem to have plans after class, I was wondering if you'd like to join us. A lot of the girls think you're nice and want to introduce you to the guys. They're really nice and treat us like ladies… not to mention they're gorgeous," Raven added with a giggle. "So how about it? It should be fun!"

'It should be fun, _she says,' _Téa sullenly thought as she looked at the man bowing before her. _'This isn't fun. This is a nightmare! I'm not ready for this.'_

She could hear the mumbling of her peers behind her as they looked at Atem staring so intently at her.

"Is that the King of Games?" Naya, one of the seasoned dancers, asked.

"Téa's friends with _the _Yugi Motou?" Colin, one of the male dancers she was introduced to, asked with astonishment. "You ladies didn't tell us Téa knew a celebrity."

"We didn't know!" Raven hissed at him. "Téa, do you really know him?" she asked in a whisper.

Her heart beating wildly, Téa couldn't take her eyes off of Atem. _'Honestly, what is he doing here? If he's here, then the others can't be too far behind.'_

Noting Téa's silence, Raven nudged her in the side. "Téa, don't be rude. The man asked you for a dance."

Blinking, Téa slowly nodded. "Uh, right." Looking at his offered hand, Téa took a deep breath. "Sure," she answered as she placed her hand in his.

Smiling, Atem wrapped his hand around hers. "Follow me."

Téa nervously looked around, still not fully aware of what was happening. _'Of all the places to run into him…'_

Familiar faces crossed her peripheral as Atem took her across the dance floor. Her heart felt like lead as her eyes landed on Yugi. In the middle of the floor, he was frozen with a smile and a wave for her as he watched her walk away. _'Yugi…'_

Losing sight of her in the dancing crowd, Yugi limply dropped his hand down to his side. _'Thank goodness she's alright,' _Yugi thought as his pulse thumped in his ears.

Tristan and Joey looked at each other. "Why did Atem out of nowhere ask her to dance?" Tristan asked him.

Joey shook his head. "I have no idea. I thought he said he was tired."

Realization dawning between the three, they looked at Desani in trepidation. "Desani?" Yugi softly called, his hand moving to grip her elbow.

Desani stood like a statue, her head bowed low enough for her bangs to cover her eyes. Hearing her name, she moved, not allowing Yugi to touch her. Without a word, she turned and left the dance floor, sitting down at one of the empty tables.

Denied, Yugi looked over at Joey and Tristan, both of them unsure of what to do. "Yug, we're going to go find Mana and Ryou and tell them about Téa," Joey said. "You should go and try to talk to her."

Tristan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you should be able to help her better than we can."

Patting Yugi on the shoulder, they ventured out into the thickening club.

Nervous, Yugi walked over to Desani. Head still bowed, he couldn't see her face. His eyes then picked up her body's movement. She was trembling. _'Oh no… she's not crying, is she?!'_

"Desani, are you okay?" Yugi asked. Hearing silence, he panicked. "Please, Desani, don't pull away from us again."

"Don't worry, Yugi," Desani said in a flat tone. "I made a promise to you that I wouldn't."

Concerned by the tone in which she spoke, Yugi hesitantly placed his hand on her knee. He watched her as she lifted her head, but his eyes widened when they met hers.

His body chilled as her eyes glowed with anger, an anger that he once experienced.

Her hot red amber eyes took in his cool lavender ones. "Yugi, I've had enough of the animosity he's been showing me all day. And then, on top of that, he went and asked Téa to dance."

Yugi blinked at her in confusion. _'Is she… jealous?'_

"Desani-"

"You want to know why I asked you here today, Yugi?" Desani suddenly asked.

His brow furrowing, Yugi withdrew his hand from her knee. "Desani?"

"Last week, when I realized Téa wasn't coming to class, I had Bel track her whereabouts in case of an attack. It seemed that they had died down after it appeared I had been defeated, but I wanted to ensure the safety of every single one of you. Bel found out what was going on with Téa and promised to look after her. Today, when Bel was watching her, she overheard a conversation between Téa and one of her acquaintances. So, she appeared before me minutes before I was supposed to meet with the track coaches and told me that I could find her here.

"Because I wanted to ease the distance between us, I decided that after I was done with track I would meet up with all of you to find her. Luckily, you ended up coming to me."

Frowning, Desani clenched and unclenched her fists. "We were supposed to come here, find her and set things straight. You were supposed to talk to her, tell her how you felt and-"

Eyes closing, she pulled down tightly on her twin tails. "You were supposed to ask Téa to dance, not Atem! The nerve of that guy!"

Yugi sat in silence as he watched Desani wallow in her own anger. Not sure what to make of everything she had just told him, he smiled and softly grabbed hold of one of the hands still pulling at her hair.

Surprised, Desani let her eyes refocus on Yugi's calm expression. She didn't pull away as he took her hand and gently massaged it between both of his.

"Desani, don't worry about me. I'm sure Atem was just really happy to see her," Yugi explained on behalf of the absent pharaoh. "Besides, the way things are between you and him, how can I possibly think about romance right now?"

Her eyes widened as his hand came up and gently cupped the side of her face. "You don't need to be angry for me," he added in a voice so soft that she almost let go of her rage.

Yet it was his eyes that defied him, and Desani didn't miss the water shining brightly in his darkened pupils.

She laid a hand over his and felt the warmth of his palm against her cheek. Wrapping her hand around his, she stood up, bringing a startled Yugi to his feet.

"I think your turn is long overdue." Observing his confused look, she pulled him behind her as she quickly made her way across the floor.

* * *

A comfortable silence stretched between the dancing duo as another slow jam played throughout the club. A respectable distance between each other, the brown-haired girl was still able to bury her face into his crisp white shirt that smelled of fresh powder and lilacs. She pressed her ear against his chest to hear his steady heartbeat as she struggled with her mixed and ever confusing feelings.

'_They look so alike,' _the young lady thought to herself as her fingers tightened on his arms. _'I don't want to look him in the face because despite the fact that I know they're two different people…'_

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it any longer. _'I know they're not the same person, but why do I feel so afraid whenever I look him directly in the eye?'_

She knew it wasn't fair, but she just couldn't let go of how she felt in the past.

"Fair lady, you've been rather silent since we started dancing," her partner breathed softly into her hair. "Does something bother you, my dear?"

Blushing at his soft voice, she shook her head. "Not at all. I just have to remind myself-"

"That I'm not him?" he suddenly finished in a low voice.

Tensing at his words, she slowly nodded. "It's silly of me, I know. You two are different men with different hearts." Looking up and meeting his grey eyes for the first time since they latched together, she offered him a soft smile. "I know that you're a better man and you wouldn't hurt me or any of my friends, Ryou."

The silver-haired man smiled in return. "I wouldn't want you to be afraid of me, Mana; however, I won't push the matter." Sadly, he let his beauty go. "I shall do my best to ease all of your qualms," Ryou said with a bow.

Missing the warmth of his embrace, Mana reached out to him. "Ryou-"

"So that's where you two been hiding!"

Ryou and Mana turned to see Joey and Tristan appear by their sides. "When did you guys get up here?" Tristan asked them. Sometime during the night, Ryou and Mana had worked their way up to the second floor, separating themselves in their own small world.

"Never mind that, Tristan," Joey offhandedly said. "Guess who we just found?"

Brows knitting, Mana soon had an epiphany moment. "Téa? She's here?!"

Ryou's eyes widened. "I do believe I haven't seen her in quite a while. What is she doing here?"

Joey and Tristan exchanged glances. "Don't have a clue," Joey replied. "We were hoping to get Atem and Desani back on speaking terms when Atem spotted Téa with some of her… buddies."

"Buddies?" Mana looked at them, perplexed. "Who has she been hanging with this whole time? We've been worried about her!"

Tristan could only shake his head. "We don't know. We didn't have time to ask before Atem whisked her away onto the dance floor."

Joey's eyes flashed with anger. "Yeah, I still can't believe Atem just dissed Desani like that."

"Dissed?" Now Ryou was really confused. "I think we should get down there and see what in the devil you two are talking about."

"Honestly, I'm not even sure we understand it ourselves," Tristan commented.

Mana, worried about her best friend, found Ryou's hand and held on tightly. "This feuding between Atem and Desani can't last forever, can it?"

He squeezed her hand to reassure her, but he could think of no words that would appease her anxiety. _'I don't know, Mana, but it seems it has already lasted 5,000 years…'_

* * *

'_Of all the rotten luck,'_ Téa mumbled to herself as Atem guided her through the crowds to the center of the dance floor. _'What is this guy even thinking?'_

Finally coming to a stop, Téa braced herself as Atem turned around to meet her gaze. Her throat constricted as she realized he was smiling. _'I thought he would be furious…'_

Without a word, Atem took her into his arms and began swaying with the slow music, not taking his eyes off of her.

Finding it hard to look him in the eye, Téa let her eyes wander around the room, barely acknowledging the fact that Atem was dancing pretty well. Her sapphire eyes finally resting on his broad chest, Téa couldn't bare the silence any longer.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I've been these past couple of weeks?" she managed to squeak out.

"No. I'm sure you'll tell us when you're ready," he replied.

"Um… thanks," Téa said. "If you didn't want to question me, then why did you drag me out here to dance?" she countered.

Reaching down, Atem raised her chin so that their eyes could meet. "Drag? That's what I was doing? If I recall correctly, you agreed to my request."

"'Drag' may not have been the right word, but you haven't answered the question," she replied, still finding it hard to stare into his violet pupils.

Sighing, Atem pulled her into a tight embrace. "Because I've missed you dearly," he breathed into her brown hair.

Blushing from the intimacy, Téa couldn't stop the racing of her heart. _'He missed me? Even though Desani was probably with them the entire time, he was still worried?'_

"I'm sorry, Atem," she finally replied. "I just feel like it's time for me to move on with my life."

Releasing her, Atem gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean? Are you saying moving on with your life means ignoring your friends?"

Trying to hold back the tears, Téa shook her head. "No, it's more complicated than that."

He frowned. "Was it so complicated that you couldn't even tell your friends?"

Atem noticed how she avoided her eyes. "Was it something that we did? Were you unable to deal with everything dealing with Desani? Because trust me, you weren't alone."

Hearing the disdain in his voice when he said her name, Téa looked at him with concern. "What's with that voice?"

She stood there shocked. Now _he_ was avoiding her eyes! "Are you still upset with her?!"

He looked at her. "And are you telling me you're not?"

Téa shook her head. "Yes she lied, but we know it was for a good reason." She stared at him hopelessly. "You need to move on."

Atem sighed, realizing they had stopped dancing after Téa's confession. "Don't you think I've tried? Téa, you weren't there for everything else she did. You didn't have to witness her transformation."

Téa's head was swimming. She couldn't recall a time she had ever been this confused in her life. "What transformation? Are you talking about how her hair turned red? Sure, she was sick after those… _things _got attached to her body, but other than that she was-"

"Desani died."

Pushing away from him, Téa looked up at him, her eyes filled with horror. "She what? No, she was fine. She was just sick. Why didn't you tell me that the moment you saw me?" she demanded to know.

Atem bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have phrased it like that. She didn't die, but when she came back, she wasn't who she used to be." Covering his face with his hand, his shoulders deflated. "She has completely changed."

Relieved to hear that Desani was still alive, Téa could only watch as his shoulders shook from his silent cries. Not knowing what to do, she awkwardly pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, Atem. We'll get the Desani we know and love back one day," Téa murmured softly, hoping to calm him down.

Atem accepted her hug, burying his face in her hair. "Please don't ignore us. A double dosing is too much to handle."

A little confused by his words, Téa finally relented. "Okay, Atem. We'll find the others and I'll explain everything."

She jumped as she felt his hands lifting her head up so that he could look at her. "Thank you," he replied, and the amount of gratitude in those two little words had a runaway tear rolling down her darkening cheeks.

Seeing the lone tear, Atem's thumb lightly brushed across her cheek, capturing it and catching its fading warmth on his skin. Looking into her bright eyes, he remembered the times they had shared together.

His eyes darkening, they dropped from her wide eyes and examined her lips as she licked them nervously.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning down to touch his lips against hers.

She knew it was coming. She saw how his eyes darkened with his intent. Her heart beating rapidly, she stared upon a face so similar to the one she had fallen in love with.

'_I- I still don't know who I love the most,' _she thought as her eyes closed. _'All I know is that this time, someone chose for me.'_

She fought back against her guilt as her lips surrendered to his.

A sweet and soft kiss that lasted only seconds seemed like an eternity to her and the man who unintentionally came to witness.

She dropped his hand, not expecting the sight in front of them. They found themselves frozen once again as the couple ended the kiss.

Feeling eyes on her, Téa looked around the dance floor until her eyes locked onto the two people she least wanted to see. Tapping his chest, she whispered in terror, "Atem, they saw."

The heated flush on the pharaoh's face drained away as he found himself looking at the sorceress and his reincarnation.

"Yugi-" Téa weakly called out, taking a step towards him.

As if waking from a trance, Yugi blushed deeply and bowed his head, not daring to look into her eyes. "Forgive us. We were intruding."

Not waiting for an answer, Yugi took off for the club's exit.

'_Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no,' _Téa chanted as her hands found her face. _'What have I done?'_

Atem was getting concerned by Téa's trembling, but a pair of eyes boring into him forced him to stare back.

She watched the entire exchange without a word, her jaw set and her hands balled. The glare she was sending him was colder than any gaze he had given her over the past few hours.

Desani felt like hitting something, but the moment Yugi broke away, she knew her priorities.

Still, it didn't keep her from staring at Atem with disgust. "Just how many friends do you plan on losing today?"

With a sharp pivot on her heels, Desani headed towards the exit.

* * *

"Man, it's crowded. Where'd they go?" Joey grumbled as he pushed himself past two guys who couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

"What?!" Tristan yelled as he struggled to keep up with Joey without losing Mana and Ryou. "Yo, can you slow down for a second? We'll find them."

"Huh?" Joey yelled back, blanching when he realized how far away he was from the others. "Sorry, guys! Didn't mean to move so fast."

Sliding past another couple grinding to the music, the trio finally caught up to the long-legged blonde.

"There's a lot more people down here than I remember," Mana commented as they huddled in a corner near the club's entrance.

"It's gotten later, so more people were bound to show up," Tristan explained. "It's going to be hard finding Yugi and the others."

"Yeah. I thought that at least he and Desani would still be at that table," Joey said with confusion. "They just can't sit still."

"After the way Atem treated Desani, did you really expect her to let it go? I wouldn't be surprised if she's chewing his ear off right now," Tristan opined.

"What?" Mana exclaimed in horror.

Ryou squeezed her hand. "No, no. It's only an expression that means she's probably chiding him for whatever he did."

Mana let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good." She stared up at Tristan and Joey. "From what I can gather, Desani's probably mad at Atem for dancing with Téa instead of her?"

Joey scratched the back of his head. "Um, something like that."

"So, she's jealous?" Ryou offered.

Tristan shook his head. "I don't think so. Desani isn't that petty. It's more like she's upset that he's being difficult when she's been trying to make amends with us."

Mana sighed. "I apologize on his behalf. The man has always been stubborn."

"Well, his stubbornness is pushing Desani to her limits. If she relapses, it'll be because of him," Ryou opined.

Feeling a tug on his shirt, Joey looked down at Mana. "What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw Yugi leave!" Mana gasped.

"He what?" Joey and Tristan shouted. Looking towards the club's double doors, their eyes widened when they saw crimson leaving the building.

"You've gotta be- what happened?" Tristan asked in frustration.

"I believe that's Téa and Atem over there on the dance floor," Ryou pointed out as the dance floor thinned out.

Weaving through the people still on the floor, they reached the pair that seemed unable to move.

"Téa!" Mana exclaimed, relieved to see her missing friend in good health.

Hearing her name, Téa lifted her head and revealed a pair of teary eyes. "Mana?" she weakly called out.

Immediately concerned, Mana reached out to her. "What's wrong?"

His face flashing before her eyes, Téa shook her head to try and fight the tears from rolling down her face again. "I think Yugi and Desani are mad at us."

"For what?" Mana asked. As the distressed girl fell silent, Mana looked up at her best friend. "Atem… what's going on?"

Thinking back to Desani's cold look and even colder words, Atem looked away.

Ryou looked at the silent pair, wondering if his suspicions were true.

"Téa! There you are!" the Golden Maiden called out to her. She spotted her while she and her friends were heading out. "I thought we weren't going to be able to find you before we-"

Sensing something wrong with the oddly silent brunette, Raven turned her sharp eyes on Atem. "What did you do to her?!" Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed Téa's hand and started to pull her away.

"Where are you going with our friend?" Joey called out to the stranger.

"If she was your friend, she wouldn't be crying right now," Raven called back. "Come on, Téa, I'll walk you home."

Raven was surprised as Téa suddenly ripped her hand away. "Will you all stop talking like I'm not even here?!"

"Téa-"

"Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed before hightailing it for the exit.

"TÉA!" Five voices yelled out for her.

"Atem," Mana looked back at the man surprised at Téa's sudden exit. "We have to go find her!"

Stiffly, the pharaoh nodded. "Let's go. I'll explain everything later."

And with that, the group followed Téa's escape route, leaving a perplexed Raven on the dance floor.

She watched them as they took off in haste. _'Are they really Téa's friends?'_

* * *

The night was dark as she ran through crowds of people enjoying the nightlife. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't stop.

Leaving the city and heading towards the Domino Harbor, it became easier for her to track her target.

With a heightened sense of hearing and smell, Desani soon located him.

On a hill next to the Domino Bay, Yugi sat curled up, his legs pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his arms.

Desani slowed to a walk, unsure of how to approach him. Even from where she was standing, she could still hear his muffled cries. Approaching silently, she finally came to sit beside him.

Yugi tensed as a hand softly travelled through his hair. Looking up, he was surprised to be looking into the red eyes of the sorceress. He took in her sad smile in confusion. _'How did she find me?'_

Neither said a word as the tears continued to flow from Yugi's eyes. Desani could see the rawness of his pain and his struggle to comprehend what had transpired earlier.

'_Is it wrong for me to want to love her?' _His eyes pleaded for an answer to his unspoken question.

Her eyes softened. _'No.'_

'_I don't know how loving a person feels,'_ Desani thought to herself. She reflected on the first few days after she had resurrected the pharaoh from his resting place. The very same day they had become acquainted, Atem revealed feelings that would normally take months to develop. Even then, she wasn't sure how to handle the confession. He was just an assignment, not a love interest. _'Even without my memories, I don't think I've ever fallen in love with a mortal man.'_

Despite this fact, Desani was too aware of the pain that Yugi was feeling. _'That idiot. Did they not share the same mind? Wouldn't he have been aware of Yugi's feelings?'_

She let Yugi cry, knowing a cathartic moment was what he needed in this crucial hour. As his cries quieted down, she softly wiped away his tears.

"She was my first love, Desani," Yugi lips trembled as the shaking in his shoulders subsided. "What am I going to do now?"

Desani didn't want him to give up, but she couldn't disregard the consequences of tonight. After careful contemplation, she reached out for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Now, you find your true love."

Desani became completely aware of the next few moments as he stared deeply into her eyes, revealing an emotion that he kept hidden ever since he first laid eyes on her. She didn't dare to move away as his hands combed through her red locks, unable to deny him after the pain he's experienced. He closed his eyes, and he was close enough for Desani to see how his dark lashes contrasted so deeply with his light skin.

'_He needs his sun, now that his ocean has betrayed him,'_ Desani thought as Yugi kissed her. Hesitant and inexperienced, he explored the contours of her lips. He was vaguely aware that Desani resumed stroking his hair.

Experiencing her first kiss, Desani was at a loss. This kiss wasn't one of romance, but one of comfort. That's why she continued to strum her fingers through his wild hair. She soon realized that at some point during their intimate eternity, she had closed her eyes.

Breaking away from the warmth of her lips, Yugi pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes shining with gratitude as his lips mouthed his words of thanks.

She smiled, unable to answer as the strength left her body. With her eyes still closed, she lost consciousness.

**…Across the Way…**

"Téa! Téa, wait!" she heard Joey yell from behind her.

'_Why am I even running?'_ she hopelessly asked herself. Out of breath, she slowed to a walk. Looking around, Téa realized she was a block away from Kame Game Shop. _'It's not like I can escape the guilt.'_

Her fingers inched towards her lips, the memory still fresh. She enjoyed the kiss that she had shared with Atem, but she knew she would come to regret it, if not already.

Turning, Téa looked towards her friends as they finally caught up to her. "I'm sorry I was missing for the past two weeks. I'll explain everything later," she said before anyone else could speak.

"Never mind that," Ryou said as he looked at her with concern. "Is everything alright? You just bolted out the door without a reason."

Téa nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for that, too. I wasn't in the right state of mind back there."

Mana looked at her friend with sad eyes. "I hope none of us have upset you. We truly did miss you."

Téa offered her a small smile. "No, it's not like that." Nervously, her eyes drifted to his dark form, noting how intensely his violet pupils burned in the night.

Atem stepped forward, hoping that he wouldn't scare her off. "Téa, I take the blame for everything that has happened tonight. I just hope that you know how-"

He fumbled in his step as spots appeared across his retinas. Feeling lightheaded, the light around him seemed to get brighter and brighter until he was almost blinded.

"Atem, what's up with you?" Joey watched his friend stagger as his face paled.

"I… I don't-"

The world fell silent as Atem collapsed into darkness.

* * *

_The golden sun burned brilliantly against the crystal blue sky, encompassing the people of the copper land with its dry heat._

_Two children ran clumsily across the beaten earth, determined to get to their finish line._

"_I shall prevail," was the battle cry of the fierce young boy sprinting across the dunes to find the beautiful banks of his victory._

_His rival was footsteps behind him, never losing step to the rhythm the young boy had created._

_The duo had run through the gardens and village of their great kingdom, neither stopping when the guards called out to them. They were being pursued, so they didn't slow down. They wouldn't stop until a victor had been named._

_As he panted for air and sweat ran down his darkened brow, the young boy lunged forward into the soothing waters of the Nile. _

"_Victory is mine!" the young prince shouted._

_His rival, who had stopped at the edge of the Nile's waters, was bent over and gagging for air. "You have won, my prince."_

_Atem looked skeptically at the young maiden who had accepted his challenge without question. Something wasn't right. She was fast, faster than anyone in the whole kingdom probably, yet for the first time, she had lost to him. Examining her small frame, he soon realized that she recovered far too quickly from her gagging episode. Not only that, she wasn't looking him in the eyes like she normally would._

"_You didn't let me win, did you?" Atem asked, not wanting to believe his suspicion. Her gaze still averted, he crossed his arms across his small chest. "Look at me."_

_With a slow intake of breath, the young girl raised her eyes to stare into his. Almost immediately, he was caught. Even after all of this time, he still wasn't used to the peculiar pair of pupils that seemed to search his very soul. _

"_Did you throw the race to let me win, Desani?"_

_Not wanting to lie to the prince of Egypt, she slowly nodded her head. "I did, my prince. Victory should belong only to you."_

_Atem shook his head, momentarily placing a hand over his forehead. "I thought I told you to just call me 'Atem' when we're alone? And what are you talking about? You're starting to sound like Mahad."_

_A guilty glance gave Atem the answer he was looking for. "Is that it? Mahad told you to start doing this?"_

_Nervous, Desani shook her head as she wrung her hands in search of a response. "Well, not specifically. He only told me that you must be the best in everything that you do."_

_Atem sighed, leaving the cooling waters to sit down on the riverbank. "But I'm not the best. You're the best. That's why I always challenge you to these races. I can't get better if you're only going to throw each match." After his gentle chastise, he patted the earth beside him. Understanding, Desani sat down next to him._

"_Has life in the city gotten any easier for you?" Atem asked._

_Surprised at his concern, Desani nodded. "I'm just happy nobody still wishes to kill me despite knowing what I am."_

_Atem looked down at the water, that night still fresh in his mind. "If I hadn't found you and asked you to play with Mana and I… I have nightmares thinking about what they might have done to you."_

_With a sad smile, Desani nodded. "Without even knowing it, you may have saved my life. Despite my powers, I don't know what chance I could stand against the entire kingdom of Egypt. I would have been all alone."_

_Watching as her eyes turned glassy, Atem couldn't help but worry about her. "Have your memories returned? You couldn't seem to recall anything except your name when I found you."_

_With a sideways glance in his direction, Desani's eyes moved to the water before her. "Nothing, really. Images flick through my mind when I'm asleep, but when I wake up, I can't recall what they were or make sense of them."_

_Not wanting her to be upset, he grasped one of hands and held it firmly. "Do not fret. No matter how long it takes for you to regain your memories, you will always have a home with me and my father."_

_Her eyes slightly widening in surprise, she smiled. "You and the Royal Palace have been so kind to me. You took me in when I had nowhere to go. I was lucky to have found you playing in the gardens."_

_Atem shook his head. "No. It was fate." He observed her look of surprise before turning away to hide his blush. "Desani, promise me something."_

_Hearing her name, she turned to give Atem her full attention. "Promise me that we will always be friends."_

_Desani's face tinted red as she heard his earnest plea. "I promise."_

_Atem, beaming with happiness, squeezed her hand and placed it over his heart. "As my friend, I pledge my trust, my loyalty and my love to you," he decreed, blushing slightly at the word 'love'. "Do you pledge the same?"_

_She smiled. "I do. I will accept your love and give you mine in return, I shall remain loyal only to you and I will never betray your trust. This is my vow to you."_

"_Good," Atem replied as he looked into her eerily beautiful eyes. "I shall hold you to your word."_

"_Yes, Atem," she acknowledged, saying his name for the very first time._

* * *

**A/N: What... did... I... just... do.**

**If you guys hate me, I totally understand. HOWEVER, all of this had to happen. That little snippet at the end is only the beginning. Slowly but surely, the mystery between Atem and Desani is becoming unraveled. What could've happened that would lead to such hostility between the two today? It only gets more twisted from here.**

**In other news... I launched a website! Thanks to Weebly, I have been able to create a central source of the projects I've been working on. You can continue to read YGORoTP there as well as get a glimpse of my Non-fanfiction work. I'll be starting a blog on there soon, so I'll keep all of you updated on what I'm doing. Also, if you follow my website, I will from now on be posting my chapters 24 hours there before I post to Fanfiction. Following me on Twitter and Facebook will help you stay updated on when a new chapter is finished. I hope you come check my new website out! atemsdestinee-weebly-com (replace the dashes with periods).**

**With Love,**

**~AtemsDestinee**


End file.
